


Sparkless. (1/??)

by vejiraziel



Series: Sparkless [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, a bit of violence, possible slashy goodness.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 139,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiraziel/pseuds/vejiraziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (1/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Starscream. Mention of Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

 

Cold, uncaring, strict, unforgiving, sparkless. He was a mech after his own spark, or he would if the slagger even had a spark to begin with, and Starscream could be many things, but he had a spark beating fiercely in his chest plates. There were constant jokes around his circle of friends and collaborators about the Lord of Praxus, the small and yet grandiose and prosperous city housing the Crystal Gardens; and most of the jokes spoke about how the Lord lacked a spark, a mere drone with a fancy title inherited from a fair and kind Lord who brought Praxus to its current glory.

Surely Prowl had maintained the achievements of his predecessor, and brought about even more importance to his little city, and although nobody liked his personality and attitude, few could argue he administered the lands fairly within the limits of the law. He didn't give any more than he was supposed to give, but he never gave any less.

Starscream knew of the rumors about a time when Prowl wasn't like this, that he had been not so different from his sire, who had created the Crystal Gardens as a testament of his love for his beloved bondmate. The rumors spoke of a different mech that had even been bonded and awaited anxiously the birth of his first born. Starscream had a hard time believing the stories, for there was no precedent in Cybertronian history he could recall where a mech outlived his bondmate for more than a few Deca-cycles, a meta-cycle and a half it was how far a few could go and the longer they survived before the bond claimed them, the more decayed and unstable they were.

The Prowl he knew was many things but decayed and unstable he was not. In fact the mech was in perfect control of everything in his life as far as he could tell, and ruled his city with a firm hand. He couldn't remember a time during his visits Prowl ever lost his temper, even when a servant or subordinate committed mistakes, Prowl would all too calmly cite what the mech had done wrong, administer a punishment and move onto whatever else he was supposed to do. He wasn't kind, that was true, no apologies were ever accepted by him and excuses or explanations meant little to him. The evidences he could see were what he based his judgment on, and he was inflexible on his punishments.

But even so, nobody could really argue he was being unfair. His punishments were not unreasonable and many times they were aimed to discourage behavior he considered detrimental for the proper working habits of his staff, and he rarely, if ever, deducted currency from their salaries unless it was necessary. Even then, he ensured the deductions were spread out through payments to make sure it wouldn't compromise their livelihood. He aimed to teach and discourage, not to crush a mech.

Starscream often wondered if this part was merely his following of the fairness of his predecessor, or to avoid uprisings amongst his people. Even if nobody truly liked the lord, nobody could argue against his treatment and the way he administered his lands. Charity was perhaps the only difference anyone could think between Lord Prowl and his sire. While Prowl's sire had been a kind and giving mech who always looked out to help those in need, Prowl never gave anything without receiving something in return.

He didn't deny those in dire need, but he always made sure they'd understand a payment was expected for what help or assistance they received. An impoverished mech in need of replacements for a decaying or injured body would be given what was necessary to bring him to health, but in exchange the mech would be paying back with currency or time what funds were used to salvage its body.

Prowl never gave anything for free, children would be educated by the city even if their parents could not afford their education, but payment was expected from the younglings either with their time tutoring younger children, or with paying off with currency or work when they were of age. To some it was a horrible thing that Prowl lacked the kindness of his Sire, but he never threatened the livelihood of anyone or their lives as a whole. Sometimes that fact alone was sufficient to earn him the dislike of others, Prowl wouldn't offer a gift to anyone. On creation or bonding anniversaries of his staff, Prowl granted them the cycle for themselves, but they were expected to pull a double shift later or sacrifice their day off.

It was that precisely what interested Starscream at the moment, hoping to rid himself of a figurative thorn in his side, and make the mechlet in question regret to have ever crossed him. "My lord." Starscream bowed politely, his screechy voice often earned him grimaces from most of the members of Prowl's staff, but the mech himself merely sat on his chair, staring at him impassively and unaffected.

"Director Starscream," Prowl nodded as greeting. "Please state your business."

Starscream smirked while his head was still bowed. Sobering up a little, he straightened and stepped closer, taking the seat offered to him across the lord's desk. "My lord, I come to you in a time of need. As you know, the orphanage I direct is currently housing several young sparklings in need of love and attention."

"I must ask you to address your point clearly, director. My time is not unlimited."

"Of course, I apologize." Starscream bowed his head in apology. " There are four younglings that are nearing age, we haven't been able to bring them to proper homes to be cared for, and we cannot release them to the world while still lacking their last upgrade."

Starscream produced a data pad and offered it to the lord, showing him the profile of one of the oldest orphans. "We've been able to secure sponsorships from kind citizens to upgrade three of the younglings. However, we haven't been able to find a sponsor for this one."

"Jazz?" Prowl read the name aloud, reviewing the profile of the young mech. "I must assume, then, you seek me to sponsor this mech's upgrade?"

Starscream nodded. "His upgrades wouldn't be too costly for you, my lord, considering your wealth and the small proportions of our dear Jazz."

"I have no interest in sponsoring a youngling from outside my lands, director Starscream. You should bring this up to the lord of your shire." Prowl set the pad down, casually pushing it back towards Starscream.

"I would my lord, but as the orphanage is on the dividing line between the lands, the lord of the shire insists the youngling must be your responsibility rather than his." Starscream bowed apologetically. He wasn't lying too much on that fact. The lord of the shire didn't want to take any more responsibility over the orphanage than he already did, considering Prowl had to pay at least for half of the expenses in raising the sparklings there. He only selected to have Jazz be the last one to be given upgrades to throw the annoying mechlet at Prowl's hands.

"The orphanage is still registered as a property of that lord, director." Prowl laced his fingers together, completely unphased by the demands of the ruler of the shire next to his city of Praxus. In reality Praxus was a city more in name and splendor than in proportions, being barely bigger than its neighboring shires.

Starscream had to force back the smirk that threatened to spread over his lip components. "I understand, my lord. But we cannot leave Jazz like that, the central government of Iacon would not be pleased if we kick out a youngling unfit to sustain himself and lacking the last upgrades."

"Then you should bring it up to the government in Iacon."

"That would take long, my lord, the Prime is a busy mech." Starscream bowed his head again, schooling his features into the most pitiful expression he could manage, trying to look displeased with what he was going to ask next. "Perhaps if you sponsored the youngling, I can issue a recommendation for some kind of benefit for you, my lord? Or maybe another kind of arrangement?"

Prowl seemed to consider the flying mech's words. It was true Iacon rewarded mechs when they sponsored the upgrading of orphan younglings, though he wasn't well versed on the kind of rewards granted. "What kind of arrangement do you propose?"

"The youngling will require employment, my lord. Gain experience, if you wish to call it that." A placid smile that looked horrible in the mech's face had Prowl almost quirking an optic brow. "Perhaps if you sponsor his upgrades, the youngling could work for you, earn some experience before being released fully into the world to make a life for himself? I'd be sure to issue a recommendation for you to earn a reward for your kindness towards the youngling."

Prowl considered the orphanage's director's words. He would need to study the kind of rewards offered to the lords for their sponsorship of the younglings, and consider the expenditure and how long would this Jazz have to spend working for him. He reached for the pad Starscream hadn't picked up yet, looking through the specifications of the upgrades required. Finally, he looked back up at the copper tinted mech. "I need time to study your request, director. Come back tomorrow and I'll have an answer for you."

"Thank you for your time, my lord." Starscream stood and bowed politely before turning around, leaving the room. He smirked once he walked down the hall towards the lord's home's entrance, hoping everything would go according to his plan. Jazz would regret ever crossing him, that little smart aft would finally meet his match.


	2. Sparkless. (2/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (2/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl. Mention of Starscream and Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

 

Prowl studied the pad and the specifications for the upgrades required. Starscream hadn't lied when he said the mech was of small proportions, his current upgrade had the youngling standing below Prowl's chest completely straight. A high quality upgrade would have him reaching his shoulder perhaps if the spark was strong enough to support such a growth.

The mech was also going to be relatively lithe, which meant the costs of upgrading him could very well increase if the mech's armor plates required sturdy but pliable materials. On the other hand, his small size and proportions would keep costs within reasonable levels even if he chose to aim for the highest quality that could be achieved.

He skimmed through other information about the youngling. His education scores seemed acceptable enough, which showed a mech intelligent enough but perhaps lacking in motivation, his preferred subjects seemed to be those heavily reliant on practice over theory. This spoke of a mech that preferred to work with his hands or do tasks that required constant movement and physical stimulation. That suited the Lord of Praxus well, he rarely trusted the capacity of other mechs to assist him in his administrative tasks and there was always room for more servants, especially now that a couple of his staff would be relocating to another city due to personal commitments.

There was something in the profile that bothered the mech and that was that it seemed this Jazz was constantly at odds with the director of the orphanage. This could pose a problem if the youngling was too rebellious, he couldn't afford to upgrade a mech that wouldn't obey him and do his work as expected of him.

Of course, Prowl knew Starscream's apparent care and concern for the children housed in the orphanage he directed was but a facade. He was no fool and knew Starscream wasn't the kind and loving social worker he pretended to be in public. He didn't doubt a good amount of the occasions the youngling rebelled against Starscream had been instigated by the director himself.

Still, this could definitely pose a problem. Although he wouldn't intentionally rouse any of his staff, there had been times when some of the more strong willed servants had tried to rebel to his commands, something Prowl didn't tolerate. He was, ultimately, the lord of the house and lord of the land, he expected his staff to follow his orders and do as he demanded of them as per their contracts.

If he agreed to sponsor this youngling, he would require absolute obedience from him as the expenses of the upgrades, regardless of the quality, would require at least two meta-cycles of service from Jazz to repay the expenditure. Unlike his other servants who could be fired if they tested his patience or broke the conditions of their contracts, he couldn't just kick Jazz out of his home without the costs of the upgrades being paid for by the youngling.

It was a delicate situation and the Lord of Praxus thought he may require an interview with the youngling to have a personal glimpse of what Jazz was like and decide if he'll agree to sponsor him or not. Although the rewards offered by Iacon were attractive enough, they wouldn't be released to him until the youngling was declared legally released from a third party's care and an adult by state officers, something that wouldn't happen until Prowl issued the proper invitation for the officers in Iacon.

And although his practices weren't against the law in any case, he was doubtful the officers would be agreeable to offer him the rewards, at least in full, if he asked Jazz to repay his upgrades through labor for him. Prowl pondered over the situation and decided to request an interview with the youngling in question. If Jazz proved to be someone who could work for him without causing issues, he was willing to give the youngling the best upgrades that could be afforded.

Decision made, the Lord of Praxus left his office to get some recharge. He had instructed his staff to leave his energon on the alcove preceding his room as he didn't wish to be disturbed through the late night. As he expected, his energon was left in a copper tinted tray covered in an equally copper tinted round cover, a decanter of mild grade and ornate crystal carved glass ready for use next to the plate. Prowl picked the tray carefully and pressed his palm against the mechanism of the door which released a small beeping sound before granting him access. His bedroom was almost like a small house on its own, at least six chambers comprised the luxurious rooms that had once belonged to his sire and carrier.

The first chamber was more or less an ample lounge with enough couches and seats to accommodate a whole family comfortably. It was the area of his rooms he used the least, the space all too big for him, giving him a sense of not belonging in such big, lively space. In truth if he could help it, he wouldn't be living in these rooms. There were too many memories attached to these rooms, but most of all, the presence of his sire and carrier was so strong in these rooms, he could remember the times when he was there as a young sparkling held in his carrier's arms as his sire made a little game out of feeding him.

Those had been happy times in his life, when he had known nothing but love and affection from his progenitors. He was told, when he was old enough to understand, he was like the living image of his sire as a sparkling himself, although their colors did not match, his black and white patterns an inheritance from his carrier. His sire had been a formidable mech in all senses, strong, strict but not inflexible, fair and just, he never gave up regardless of the difficulties, but most important was his devotion towards his family. The mech alone in his long live, was capable of building up Praxus' wealth and reputation, once a small shire struggling to survive in the middle of stronger shires wagging cold wars amongst themselves for Iacon's favor. Praxus was small in proportions, but rich in possibilities and resources others tried to exploit, his sire put an ending to that and through hard work and near limitless patience, the impoverished shire grew to become the glorious city it was now.

Prowl was but a sparkling still compared to his sire, who was still young compared to the oldest mechs still functioning in Cybertron. Still, a life of struggles for the well being of his people came with a price and eventually the mech's spark weakened. He had been advised against attempting to conceive a sparkling with his spark so weakened, medics insisting he should wait a few vorns to regain his strength and re-empower his spark. But a mech as passionate as he refused to deny himself and his beloved bondmate what they both desired so fervently, and despite the drawbacks and the sure hit his health would take, the Lord of Praxus conceived his heir, Prowl.

Prowl had been born to a loving home, and two progenitors that cherished his existence as much as they cherished each other. In all his young life, Prowl knew nothing of deprivations, violence or abandonment. He grew in a life of luxuries, loved by his carrier and sire and given anything his little spark desired. It was not to mean he wasn't taught the value of effort, and to earn what one desired. Prowl was shown at a young age the suffering of those who had been less fortunate than him, and taught of his father's own struggles that led him to the wealth he now possessed and spread through his lands. The luxuries provided to him had come from his father's own struggles in life, and Prowl learned to appreciate that.

Back then, Prowl had been a very compassionate sparkling, who readily gave his own cubes of energon to the servants if he thought they were hungry. His parents were proud of his kindness and compassionate spark, and taught him well about many aspects of the role he'd come to play when he became the Lord of Praxus himself. Prowl learned eagerly, wanting to please his parents and make them feel proud, wanting to earn their love and approval, wishing to live up to his sire and be a fair and just ruler when his time came.

Prowl had missed his parents when he was forced to take his sire's place before his expected time, it had been a hard blow for him. His carrier had just enough time left to see him to his final upgrades before joining Prowl's sire in the matrix. Still, he did his best to carry with his sire's duties, and for a time it seemed he would succeed, he had been loved by his people back then, like a child monarch, although legally an adult, Prowl was still too young and inexperienced, but did the best he could, following on his father's steps and ways as much as he could.

But his loneliness was beginning to take a toll on him and he sought what affection he could, he took to mechs who'd teach him of other pleasures, who'd provide company, and eventually it led to meeting the mech who'd become his bondmate. The mech was older than Prowl, but that mattered little to the young lord, he was taken by the mech's personality and good looks, their romance and courtship had been brief but so had been the courtship of his sire and carrier and their love proved to be strong and lasting, their union was considered the real jewel of his father's crown. The beautiful crystal gardens had been his bonding gift and testament to their love. Prowl, in his youth and inexperience, had dreamed of creating a similar monument for his own bondmate.

He paid a dear price for his naivety. He had loved his bondmate --at least at the time, he believed he loved the mech. There was happiness between them, but there had always been something missing, something that failed to bring him the same level of happiness he saw in his sire and carrier. He thought perhaps a child was what had been missing, and he pressed for an heir of his own, which his mate willingly provided. For a time, after their sparkling was conceived, things seemed to improve, he was excited about the prospect of being a sire, of having a little one to raise and care for, to shower with the love and affection given to him, he even admitted his bondmate seemed more radiant while carrying.

Then tragedy struck him once more, his sparkling had been lost far too early during its gestation, but late enough that his bondmate suffered for the loss as well, and faded shortly after. He had expected to suffer the same way he saw his carrier do after his sire's passing, but in his spark there was only an emptiness that he realized had been there since his bonding. He almost begged to Primus to make him fall into madness, to take him, to make him feel anything for the loss, but as devastating as it had been to lose his sparkling, the loss of his mate felt... like the loss of a friend, but not that of his other half.

The rumors began in earnest after the entombment of his bondmate and no signs of decay or instability made themselves present. The higher social circles spread tales about his defying of Primus' universal laws, choosing to live when he should have followed after his bonded. He'd agreed with them, he knew he should have been dying himself, and in reality he desired not to continue living. He sought medics that would assure him he was slowly losing his life, that his spark was dying as it should have had, but all it did was to cement his life wouldn't be extinguishing any time soon.

A terrible depression sunk through him and he became extremely withdrawn. He did not neglect his work as Lord of the city, and in hindsight it had proved to be perhaps as detrimental to his image as decaying would have been. He ruled the city as if nothing had happened, did not seek to appoint any successors nor emergency plans should his life or processing capabilities be compromised. It was as if nothing had happened, and even his people were suspicious of the unnatural happenings surrounding him. He couldn't blame them, but that only served to increase his loneliness and his depression.

He knew it was wrong but he sought anyone willing to ease his load, anyone who'd take him to their berth to forget for just one moment the reality that slapped him mercilessly every cycle. He never shared sparks with any lovers who accepted him, they didn't ask for it, and Prowl admitted being afraid of revealing his spark, fearing the new rumors proven to be true and discover himself to be really sparkless.

In his loneliness, Prowl discovered even his lovers had a poor opinion of him, even his bondmate's close friends lacked words of kindness towards him, and a few even blamed him for his bondmate's and his child's deactivation. He wished he could end it all, but he found himself unable to even bring an end to his life, he grew more and more distant, rarely seeking company anymore. He took his pleasures with mechs specialized in the trade, it all became too impersonal, and he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Then he discovered an item belonging to his bondmate, and if he still had a pulsing spark within his body at the time, the discovery made sure to destroy it.

He stopped believing love was a possibility for him, began to believe himself an aberration incapable of bonding and experiencing the life of love and happiness his sire and carrier experienced. He grew colder in his decisions, what warmth remained in his spark was swept away, he stopped giving himself away so freely, when everyone took from him but wouldn't give anything in return. He learned that nothing came without a price, and as such, he decided to teach his people the same lesson.

He knew his new attitude and the new way he handled things wouldn't endear him any more to his people, but he was beyond caring for such trivialities. He was the Lord of Praxus and as administrator of the state, he would make sure to maintain the fairness and justice of his sire's decisions, people would live good lives if he could help it, but they would have to earn those lives. He cared not for being loved, he only cared to make sure Praxus' greatness would remain, as his pride as the successor of the great Lord before him was the only thing that remained within him, his only driving force.

It tempered him into the efficient ruler he was now, the mech that would not be easily swayed for his favor. No mechs would ever get anything from him without repaying everything they received. The young and naive child monarch was no more, and in his place acted a mech that many would have called a tyrant, had it not been that Prowl was still a fair and law abiding ruler.

Still, these rooms that were to be his home were almost a prison at the same time. A reminder of a great leader before him, one he probably would never live up to, yet he couldn't dishonor his family by rejecting the rooms where he was expected to live. Prowl took the tray to the large curved balcony of his rooms. The balcony had two doors, one connecting to the lounge and one to his bedroom. He set the tray down on the small table next to a plush sofa designed specifically to support his wings comfortably.

Prowl made himself comfortable on his seat, picking the plate with intricate energon confections, pouring some mid-grade in the glass as he stared out absently. His optics swept over the horizon of his lands before focusing in the real reason why he kept dinning here, the Crystal Gardens. The gardens were revered in all of Cybertron for their beauty, there was nothing quite like this anywhere else, not even Iacon. It brought a sense of peace to him, but also a sense of defeat and failure.

A long time ago he envied his sire and carrier for the love they shared. He knew that it was true and powerful, for he felt it himself as a sparkling. These rooms had been where he had lived in as a newly sparked, a small room set aside next to the bedroom so his parents could tend to his every need. Now though, he couldn't feel bothered for failing to love and be loved as his sire and carrier did. It didn't matter anymore, it was just not meant to be.

Still, the gardens provided him with some peace and calm, not happiness, but at least the reassurance as long as these gardens were the envy of other shires and cities, it meant he was doing his job right. He dined in silence, taking his time as he pondered over the cycle's activities, and those that awaited for him come morning. As he finished his meal, he took the tray back to the alcove where one of his servants would retrieve it, and headed into the bedroom chamber, passing by the wide, lavish berth towards the wash rack.

Bathing used to be an activity Prowl enjoyed as a sparkling, the long and wide tub had been like a pool for him, where he'd play with different toys his progenitors would drop into the cleanser for him. Bathing that way used to be a great experience, and he enjoyed the feeling of his sire's and carrier's hands gently washing his wings.

Mechs like him sporting the kind of sensory panels resembling wing sprouting from his back were uncommon, especially for ground bound mechs. It was a trait he inherited from his proud father, something that distinguished him so strongly from others around him. Unfortunately, it also meant it was near impossible to wash the structures properly without assistance in a tub. His former bondmate had always found the task rather annoying, as the indentations that ran through the panels required plenty of work to be cleaned properly, so after two times indulging him, the mech said no more, and Prowl had to wash himself in the shower stall instead.

As he dried himself up, Prowl headed for the small adjunct room that used to be his nursery. He didn't have too many memories about the time he spent in this room, being given his own ample rooms as soon as he could stand and walk straight. The room had been preserved by his progenitors to be used by his own offspring. Some time ago, the reminder of what this room used to be would have drawn tears from his optics, and a deep sadness would have settled inside of him, but now the room and its intended purpose had no effect on him anymore. He had ordered the room to be remodeled, and it had become a small private studio of sorts. There were several bookcases containing a plethora of book files, as he was an avid reader.

He was well versed in ancient Cybertronian, and had a great interest in book files written in such archaic language. One of the few pleasures he could still indulge on and actually feel fulfilled through it was in hunting down and collecting any documents and books he could find written in that language. Prowl sifted through his extensive collection and picked a file, leaving the room with it as he settled himself on the large berth to enjoy time reading before his recharge.


	3. Sparkless. (3/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (3/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Starscream and Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

Starscream tapped the tip of a claw on his seat's arm rest, waiting impatiently for the Lord of Praxus to make an appearance. He had been asked to wait in the mech's office, a rarity in itself since Prowl tended to be already in his office by the time he summoned anyone. Still, he could do little more than just wait, something he loathed doing in the first place.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, director Starscream," Prowl's voice behind him had the flying mech sitting up straighter and turn around to look at the Lord walking into the room calmly with several pads arranged neatly in his arm. "I was waiting for the budget estimations on the upgrades for this youngling. Unfortunately, one of the providers took longer than expected to provide me with his estimations."

"It is perfectly all right, my lord." Starscream bowed his head lightly. "Should I assume you've reached a decision about the youngling's sponsorship?"

"Not entirely, I'm afraid." Prowl sat behind his desk, organizing the pads containing the budgets for the upgrades, comparing the offered time frame, quality and costs of the parts. "Upgrading this youngling, as you know, will not be cheap."

"I understand that, my lord. However..." Starscream was ready to try to sway the lord in his favor, but Prowl's hand rose to silence him.

"I am willing to cover the costs and offer the best quality upgrades that can be achieved, if the youngling is willing to work for me to pay for them, but there's something I wish to discuss before I take any solid decisions." the black and white mech picked a pad and handed it to Starscream. "It would appear this Jazz doesn't get along well with you, director."

Starscream couldn't help but stiffen at the all too calm expression of the lord before him, yet knowing his words implied more than what was spoken. "Jazz is... temperamental."

"I see." Prowl nodded and leaned back better in his chair, bringing his claw tipped hands together, barely interlinking them. "This could pose a problem, director. I will not tolerate any temper tantrums from my staff, and if Jazz proves to be more trouble than he is worth, I stand to lose valuable funds spent in an ungrateful youngling."

Starscream had to hold back a hiss of frustration. He knew despite the harsh words, Prowl was gauging him, rather than Jazz. If he wanted to get rid of the annoying mechlet, he needed to convince Prowl he wouldn't be a problem, but to do that he'd have to admit, at least in some degree, his instigation of the confrontations. "We've had a few disagreements about the way I conduct the orphanage. Nothing too serious, I assure you."

"They have been serious enough to merit annotations in his profile."

"My personnel sometimes takes these things far too seriously, they have never been important confrontations, Jazz is just outspoken." Starscream shifted in his seat, hoping this would suffice to convince the lord.

"Very well. I'll accept your word for this, director Starscream." Prowl watched the copper mech begin to smile placidly. "However, I still have my doubts about whether or not Jazz will be suitable to work for me. For that I will require to talk with the youngling directly. Would you be so kind to make the arrangements?"

"I... My lord, you wish to interview Jazz directly?" the copper mech shifted uneasily in his seat once more.

"Correct. I wish to see him personally and interact with him before I take my decision about his upgrades." Prowl watched Starscream fidget. He was sure the flyer feared if he interviewed Jazz he would find out objectionable behavior on his part as director of the orphanage and could send a formal complaint to Iacon and request an investigation which could very well get him removed from his post altogether.

However, Prowl wasn't too concerned about that, certainly he knew Starscream abused his position and wasn't the kindest of mechs towards the sparklings and younglings he was supposed to care for as director of the orphanage; yet he also knew that Starscream could do far worse than he did, and despite the annoyance he probably represented for the mechlets, all proof demonstrated they received satisfactory education, decent upgrades and were fueled and given proper recharge time. It was perhaps inferior to what sparklings and younglings were supposed to receive compared to other shires and cities, but their quality of life wasn't compromised enough for him to raise any complaints. Besides, that was the responsibility of the lord of the shire which was landowner of the orphanage.

Starscream regained what composure he could, he hoped this move wouldn't end up backfiring on him. "I'll make the arrangements, my lord. Is tomorrow all right with you?" he bowed.

"It is." Prowl nodded and began to set aside the pads into a stack on the left side of the desk. "If you have nothing else to address with me, director, I have other duties to tend to."

"Of course my lord, I thank you for your time." Starscream bid his good bye and stalked out of the room, frame visibly tense. //Thundercracker!// he hissed into his comm-link.

//What is it, sir?// Starscream sneered at the disgust his assistant slipped into the formal title.

//Get Jazz to my office at once. We need to talk.//

There was a long pause before Thundercracker answered. //Yes, director.//

\-----------------------------

Jazz watched the mech sitting across of him behind the ample and imposing desk, feeling his gaze seemingly scrutinizing him as he sat on the large seat that had been fitted with cushions to prop him up higher, allowing him to look back at the mech at closer optic level.

The black and white mech kept his gaze in the silvery colored youngling, realizing now that they were in person the mechlet was definitely of small body proportions, yet his face showed an interesting mixture of keenness and maturity beyond his age, laced with something else he couldn't quite discern just yet. The youngling had been aged by life experiences, matured and developed the wits which Prowl was sure were the cause of most of the arguments reported to take place with Starscream.

Prowl turned his attention momentarily to the looming copper mech standing next to Jazz's seat. "Thank you, director Starscream, I believe I can handle the interview on my own. Please leave us alone." the lord watched the nervous twitching of the flier's wing panels, feeling wicked satisfaction at the mech's nervousness.

"Of course, my lord." Starscream laid a hand on Jazz's shoulder, gripping it into what he intended to pass as a reassuring gesture, yet Prowl knew it was in fact a warning for the youngling to curb his glossa and watch what he said about the director before the Lord of Praxus. Jazz shifted uncomfortably away from the taloned hand, as if Starscream's touch were caustic and burned his armor plates.

Once Starscream removed himself from his office, Prowl picked the data pad containing Jazz's profile, casually sweeping over the information before he glanced back at the silver youngling. "You must be wondering why I have summoned you, Jazz."

Jazz shifted in his seat again, trying to find a comfortable position against the large chair and cushions, looking back at the impressive mech before him. Jazz wasn't sure how to address someone of Prowl's caliber. Propriety dictated he should be in his best behavior and be polite, but at the same time, he knew Starscream was plotting something involving him and this mech and wasn't sure the mech deserved much respect from him. Deciding to tread carefully for now, the silver mechlet nodded once in acquiesce, although he knew he was there to answer questions from the lord.

"I was approached by director Starscream in regards to your final upgrades so you can be declared an adult and allowed to leave the orphanage." Prowl picked a second pad, the one containing the budget for Jazz's upgrades. "As you must know, Jazz, the final set of upgrades can be quite expensive depending on the quality, the time it can take for your spark to adapt to the upgrades and of course, the costs of the whole process."

"I'm aware," Jazz replied softly, fidgeting on the seat again, beginning to find the seat more irritating than comfortable.

Prowl watched the youngling trying to make himself comfortable, the small mech dwarfed so easily by the large piece of furniture."I will be frank with you, Jazz. I don't consider you my responsibility as the lord of the neighboring shire believes I should, and I have no interest in sponsoring your upgrades just like that."

Jazz frowned, narrowing keen blue optics. "Why am I here, then?" he asked with genuine confusion.

Prowl laced his fingers together. "I do not grant anything out of charity, Jazz. I believe every mech must earn what they posses and all help received must be repaid."

Jazz's frown deepened. "Ya expect me ta pay back fer the upgrades?"

Prowl nodded, gauging the reaction of the youngling. "Of course, I know a youngling coming from the orphanage lacks the resources to pay back for these upgrades. It would defeat the purpose of seeking a sponsor in the first place. I expect no currency to be returned to me, Jazz, but director Starscream suggested you would require employment to sustain yourself once you're out of the orphanage, which is true."

"Yeah," Jazz agreed. One of his first concerns once he could get out of the orphanage was to find employment and a place to recharge, though his plans originally led towards the neighboring shire and perhaps taking a job as waiter in some energon bar.

"Director Starscream suggested a potential agreement. I'd provide your upgrades and in exchange you'll work for me as part of my staff."

"Your servant." Jazz stated, looking directly into the icy blue of the mech's optics. "An' what would ya stand t'win in this aside from a free maid?"

"Starscream will issue a recommendation for a reward from Iacon's government." Prowl shook his head, running a claw tipped finger along the edge of his golden crest where it met the red of his chevron. "As part of my staff you would receive the same benefits of all paid servants in the house. A room and berth to recharge in, the energon you require, a small allowance will be granted to you, although obviously this will increase the time frame it'll take for you to repay for your upgrades. Once you have repaid those, and your contract with me expires, you can either renew your contract and continue your service with me, or I'll provide you with a final payment and recommendation to seek employment elsewhere."

Jazz narrowed his optics, dipping his head as he seemed to think about the proposed offer. In one hand he wasn't keen on the idea of being tied in a commitment to work for this lord. On the other hand, it'd mean he would be free from Starscream and he doubted this mech was nearly as bad as the orphanage's director. It would also provide him with working experience, an immediate place to live in and upon reaching the end of his contract and paying his debt, to possess a recommendation issued by the Lord of Praxus, which would prove to be very helpful to find decent jobs. It was definitely much more appealing than throwing his barely of legal age self to the pubs and energon bars where sordid activities were common trade. "How long it would take t'pay for the upgrades?"

Prowl offered Jazz a couple of pads, one containing the budget for the proposed upgrades and one detailing a job description, offered payment and deducted amount to pay his upgrades while retaining an allowance and the time frame it would take to cover the full costs of his upgrades. Jazz couldn't help the shocked expression on his face as his optics widening, locking on the price range of the desired upgrades. "This is...isn't an overkill, sir?" Jazz wasn't sure what to think, the estimated costs of the best upgrade equated to perhaps the same amount spent for all the previous upgrades he received together. It was surely much more currency than Jazz had seen in his whole life.

Prowl canted his head as if he was pondering the question for no more than a click or two. "You've lived all your life with average grade works, Jazz. I would think your final upgrade should be nothing short of exquisite." The black and white mech leaned forward, his clawed fingers swept elegantly over the pad containing the budget for Jazz's upgrades, bringing the youngling's attention to the expected results. "You would improve your current capacities by far. Look at it as an investment if you wish, high quality final upgrades ensure you possess great health, allowing you to do anything you wish with your life."

Jazz nodded absently, his optics focusing in the expected results of the upgrade, gingerly staying in the expected height increase. As a sparkling his first few upgrades had been sub standard quality, which led him to be of a small stature, something that often brought him the ridicule and teasing of other younglings of his age. The growth the high quality upgrades would provide him, if his spark was strong enough to power them through he first cycles, would make him quite a bit taller than average quality upgrades would. Jazz turned his attention then to the other pad detailing the time frame it would take him to repay the debt, it was quite a bit of time, but nowhere near as long as he lived in the orphanage. "Are there any restrictions ta what I can or cannot do if I work for ya?"

"The pad details your basic duties. On your days off you're allowed to do as you wish as long as you take care of your duties the next cycle." Prowl leaned back on his seat again, watching the youngling mulling over the information and asking questions as he needed. It was a good sign the mechlet wasn't just looking to jump blindly out of the orphanage into the life of an adult mech. "You'll also find all your allowed benefits as per the law. My home however, must be treated with absolute respect, and I not tolerate the sullying or defiling of this house. You may do as you please outside these walls, though."

Jazz read through the pad carefully, making sure to read what benefits were granted to him, what responsibilities he would handle, what was expected of him, curfews, etc., and after he felt he had studied the contents enough to take a decision he looked up at the Lord of Praxus, nodding his head in acquiesce. "I accept th' terms, sir."

The black and white lord bowed his head, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on his desk, giving Jazz a severe glance. "Before I accept to hire you, I must make a few things clear between us." he straightened, narrowing his optics a little. "Your profile contains several annotations regarding your behavior, Jazz. Several confrontations with director Starscream have been written down." Jazz opened his mouth to speak, the protest already shinning in his optics. Prowl held a hand up for silence. "Do not think me so easily swayed by Starscream's lies, Jazz. I have no doubts he was a major factor in the altercations. However, I must make it clear that although being outspoken is not something frowned upon, I will not put up with a rebellious young mech testing my patience."

Jazz frowned deeply, he wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Prowl continued, ignoring Jazz's frown. "If you are to work for me, I expect obedience and dedication. I understand you are young and thus lack experience, but if you're willing to learn, I'm willing to teach. I will be lenient with you for some time, but I expect you to make yourself useful and learn fast of what your role and duties are like." Prowl narrowed his optics. "If you don't believe you can do this, then I am afraid I cannot employ you, and thus your upgrades will have to be handled by someone else."

Jazz had to bit back a grunt of annoyance. Starscream was a tyrant and rather abusive of his power as director, he intentionally made a show out of it and many times would try to dominate every single aspect of the orphan's lives, but even so, the orphanage was beginning to look far less repressive than the life of service under this Lord was looking like. But what option did he have? Sure, he could try to escape from the orphanage if nobody accepted sponsoring his upgrades, find some place where he could make a living and afford his upgrades on his own, even if he knew he'd never be able to achieve the high quality upgrades the Lord of Praxus offered him, and that was if he managed to survive in such slums.

"I understand if you believe these conditions to be restrictive of your own self," Prowl spoke softly, able to see the mechlet wasn't so sure about his decision any more. "But this is the way I work and live. Just as you wish to see to yourself and your needs, so do I. Upgrading you will be costly, and I do not wish to deal with employees who would become more of an obstacle to the proper running of my home than an aid."

Jazz bit his lower lip in thought. He had to agree with the mech, he had to see to himself as much as Jazz would want to see to his own needs. "Do I can do anythin' I wish durin' my free time?"

"Your free time is yours to have and spend as best fits you." Prowl gestured with his hand as he explained. "Your allowance is also completely yours to use as you desire. You might be my servant, but you're still protected by the law, you'll serve me under the conditions I've laid for you and your free time is all to yourself, as long as you respect my home."

Jazz looked down at his hands for a while, thinking about the situation. One thing it was certain, however long he had to put up with the Lord of Praxus it would be temporary and much preferable to standing Starscream and his treatment. This lord might not care about him, but he thought at least he wouldn't make a point to try to get the worst out of him and that peace of mind was more than wanted and welcomed. He looked up to Prowl and nodded again more firmly than before. "I agree ta the terms, sir. I'll work for ya."

Prowl made a non-committal noise and produced a third data pad which he handed to Jazz. "This is your contract, I would advise you to read carefully through it, and any questions you might have I'll do my best to clear. Once you're satisfied and understand in full what the contract states, you may sign it." Jazz accepted the data pad and began to read through it, finally stamping his signature on the document, returning it to Prowl. The lord of Praxus recalled another servant, giving him instructions to prepare rooms for Jazz and summon Starscream.

"I'll give you further instructions after I sign all documents with Starscream."

Jazz bowed his head, smiling a little, the realization he was finally free of Starscream's clutches beginning to sink in. "Thank you, sir."

Prowl looked over the data pad containing the contract, sparing a side glance at the youngling. "Consider this your first lesson, Jazz. I'm the Lord of this city, and you will address me as such."

Jazz's smile wavered and a little frown appeared on his face, but he nodded nonetheless. "Yes, my lord."


	4. Sparkless. (4/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (4/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

Jazz couldn't help but groan tiredly, bringing a hand to rub his face as he began to wake up in full. He was not an early rise kind of mech but his new duties did require him to have the Lord of Praxus' breakfast ready by the time the mech woke, and he did wake early during the cycle. The silver mech stretched lazily on the berth, arching his back as he worked the kinks of his joints. He focused his optics on his silver claw tipped hands, a feature he didn't possessed to this extent before his upgrades.

He had grown as much as it was expected through his new upgrades, his body had become definitely stronger but a lot more lithe than before. Overall, Jazz could see the merit behind Prowl's wish to provide him with the best quality of upgrades, even if he had to pay for them, this work was well worth how good he felt about himself. He moved to the small adjunct wash rack in his room to get himself washed before heading for the kitchen to pick the master of the house's energon and his own morning ration. Despite the little downsides of the job and having to tread carefully with the lord, Jazz appreciated the good things that had come his way from the unexpected deal to be upgraded.

Lord Prowl was strict indeed, Jazz learned that the first time he had to take energon to him. He was used to barging into rooms without announcing his presence, so when he took the tray to Prowl's office he was rewarded with a dispassionate lecture about manners and ordered to go back out, re-heat the cooled energon and knock at the door and wait until he was granted access. It hadn't been the greatest experience of his life, but it hadn't been the worst to ever happen to him, so he simply swallowed his pride and obeyed, learning little by little of the things his master objected to and began to avoid them. At least the mech didn't yell at him, which was always a bonus in his view.

As he enjoyed a warm shower in his wash racks, Jazz couldn't feel too bothered by how carefully he had to act around the Lord of Praxus. He had a room all to himself with comforts he didn't possess in the orphanage, a wash rack just for his private use, and he had more free time than he originally expected. Overall, he couldn't say he wasn't happy with how life was going for him so far. Prowl wasn't a mech constantly on his tail pipe, and unless he did something wrong the mech barely spoke to him. The other servants in the house were kind to him, explaining him his duties when he was too uncomfortable to question the lord about certain duties.

It hadn't always been nice, though. He was given only two cycles to recover from his upgrades, and as soon as the third cycle rolled by, Prowl was quick to demand Jazz's services. He was a very strict and orderly mech and demanded things done in very specific ways. Jazz was forced to learn to appease the lord quickly, but found that if he did things as he was told, Prowl would just let him be. That was a definite plus, and a much welcomed change from the constant nagging from Starscream, or the condescending attitude from Skywarp. Prowl reminded him a little of Thundercracker, without the sarcastic and acidic nature of the blue flier. In fact, Jazz took notice very quickly the lord of the house had never once spoken with sarcasm, or stinging tones, nor had he seen the mech smile, ever.

He wondered if the mech was just that stuffy or if something else had to do with the mech's behavior. Jazz noted the lord of the house seemed to be rather solitary. Despite having a grand dinning room, he preferred to have his meals in his office or private rooms, and had little contact with anyone outside of his official duties, be it normal mech or his staff. Jazz had only been at Prowl's service for a few Deca-cycles, but in that time he hadn't seen a single mech come to visit the lord, an oddity, he thought, for someone of such high social standing. He figured the mech would have lavish parties full of noble mechs and socialites from all over Praxus and neighboring shires, but the house was usually quiet, almost too eerily quiet for Jazz's taste.

Some of the servants often talked of previous working experiences at the service of other rich mechs, many told tales of the kind of lives their masters lived, and they seemed grandiose and fun, yet this lord was everything but fun, it was straight to work and then locked in his rooms cycle in and cycle out. Jazz couldn't help but think that had to be a rather dull way to live life, but he admitted to being young and perhaps he didn't see the duties of the Lord of a whole city as seriously as the lord did. Still, Jazz considered it a kind of existence that didn't appeal to himself. He'd much rather live without the luxuries and status of his lordship than live such a dull and boring life.

It was one of the things that cemented his desire to do his best in this job during the time his contract lasted, wishing to accumulate other life experiences once he was free to go wherever he wanted. All washed and polished to satisfy the standards of the Lord of Praxus -- he had commented that while under his service Jazz had to look presentable and respectable; he strode to the kitchen to pick up Prowl's energon, checking his internal chronometer to make sure he'd be on time for the lord's strict schedule.

Jazz greeted the old mech in charge of the kitchen, he was the oldest servant in the house, one who had apparently served the family since Prowl's sire was beginning to build his wealth and the power of his state. He was also the one mech who took care of cleaning Lord Prowl's rooms, and the only one who didn't speak poorly of the Lord of Praxus. It was interesting to Jazz the way the old mech would look sorrowful whenever he spoke of Prowl or heard the other servants talk about him.

Jazz became aware very soon the staff didn't like their master, and more than once could be seen whispering amongst themselves about the drone of a mech they served, and how they were only working for him because he paid them well, but it was a known fact the Lord was not a popular mech by any stretch. The old mech, though, would speak of Prowl with respect and he never had a snide comment aimed towards the Lord. When Jazz asked why, the old mech simply answered that he knew things others did not and he couldn't find it in his spark to dislike the lord for the way he acted.

Jazz thanked the mech and took a long swing of his own energon, sighing happily at the great taste of the energon he could consume here. After finishing his own breakfast the silver mech picked the tray, casually reviewing the contents to make sure everything was in place in the exact way the Lord wanted and covered the dish again, heading out with the tray in hand. A couple of other mechs were already up and about with their duties, others had the luxury of spending a little extra time in their berths before their duties called to them. Sometimes Jazz envied them, but most of time he was just happy to have more free time to himself than they did.

Jazz stopped by the office's door, knocking gently to announce himself and await to be allowed inside. Prowl's voice came through the intercom, granting him entrance. "Good mornin', my lord," Jazz greeted politely as he headed for the small table next to Prowl's desk as the lord returned the greeting. He set down the tray with the dish, glass and decanter. "Do you need anythin' else, my lord?"

Prowl cast a side glance at Jazz. "That's all, thank you. You may leave." he focused back on his work, reading through the data pads, witting down notes and doing all sorts of things Jazz always found to be boring. He couldn't imagine having to do that kind of work cycle in and cycle out. After excusing himself, Jazz headed back to the kitchen where the other servants were gathered. It had become his task to receive the reports from the staff in regards to repairs or supplies that were required for the house. It could have been a very boring task if not for the fact it allowed them all to talk and chat among themselves while they relayed the state of the home, and often meant he had the chance to go downtown to acquire the supplies they required in lesser amounts with the rest of the staff. Sure it was considered working time but they managed to make it as much work as leisure time.

"So, what else do we need?" Jazz asked as he looked around the gathered mechs. It would become his responsibility in the future to also write down if the mechs started their official duties at the appointed time, but as he was still new to the work and young, the task was trusted to the older servant, fearing Jazz could be easily persuaded to lie to cover his co-workers.

"We need more mineral serum for the Crystal Gardens. Lord Prowl ordered a new shipment sometime ago, but it won't be here until next deca-cycle and what we have left won't last that long." the gardener explained.

"Okay, that's noted. What else?" Jazz wrote down whatever supplies the other servants mentioned they were low in and reviewed the pad, making sure everything was noted. "Gonna take these ta Lord Prowl for approval. Guess it's time t'get back to work, mechs."

The mechs nodded and muttered as they scrambled to get to their own duties while Jazz subspaced the pad, going about his other duties before taking the pad to Prowl. He had learned that it was expected of him to take the list to the lord for approval, as the first time he collected the required information and headed to acquire the supplies he ended up purchasing things they had in overstock, something that displeased the lord severely.

He had been lucky though, and supposed the lord had felt unusually merciful that cycle, for he didn't punish him too harshly. He didn't enjoy the lecture he received, but was glad no currency would be discounted from his pay. However, he still had to face the mechs who requested the supplies and the monumental dress down Prowl gave them for their impractical joke with a new staff member, and Jazz had to stand the disgruntled mechs snide remarks for a while until they warmed up to him.

The event taught him that, even if he was in charge of several important tasks despite his youth, it was still Prowl who had the last word about anything, and while Jazz could take decisions now based on what he had seen from the Lord, it was best to have Prowl's approval first, especially when currency was involved.

Overall, life was going well, and he couldn't complain too much, although there were things he was sure could be done in different ways, and other things he wasn't happy to do but complied with, after all it was a job and he'd have to deal with that everywhere. There was one thing that bothered Jazz more than anything and that was the silence in the house. He wasn't sure if it was an unspoken rule or the mechs around just didn't like music, but the silence was almost too much, Jazz took to humming to himself to provide some background noise for him as he worked. He was a mech that had a hard time staying still for long unless it was absolutely necessary, and thus he really disliked heavy silence. Perhaps after enough time had passed he could bring up the subject with the lord of the house, for now he contented himself with his own humming.

\---------------------

There were few things Prowl considered more annoying than the periodic visits of the Iacon scientists who found him to be an interesting subject of study. He had refused to bare his spark for study due to the unnatural situation regarding his survival after his bondmate's passing. It was bad enough to go through all he had, he had no desire to be reduced to an oddity in a scientific text.

He knew Perceptor would return some other time, perhaps in another vorn to see if his opinion had changed, but just like now and the vorn prior, he was going to be met with a sound negative. He sipped on his mid-grade energon, lost deeply in his angry thoughts -- and he would admit to being angry, the scientist had the bad habit of talking to him like a specimen and not like the real mech he was. His spark could very well be aberrant and defective and he could be, by all intents and purposes a monstrosity, but he was still a sentient being, not a turbo fox ready to be torn apart to satisfy the mech's scientific curiosity.

Something caught his optic in the distance, and he allowed himself to watch the silver mech that had been at his service for almost three meta-cycles now. Jazz was halfway through paying his upgrades and so far, save for minor incidents, the mech had proven to be a good worker and servant and the Lord of Praxus had been contemplating the possibility of offering Jazz an extension of his contract. Prowl had noticed Jazz seemed to go around this time, always back before the darkness set, mindful of what Prowl assumed to be a self-imposed curfew.

Something was off this time, though, as Jazz had stopped around the corner and seemed to be talking to some strangers who were previously leaning against the walls bordering the Lord's home. Prowl frowned as he set down his cube of mid-grade, he knew the mechs had been seen around often as of late, trying to vandalize his property. Most of time the keepers of the Crystal Gardens would chase the mechs away, due to their larger size, and as nothing had been damaged yet, Prowl saw no reason to take legal action against the mechs.

Prowl couldn't help the low hiss that left his vocalizer as one of the mechs took a swing at Jazz, the dark fist almost connecting against Jazz's silver helm. "Idiots," Prowl muttered in annoyance and left his comfortable seat, rushing through his rooms once it became evident the silver mech had gotten himself into a brawl. He would have to have a few words with Jazz for his imprudence, he of all mechs should know these troublemakers should be dealt with by the largest mechs in the staff to discourage fighting.

As the Lord of Praxus ran through the pathway to the entrance he could hear the scuffle, the sounds of the fighting mechs interspersed with curses and other words that definitely should not be coming from the young mech's vocalizer. Jazz was going to get a good dressing down after this, that was for sure, if only to make sure the colorful insults wouldn't slip through during his duties. Prowl halted as the brawling mechs came into view, he had seen two of them but apparently a third had joined, coming from only Primus knew where and had managed to immobilize the silver mech. By the looks of things, Jazz had managed to give the mechs a good run by himself. Still, it was obvious Jazz wasn't going to get himself free from the mammoth of a mech holding him despite his swift and incessant kicking, the only thing that kept the other two mechs from fully discharging their ire on him.

Prowl pulled an item from subspace at the same time he approached. "I do believe three versus one is an unfair match, gentle bots." The three mechs halted their movements, though the largest one still kept a vice-like grip on Jazz. Prowl tipped his head back trying to appear as imposing and even a little arrogant. "I would suggest you let go of that mech and turn around now before the enforcers are required to show up."

"This isn't any of your business, get lost!" The largest mech snarled, tightening his grip on the silver mech, pulling Jazz's arms tighter behind his back until a hiss of pain left the silver mech's vocalizer. Prowl narrowed his optics, gripping the item tighter. "Very well. I can see I cannot reason with imbeciles such as yourselves."

"How dare you?!" The smallest mech snarled and threw a punch at the black and white mech, yelping in pain as the chevroned lord gripped his wrist effortlessly, twisting it painfully in one smooth motion. The free mech lunged at Prowl, but soon found the handle of the object that turned out to be a sword impacting his midriff. Prowl tightened his grip on the smaller mech's arm, bringing him to his knees as he parried the punches and kicks of the other mech with the sword's handle, losing no ground, much to Jazz's and the largest mech's surprise. Jazz took that moment to twist his lithe body in a display that would have been artistic and beautiful had he not been leaking energon from his wounds. The largest mech gasped and groaned in pain as he found himself swung by the smaller silver mech, his body producing a small tremor as it impacted the ground.

The mech currently fighting with Prowl looked back at his downed cohort and hissed a curse. Pulling a gun from subspace he aimed at Jazz, halting the smaller mech's attempts to neutralize the largest mech. "You're done, fragger!" He spit energon that pooled inside his mouth, then turned his glance sideways towards Prowl. "Make a move and that glitch gets a hole through the spark chamber."

Jazz muttered a low curse as he froze in place, claw tipped fingers twitching just a tad as he tried to find an opening to get after the gunner. Prowl merely smirked. "That was unwise." The sounds of shifting plates and parts filled the air as two impressive black cannons rested almost too comfortably on the broad shoulder plates. The mech welding the gun gaped, unable to tear his wide optics away from the canons as the barrels extended, humming softly as energy began to charge. "You may go ahead and try your luck firing at him. I'm certainly curious to see who'd fall first, him with a pierced chest plate, or you beheaded by these cannons."

Prowl canted his head, casually gripping the smaller mech's arm tighter, twisting it some more until he was wailing in pain. "You must certainly realize you're too close in range, a definitive disadvantage when confronted by this kind of fire power. Now, you can lower your weapon and wait peacefully until the enforcers are here, or you can meet your maker now. It's your choice."

"Frag you!" The mech swung his arm, changing targets from Jazz to the black and white mech. Jazz cried out as the mech's finger pulled the trigger and a horrible wail of pain filled the air around them. "That was most definitely unwise." Prowl narrowed his optics, holding up the now severed arm of the smaller mech, torn by the laser fire. Before the other mech would react, Prowl brought his knee forcefully against the mech's middle, striking the back of his helm with the sword's handle, knocking him offline. Jazz, still partly in shock, caught a glimpse of the largest mech groaning and his clawed silver fist impacted with a loud clank against the mech's face, knocking him offline for good.

Prowl quirked an optic brow at Jazz's latest maneuver. The silver mech could do nothing but shrug helplessly, still in shock from the events that had just transpired. Prowl folded the shoulder cannons back into his body, looking down at the only online mech, whimpering and moaning in pain, holding his arm around the area where the laser fire tore the limb. Two of the servants came and Prowl tossed the arm at one of his towering servants, commanding them to wait for the enforcers as he strode to Jazz, holding the mech by his arm and dragging him back inside with him. "I'll be in my office. The enforcers can take our declarations there."

Jazz allowed the black and white mech to drag him into his office, still too shocked by the events and the unexpected display of his Lord's fighting abilities. Prowl pushed Jazz to sit in a couch within his office, looking through his shelves for a first aid kit. "Would you care to explain what that was?" Jazz looked up at Prowl, his optics still bright with the excitement of the fight. "My lord kickin' aft?"

Prowl turned to glare at Jazz. The young mech just shrugged. "Well, ya asked." Prowl let out a non-committal sound and pulled out different materials to tend to Jazz's injuries. "Very well, let me rephrase my question." Prowl approached the smaller mech looking the silver body over to assess the damage and injuries. "Would you please explain why were you fighting with those mechs?"

Jazz shrugged, wincing as Prowl touched his arm where a gash was visible. "Don't matter." Prowl's optics narrowed. "I beg to disagree. You don't realize the severity of the situation, Jazz? The enforcers will want to know our version of the events and I would very much like to know why a member of my staff was brawling with those punks. If they declare you started the fight you could very well be charged for assault and spend some time in prison."

Jazz frowned. "They wouldn't put ya in jail, would they? Yer the lord of the land."

Prowl sighed in annoyance, standing up as he waited for the enforcers, he couldn't begin to tend to Jazz's injuries just yet. "They can if they have sufficient reasons to believe I've acted with premeditation and ill intent. However, I acted in self defense, thus I am not in any danger. You however, better have a good explanation."

Jazz slumped on the couch, sighing heavily. "They started it." the silver mech rubbed his face tiredly. "I heard 'em talk 'bout ya an' saw 'em tryin' ta write slag on the walls 'round the house. I had seen 'em before tryin' ta do that kinda thing an' I knew they were goin' to do it. I told 'em they shouldn't do that, and they started insultin' ya, sayin' real mean things."

Prowl's shuttered his optics shaking his head. "I don't remember ever asking you to defend my honor." he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Jazz's shoulders sagged. "You shouldn't put yourself in danger over something like that, Jazz. You should have called the garden's keepers to deal with them."

"I jus' couldn't let 'em say those things!" Jazz protested. "I told them I was goin' ta call the enforcers on them for vandalism if they didn't leave. That's when they threatened me, but I wouldn't back down so they tried to shut me up with their fists."

Prowl vented a heavy sigh, looking at the sullen mech. He was used to the slander and insults mechs threw at him, they didn't affect him any longer, but he could see why someone like Jazz would be bothered. Somehow the young mech's actions were...endearing to him. "I'll do my best to make sure the enforcers won't attempt to try you for this. I...appreciate that you've tried to defend my property and my reputation, but I must ask you to not risk yourself needlessly."

Jazz nodded sullenly, feeling tired and sore now that the excitement and thrill of the fight was gone. "Oh, and Jazz?" the silver mech looked up at the black and white lord.

"I will let it slide this time, but I expect you to tame that glossa of yours, that language is highly inappropriate." Prowl watched as Jazz's sullen expression blossomed into a cheeky smile, nodding his acquiescence. "Yes, my lord."

Prowl didn't seem to realize a nearly imperceptible smile spread on his own lips. The smile faded almost as quickly as it appeared as another servant knocked the door and informed them an enforcer wanted to see them.

After their declarations and the enforcers assessed and documented Jazz's injuries, and Prowl pressed charges against the three mechs, both were assured Jazz wouldn't be tried in any way. Once the enforcers left with the criminals the Lord of Praxus began to tend to Jazz's injuries. "I'm sorry fer all the trouble I caused," Jazz muttered tiredly, wincing every now and then or hissing in pain when open wounds were tended to.

"What were you even doing out at such time?" Prowl cleaned the dried up energon around an injury, applying a coat of a sealing material to allow Jazz's self repair systems to fill and merge the pliable metal back together. Jazz reached into his subspace, holding out a couple of data files. "I was in th' library."

Prowl read the titles of the book files before turning his attention back to the mech's injuries. "Those are good pieces of literature. Do you enjoy these kind of works?"

Jazz nodded, setting the files down by his seat. "Starscream didn't let us read anythin' else that wasn't part of the educational program, but Thundercracker liked ta read an' sometimes he'd let me borrow his books. I like readin' as much as I like music, can't find many interestin' book files in the commercial district --at least nothin' that catches my optic. Older stuff seems better."

Prowl hummed to himself as Jazz talked. He knew the current mainstream of literary works weren't exactly the most interesting material, although he had found a few worthy pieces, so he understood why Jazz borrowed books from the local library. "Do you have any favorite authors?"

Prowl listened to Jazz talk about his favorite authors and titles avidly as he tended to his injuries until the silver mech fell silent. The Lord of Praxus looked at Jazz's face, finding the blue glow of his optics all but gone, his systems humming softly, indicating the mech had slipped into a much needed recharge cycle.

Prowl couldn't help but shake his head in amusement, the mech had worn himself out both through the fight and now talking with someone about the things he liked. He pondered waking Jazz so the mech could get to his room, but decided the silver mech really needed his rest and carefully scooped Jazz in his arms. Prowl was surprised to find just how lithe the younger mech was, he had expected Jazz to be at least as heavy as other mechs of his height, but he was definitely lighter. Prowl strode quietly through the halls of his home towards the quarters assigned to Jazz. Overriding the lock he set the small mech down quietly, carefully pulling a thermal blanket over him before turning around and leaving as silently as he came.


	5. Sparkless. (5/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (5/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

Jazz was feeling incredibly sore, he had to be careful as he washed to make sure he wouldn't tear the sealing on his plating. After refueling and greeting the old mech, Jazz took the tray with the lord's breakfast to his office. He knocked as usual, waiting to be given entrance. He greeted the lord and went about the usual task, casting a side glance at the couch, vaguely remembering falling into recharge there. Jazz had wondered if the lord called any of the servants to cart him back to his room. "Do ya need anythin' else, my lord?"

Prowl didn't look up from his work as he shook his head. "That'll be all, thank you, Jazz. Are your injuries healing well?"

Jazz's optics flickered in confussion, unused to hear the lord ask about his well being. "Yes, I think so, my lord."

"Good." Prowl continued working, his stylus seemingly never stopped moving. "If you do not feel well at any time, do let me know and I'll summon a medic to see to you."

"I will, my lord." Jazz bowed and turned around to leave, feeling a little shocked about this break of the usual routine with the Lord of Praxus. He shrugged it off, thinking it was natural the lord would want to make sure his personnel would be fit to do their jobs. There was something nagging him however, in regards to the brawl he partook in the previous cycle. The words the mechs spoke about Prowl were bothering him. Sure, he knew Prowl was a very stoic and strict mech, but to go as far as to call him a sparkless monster was definitely taking it too far.

"You seem troubled." the old mech's voice startled Jazz who hadn't realized he reached the kitchen already.

"A little."

"What's in your processor?" the mech offered Jazz another cube of energon, this one steaming hot. Jazz seemed hesitant to speak but decided if someone could clue him as to why Prowl's reputation was so bad it had to be the old one. "Why do mechs call Lord Prowl sparkless?"

The old mech sighed heavily, his optics dimmed with sorrow. "That's a long story, young Jazz."

"Well, I have some time ta spare, the rest of th' staff ain't gonna show up here fer a while."

The older mech nodded and made himself comfortable, inviting Jazz to seat himself better. "You know his Lordship is known as a very strict mech who gives nothing without receiving something in return." Jazz nodded.

"He wasn't always like this, Jazz. There used to be a time when he was a very different mech, as fair and just as he is now, but he was kinder, generous, and dare I say, alive." the old mech smiled with fondness, clearly reminiscing the times he spoke of. "But then tragedy struck my master for the second time in a short span in his life. You see, he was forced to take his sire's role much earlier than anticipated. He wasn't even in his final upgrade when that happened."

"My master was not prepared to become the ruler of a city as important as Praxus, but he did the best he could. His carrier survived long enough to have Lord Prowl upgraded to an adult, although it was much sooner than he should have." the mech turned sorrowful optics at Jazz who listened to his every word with interest. "He was but a child. In reality, he became an adult almost a whole vorn before his time, but my brave master pulled through and did the best he could to be a good ruler in his sire's place."

"That sounds like a tough job." Jazz commented as he took a sip of his energon.

The mech nodded, taking a long sip from his own cube. "It was. As I told you, nobody expected him to have to take this role for many vorns to come still. The price of becoming an adult before his time and the responsibility of becoming a ruler when he wasn't ready took their toll on him."

"Is that why he became so...cold?" Jazz struggled to find a word that'd describe the mech without being as demeaning as the terms others used to refer to the Lord of Praxus.

"In part, yes. It just pushed him to seek things he wasn't emotionally ready for. His frame was that of an adult mech, but his processor and spark were still maturing. However, he was still a good and kind ruler. Everyone loved him back then." the mech let out a bitter laugh. "Now you see the opinion everyone has of him. So much for adoring the young lord, wouldn't you think?"

Jazz couldn't help but look sadly into his bubbling energon. "What changed him?"

"You know that scientist who came to visit a cycle ago?"

"Perceptor?"

"The very same." the mech's features twisted into a frown. "Perceptor comes here often to try to convince Lord Prowl to accept to submit himself to studies conducted by Perceptor and his team in Iacon."

"Why?"

"Because my lord is the only known mech who has survived the loss of a bondmate."

Jazz couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped him. "Lord Prowl was bonded?"

"He was." The old mech sighed sorrowfully. "He met one of the most popular socialites in Praxus early during his rule. Lord Prowl courted the mech briefly and they bonded soon after. Unfortunately, it was short lived. Lord Prowl's consort became with sparkling shortly after their bonding, but the child was lost and my lord's bondmate followed soon."

Jazz stared sadly into his energon cube. He couldn't help but think about the Prowl he knew, that stoic mech who seemed ever calm and collected, as if nothing ever bothered him, as if he truly didn't feel anything emotionally or physically. He tried to imagine the Prowl this mech knew, one that was apparently generous and kind, warm sparked. "It's horrible he lost his bondmate."

The old mech shook his head. "It was, but the loss was just the beginning of the bad streak that followed him. Mechs began to murmur about him not being claimed by the bond. The kindest words, if we can even call them that, claimed his Lordship didn't really bond to the mech and the child had been just the product of spark sharing. But all medics could tell the bond existed when they tended to Lord Prowl's bondmate after the sparkling was lost."

"But how did he survive?" Jazz looked back at the mech, sharing now the sadness the old mech felt for the Lord of Praxus.

"Nobody knows. Not even Lord Prowl." the mech finished his cube's contents, sparing a glance back at Jazz. "Mechs can be very cruel, Jazz. Lord Prowl did all he could to make everyone happy and be as fair and just as he could. See how they repaid him, calling him a monster, sparkless...his Lordship seems to believe he truly lacks a spark. That's why he has little contact with others. He's the ruler of Praxus, that's all he is now."

"That's sad." Jazz sighed and finished his own energon. The old mech agreed and excused himself to continue with his duties. Jazz helped to clean up the kitchen as he awaited for the rest of the staff to gather for the daily check of the supplies. His thoughts kept wandering to his lord, the mech he saw in action the cycle before seemed a little different than usual. He was still that cool and collected mech, even when he was 'kicking aft' as he had eloquently put it, but after that, when he was assessing Jazz's injuries and tending to him, there was something in his voice, it was not that aloof and terse quality when he spoke. It was warm, kind...caring. It was perhaps a tiny glimpse of what Prowl used to be like? It had been minimal, Jazz admitted, but the difference was there. Prowl had shown a little concern for him, even if the motivations behind it were purely practical or serving to his own convenience. It served to feed the image in Jazz's processors about what Prowl had been like before he became the so called sparkless Lord of Praxus.

Later through the cycle, Jazz was summoned to Prowl's office, carrying with him the list of required supplies for the cycle. "It think we need ta double check the condition of the storage units keepin' the reseves of fluid fer the gardens. The gardener's runnin' out faster than we're refillin' the unit. If the unit's not broken then someone's been extractin' some without permission or the gardener's bein' extra generous with th' clusters." he reported as he read through the report, frowning.

"See to the inspection personally, you may acquire enough supply for a deca-cycle, the bulk supplies should be here in two or three cycles. While you do that, please inspect all other storage units just as precaution." Prowl accepted the pads Jazz offered him, reviewing the supplies requested and suggested amounts. "It would appear someone has been sneaking energon goodies in large quantities. Do you know something about this?"

Jazz nodded. "The courrier seems ta be eatin' more than usual. It seems unconcious, though, I saw him purchasin' several packs of goodies down town."

Prowl frowned. "He always required more fuel than the rest of the staff, but this increase seems to be too drastic."

"What should be done, my lord?" Jazz asked, hoping the mech wouldn't be fired.

Prowl rubbed his chin in thought. "Hunt him down and tell him to come to my office. It could be an issue with his health and I want that looked at immediately."

"Will do, my lord." Jazz waited until Prowl approved the list of supplies and accepted the pad back. "Anythin' else, sir?"

"Mm, yes, actually." Prowl stood up and moved around the desk, heading out. "Follow me."

Jazz followed Prowl as he was led through the halls of the massive house towards a section he'd only visited briefly during the cycle to make sure all doors were locked. The Lord of Praxus stopped before a pair of impressive and ornate doors, keying something in the touch pad of the door. "Press your hand here."

Jazz did as he was told, pressing his palm to the pad, feeling the laser scanning his palm. Jazz turned to the mech next to him, awaiting further instructions. "Six, three, four, four, zero, seven, seven. That's your access code."

Jazz keyed the code provided and pressed his palm once more against the pad. A beeping sound indicated granted access and the doors parted automatically. Prowl pushed the double doors, revealing a majestic room filled with rows of shelves so tall they could easily dwarf Starscream while sitting on Thundercracker's and Skywarp's shoulders.

"You mentioned you enjoy reading older book files," Prowl commented as he strode inside, gesturing the smaller mech to follow him. Jazz stepped in the library, his mouth still agape in surprise as he looked around. Prowl stopped by a large table containing a terminal. He frowned at the accumulated dust on top of the terminal, reminding him of just how long it had been since someone actually tended to the library. "It will require some cleaning, but this terminal should contain a catalogue of what's available here."

Jazz stared with wide optics at the impressive library that rivaled the local general library, which had to be quite the accomplishment for a private collection. "This is incredible!" the silver mech moved towards one of the shelves, brushing his clawed hand along the finely crafted piece of furniture. "It's almost as big as th' general library in central Praxus."

"Bigger, in fact." Prowl turned the terminal on, frowning deeply at the dust covering the screen. "I'll have to appoint someone to come and clean this place." the Lord of Praxus entered a code to display the catalogue. "This library possesses probably twice the titles available at the library, considering we possess unique copies."

"That's amazing!" Jazz couldn't help but brush his fingers through the pads, all wrapped in a plastic sheet, though he frowned, too, when he looked at his fingers covered in dust transferred from the pads. "Yep, this place needs a good clean up with urgency."

"I'll appoint someone to take care of that, I'll admit I haven't been to this library in vorns." Prowl typed a selection in the catalogue, nodding his satisfaction as the terminal displayed the location of the selected file.

"May I ask why, my lord?" Jazz turned a curious glance at the lord of the house. "You seem the kind who likes ta read a lot."

Prowl shrugged as he headed for the location displayed on the screen. "I do, but I have a private collection in my rooms that I read most of the time." the chevroned mech looked through the pads in the appointed shelf and picking the file he was looking for, he took it to the table and gestured towards the file. "I recommend this title. It's a very interesting and entertaining piece. I read the original text in ancient Cybertronian often."

Jazz couldn't help but smile and bow his head lightly. "Thank ya, my lord. I'm sure it'll be very enjoyable."

Prowl nodded once, moving aside to allow Jazz to pick the pad. "You may want to take this to your room to read until the library is cleaned."

The silver mech looked around as he picked the pad, casually bringing it to his chest as he did. "I could do it if ya want, my lord, I have some time ta spare now that I don't need ta go to th' library anymore."

Prowl turned to look at the silver mech, narrowing his optics as he dipped his head a little in thought. "It wouldn't be fair to allow you to spend your time cleaning this place, that's the duty of the cleaning personnel."

"I can squeeze time in my usual work schedule, then." Jazz smiled hopefully.

The black and white mech shook his head, sighing dramatically "If you really desire to tend to the library and think you can do it without compromising the rest of your duties, feel free to. If you find yourself incapable, bring it up with me, and assign someone to clean it."

"Thank you, my lord!" Jazz bowed, still holding the book to his chest plates.

"You're welcome." Prowl turned around and headed out, stopping at the entrance, looking back at Jazz over his shoulder. "Take the book file to your room, Jazz. You have duties to attend to right now, you may begin cleaning the library tomorrow."

Jazz smiled sheepishly and followed after the lord, a little embarrassed he had forgotten about the trip to the commercial district to restock their supplies. "Of course, my lord."


	6. Sparkless. (6/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (6/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

It had been too long since the last time Prowl had actually sat down in his home's large and luxurious dining room. He reserved the dining room for the visits of lords and nobility from neighbor shires and the occassional visit of emisaries from Iacon, but otherwise the ample room was unused.

His own sire didn't favor the dining room too much during Prowl's sparklinghood, and only after he entered his youngling stage were their meals served in the large table. Prowl could remember the times his sire sat in the head of the table, his carrier to his sire's left and himself sitting to his right. He did remember the patient smile of his sire while his carrier taught him the proper table manners. Prowl never thought as a sparkling there could be so many ways to eat and drink energon, but his carrier proved him wrong.

Prowl didn't receive many visitors now that warranted the use of the dining room, but every now and then he would take time to inspect certain rooms in his large home, making sure everything was spotless and ready for use in case it was necessary. This was one such time. As he inspected the room, Jazz followed behind him. "The table was polished recently?" the Lord of Praxus asked absently as he brushed claw tipped fingers along the surface.

"Two cycles ago, I believe." Jazz looked around the large room, admiring the large sculptures and pillars carved out of crystals in different shades and colors. His optics kept darting towards the far wall at the head of the table where a long cloth covered a part of the wall. "Is somethin' there that needs ta be fixed, my lord? I'll have the mantainance crew ready in a few breems if necessary."

Prowl turned to look at Jazz, a questioning look in his optics until he followed Jazz's gaze. "There's nothing wrong there, Jazz. It's a portrait."

"A portrait?" Jazz couldn't help but ask, wondering if the portrait was of Lord Prowl's former bondmate and if that was the reason it was covered.

"Of my sires and myself as a newly sparked." Prowl moved towards the head of the table, reaching up to grab a fistful of the cover, pulling it away swiftly, revealing a huge canvas depicting three mechs standing in typical family portrait. Jazz couldn't help but make a sound of wonder at the portrait. There was no doubt the adult mechs had to be Prowl's creators, the former Lord of Praxus stood tall and regal with a proud but kind smile on his lips, and an arm wrapped around his mate's waist. The golden and silver mech was nearly identical to Prowl save for the color patterns, and Jazz could easily see they were inherited from the striking mech standing next to the former lord, smiling beatifically. In the mech's arms rested a seemingly tiny sparkling, black and white with a stubby little chevron of a vibrant red, tiny clawed fingers grabbed tightly at the ornate blanket wrapped around his body. He was the very essence of innocence and a true embodiment of the love between his progenitors the artist had masterfully captured.

Jazz couldn't help but think the Lord of Praxus had been an incredibly cute sparkling. It was hard to look at that sparkling and then look at the mech Jazz was standing close to. The big, dim optics of the sparkling glowed with a happiness only a new born in the arms of loving parents could demonstrate. Those were warm and beautiful optics, completely the opposite of the icy optics of the adult mech Jazz knew. "They were very handsome," Jazz murmured softly, feeling the irrisistible need to break the silence.

Prowl nodded, locking his optics on the faces of his sire and carrier. "My sire used to claim there was no mech in Cybertron that could compare to the beauty of my carrier."

"Your sire was very handsome, too." the silver mech covered his mouth after realizing what he'd said, afraid his words could offend the Lord.

Prowl merely nodded his agreement. "I was told many mechs desired my father before and after he bonded, but he only had optics for my carrier."

"That sounds very romantic," Jazz murmured as he turned his gaze back at the sparkling, a smile spreading through his lips upon realizing the former Lord's hand was resting on one of Prowl's carrier's hands over his fine blankets. "I have seen a lotta sparklin's but that's one of the cutest I've seen."

Prowl turned to look at Jazz quirking an optic ridge at the silver mech's words. Jazz jumped back a little, holding his hands up and shaking his head nervously. "I don't mean anythin' offensive, my lord!"

"Don't be afraid to speak your mind, Jazz." Prowl turned to look back at the painting, finally looking back at himself as a sparkling. "I suppose you could say I was."

Jazz nodded hessitantly, despite Prowl's reassurance he could say what he thought, the warnings he received at the beginning of his time working for the Lord of Praxus still ringing in his audios. "I wish I had any pictures of myself as a sparklin'. I must have been real tiny." Jazz joked. Although he had grown quite a bit thanks to his final upgrade, he was still way below average for a mech of his specifications.

Prowl turned his glance away from the painting, sparing a sideglance at Jazz before pulling back the chair on the head of the table, sitting down and shifting to make himself comfortable, the seat crafted to suit the needs of a mech with wings such as his. "I'll be taking my meal here today." Prowl turned an expectant glance at Jazz.

"Right away, my lord." the silver mech bowed and headed towards the kitchen to get the lord's energon, arranging it carefully in the tray to the lord's liking.

"Isn't it early for his Lordship's energon?" the old mech asked as he watched Jazz fill the decanter with the mid grade Prowl favored.

"Yeah, but he jus' sat on the dinin' room and said he'd be takin' his energon there." the silver mech shrugged. The old mech's gasp had Jazz looking up worriedly. "Yer okay?"

The mech shook his head to clear his thoughts and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." he reached for a second glass, depositing it in the tray along with the one Jazz already placed next to the decanter. At Jazz's questioning glance the mech patted his shoulder and smiled. "You must always bring two glasses when Lord Prowl dines in the great dining room."

"Why is that?"

The mech hummed softly in thought. "Lord Prowl rarely uses that room to take his meals, he usually does it only if he has company or is expecting a guest."

"Should serve a bigger portion then." Jazz began to pile more solid energon on the plate. "Though, it's odd because I don't remember any mention of someone comin' ta see Lord Prowl."

The old mech shruged and helped to arrange the cubes, covering the plate once they added more energon. "Remember Lord Prowl has private comm-link lines, Jazz. It could be an emergency meeting with someone important."

"Yeah, true. Alright, I better hurry." the silver mech picked the tray and headed back to the dining room, bowing his head apologetically as he set the tray down before the black and white lord. "I'm sorry fer th' delay, my lord."

"It's fine." Prowl gestured to the seat at his right. "Please, have a seat."

Jazz stopped cold, mentally congratulating himself about not dropping the dish's cover. "My lord?" he asked, uncertain.

"Sit down, Jazz. I would like to have your company while I refuel," Prowl replied nonchalantly. Jazz stared dumbly at the energon cubes and glasses, setting the cover aside and taking the appointed seat.

Prowl picked a pair of long needle-like tools, offering them to Jazz. The silver mech accepted the tools and watched the Lord of Praxus pick a second set, holding them at a certain angle, picking one of the small cubes with the tips."Help yourself."

Jazz tried to follow Prowl's lead, but his precarious hold on the instruments did little to aid him in picking any of the cubes, dropping the small energon confection less than a click after managing to pick it up. He tried this a few times before a sound of frustration and embarassment left his vocalizer and he began to consider just spearing through the cube, only to remind himself he was dining with the Lord of Praxus himself and that would be terrible manners.

Prowl was aware of Jazz's struggle and quietly brought his hand back into Jazz's field of view, casually angling his hand to allow the silver mech to see the way his fingers were positioned to hold the sticks. Jazz observed carefully the way Prowl held the sticks and after some struggling he managed to keep a firm hold of the items. Without a single word Prowl moved his hand to pick one of the cubes, doing it slowly to allow Jazz to see how to do it himself. The silver mech smiled a little to himself as he copied what the chevroned mech had done, able to pick and hold firmly one of the confections, bringing it to his mouth, taking a small bite of the energon.

Prowl nodded his approval and reached for the decanter, carefully filling each glass halfway, setting Jazz's down to his left. Jazz canted his head curiously at the amount of energon poured but said nothing. "When you refuel in someone's company it's impolite to fill the glass completely. It means you want your guest to leave already, while a glass filled halfway is an invitation to stay and share more."

Jazz made a soft sound of wonder, taking the glass with both hands and taking a small sip. They continued refueling in silence for a while. "May I ask how long you lived in the orphanage?" Prowl asked, breaking the silence.

"Since I was a sparklin'. I was old enough ta talk an' walk, but little else. Was there pretty much all my life." Jazz replied nonchalantly, taking another ship from his glass, bowing his head in thanks when Prowl served more of the mid grade, smiling to himself as he noted Prowl kept the glass only halfway full.

"You didn't meet your progenitors, then?"

"I did, but I don't remember much 'bout them." Jazz tilted his head, seeming as if he was trying to remember. "I can remember my sire a little more. I don't think I saw my carrier often, last time I saw my carrier was when I was dropped at the orphanage."

Prowl frowned. "Your carrier left you in the orphanage?"

"Mech didn't want me, I suppose." Jazz shrugged and picked another cube, growing more and more comfortable in the lord's company. "I remember little 'bout my sire, but I know he loved me, I always had this sense of security around him, even if I can't really remember his face."

"That's unfortunate." Prowl couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the portrait of his family, reminded of the absolute and inconditional love he received from both of his creators. He remembered an instance when he was so young he had only learned to walk and talk, his parents took him to the orphanage in another shire, where he learned of unfortunate sparklings who lacked the kind and loving parents he had. He had been so disturbed and sadened by their situation he had tried to take as many sparklings as he could back to Praxus with him.

When his parents explained to him it was impossible to take the sparklings to Praxus, as the laws stated back then they could only be adopted by local families, Prowl took all the energon goodies his carrier brought along for him and gave them all to the mechlets without parents and home, sad he couldn't do more for them.

"That's life, nothin' that can be done 'bout it." Jazz's voice pulled him back from his memories of happier times. "Can't say it was bad livin' at the orphanage. I had friends, fuel, a place ta recharge. I think that's a lot more than I had before I was dropped there. So I don't complain, really."

"You had many friends?"

Jazz smiled fondly. "Yeah. We were terrible, we'd get in trouble so much. Granted it was jus' trouble with Starscream. Skywarp kinda encouraged us an' Thundercracker was more lenient."

Prowl hummed softly, plucking another goody off the plate. "It's good there was something positive in your life despite the situation with your progenitors."

Jazz nodded and ate another goody himself. "Ups an' downs like everythin'. But I've had a decent life anyway."

Prowl stared at the contents of his cube for a moment, taking a sip before looking back at Jazz. "Are you satisfied with your life now, Jazz?"

The silver mech looked back at the Lord of Praxus, his bright blue optics met the icy blue of the lord's glance for a moment before looking back down at his own glass. "I'll admit I'm feelin' happier than I expected."

Prowl nodded absently. "It's good your life is more satisfactory than you expected."

Jazz couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, shifting uneasily in his seat, looking at anything but the black and white mech. "I meant no offense with my words, my lord."

Prowl canted his head in confusion. "I took none." Prowl reached to touch the silver mech's shoulder. Although the touch was brief and felt somewhat impersonal Jazz turned to look back at the chevroned mech nonetheless. "I am aware I'm strict and my methods are not to everyone's liking, so I am glad you find enjoyment in your life despite the guidelines you must follow while serving me."

"They ain't that bad once you get used ta them." Jazz shrugged a little. "I mean, there's this kind of stuff in any job, it can't always be that pleasant."

Prowl sipped his energon, the mech's words bringing another thought to the forefront. "That does remind me, are you thinking about your future?"

"My future?"

"Remember you're employed by me to pay for your upgrades. When that is done, Jazz, what are you going to do?" Prowl picked another cube, taking a small bite. "Will you seek to negociate a new contract with me? Or will you leave my home to look for other venues?"

Jazz looked down to the plate, realizing now he hadn't put much thought about what he would do once he was done paying the debt he owed to the Lord. He had fallen into his duties and the routine that came with them and now the reminder weighted on him. "I haven't given much thought to that, my lord."

The chevroned mech quirked an optic ridge, he had expected Jazz to know exactly what he wanted to do once his debt was paid. "In either case you must give some thought to the situation, Jazz. It won't be that long before your contract expires. It'd be best if you inform me of what you'd like to do ahead of time so the preparations can go smoothly."

"I will my lord." Jazz fell silent after that, seemingly deep in thought and considering the Lord of Praxus' words. They continued to refuel in silence until the energon was gone and Prowl gestured the dishes to be taken away. Jazz stood quickly and collected the used items, bowing the lord good night.

"Thank you for your company tonight, Jazz." Prowl tipped his head lightly and headed out of the dining room. "Have a pleasant recharge."

"Thank you, my lord. Rest well yourself." Jazz watched the lord exit the room and sighed heavily once he was left alone with his thoughts again. Did he want to leave the security of Prowl's home to take risks out in the world outside? What other kind of jobs would he want to do? What other venues would he try to search for?

It was all too confusing for the silver mech. When he first agreed to work for Lord Prowl to pay for his upgrades, he was looking forward to reach the end of their contract so he could decide by himself what he wanted to do, where he wanted to live and what he wanted to do. But now things weren't as clear as they had been back then. He still harbored the wish to pick his own destiny, go wherever he wanted, but at the same time it felt like he didn't need to right away, he felt he could wait a little longer, and perhaps that was what he should do, continue to work for the Lord of Praxus, save his full pay, begin to think seriously about what he wished to do and then take the leap when he felt ready.

The silver mech decided he could think about these things clearly after some recharge, and headed for the kitchen, pushing away the uncertainty for now and smiling down at the dishes he carried, feeling content after having shared a meal with the chevroned lord. Now that he could actually process what had just happened, he couldn't help but think the whole situation had been surreal. A mere servant dining in the company of a noblemech, and not just any noble but the Lord of the land itself.

Jazz smiled to himself while he washed the used dishes. He couldn't help but think about the whole thing as a class of sorts. Lord Prowl had taken the time to teach him how to consume energon the way he did, in that economic style of his. Jazz had noticed the chevroned mech tended to do that kind of thing. He didn't openly say what he was doing or that he was teaching something, he just did it, he showed how something was done clearly and slowly in ways that were hard not to pick up.

The small chit chat they shared had been enjoyable despite the subjects. Although the silver mech realized he did most of the speaking, the lord had learned a bit about him, while Jazz had been given just a glimpse of other facets of his lord. Although Jazz had to admit getting to see that portrait of Prowl and his family had been interesting and admittedly piqued his curiosity a little, he just couldn't help but think about that beautiful sparkling trotting around with that innocent and sweet look on his face plates. He couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy towards the Lord of Praxus, thinking about how that precious sparkling was probably destroyed by circumstances and selfish mechs.

Done with his chores for the time being, Jazz decided to return to his quarters to get some rest, looking forward to spending time in the library the next cycle, already enjoying many of the really antique volumes the private collection had to offer.


	7. Sparkless. (7/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (7/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

 

Prowl sifted through the packages and pads Jazz had just dropped at his office, setting aside those that could wait and focusing in those addressing more pressing matters. His optics scanned through the pads, making annotations of what things he had to look into in another pad.

As he put down the last urgent pad, his optics caught a glimpse of a shield of arms engraved on the top most pad on the remaining pile. His curiosity piqued, the chevroned mech reached for the pad, activating the display to read the message. Icy blue optics narrowed at the pad's contents, wondering if this could be some kind of practical joke.

Prowl summoned his terminal's screen and began to look through what records he could find to verify the authenticity of the shield of arms and the noble family associated with it. "This is most unexpected," he muttered to himself as he confirmed the authenticity and existence of the sender of the message.

Prowl read through the pad over and over until he set it down and opened a comm-link. //This is Prowl, Lord of Praxus. I have received a message from you where you request my help. I would appreciate if you could elaborate further about your request.//

Prowl listened with interest to every word coming from the mech at the other end of the comm-link, his optics narrowing further as pieces of a puzzle were presented to him, hoping the Lord of Praxus could offer assistance to solve it. After a long conversation and explanation, Prowl agreed to help the mech out, both wishing to confirm if the suspicions now rising strongly in his processors were true.

The cycles went by as Prowl subtly began his investigation, tracking down what information he could gather about a trio of mechs involved with the noble family that had contacted him, seeking his help to find a missing member of their fold. When Prowl received his first upgrade into a youngling, the mechlet had been introduced to an old friend of his sire, an old great officer in Iacon's elite guard, known by the name of Nightbeat. He had become one of Prowl's tutors and trainers, teaching him in several subjects. One of his favorite hobbies was to subject Prowl to practical and theoretical exercises that involved investigative work and called for a development of a deductive method. At the time it had been like a child's play for him, sometimes a rather frustrating game, but satisfactory nonetheless when he was able to one-up his tutor.

It was these games what allowed Prowl to guess already the identity of the mech these nobles were looking for. However, he wanted to make sure there was undeniable evidence confirming his suspicion. And to confirm it, the Lord of Praxus needed to link the one mech to another member of the noble family, that link being what he was currently looking for.

What evidence he could gather through the following cycles opened the book to a sordid story of an illicit relationship, culminating in the unexpected conception and subsequent abandonment of a sparkling. A story that happened to fit with the story Jazz had shared with him during that time they dined together. He still needed to confirm the identity of the mech that dropped Jazz at the orphanage, but once he did the picture would be completely clear, cementing his suspicion that Jazz was the missing heir of a noble family in the neighboring shire.

\-----------------------

The old mech knocked gently on the doors of the lord's office, patiently awaiting to be granted entrance. A morose 'come in' was his reply and the mech stepped in, holding a tray with the lord's meal. "Your energon, my lord."

"Thank you." Prowl didn't bother looking up from the collection of pads, image displays and documents sprawled over his desk. The old mech could see there was something bothering his lord and in spite of himself he couldn't help but inquire. "My lord, what troubles you?"

Prowl looked up from his pads, quirking an elegant brow at the old mech's inquisitive optics. "What makes you think something troubles me?"

The older mech smiled sadly, bowing his head in subservience. "Your optics, my lord. They used to shine in such way when you were younger and something bothered you."

Prowl turned his look back to the pads, ignoring the mech's words and refusing to react openly. The mech was not deterred though, and he moved closer. "You have not refueled, my lord. It's late and your nose is still deep in these files, something troubles you, my lord."

"You're perhaps reading too deeply into my behavior," Prowl replied softly, beginning arrange the items sprawled on his desk to put them away.

"My lord, I beg you to forgive me for my insistence, and will gladly accept any punishment you deem worthy for my audacity; but I believe you are trying to avoid admitting something troubles you and speak about it."

Prowl shook his head heaving a long, weary sigh. "Am I that transparent to you?"

"I've known you since you were first placed into your protoform, my lord. Time has taught me a few things about those I serve." the old mech flashed a knowing smile.

Prowl shook his head, leaning back on his seat as comfortably as his tired body would allow. He had kept this mech around because he had always been a loyal and devoted servant to his family. Even during the most turbulent times of his life, the mech was always there, without judging him, just standing there like something familiar in a sea of changes. "Something has been brought to my attention regarding Jazz."

Prowl gestured the seat across his own, and the old mech took the appointed chair, straightening up a little to face his much younger master. "You're fond of the young mech." he pointed out.

Prowl raised an optic ridge but choose not to comment on his words. "I was contacted some time ago by the representative of a noblemech in one of our neighbor shires. They sought my assistance to help them locate a missing member of the mech's family."

"I must assume then the mech they are looking for is Jazz?" the mech asked.

Prowl picked one of the pads, looking at the picture of the noblemech's child, a set of familiar looking fins crowned the helm. "My initial reaction, given that they chose to contact me after an inquiry with the orphanage, led me to believe Jazz could be their missing relative."

"What bothers you about that, my lord? Wouldn't it mean his family could pay back the rest of his debt, then?" the old mech asked.

"I don't know." Prowl admitted as he set down the pad. "Something about this situation has me concerned. Why? I don't know, and it's beginning to irritate me."

The old mech nodded, bowing his head and stroking his chin in thought. "Well, it is unusual that Jazz lived in the orphanage for so long if he had any real family, 'specially if they are part of the nobility."

"That is part of the problem. What I'm about to confide to you is private and I trust you won't spread this information." Prowl sighed and idly picked one of the energon cubes in the plate. "It seems Jazz was abandoned at the orphanage by his carrier after his sire passed, and unless my particular situation is more common than we've been led to believe --which I doubt-- Jazz was accidentally conceived during careless spark sharing."

"A forbidden relationship?" the old mech inquired.

"My investigation points in that direction." Prowl looked through the pads again, containing what information he was able to gather from the known relationships of Jazz's carrier. "I found only one piece of solid evidence, but it seemed Jazz's carrier had a short lived affair with a mech from the slums."

"Spark sharing, though, is a serious thing, my Lord." The old mech frowned deeply. "I don't mean to judge but I don't know many mechs willing to spark share with just anyone, and those who do are..."

"I know, and that's what leads me to believe the relationship wasn't so short lived after all." the Lord of Praxus picked another pad showing the picture in it to the old mech. "I had to pull a few strings, but I was granted access to Jazz's records, only one mech is registered as progenitor and the mech named himself as Jazz's carrier. There's no evidence whatsoever that the noblemech recognized Jazz."

"How do you know it's the carrier, then?"

"Jazz told me the mech he could remember the most from his sparklinghood was his sire." Prowl showed the old mech the picture of the noblemech, "And the representative of the noble family confirmed this mech confessed to having carried a sparkling shortly before passing. It's a complicated situation, as the head of the family wishes to find that sparkling."

The old mech nodded his agreement. "But something about this is troubling you."

Prowl made a non-committal sound. "I suppose I have my reservations about whether or not it'd be good to allow this mech to find Jazz. It could be detrimental for him to be brought into a noble family and the high spheres of the shire and Cybertron as a whole under the label of an illegitimate child."

"It's unlike you to be this concerned about another mech's possible treatment among the nobility, my lord." The old mech studied his young lord's facial plates, observing the way Prowl's optics glowed.

Prowl narrowed his optics. "What are you trying to imply, Volt?"

Volt lowered his head in subservience. "I'm merely pointing out this is unusual behavior for you, my lord."

The chevroned lord filled his glass, taking a long sip. "I've had to deal with the unpleasantries of the nobility's sharp tongues and disdain myself. I see nothing unusual in wanting to spare the treatment to a good servant."

"Or," the old mech drawled. "You have grown so fond of Jazz, my lord, that you're concerned for how taking his place among the nobility with his particular origins will affect him. Or is it perhaps that fondness makes you want to keep Jazz here?"

The black and white mech frowned. "You're reading too much into this. I have no reason to wish to keep Jazz here unless that's his wish."

"Perhaps I am, my lord." Volt's amber optics locked with the lord's icy blue. "But perhaps this old mech has seen enough through his life to know the young mech has worked his way into your spark."

Prowl's optics narrowed to thin slits. "Measure your words, Volt. I might favor you because of the many vorns of service you've given to my family, but I will not tolerate such kind of insinuations. I care not for Jazz in the ways you are implying."

"But you still care."

"That's enough."

Volt bowed his head apologetically. "Of course. I apologize, my lord."

"I will retire now." Prowl subspaced the pads on his desk, not bothering to finish the barely touched plate of energon goodies.

"Won't you finish your meal, my lord?" Volt stood up, reaching to pick the tray as Prowl moved to the door.

"I've lost my appetite," the lord replied as he left the office, heading for his rooms.

Volt heaved a weary sigh. "So stubborn, and yet so afraid to live again."

 

\-----------------

Note: Yes. I named him after the Chevi Volt. He's **not** Jolt.


	8. Sparkless. (8/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (8/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

Jazz hummed to himself while he sifted through the impressive collection of book files stored in the Lord of Praxus' library, plucking what titles interested him from the shelves to collect in a small pile. Some he would read in the library itself, and some he would take to his quarters for some reading before recharging.

He frowned as he came up to a pad that seemed out of place amongst the others, tucked in a corner as if it was an item someone wished to hide or had forgotten there. Curiosity got the best of him and he pulled the file out, finding it troublesome to do so as it was tucked tightly in between pads, realizing the item was exceeding the intended capacity of the shelf in question. After managing to pull out the pad, Jazz frowned, noticing this pad was not wrapped in a protective plastic sleeve, which further confirmed the pad was left there forgotten or intentionally hidden.

The unusual pad had no markings other than a name engraved at the bottom left corner. It seemed to be more of a personal pad used as notebook than a text. Still, Jazz couldn't fight his curiosity and after cleaning it a little, he activated the old pad, the screen flickered to life shakily and an index marking the contents by book number and dates was presented to Jazz. "It's a journal," he spoke to himself curiously pressing a finger to the first book, opening the file and displaying a list of dates. Pressing his finger to the first available date he activated the recorded file. Hand written glyphs appeared on the screen and Jazz couldn't help but read to himself.

_"That trip through the Tagan Heights proved disastrous. My previous journal was lost in the accident of our convoy along with several of our possessions and the shipment of fine Vozian High Grade we brought along. Though, I must say I'm thankful no lives were lost during the incident._

_I suppose it gives me a chance to start a new journal, in a new city. Relocating to Praxus was an audacious decision by my mother, but she claims we'll be much happier here. I can only hope she is right and we prosper here._

_I am still tired after our long trip and the accident has left me sore, so I must cut my first entry in Praxus short."_  
  
Jazz closed the file and looked back down at the name engraved on the pad. He didn't recognize it, so he assumed it had to be a journal belonging to a former servant or a friend of the Lord's family. The silvery mech backtracked to the first index, selecting the third book and opening an entry at random.

_"Today we attended a ball offered by the Lord of Praxus in honor of his and his bondmate's anniversary at the Crystal Gardens. There were so many guests the Lord and his bondmate were unable to personally greet everyone. It's a shame, I would have liked to greet them properly._

_I don't think I've ever seen two mechs so in love in my life. Not even my own progenitors seem to be as taken by their mutual love as these mechs. I think I saw their son around, but didn't catch more than a few glimpses of the mechlet. I admit my interest was on trying to meet the Lords more than anything._

_It was a wonderful celebration nonetheless, the Crystal Gardens are magnificent in any cycle, but during the party they were glorious. It was almost surreal! I hope to have the chance to meet the Lords some other time."_  
  
Jazz closed the entry and returned to the first index, selecting one of the last books, choosing a random entry amongst the last few.

_"This has been one of the saddest cycles in history, not only in Praxus but I'd dare to say in the history in all of Cybertron. This cycle the Lord of Praxus passed away unexpectedly. The news has everyone in chaos and sorrow. His bondmate had to make the official announcement only a few breems ago._

_It was so shocking. We saw the Lord's bondmate and his heir at the official balcony, young Lord Prowl looked devastated. My mother claims preparations are going underway for the internment and to have Lord Prowl upgraded to an adult._

_My father said the move is unwise as he's too young still for those upgrades, but he's the heir after all, and we all could see his carrier won't hold out for long. I could see it clearly in his face, the mech won't manage to stand living without his bondmate for too long. I feel for the new Lord, I think he already knows he's going to lose his carrier soon, as well."_  
  
Jazz closed the file and turned the display off, he realized this journal contained entries written by a mech that had lived in Praxus during the time Lord Prowl was a youngling and then up until he became the Lord of Praxus. He wondered how far into Prowl's life the files went and he turned the display back on, selecting the last book and the first entry.

_"Preparations are underway. I wish I could claim I'm as excited as my progenitors and Prowl are, but in all honesty I'm nervous, apprehensive even._

The upcoming cycles should be the happiest moments in my live, shouldn't they? But I'm feeling like something is off. I don't doubt Prowl at all, I'll admit the time with him has been wonderful, and he's the most attentive mech I've been with in all my life, but I wonder if we're ready for bonding.

It's strange. When Prowl asked I accepted immediately. I was so happy! Now that everything is actually in motion I'm feeling this nervousness. I am not bonding to just any mech, this is the ruler of the city. I know he needs me and I need him, perhaps if he wasn't the Lord of Praxus I wouldn't be feeling like this.

I suppose I might be scared of the responsibilities that come with becoming the Lord's consort. I admit it's going to be a change in my life, and I don't even know what my duties will be like now. Perhaps I need to talk about this with Prowl to ease my nerves."

Jazz turned off the data pad, staring intently at the now dark screen. The last entry he'd read confirmed the mech that had owned the journal knew Prowl, but he had never expected it to be the Lord's deceased bondmate. He wondered if he should give the item to his lord, but another part of him was curious to read the contents of the journal in full before returning it to the library or to Prowl himself.

His curiosity won the inner struggle and he concealed the pad in between the others he had selected to take back to his room. He wanted to read through the life of the mech who had won the Lord's spark, and his vision of what Prowl had been like before he became the mech Jazz knew.

Jazz subspaced the pads, and reviewed his schedule to confirm he was on time for his next series of tasks. He almost wished he had the rest of the cycle off, wishing to sit down and just read through the journal he had found, but responsibility dictated otherwise and he didn't want to lose his library privileges anytime soon.

\----------------------

Prowl stared blankly at the incoming comm-link message displaying on his field of view. He was in a good mind to ignore the call but knew that would be counter-productive. //May I help you?//

//Lord Prowl,// the voice of the representative of the noblemech had the Lord of Praxus shaking his head, knowing already what was to come. //I apologize but must skip the pleasantries. It's been cycles already since we last talked, and my master wishes to know if you have any new information to share.//

Prowl's optics narrowed a little. He was beginning to grow annoyed with the attitude of the noblemech's representative, treating him as if he were a mere detective at their beck and call. //I would advise you to remember who are you speaking to, advisor. I am being gracious in helping your master to locate his lost relative, I'm not at your service to do menial detective work for you.//

There was a long pause until the mech spoke again. //Yes, of course, my lordship. I apologize for my words, I'm only acting in the best interest of my master.//

//I am well aware of that, but I cannot speed something as delicate as this, unless your master wishes to have a potential scandal in the open for all to see without any guarantee it'll lead to his missing relative.//

//Yes, I understand, my Lord.// there was a pause, and Prowl was certain the representative was speaking with his master, relaying his reply. //My master would like to know if it'd be possible for you to share your findings. He doesn't want to trouble you any further, and any hints you may have would be appreciated.//

Prowl frowned. //I don't think any of my findings would be of your master's interest yet.//

//My master is looking into hiring a detective, any information you can give us would be of assistance and we'd be forever in your debt, my lord.//

Prowl resisted the urge to curse the mech's impatience, realizing he couldn't stall this forever. //I'll prepare a file with my findings and have it shipped to your master as soon as possible. I must cut this conversation short for now, I'm expecting someone.//

//Of course, my lord. Thank you.//

Prowl closed his side of the connection and scowled deeply at the small pile of pads on one side of his desk containing the files and documents he'd found during his investigation. There was no delaying the situation any further, sooner or later the relationship with Jazz would be discovered and he preferred to be the one to disclose the situation. After all, Jazz was still his servant and the noblemech would have to go through him to reach the orphan.

Shaking his head, the Lord of Praxus subspaced the pads and concentrated in his daily work, deciding to compile the information needed later on and have his old servant take the files personally to the noblemech. He didn't want this information handled by just any mech, and despite Volt's insinuations, he was the only one he trusted to take the information to Jazz's family.

\---------------------

"So, it appears the courrier's with sparklin' and thus why he's refuelin' a lot more often, the sparklet's consuming a good chunk of his energy in addition of his usual expenditure." Jazz explained as he handed the medical report to the Lord of Praxus.

"This will pose a problem eventually." Prowl looked through the report. "I'll have to look for a temporary replacement once the end of his term is near."

Jazz watched Prowl look through the information, taking notes of what Jazz assumed would be the instructions given by the Lord on how to reassign energon rations for the mech and all other things that were to be kept in consideration for the evolution of the mech and his sparkling.

Prowl set the medical report aside and handed Jazz another pad containing the changes that were to be made for the courrier's situation. "Update the rest of the staff in the upcoming changes so they'll be aware of why his energon intake has been raised."

"Will do, my lord." Jazz took the pad and reviewed the changes. "Anythin' else, my lord?"

"Send Volt in, please. I need to talk with him." the Lord of Praxus turned back to his work. "That will be all for now, Jazz."

Jazz bowed his head and left the room to summon the old mech and gather the staff to inform them of the changes being made for the courrier's benefit. He was looking forward to have some free time afterwards, wishing to return to his room to continue reading the journal he had found. He had been so engrossed he had read more than halfway through the recorded entries, reading about events taking place in Praxus and the few times the journal's owner commented about the youngling Prowl or his sires.

"Lord Prowl wishes ta speak with ya." Jazz waved and smiled at the old mech working in the kitchen, the mech's optic ridge quirked at Jazz's smile but nodded. "You seem in a very good mood this cycle."

"I do?" Jazz asked honestly.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood overall most of the time, but lately you do seem... particularly cheery." Volt's optics narrowed a little in that knowing way, trying to read into the silver mech's behavior and body language.

Jazz shrugged helplessly with a smile. "No idea, mech. I'm jus' content, I guess. Oh, before ya go, here's a copy of alterations made ta the energon intake fer our courrier, mech's got an itty bitty spark ta look after now."

Volt accepted the copy offered before grunting his acknowledgement and heading off to the Lord's office. He knocked the door, awaiting to be granted entrance. "Come in."

The old mech stepped inside and bowed. "You wanted to see me, my lordship?"

"I have a special task for you." Prowl gestured the seat across his desk and waited until the old mech was sitting to hand him a pad. "This pad contains information from my investigation, carefully selected. You are to take it to the noblemech Trax in our neighbor shire."

Volt accepted the pad giving the Lord of Praxus a puzzled look. Prowl raised a hand to silence any questions the mech could have thrown at him. "Trax is growing more and more impatient about the search for his grandchild and is looking into hiring someone to have the investigation go faster."

Volt nodded, understanding now his Lord's hand was being forced. "Are you going to share all you know, my Lord?"

Prowl shook his head, lacing his clawed fingers together. "Even if Trax hires someone to carry with the investigation, they would still have to get through me. I don't fancy having a pompous investigator trying to weasel sensitive information out of Jazz or any of my staff for that matter. The information I've compiled in that pad should let them know all evidence appoints to Jazz, and my recommendation against hiring a detective to take care of this matter further."

"What do you think will happen, my Lord?"

"Trax will probably want to meet Jazz personally. Which I'm willing to set up as long as it takes place in my property." Prowl raised his hand to silence his old servant as the mech's mouth opened to speak. "I am looking after my own interests here, Volt. Jazz is still my servant, and he still has a debt with me. Even if he really is a member of Trax's family, his debt must be repaid, and I desire to secure that."

The old mech nodded his understanding, storing the pad into a high security subspace pocket. "May I ask, my Lord, what will you do if Jazz does turn out to be member this family and wishes to go with them?"

Prowl turned his attention back to his pending work. "As long as his debt is paid, Jazz is free to go wherever he wants. That's none of my concern. You'll have to handle his duties until I hire someone to replace him, though."

Volt lowered his gaze as he stood, resisting the urge to shake his head with sadness. "When should I leave?"

"Immediately. The pad must be delivered only to Trax and no one else. You must return if you're denied audience with Trax. Inform the staff you'll be leaving in an urgent personal commission."

"At once, my lordship." Volt turned and headed out. Stopping under the threshold he turned to look at the Lord of Praxus seemingly working diligently. "Someone very wise told me something important once."

Prowl looked up from his work, raising an elegant brow at the mech's words. Volt smiled. "If you love someone, let them go. If they return, they're forever yours."

Prowl canted his head, seemingly confused by the old mech and his actions. "I'm afraid I don't see the point of your words."

Volt bowed his head. "Eventually you will." with those cryptic words the old mech turned and left, the door closing behind him. Prowl shook his head thinking perhaps it was time to start looking into granting Volt his retirement before returning to his work.

\-----------------

Yes, they are named after the Chevi Trax and the Chevi Beat. The car model names are kinda fitting.


	9. Sparkless. (9/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (9/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

Jazz sighed tiredly. The past two cycles he had been tasked with all the duties Volt usually carried with sans the cleaning of the Lord's rooms, a task the mech himself tended to in Volt's absence.

He didn't feel like doing anything other than falling into his berth and recharging but knew it was better to wash himself beforehand for a more restful recharge. He didn't linger much in the wash rack, drying himself up quickly before falling into his berth and making himself comfortable. Despite his tiredness, Jazz extracted Prowl's bondmate's journal from his subspace, deciding to sneak in some reading before giving into recharge. The texts had been an interesting look from the point of view of a noble citizen of the years lived in Praxus.

He opened the book he had been reading, looking for the digital marker indicating where he left off his entry the previous night, reading softly to himself.

_"Lord Prowl has become increasingly sociable in the past few deca-cycles. I've seen him in several parties all over Praxus, and I must admit I'm surprised he can keep up with his official duties and still show up at parties thrown by the nobility._

_I got to speak with him personally last night, and it was easy to see his youth in those optics of his. It's a little unnerving in some ways, because he is a very handsome mech so much like his sire, but once I look into his optics I see the youngling he really is._

_He's also a smart and intelligent mech, despite his youth. I suppose it's to be expected since he is the heir of the former Lord of Praxus and he probably had to be trained and taught since very young to fill this role. Considering the circumstances behind having to take over his sire's role, he's doing a good job._

_I must admit I'd like to know him better. Perhaps we'll cross paths again soon. He seemed really kind and chatting with him was enjoyable and interesting."_

Jazz couldn't help but grin a little as he closed the record and selected the following, reflecting on the words of the mech describing Prowl.

_"This wasn't the greatest of cycles. My sire and carrier are having the same argument over and over again. Mother wants to stay here but father is growing increasingly weary of staying in Praxus now that Lord Prowl is ruling._

_I admit his concerns are valid, but so far the Lord has been doing a good job and despite how wary some are to negotiate with him or deal with him, things are going well, there's little change that I can perceive between now and when his sire ruled._

_But father insists something's going to give eventually due to his youth, and he fears whatever breaks will affect our position and situation. Mother wishes to stay in Praxus and is certain Lord Prowl will not allow the city to have any declines, but father isn't so sure. I wonder if Lord Prowl has to put up with all these doubts from his own staff and collaborators. If it were me in his place I don't think I could deal with all the doubts and insecurity of those around me about my performance. And this is just me thinking about the nobility and high society mechs, I don't even want to think about the pressure coming from the lower circles._

_Just thinking about this makes me respect our young Lord more. I suppose that's why he seeks to socialize so much now, must be a break from all the stress of being a ruler."_

Jazz frowned, the entry seemed to reflect very well something he was more than aware about the Lord of Praxus and his rule. He knew everyone judged and pressured the Lord, demanding from him, wanting more and more, more benefits for themselves in their specific social class, uncaring for those below or above, each position in the ladder seeking from the Lord. And although the Prowl who governed now was efficient and was near impossible to break him or swaying him into giving more than he should or considered convenient, Jazz could tell ruling the city and ruling for all social groups was not an easy task. He could only imagine what it had to be like when Prowl was younger and inexperienced, trying to please everyone while making sure his city would remain as glorious.

Jazz couldn't help but think about that young Prowl seeking the approval of his peers and his people, carrying the weight of his sire's rule on his shoulders like a boulder threatening to crush him under its weight. The silver mech could feel the tiredness crawling further into his CPU, but he couldn't help but open the next record, promising to himself it'd be the last for the cycle.

_"It's been a while. I've been very busy in the past few deca-cycles. There was a grand celebration this night and I'm still buzzing with the excitement. The Lord Prime came to visit Praxus as it's expected when a new lord takes over the lands. He seemed to be pleased with Lord Prowl's rule so far. He's done so much in the last couple of cycles, even my father seems to be warming up to him._

An official statement given by the Lord Prime confirms Praxus is going well, and that has made our Lord even more popular now. The lower classes have loved him since the beginning, but now he has proven himself a good leader to the nobility and high society. It seems we're heading towards great times now that the quiet unrest is gone and Lord Prowl has the back up and approval of the Lord Prime.

I was able to talk with Lord Prowl again this time. I really enjoy talking with him, he has many interesting things to say and he's an attentive listener. I don't recall entirely what we spoke of, but I know I had his absolute attention whenever I was speaking. It's refreshing when you know someone is actually listening to what you say and not just pretending to like many of my friends do sometimes. I definitely enjoy his company."

The silver mech quirked an optic ridge, unable to hold back a soft snort at the shown progression of the mech's interest for Lord Prowl. Deciding he had enough for the cycle, Jazz marked the file and turned the pad off, subspacing it before making himself comfortable in the berth to get some rest, wishing Volt would return soon.

\------------------------

Volt traveled at a sedate pace, although it was already pretty late, he didn't wish to bring attention to himself as he traveled the roads. There was news he had to share with his lord, and they had to be communicated personally and with discretion. He had sent a message to his lord to announce the success of his mission and the important news he had to share and he knew Lord Prowl would be awaiting for him.

He slowed to a halt outside the gates of the Lord's home, and transformed slowly, grimacing as his old body protested the shifting of plates and inner components due to the rarity of his transformations. The old mech turned his glance to the large balcony on his master's rooms, seeing the mech standing there, looking at him for a moment before turning around, indicating to Volt he was expected in the lord's office.

Volt knocked the door of the Lord of Praxus' office, awaited to be granted access and moved in quietly once Prowl invited him inside. The black and white mech was standing behind the desk, his arms held behind his back as he stared out through the window. "Was your trip safe?"

Volt nodded. "No incidents, my lord."

"Speak."

"Lord Trax wishes to speak with you first and foremost, my lord, but he also desires to meet Jazz in person. He is convinced his child, Lady Beat, was Jazz's progenitor." Volt bowed his head, speaking softly, so only he and Prowl could hear.

Prowl remained in silence for a while, seemingly pondering his next course of action. "Very well, I will make arrangements for a meeting with him. I need you to keep Jazz busy during our meeting, I'll give you all the details in the morning."

"May I ask my lord, why do you wish to keep Jazz away from Lord Trax during your meeting?"

"Lord Trax might grow anxious and give anything away if he were to meet Jazz before I approve." Prowl turned to glance through the window again. "If he's going to meet Jazz, it'll be under my terms."

Volt nodded. "I'll make sure to keep Jazz around me at all times, my lord."

"Very well, you're dismissed."


	10. Sparkless. (10/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (10/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

Lord Trax stared intently at the mech sitting across the desk. There was a hardness in his features, his optics glowed with an icy blue shade, and his whole posture spoke of a mech that knew what he wanted and how to get it. It was unnerving to say the least, to think his grandchild was working for this mech, but he chastised himself about judging the mech on his appearance and perception alone.

Prowl himself was gauging the older mech sitting across from him, trying to pick on any little signs or hints that the mech's intentions in seeking Jazz were for less than noble objectives. He stood to lose not only currency but time and workforce if Jazz was to be taken away by the mech without compensation.

"Lord Prowl," Trax spoke softly, his voice sounded far more aged than his body looked. "I thank you for your cooperation and arranging this meeting."

Prowl tipped his head down just a little, "There's no need to thank me, Lord Trax. I must apologize but my time is limited and would appreciate if we go straight to the point."

"Yes, of course." the older mech retrieved a portrait from his subspace, offering it to Prowl. "This was my creation, Beat. Of course, you already know of what she confessed to me before she passed away, and that I wish to find my grandchild. From what I understand you have reasons to believe one of your servants would be my grandson?"

Prowl accepted the pad, narrowing his optics fractionally at the image of the sparkling frame of a beautiful mech with the familiar fins sprouting from her helm, in a pale shade of silver, nearly white. "I have reasons to believe one of my servants, Jazz, could be your grandson. He's been working for me since he left the orphanage he grew in, and he shared some information about his past. It leads me to believe Lady Beat was Jazz's carrier."

"Could it be possible to meet Jazz, my Lord? Does he know anything of what you've been investigating?" Trax leaned forward, his hands, which were crowned with blunt claws, unlike Prowl's or Jazz's, gripped the armrests tightly.

Prowl shook his head, handing back the pad to the older mech. "I haven't talked about this with Jazz, as I would rather be certain of the possible connection with your family. If he isn't related to you it would be most cruel to make him believe I've found his family."

"Yes, I understand." Trax leaned back against the seat, trying to curb his excitement and anxiety. "Is it possible for me to see Jazz?"

"Not right now." the Lord of Praxus bowed his head apologetically. "But I have a few captures of him I'd like you to see and some records I was able to... acquire. I would like you to take a look at them first."

The mech awaited anxiously as the lord before him extracted pads from the shelves containing the profiles of his servants, sifting through them and removing the pictures and extracting from subspace another pad. Trax accepted the pads nervously, and a soft gasp left his vocalizer as he laid optics on the picture of Jazz's profile. "Primus, if he's not Beat's child..."

"The physical similarities are striking. However, you know sometimes upgrades modify the original frames the Protoforms produce, so their similarities could be a coincidence." Prowl laced his fingers together, watching the mech's reactions and gauging them carefully. "Given that he was raised in an orphanage, though, I don't think his frame ever received modifications, but we cannot account for his physical similarity alone. Please read the other file."

Trax pried his optics away from Jazz's picture with some effort, reading the file Prowl had provided. His optics dimmed in sadness the more he read the information in the records available of the mech designated Jazz. "This is terrible."

"I advised against hiring an investigator, because my own findings revealed a sordid story regarding Lady Beat." the chevroned mech paused a moment, choosing carefully his next words. "It would seem Jazz lived with his sire, who claimed to be the carrier in the records, possibly to protect Lady Beat's identity. The given domicile was already a very rundown part of the slums, the area is so ruined now that no mech lives in there as far as I could find."

"How do you know this mech was really Jazz's sire?" Trax asked, his voice laced with a regret and guilt towards the mech he was sure now was his grandchild.

"Jazz confided to me a few parts of his past that he could remember. He did remember growing in a rundown area, and the only constant company was that of his sire. It seems his carrier visited, but most of time Jazz didn't see her."

"The records in the orphanage inform a friend of the family dropped him there." Trax's sorrowful optics looked up at Prowl for confirmation.

Prowl's own optics narrowed a tad, examining the emotions he could see in the mech's face and optics, determining them to be true and honest. "Jazz did mention the last time he saw his carrier was when she dropped him at the orphanage."

"It has to be him." the old noblemech looked back down at the picture of the silver mech, running his blunt claw affectionately along one of the fins in the picture. "Lord Prowl, I beg you, I must talk with him."

Prowl's optics powered down for a moment as if he was considering whether or not to grant the mech his petition. "I'll make arrangements, but I must apologize, as I don't think it can be done until tomorrow. Unfortunately I cannot offer any rooms in my home for you to stay at the moment."

Trax bowed his head. "I understand my lord. I already have a place reserved downtown." the older mech offered a small chip to the Lord of Praxus. "This is the code for my comm-link, please do let me know when and where to go."

Prowl accepted the chip, downloading the code into his personal terminal. "I will."

"Thank you for all your help, my Lord. I am forever in your debt." Trax stood up, his frame visibly tense yet vibrating with anxiety and excitement. "I must return to my rooms now."

"Of course." Prowl stood up as well, summoning another servant to lead the mech outside. He waited until the sound of Trax's engines faded in the distance before lowering back into his seat. There was no turning back now, and Jazz had to be prepared for the meeting. //Volt, send Jazz in. I must talk with him.//

//Right away, my lordship.//

Prowl picked the pads left in the desk, thinking about how to break the news to his young servant. He could simply wait and let Trax inform Jazz about their apparent relationship, but somehow he felt Jazz wouldn't take it well like that. He needed to be told of this, and it would be his choice ultimately if he wished to see Trax and hear out the mech.

The knock on the door had Prowl turn away from his thoughts. "Come in."

"You called, my lord?" Jazz asked as he stepped inside, bowing lightly.

"Please take a seat, Jazz." Prowl gestured towards the seat across his desk, watching the younger mech do as he was told. "There's something important I must discuss with you, Jazz." He paused, pondering the best way to breach the subject. "I was contacted some time ago by a noblemech from one of our neighbor shires. The mech sought my assistance in a delicate subject."

Jazz tilted his head, wondering what the Lord's words had to do with him. Did he need his assistance to help out this mech he spoke of? Perhaps he would be sent over to the noblemech's home to cover for missing personnel?

"This noblemech was looking for a missing relative, a young mech abandoned at an orphanage by its carrier at a very young age." Prowl watched as Jazz's frame began to tense and his hands tightened against the arm rests, understanding right away the implications of the Lord's words. "I agreed to help him, and my investigation, as you probably suspect by now, has led me to believe you are the noblemech's relative. His grandchild to be precise."

"It can't be," Jazz breathed in surprise, sitting ramrod straight in the large seat, holding onto the arm rests as if his life depended on it. "I..." He was at a loss for words. As he grew up, Jazz always suspected his carrier still lived, but being dropped at the orphanage as a young sparkling led him to believe he was unwanted and he never bothered to even think about what living relatives he could have.

"I'm afraid all evidence points in that direction." Prowl picked the pad containing the picture of Lady Beat. "The noblemech, Trax, came to visit me, wishing to see the evidence I had gathered for him. I had to do all these in utmost secrecy, as I didn't wish to bring unnecessary attention to Lord Trax and yourself." He held the pad out for Jazz to take. "Lord Trax provided this picture of his child, Lady Beat, who confessed shortly before her passing to have carried a sparkling she abandoned after the child's sire passed away. Do you recognize her?"

Jazz had to summon all his strength and concentration to make his arm reach for the pad, grasping it a little tighter than he would have liked. He dared a look at the picture, feeling his tanks revolt as he looked into a face he could remember very vaguely. He didn't have many memories of his carrier, and couldn't even remember the face of his sire anymore, but key details of the mech were still relatively clear in his mind. Lady Beat matched what things he could remember in that blurry image in his processors, the basic shape and colors, and the protrusions of her helm relatively similar to those his own helm sported. After a lengthy and heavy silence, Jazz spoke shakily."She does resemble what little I can remember of my carrier."

Prowl nodded, handing Jazz a second pad. "I found your personal creation records and registry, finding your creation date to match the time frame given by Lady Beat about the sparkling's own creation. The records indicate your sire claimed to be the carrier, a contradiction with what you've told me."

"I know he was my sire." Jazz shook his head vehemently. "I heard them talk sometimes, when they thought I was rechargin'. I can't remember much of what they talked or said, but I know she always referred ta him as my sire."

"He was, Lady Beat confirmed she was the carrier of the sparkling."

Jazz frowned re-reading the contents of the pad. "Then th' registry is wrong."

"It's not." Prowl shook his head, pressing the tips of the fingers of each hand against each other's. "I discovered the reason your sire lied in your records was to protect your carrier's identity. Your conception was...unexpected."

"Yer meanin' ta tell me I was unwanted." Jazz concluded, setting the pad back on the desk. "I kinda figured that out growin' up in th' orphanage." Jazz couldn't help the tinge of bitterness slipping into his tone.

Prowl dipped his head a little, thinking for a moment how to word what he wanted to say. He couldn't just outright say Jazz was an accident, even if that was the truth. "Your carrier was a high society mech, Jazz, your conception wasn't planned."

"All right, then. I'm a socialite's accident."

Prowl grimaced inwardly. He couldn't blame the mech for being angry, he would have been too in that situation, perhaps even more than Jazz; however, it made even more difficult for him to explain the chain of unfortunate circumstances. "Your sire was, as you probably realized soon, not a mech from the finest circles of society. I am not sure of the nature of their relationship, but her own social standing made it difficult for her to admit any connection with you."

Jazz remained quiet, he had nothing to say about that. The way he saw it, he was an accident, a mistake that was perhaps realized too late to be terminated and kept hidden. Even now, realizing his carrier had passed, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything about that knowledge. She carried him, conceived him, but she never was his mother.

Prowl took Jazz's silence as cue to keep going. "Lord Trax was disappointed and disturbed by his child's actions, or at least that is what he claimed. He wished to find his grandchild to make amends."

Jazz shook his head, looking away. "If he wants me ta forgive her..."

"No, I don't think he's looking for you to forgive her." The Lord of Praxus shook his own head. "He wants to give you the place he considers you deserve among his family. I can only assume he wishes to give you full recognition and make you his heir."

Jazz couldn't help the bitter laugh that followed his Lord's words. "Me? Inducted into th' high society?" he chuckled humorlessly. "As what? Th' bastard child of the socialite lady? Her dirty secret?"

Prowl frowned. "That, Jazz, I do not know." He didn't want to bring up the meeting Lord Trax was hoping for, but he knew he had to ask Jazz if he wanted to do it or not, even though he wasn't sure Jazz's decision wouldn't be influenced by the hurt he could clearly see radiating from his silver frame. "Lord Trax has requested to meet you in person, and I agreed to stage it in my home. However, I will give you the choice whether you wish to meet with him or not."

The silver mech shook his head, slumping against the large seat, as if the weight of the world was supported on his shoulders and in a way, Prowl knew that was what Jazz was feeling. "Th' mech ain't at fault fer this mess. I will talk t'him if he wants ta see me, but that's all I can promise."

The chevroned mech nodded once, his icy blue optics locked on the silver mech. "I'll make the arrangements."

"Is that all, my Lord?" Jazz asked, morose.

"Yes, you may leave now." Prowl paused, watching Jazz stand up slowly. "Finish what you were doing with Volt, you can return to your quarters once that's done."

Jazz was about to protest he wasn't done with his tasks but he decided against it. He really wasn't in the mental and emotional state to argue and even less to actually finish his duties. "Thank you, my Lord." Jazz left the room quietly, struggling to put up a cheery front so as to not worry or stir gossip from the other members of the staff.

Inside the office Prowl had subspaced the pads, looking out of his window with a deep scowl in his face plates. He didn't know what to expect come tomorrow. Although he knew Jazz to be angry and hurt and shaken by the revelation, that didn't mean his disposition towards Lord Trax would be a bad one. He couldn't help but sympathize a little with the younger mech. Sometimes being born to the high class wasn't as glamorous as many in the middle class liked to believe.

Heaving a sigh, Prowl turned back to his desk, seating himself as he began to prepare the meeting between Jazz and Lord Trax. It would have to be kept relatively secret, especially from the rest of his staff, as he didn't want any gossip going around if Jazz declined to go with Lord Trax and accept his place as member of his noble family.


	11. Sparkless. (11/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (11/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

 

Jazz curled on his berth, feeling numb emotionally and drained physically, thankful he was allowed to overlook his duties for the rest of the day, even if he knew Lord Prowl would probably have him cover them later. He couldn't say he cared much about it, at the moment the home of the Lord of Praxus and the work he did for him gave him a sense of stability he desperately needed after the revelations of the cycle.

At first he had felt he should have been angry with the Lord for what he had done, but a part of his CPU made him realize if Lord Prowl hadn't helped, Lord Trax would look for someone else, and it was doubtful the secrecy Prowl had dealt the subject would be shared by paid investigators.

The little amount of peace of mind the Lord of Praxus had granted him in keeping this new development secret was appreciated. He knew he would need as much of that as he could get after the meeting that would take place tomorrow, regardless of whatever happened. Jazz sighed heavily and reached for the thermal blanket folded on a nearby chair, wrapping himself with it as he hoped to fall into recharge, needing to forget about the world and life in general.

He felt extremely tired but even that did little to aid him in falling asleep. Jazz rolled around in his berth, tangling himself further in the blanket, until he let out a soft cry of frustration and wiggled to free his arms from his blanket, reaching into his subspace to pull one of the books he'd borrowed. He opened the journal he had been reading, looking for the marker to the last entry he'd read.

_"Tonight was our first time together,"_

Jazz raised an optic ridge at the opening line. He hadn't read in any of the previous entries -- and the mech had proved he could be quite detailed about aspects of his life sometimes; anything about his personal experiences in the intimate field, so this entry had come as a big surprise. He wondered whether or not to continue reading or skip to the next entry, as this was, after all, talking about his Lord's interfacing experiences. His curiosity won in the end and he continued to read.

_"I can't say it was how I had envisioned the first time we'd interface, truth be told. It wasn't bad really, but it has shown to me Prowl really lacks experience, and I wouldn't be surprised if I happened to be his first."_

Jazz stopped reading once more, frowning a little as the words hadn't been quite what he had expected. It showed a little coldness from the mech who'd become Lord Prowl's bondmate, even if it was just the mech being honest and sincere.

_"It's not to say it wasn't enjoyable, Prowl is willing to learn and he does learn fast. But I can't honestly say it was one of the best overloads or interfacing sessions of my life._

He was unexperienced and unschooled, and most definitely nervous. I've never been in the role of teaching another to pleasure me or learn what pleasures them. In a way it's a challenge, because I know he wanted to make me feel good and make this time something important and special between us.

We didn't share sparks this time. I just couldn't do it. I suspect his spark has not been broken into yet, and I don't know if I'm up to the task for that, at least yet. It's not going to stop me from being with him after this, of course. I think we have something good going between us, and this is just a step we must climb, a little obstacle to get past.

I just hope I can teach him well, and that eventually we can share sparks without feeling like I'm destroying him or an important part of him, because this experience is a reminder for me that Prowl is still so young."

Jazz turned off the screen, frowning deeply as he mulled over what he had just read. He couldn't help but feel bothered by the entry. He ignored the streak of guilt he felt at his morbid curiosity involving the Lord's interfacing experiences with his bondmate, what he had read had upset him.

Jazz subspaced the pad and curled back on the berth. He tried to understand the mech and his words, he really did, but he couldn't help but find the words unnerving. He didn't have that much experience himself, he had fumbled a few times with some mechs he'd found in town after coming to work for Lord Prowl, but he had never been actually serious about it and his spark was definitely not broken into.

Jazz wondered about how that first experience with the mech that would become his bondmate had gone for the Lord of Praxus. Had the mech made Prowl feel inadequate during their moment of intimacy? Had he taught the Lord and made him feel it was okay to enjoy himself?

The silver mech wondered now about those facets of intimacy. Was it better to learn with an experienced partner aware of one's inexperience? Or learn together with someone lacking in practical knowledge as much as one's self? So many questions now plagued his processor. He mulled over and pondered each question until he began to power down, systems beginning to slow down and recharge claimed him completely.

The last train of thought had affected Jazz more than he had expected, evoking dreams of an unseen mech making love to him, about to break into his untouched spark, only to find himself jerked awake by the alarm displaying the time on his HUD. Jazz groaned with exasperation, both shaken and annoyed by the unexpected dream and having been awakened so suddenly. He untangled from his blanket, trudging towards the wash rack a little wobbly, feeling his body having reacted to his rather vivid dream. Jazz stood under the spray, feeling his arousal ebb away as he relaxed instead.

As he woke up more and the tingle left by his vivid dreams disappeared, Jazz was brought back to a reality he wasn't sure he wanted to face. Soon he would meet his grandfather for the first time in his life, come to face his origins, and experience feelings of rejection he hadn't really thought about in vorns. He had vague memories of times as a very young sparkling, not of events but of feelings of being unwanted, of never feeling the warmth of a caress from that mech visiting him and his carrier, or any words of affection directed at him by her. Growing up in the orphanage he found himself so busy and surrounded by friends and things he lacked in the slums that he didn't even think about feeling unwanted or unloved, and even his mourning for his sire had been dulled by Thundercracker's and Skywarp's care, keeping him busy to think about it.

Now, though, he had no choice but to come to terms with the reality of his origins, with the reality that he had been an unwanted child product of carelessness during spark sharing. Whatever motivated his carrier to seek his sire was beyond his understanding, but he wanted to believe there had been at least a degree of real affection from her to him. Jazz couldn't understand why his carrier didn't terminate him, re-absorbing his spark into hers if she really didn't want him.

Whatever was the case, there was no running away for him. He'd face the mech that claimed to be his grandfather and would hear him out, but Jazz didn't think he could accept going with him and becoming his proper heir. How could he just merrily go and accept being part of a family he never truly belonged to? And even if he did, what kind of treatment could he expect from the nobility? What kind of story could be fabricated to explain his existence without labeling him clearly as the bastard son he was? He knew he wouldn't stand the snark of the socialites before his own glossa lashed back at them.

Jazz heaved a sigh and began to dry off, feeling reluctant to step out from the security of his room but knowing he had duties to attend to and they would hopefully keep his mind off the new developments. He didn't realize a little smile had crept to his lips as he stepped outside to go to collect his energon and his Lord's meal. Jazz greeted Volt, picking his energon and swallowing it in one swig before taking the tray with Lord Prowl's meal to his office.

As he was granted entrance, he was met with the sight of Lord Prowl with company. "Your meal, my Lord." Jazz bowed politely, greeting the other mech sitting on the seat across from Prowl's desk. Jazz felt his spark racing, suspecting the identity of the mech, and thus refusing to look up yet, awaiting for the Lord of Praxus to order him to set the tray down.

"Thank you, Jazz. Lord Trax will be refueling with us, prepare the table, please." Prowl gestured towards the low table standing next to the long couch where he had been tended to deca-cycles ago. Jazz excused himself as he set the tray down and moved the table to the middle of the room between the couches, cleaning it once more as precaution and setting the tray in the middle of it. Only then he noticed there were three glasses pilled one on top of the other next to the decanter.

Jazz tried not to frown visibly as he disengaged the glasses, arranging them neatly around the decanter in a semi-circle. He suspected there would be three sets of tools to eat with and was now very glad the Lord of Praxus had taught him how to eat with those tools. He arranged everything until it was the way he knew Lord Prowl liked it, and purposefully keeping his gaze away from the mech he had been told was his grandfather. "Everythin's is ready, my Lord." Jazz bowed his head in subservience.

"Please, have a seat." Prowl led Lord Trax to one of the couches, gesturing the mech towards the smaller couch, while gesturing Jazz to sit in the larger couch next to him. Jazz did as he was told, feeling anxiety and nervousness rising within, and found himself thankful Lord Prowl was sitting with him as he really didn't want to sit close to Lord Trax at the moment.

Prowl removed the copper tinted cover of the tray, revealing a large portion of elegant and intricate energon confections, three small square shaped dishes and matching sets of tools to eat with. Prowl gestured a hand elegantly towards the confections and dishes. "Please, help yourselves."

Lord Trax's optics narrowed a little, his own anxiety had him sitting stiffly, and eating energon goodies was the least thing in his processors. His gaze kept moving towards Jazz, wanting very much to wrap his arms around the young mech as he had no doubt now the silver mech was his grandson. Still, he knew it was only proper to be the first to eat when a meal like this was offered.

"Thank you, my Lord." Trax took one of the small square shaped dishes and a set of tools, carefully picking three different confections on the dish to comply with the formalities. He watched Prowl gesture towards Jazz and the mech seemed to hesitate for a moment before reaching for his own plate, picking a couple of goodies himself. Once Prowl had served himself Trax sampled one of the goodies, his gaze kept turning to Jazz who was also eating his confection with small, somewhat delicate bites. He couldn't help but be reminded of his daughter, she, too, ate only small bits of her goodies at a time.

"I believe you haven't sampled this kind before, have you, Lord Trax?" Prowl asked, intentionally trying to drive the mech's attention away from Jazz, well aware the gaze on him was making the silver mech uncomfortable.

Trax turned to look at Prowl with a mixture of surprise and a little frustration, not having expected that kind question. "I haven't, my Lord. These have an interesting taste, never sampled anything like this before."

"It's a traditional Praxian recipe." the chevroned mech took that as his chance to lead the conversation slowly and carefully towards the terrain he knew Trax and Jazz both wanted and dreaded getting into. His actions had a clear purpose, as the longer he talked, the more comfortable Jazz grew. As Prowl served the liquid energon in the glasses --and Jazz observed the three cups were filled halfway-- the subject that brought them together was finally breached.

"I apologize for delaying the subject why both of you are here, however, I felt Jazz needed to feel comfortable before I made any proper introductions." Prowl set his glass down, his hand gesturing elegantly towards the mech sitting across the table. "Jazz, this is Lord Trax, whom, as I've told you before, appears to be your grandfather."

Jazz bowed his head a little in greeting, unsure about how to address this mech. Prowl's hand swept to gesture Jazz now. "Lord Trax, this is my servant, Jazz. I believe you both would like to talk now."

Trax set his plate down, half of one of his goodies still lying on the dish. He had been waiting for this all night. "Jazz, I suppose Lord Prowl has talked to you about me already. I have strong reasons to believe you're my grandchild. Now, sitting here with you I'm certain you are."

Jazz nodded, setting down his own plate. "I was told a little 'bout that, yes."

Trax watched Jazz's every moment, unable to stop linking many of his movements and natural grace to that of his deceased child. "Lord Prowl has been so kind in helping me to find Beat's child, there's no doubt in my optics that you are her sparkling."

Jazz tried his hardest not to flinch, he couldn't help but wonder what was it this mech saw in him that made it so evident to him they were related. Lord Trax didn't seem to share many features or attributes with him, and although Jazz was aware he did share some similarities with Lady Beat, his appearance alone couldn't possibly make the mech have such certainty. Still, he didn't want to be rude to the older mech. "I'm afraid I don't remember much about her."

"That's understandable." Trax smiled kindly, his optics glowed softly with a care that Jazz couldn't help but feel drawn to. This mech was really affected by his presence. "I am aware you didn't have the greatest of sparklinghoods, and that you lacked so much due to the nature of your creators' situation."

Jazz smiled weakly. "Nothin' can be done 'bout that."

"I don't know how much Lord Prowl has let you know of the story between your parents."

The silver mech looked away for a moment, feeling exposed all of sudden as the consequence of a forbidden relationship, not knowing how to feel about that. "I know my sire definitely wasn't a noblemech. I think their relationship was complicated."

Trax sighed melancholy. "Beat was a complex character. What she desired she had to have, but she was also so powerless against her own circle of friends, she cared too much about her position and situation."

Jazz tilted his head, listening to the mech speak about his daughter, seeing the old mech wasn't exactly proud of all of his daughter's attitudes, yet still speaking of her with the love and fondness only a creator could have. The words of the older mech reminded him a little of what things he'd read in Lord Prowl's bondmate's journal -- the upper circles were definitely far more oppressive than many could have thought.

"She didn't always make the right choices, and I'll admit she took many bad decisions through her life." Trax paused for a moment, studying Jazz's face and his reaction. He could tell the young mech would never have any real affection towards Beat, and he couldn't blame him. "But whatever happened between Beat and your sire... I think he made her happier than anyone or anything ever could. She began to fade around the time you were placed in the orphanage, according to the dates Lord Prowl provided."

Jazz remained silent, merely nodding his head once. He didn't doubt there had been a great love between his sire and his carrier, and he was glad they loved each other and she had loved his sire, even if she didn't love the sparkling they created. "Life wasn't easy where we lived, I know that much." Jazz picked his glass, taking a small sip. "I remember it was always dark where we lived, probably why I can't remember many details 'bout either of 'em."

"I can only imagine the struggles the mech had to go through." Trax nodded solemnly. "I lost Beat not long ago, she was as beautiful as ever, but anyone could tell she was but a lifeless shell any more. I was so surprised when she told me shortly before her spark faded completely that she had carried a sparkling."

"Because she carried a bastard sparklin'?" The bitter words left Jazz's vocalizer before he could even fully process what he'd just say. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"

"It's all right, Jazz. I understand." Trax held a hand up for silence, a sad smile on his lips and understanding, melancholy optics looking at the silver mech. "And to answer to your question, I wasn't surprised because of that. It was the surprise and shock of knowing she had abandoned her sparkling in an orphanage."

Jazz didn't dare speak, afraid to say anything that could offend or upset a mech that obviously had suffered too much in such a short amount of time, losing his daughter and then finding out she had done something he obviously didn't approve of.

"It was disappointing to know she gave you up like that." the older mech shook his head ruefully. "I don't know if she did so because of the peer pressure, or other reasons motivated her to do what she did, but I know in the end she felt a great guilt for her actions. Otherwise she would have faded away without ever mentioning your existence."

Prowl watched the events unfold in silence, he could see the conflict rising within Jazz. The questions that perhaps would never get an answer regarding the motivations behind every decision his carrier took. Was it possible Beat gave Jazz away because of the peer pressure? Or was he a painful reminder of what she lost? Did she even want Jazz at all?

"I know, though, that while I cannot compensate or repair what damage was done to you, I want to give you the rightful place you deserve." Trax's glance turned hopeful, locking his optics with Jazz's bright blue ones. "I've been looking for you all this time, and now I have you here I can't help but wish to recover what was also denied to me."

At Jazz's puzzled look the older mech smiled gently. "I wish to have my grandson with me. I was denied the right to see my grandchild grow up, and you were denied your title, your rights, your grandfather."

The silver mech turned his own gaze to his glass, unable to hold the earnest optics of the older mech. Trax barely knew him but he longed for his presence in his life. Perhaps it was to fill the void left by his lost child, but perhaps the mech really and truly did feel denied the chance of watching Jazz grow up as his grandson. It was strange and unsettling to know he was actually wanted by someone, the look in the mech's optics and his gentle smile reminded him of what little he could remember of his own sire. He couldn't remember the details and features of his face, but the gentleness of his smile and the tender love in his optics always made Jazz feel wanted by the mech that sired his spark.

"I would like it if you accepted, to come with me and take your rightful place in our family."

Jazz didn't answer yet, he really didn't know what to say. The night before it had been easy for him to decide he didn't want the life of a noblemech, but now things weren't quite as clear, or as simple. The night before he had been upset and rightfully so, he felt himself without any connection or desire to interact with his so-called-family past humoring an old mech desiring to meet him.

In the few breems he had actually interacted and listened to Trax, Jazz had grown to realize the mech was not just some delusional mech of the high society reaching out for him as the last remnant of his family. He had seen true care and concern in the mech's optics, seeing he was as affected by the situation as was Jazz, and the mech had shown his desire to know him, to really know him and give him a life he believed honestly Jazz deserved.

Prowl was well aware of the conflict that now rose within Jazz, and considered his options. He decided his presence could play a factor in Jazz's decision that should be eliminated to ensure the mech would take the best decision for himself and thus excused himself, leaving the room quietly while Jazz and Trax talked some more.


	12. Sparkless. (12/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (12/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

The Lord of Praxus wandered the halls of his home, deep in thought about how the events would play out in the end, wondering if Jazz's now evident indecision meant the mech would accept going with his grandfather. He busied himself thinking about how to collect the remaining debt from Jazz, beginning to re-arrange in his processors the schedules to cover for Jazz's departure and plan out interviews to hire a new servant to take Jazz's place. Somehow the idea of someone taking Jazz's place sounded so wrong to him.

Prowl didn't know how long he spent roaming the solitary halls of his home, faking an inspection to the condition and cleaning of the halls and the furniture and trinkets decorating them, but it had felt like an eternity when his steps finally led him back to his office.

He knocked gently to announce himself before entering the room, seeing Jazz had migrated from his former seat to sit next to Trax, the old mech holding Jazz's clawed hands between his own. Prowl needed little more to confirm his deduction Jazz had chosen to go with his grandfather.

Trax turned his glance at him, bowing his head in gratitude as he stood up. "Lord Prowl, I'm forever in your debt. Jazz has accepted coming with me and taking his rightful place amongst the nobility." Prowl cast a glance towards Jazz. The mech looked back at him, his expression nervous and showing perhaps a little uncertainty, possibly to his reaction of the news.

Prowl gave a small nod to Jazz to offer reassurance he respected and encouraged Jazz's decision before he turned his attention back to Lord Trax. "You're welcome to stay in my home until Jazz is ready to depart with you."

Lord Trax nodded and turned his attention to Jazz, smiling at him, squeezing his shoulder gently before turning back to Lord Prowl. "I would like to speak with you in private as well, my Lord."

Prowl's optic ridge rose fractionally but he nodded once, looking back at Jazz. "You may return to your room and prepare your belongings; Volt will take care of your duties. You're dismissed."

Jazz bowed politely and gave a tight hug to his grandfather before vacating the room, leaving both mechs alone. Prowl gestured towards the seat before his desk as he seated himself. "What do you wish to talk about, Lord Trax?"

Trax bowed his head again, trying to find the right words to present his request to the Lord of Praxus. "Although Jazz has accepted coming with me, you know he must be introduced and given legal status and recognition before the nobility." The mech paused, his lips pursed in a sad scowl. "My Lord, I need assistance to produce a convincing story to introduce Jazz to the nobles."

Prowl raised an optic ridge, leaning back better against his chair. "You want to lie about Jazz's origins."

Trax nodded ruefully, "I am not bothered by Jazz's humble origins, my Lord. But the nobility, especially those around Jazz's age, would be merciless to him if he's presented as the child of a mech from the slums."

The chevroned mech hummed softly, he knew very well the kind of sharp glossas and cruel words the nobility was capable of. "Do you require forged records?"

Trax shook his head. "Unless strictly necessary I think it'd be best if Jazz's records aren't altered. I don't think Jazz would appreciate it."

The Lord of Praxus tapped his clawed fingers against the surface of his desk, making a non-committal sound. "Forgive my boldness, Lord Trax, but my investigation pointed that Lady Beat engaged often in...relationships with other mechs, several at that."

The older mech bristled a little, not at the words spoken, but at the reminder of how easily his daughter's fancy could lead her from one mech to another in a few cycles. "She enjoyed the pleasures of life, and she was very beautiful, she took advantage of her popularity to get what she wanted."

"If such is the case, it's not farfetched to assume Lady Beat could have conceived her sparkling accidentally in one of those affairs." The Lord of Praxus tapped his fingers a little harder, a plan evidently taking shape in his processors. "Unless there is any way to make a complete list of the lovers Lady Beat engaged with, it should be safe to claim Lady Beat hid the sparkling, not knowing who Jazz's father had been." Prowl frowned, his optics staring past Trax as if the mech had been forgotten. "There's also the possibility to claim the father refused to acknowledge the sparkling, and thus Jazz was trusted to a former servant, who'd claim to be the carrier of the child."

Trax brought a hand to his chin, pondering the proposed story. "It could be feasible. Beat had a certain reputation about spark sharing." the mech shook his head, for all he loved his daughter he never approved of some of her choices, even if he respected them. "Do you think Jazz would be...amenable to this?"

"Amenable?" Prowl's optics narrowed but he shook his head, idly picking a random data pad, needing to hold something. "No, Lord Trax, Jazz wouldn't and shouldn't be amenable to having to lie about himself just to be accepted. Even so, he's still going to carry with him the fact his conception was not planned." sifting through the files at random, Prowl cast a cold glare towards the mech sitting across his desk. "But for you, I am sure he'll put up with it."

Trax shifted nervously, unable to hold that cold gaze. "You believe I am doing wrong in wanting to take him back with me."

"No." Prowl shook his head, he truly couldn't blame the mech for wanting to recover some of the lost time. "It's not my place to decide if that is wrong or right. I'm merely stating that Jazz is in a less than optimal situation, but that he will put up with it and stick with whatever travesty we fabricate for him simply because he, too, desires to be with his grandfather."

Trax nodded, morose. "I never wanted to put him through all this."

"It can't be helped." Prowl set down the pad, standing up and turning his back on the noble seated across his desk, his icy blue optics glaring at nothing across his window. "Jazz's origins are complicated; to bring him into the family he belongs to cannot be anything but just as complicated. It doesn't mean it's pleasant to force all this on him."

Trax sighed, muttering his agreement. "I will try my hardest to make him as comfortable and happy as I can. I really want to be part of his life."

Prowl chose not to reply to that, he believed his words and could tell the mech only wanted the chance to be part of his grandchild's life, he wasn't at fault for the mistakes and bad choices his daughter made in her life. "Is there anything else you wish to speak with me about, Lord Trax? Otherwise I have duties to attend to."

"Actually, yes there is." Trax subspaced a data card and a portable terminal. "Your help is much appreciated and I want to compensate you for the time you've taken into helping me find my grandson."

Prowl's optics narrowed. "I am not your private detective, Lord Trax."

The old mech bowed his head apologetically "I never meant to imply that my lord, but I was told Jazz has been under your service because you kindly provided him with the upgrades that made him a legal adult. Jazz told me he insisted in paying back for them and that you offered him to employ him to make that possible. So, let me offer this to you in Jazz's behalf, and as token of my gratitude for all you've done for Jazz."

Prowl's lips pulled into a tight line, his frame tensed minutely as realization dawned on him that Jazz had lied about their arrangement, possibly to paint him in a much more positive light before his grandfather. "That won't be necessary."

"Please, I insist." Trax purposefully ignored the mech, typing the commands for a transfer of funds to the Lord of Praxus' personal account. "Jazz wanted to stay until that debt was paid; I want to do this for him."

"Jazz wouldn't appreciate you paying off his debts, Lord Trax." Prowl cautioned.

The older mech smiled. "I am not, this currency is ultimately his inheritance."

The Lord of Praxus decided he would have to speak with Jazz about that eventually. Not only whether or not he would transfer back currency that would belong to him, but about his lie about their agreement. Prowl had no qualms about Lord Trax knowing of his and Jazz's agreement. His public image or whatever opinion the older mech would have about him mattered very little to him. Still, he wouldn't reveal anything on Jazz's behalf. "I cannot stop you, Lord Trax, but Jazz will hear of this."

"Yes, of course." The older mech smiled as he subspaced the card and terminal once the transfer was completed. "I won't detain you any longer, My Lord." the mech began to stand up and Prowl summoned Volt, instructing the mech to accompany Lord Trax and have rooms arranged for his stay.

Prowl continued with his work for a while, choosing to give time to Jazz to collect his belongings and get used to the idea of his departure before having some words with him. The knock on his door broke the silence pervading his office. "Enter."

"Your meal, my Lordship," Volt bowed politely as he entered the room with a tray in his hands containing the Lord's meal. "Do you wish for me to begin the recruiting process to find someone to take over Jazz's duties, my Lord?"

Prowl stared at Volt with a somewhat distracted look, seeming to process too long the old mech's words. "For now, I want you to take over Jazz's duties, but make arrangements to interview and hire a new aide, either to take over Jazz's duties or to take over yours."

"My Lord?" Volt tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't trust many to do this kind of service." Prowl turned back to his work, tapping the stylus absently against the desk's surface. "Jazz adapted easily, but you know I don't have the luxury of time to teach and train new personnel at the moment, given the period. That responsibility will fall on your shoulders. You know everything that needs to be done and how I want it done."

Volt bowed. In one hand he understood that this was one of the busiest periods for the Lord of Praxus and his administrative duties, but on the other hand Volt suspected that to a degree, Lord Prowl had more personal reasons for his decision. The last mech that had been his personal aide had been a good worker, but it was no secret the mech couldn't stand the Lord of Praxus, and interactions were curt and to the point. Jazz's personality had made the meetings far less bothersome for the lord, and dare he say it, even enjoyable. Regardless of the fondness he was certain the Lord of Praxus had towards Jazz, losing and replacing an employee like him wasn't easy to deal with. "I'll see to it, my Lord." Volt bowed again and turned to leave.

Prowl barely acknowledged his servant's departure, his optics were busy scanning through the text on the screen of the pad he was studying, his job was the only thing that kept him sane when the hardships that came after passing of his child and bondmate became too much. Through his work he learned to detach himself emotionally from everything and found his work a welcomed escape of the reality that threatened to swallow him in all its cruelty, of the self doubts and self loathing for not having followed his bondmate. When he found a text revealing a most terrible secret of his bondmate that destroyed him completely and his good faith, only his work gave any sense to his life, it was all that mattered afterwards, and thus it was easy for him to lose himself in it.

Another knock on the door called his attention. "Come in." Prowl didn't bother looking up, his optics lost in the glyphs he was readying.

"My Lord?" Jazz's voice, forced Prowl to look up from his work, watching the mech hold a couple of pads containing book files in one hand.

"Please, sit down." Prowl gestured the seat across his desk, pointedly ignoring the waiting tray with his meal. Jazz seated himself, casually sparing a glance to the untouched tray. "Ya haven't refueled yet."

"I wanted to finish signing these documents first." Prowl commented offhandedly, setting aside the pad to give Jazz his attention. "What may I do for you?"

Jazz bowed his head; he knew when documents came from Iacon, the Lord of Praxus focused his entire attention on them and usually waited to refuel until they were dealt with. Jazz looked up at the mech, playing nervously with the pads in his hands. "I jus' wanted ta thank you fer all you've done, an' wanted ta know if you want me to jus' leave these bookfiles in my room or if you'd like me to put 'em back in the library in their right places."

Prowl's optics flickered for a moment before he shook his head. "If you have finished with them you can just leave them in my office, I'll have them placed back in their rightful places. If you're not done, though," Prowl paused for a moment, watching Jazz's clawed hands playing with the edges of the pads, "You can take them along with you until you're finished with your reading."

Jazz stilled at that, standing stiffly. "But they're yours."

"And I am sure you will be a gentle mech and have them sent back to me once you've finished with them." Prowl held a hand up for silence. "I am not giving them to you. You're just borrowing them."

The silver mech looked down at the pads in his hands, they weren't all the books he had in his room to read, only a pair he had finished already. Jazz looked up at the lord of Praxus with a hesitant little smile. "Ya sure you're fine with that?"

Prowl nodded, leaning back better against his seat. "I find few things to be more bothersome than to begin reading a bookfile only to be interrupted and not allowed to finish it, never knowing what the ending was like." bringing his fingertips together, Prowl glanced back at the pads in Jazz's hands. "I hold no false modesty about the size of my library's collection. I doubt you could find several of the book files within readily anywhere else."

Jazz smiled at that, the collection the Lord of Praxus possessed was one of the most complete and exotic to be found in Cybertron, he had no doubt about that. "Thank you, my Lord."

Prowl made a non-committal sound as he decided now was the time to bring up something that was bothering him. "Why did you lie to your grandfather?" Jazz stared back in confusion, and Prowl elaborated. "You lied about our arrangement regarding your upgrades. He believes you are paying me because you wanted to, and not because I demanded it of you."

"Oh," Jazz muttered softly, looking down to his hands playing with the pads. "I jus' thought he didn't need ta know about our arrangement. That was between you an' me anyway."

"But he knows you were working for me as a means to pay back for those upgrades."

Jazz shrugged. "I told him I couldn't go with him until I had paid ya back."

Prowl shook his head. "You didn't need to lie. I could have arranged some other way to work around your debt so you could go with your grandfather right away."

Jazz's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. I jus' didn't think he needed ta know ya only got me upgraded because I agreed ta pay back through labor. He probably wouldn't have been comfortable with that thought."

"With all due respect, I don't care what your grandfather, or anyone else for that matter, think of me or my way to deal with mine and my land's finances." Prowl's optics narrowed a little.

Jazz couldn't help but bristle at the words. "Well ya may not care, but I do. I know I don't work for the tyrant all those people think ya are, an' the least thing I wanted was for my grandfather ta think of ya that way."

Prowl's optics widened a little at the small outburst, glinting with genuine curiosity. "Why do you care?"

The silver mech vented a sigh of frustration, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I jus' think people speak 'bout what they don't know so much. They call ya names, try ta vandalize yer property, think of ya as a monster that eats sparklin's for dinner. They don't stop ta think of what ya do for them."

Prowl couldn't help but dip his head lightly, "I am their ruler, Jazz. I am not here to be liked by them, I learned that a long time ago." Prowl stood up, turning to his window, brushing a clawed white hand along the glass. "I cannot be bothered to be liked and loved by those under my rule. I'll do what it takes for Praxus to be a great city and honor the work of my predecessor, but I hold no delusions or care for the opinion of my subjects."

'Not anymore,' Jazz thought sadly, well aware this was not the way the Lord used to be. Knowing the hard-plated and cold sparked mech that stood before him now was the product of the ingratitude and cruelty of those Prowl had served during his early rule. "It doesn't mean I gotta like it." The silver mech couldn't help but look away, clearly upset about the subject. "Ya may not care, an' I understand ya think it's part o' the job, but I ain't goin' ta contribute to the bad mouthin'."

"I appreciate your concern Jazz, but I assure you I do not need you to lie on my behalf."

"Ya did it fer me." Jazz pointed out. "Ya told my grandfather ya didn't have a place t'host him at the moment when he came yesterday. Volt told me 'bout that."

Prowl scowled, although Jazz could see there wasn't real anger behind the scowl, the black and white mech seemed almost amused. "Volt needs to be reminded of his place and that he isn't to give away that kind of information, not even to you."

"In his defense, I pried that one outta him." Jazz smiled softly, but couldn't help but cast a worried look at the Lord of Praxus. "Ya ain't goin' ta punish him are you?"

"It won't be severe." Prowl assured, despite the mild amusement he was going to have a talk with the mech about disclosing that kind of information, whether willingly or coaxed into it. "In the future, though, I'd appreciate if you don't try to coax information out of Volt, otherwise he will have to be punished accordingly."

The smaller mech dipped his head with embarrassment, "I won't do it again. I don't want ta get him in trouble." Jazz looked up at Prowl from beneath his helm, a little smile playing in his lips again. "But ya still lied."

"You're not going to let that rest, are you?" The reply held a mixture of amusement and irritation. "Yes, I lied, but I had a valid reason for that. Yours is not."

"Valid enough fer me."

Prowl arched an optic ridge, he could see this argument would go on for a long time if he didn't re-route its direction. "Regardless, I ask you to abstain from lying in my behalf again. Especially in these matters."

Jazz wanted to vent a long suffering sigh but decided against it. Even if he was no longer the Lord of Praxus' servant, he didn't wish to offend the mech and part in less than amiable terms with his former employer. "Yes, my lord. I'll abstain of such things in th'future."

Prowl nodded once, pleased. "In regards to the sum Lord Trax transferred to my account. How do you wish to proceed?"

Jazz's optics flickered in confusion. "Can't you keep it?"

"I could, but that wasn't a conscious decision on your part, or it was?"

"Well, no. Grand- father did that 'cause he wanted me to go with him as soon as possible." Jazz scratched his helm, unsure as to what the Lord of Praxus was trying to do.

"Did he have your approval?" Prowl asked. "He claimed it was part of your eventual inheritance, and thus your currency to use as you see fit. If you want it back, I'll be happy to transfer it back to whichever account you point me to."

"Not really. I never gave him an answer. I was kinda hopin' ta find a suitable way ta pay ya back without assumin' the whole 'I'm rich now' part." the silver mech sighed. "But I admit I can't think of how I could pay that back now that I won't be workin' for ya."

Prowl tapped the tip of a finger to his lips, pondering the situation over. The easiest way was to simply accept the payment issued by Lord Trax, but he felt as if Trax had just bought Jazz's supposed freedom, and for some reason that didn't feel right to him. "If I am not mistaken, Lord Trax's home is located nearby a company that produces certain goods you must be familiar with as you dealt with the process of acquiring those supplies as part of your former duties." He paused, waiting until he had Jazz's full attention. "Because they must be imported by the business I acquire them from, they evidently possess an added cost."

"Ya want me ta pay ya by sendin' ya cargos of it?" Jazz asked, incredulous.

The chevroned mech hummed his affirmative. "The costs of sending them personally from your location to mine should be lower once the third party is eliminated. It would be most beneficial for me, and you're familiar with the specifications of the product."

Jazz pondered the proposed arrangement and couldn't help but feel in a way it was almost as if he would still be working for the Lord of Praxus, albeit indirectly. It was like slowly weaning himself from his position as Prowl's aide, without being cut off that kind of activity. At the same time it gave him the chance to still earn the currency that was paying back for his upgrades. "How much of this product would I have ta send? An' how often?"

The black and white mech turned on the screen on his desk, typing in some amounts and costs so fast Jazz had trouble following the white hand. "This should be the proposed amount." Prowl flipped the screen around and pointed the final amount of product Jazz was supposed to send to cover the remaining debt. "Admittedly this is only a projection based on the last known lowest price. I would require an actual confirmation of the current lowest price you can get to adjust the final quantity."

Jazz nodded absently, he was always impressed whenever he saw the ability of the Lord of Praxus when it came to calculations and mathematics. "I'll make sure ta send a report with the best prices once I am settled."

"Very well." the chevroned mech turned off the screen, interlinking his fingers as he rested his elbows on the desk. "I will hold back on transferring the currency until you give me a specific account where you'd like to have the sum moved to."

"It's a deal, then." Jazz offered his hand to the taller mech, smiling as Prowl's white fingers wrapped around his hand, both giving a single shake before their hands parted. They remained in silence afterwards and Jazz began to feel uncomfortable, unsure of what to say now.

Prowl was the first to break the silence. "You should finish the preparations for your departure."

"Yeah," Jazz replied, playing with the pads in his hands once more. "I enjoyed my time here, I'm goin' ta miss ya an' the things I did around here."

Prowl's lips twitched a little, curving the edges of his lips in that tiny smile Jazz had seen the cycle they fought against the vandals. "I understand. It won't be the same when you're not here, but I'm sure you'll adapt well to your new environment." he paused dipping his head, "And you're welcome to visit if you so desire, I'm certain the staff would like to hear about your endeavors."

Jazz grinned and shook his head in amusement. "Volt would love ta hear 'bout that, yeah. He made me promise I'd write him."

"Volt holds you in high regards, and so do I."

"Thank you," Jazz bowed his head and stood up beginning towards the door, pausing for a moment before it opened. "I know it's earlier ta be issuin' any invitations, but I'm sure my grandfather would approve. If ya ever wish ta visit, yer more than welcome," with that said the silver mech left the room.

Prowl watched the mech leave, remaining in silence for a while until he moved to get his meal, deciding his work could wait for a little longer.


	13. Sparkless. (13/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (13/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Trax, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

The trip to his grandfather's state had been relatively uneventful; they had left early during the cycle and although Trax had talked briefly of what he could expect, Jazz still felt a mixture of excitement and apprehension about this move and the new direction his life was taking.

He began to realize many things wouldn't be quite the same as they used to be, especially after Lord Prowl had send a couple of aides to escort them to the limits of Praxus where Trax's own assistants took over and escorted them all the way to the mech's estate. As they traversed the roads, Jazz began to realize many of the usual activities he could engage in previously were set to stop, at least until he found suitable substitutes in this new city.

What else was expected of him due to his new social situation was another matter entirely. He didn't know what acceptable behavior was for the nobility although he was aware of some basics, but he still didn't know what was expected of him, nor all the formalities and other standards he was supposed to meet now.

//You've been very quiet,// Lord Trax asked, startling Jazz.

//I'm jus' thinkin',// Jazz speed up a little to come closer to his grandfather's form, nearly touching his side but keeping a safe distance between them. //It's kinda dawnin' on me that life's gonna change and probably very much.//

Trax hummed his agreement. //Yes, some things will be different for you. I imagine you led a much different life than what nobility is like. And I admit I'd like to know about your endeavors as a sparkling and young mech.//

Jazz laughed. //What do ya wanna know?//

//Everything you have memory of. I want to catch up on everything I missed about your life.// Trax slowed down to fall back with Jazz, brushing his side gently against his grandson's. //But that can wait until we're home. I have one of my aides already setting up your rooms.//

Jazz felt uneasy, wondering what rooms would be given to him. //They're not hers... are they?//

Jazz was sure Trax would have shaken his head sadly if he wasn't in vehicle mode. //No, I ordered rooms closer to my own. Your carri-- Beat, had her rooms much further away from mine. She claimed the distance was necessary for her privacy.//

//You two didn't get along?//

//We became distant when she turned a legal adult. We used to be very close when she was a sparkling.// Trax replied sadly.

//I'm sorry to hear that.// Jazz couldn't help but nudge gently against his grandfather's side in a comforting gesture. //Ya sound like you really loved her.//

Trax nudged back against Jazz, thankful. //I did. I loved Beat more than anything in my life. I never found a mate, my spark didn't beat for anyone I'd want to share my life and spark with, but I longed for offspring, and science granted me what I desired. Beat was a really wonderful sparkling.//

Jazz didn't say anything, merely continued to drive alongside Trax, keeping himself close to the mech, lending him what comfort he could offer.

//She was a joy in my life, there was nothing quite like coming home after a business trip and have her running to greet me.// Trax voice carried all the fondness of his memories, as the events of such happy times replayed in his CPU. //But when she became a youngling, Beat began to seek others of her social situation, she became very popular amongst the noble younglings and ended up surrounding herself with company I never quite approved of.//

//Bad friends, I take it.//

//Socialites with double standards and decadent tastes I suppose. Lavish parties and other activities of that kind where what these youths dedicated to. Beat never showed an inkling of interest for my business, all she cared about was how to spend her inheritance even before she had it.//

Jazz made a soft whistling sound. //Yeah, I'm familiar with that kind of attitude, though I assume this is at a much bigger scale.//

Trax laughed. //That kind of company was of the opinionated and 'my way' kind. They were merciless amongst themselves, one wrong step and your place in the social ladder could be threatened. Beat enjoyed her position, so she was easily influenced by her friends in that sense.//

Jazz would have shaken his own head, understanding now how the mech that had carried him could have distanced herself from such loving creator. //It's a shame she didn't realize the kind of company she kept.//

//Beat cared too much about their opinion, she had to fit their standards just as they had to fit hers. She wasn't free of guilt of course, she made decisions I never approved of.// Tracks sighed heavily. //She just withered away when your sire passed. Even her friends and their influence couldn't keep her going for too long.//

Jazz made a non-committal sound. He could understand trying to fit in with friends, after all he had a circle of friends in the orphanage, and he made an effort to fit with Lord Prowl's staff, but even then he never gave up who he truly was just to fit in. It was in his personality to be agreeable and amiable. //Did she say... anythin' about my sire?// Jazz couldn't help but ask, wanting to know what he could of the mech he knew loved him so dearly.

//I don't know anything about him past a few things she mentioned. She did say the mech was living in the slums by the time she gave you away.// Trax's voice had become tired once more, weary in remembrance of what his daughter had done to her own sparkling. //She mentioned she met him in one of her outings with her friends, my assumption is she met him at some bar or pub, she used to hang in that kind of places often. I assume the mech had been working at some place like it or was a patron of such places.//

Jazz dropped his speed, trying to think of how his sire had ended in the slums or if he had always been there. //We lived in the slums all my sparklinghood, I wonder if he ever had that kind o' job.//

Trax fell back, nudging Jazz comfortingly. //Depending on the places, waiters aren't always well paid, Jazz. Some owners take special care to only pay the minimum and make them rely on the favor of the patrons to earn extra income. It's possible your sire wasn't so lucky with the patrons he served.//

//Yeah, I suppose.// Jazz sighed heavily, wishing more than ever he knew more about his creators, or at least enough to clue him to the life of his sire before his conception.

//I'm pretty sure Beat loved him, but if he wasn't a noblemech there would not be a bright future for them. If she made their relationship public, her circle of friends would have made her life hellish.// Trax murmured, a hint of bitterness slipped in his tone. //She must have kept their relationship a very well guarded secret. I believe Lord Prowl had to dig pretty deep to find any clues about Beat's relationships, and even he was only able to connect the dots because of what information you've provided to him of your life before the orphanage.//

//Yeah, I was told she had...// Jazz paused, unsure of how to bring the subject up as tactfully as possible. //She had quite a few relationships.//

Trax sighed. //Beat was quite liberal with her spark, Jazz. She had no qualms taking her pleasures or giving herself to anyone that caught her fancy. It was quite common for her circle, interfacing with commoners wasn't unheard of, and rarely was it frowned upon but a serious relationship was asking for your status and good name to be thoroughly demolished. Beat cared too much about her standing to fight for a mech she obviously loved.//

//Do you care for your standing?// Jazz couldn't help but ask.

//I would be lying if I said I do not care about maintaining my social position for the good of my business relationships,// Trax spoke softly, pausing to try to explain his situation. //However, my position and Beat's were different. It's my business relationships that matter the most, my interactions with the high society are sparse at a social level. They know I have my opinions and the economic resources to stand by those opinions. Not many socialites approved of my decision to have a sparkling without bonding, but I did it, and they had no choice but to grudgingly accept they wouldn't influence my life based around their own pre-conceptions.//

//So, ya get along with them as much as it's necessary but don't bow down to them.// Jazz mulled over the older mech's words.

//In high society, there's a line that divides the factors that matter about a mech.// Trax explained. //The economic position and the social ladder. Although our family has been part of the nobility since the early days of Cybertronian history, most of my ancestors took to the betterment of our family's wealth. There are families that can trace their origins to the first thirteen, like the Lord Prime's line. However, although in the social scale they may be higher than us, economically speaking our family is in a better situation. You can be a noble and have little money compared to a mech that worked his way from having nothing to becoming a very wealthy mech.//

Jazz hummed softly, going through the words spoken by his grandfather. //That sounds almost like Lord Prowl's sire. I know he was of noble birth but Praxus was a really poor shire when he took to its rule.//

//Lord Prowl's sire would have had his seat as a noble and treated relatively in equal terms by the socialites, perhaps frowning a little if his finish wasn't top notch, but he would have been invited to a socialite's party based solely on his noble origins. But economically speaking he would have had a hard time receiving the attention of more powerful families, even those that weren't of noble cradle.//

//So ya have economic power ta make up fer your lesser social standing?// Jazz asked.

//Not exactly. I've always been treated cordially enough simply because I do behave like a noblemech. I'm not estranged from them, I am merely someone that stands in the background.// Trax upped his speed, nudging Jazz as they neared his estate. //Beat's involvement in the high society is what got our family to gain a higher position, and why it became so important for her to maintain it. She enjoyed social life, I'm more of a business mech, I do enjoy aspects of the social life, but never to the near obsessive degree Beat did.//

Jazz upped his own speed to match his grandfather, growing a little nervous as he caught glance of the large mansion that was his family's estate. //So ya got a more public face because of that?// he asked.

//Something like that. Beat's antics were more commonly known among the nobles than my own.// Trax sighed heavily. //Unfortunately, that will also affect you, as you know.//

Jazz would have scowled if the action was possible in his vehicle mode, he remembered very well the conversation he had with his grandfather and Lord Prowl before they left, when he had been instructed about the story they would provide to breach out his origins when he faced other noble mechs. He didn't like the idea of having to lie about his origins, he was proud of the mech he was and the mech that had been his sire and also of his life in the orphanage. Yet, he knew it was best for his grand- father's sake if he went along with the lie, knowing that although he believed himself capable of standing the barrage of ill meant actions and words from the nobility, his grandfather would pay the price.

//We're here. I hope you'll come to truly find this place to be your home,// Trax spoke as they stopped at the gates of his estate and transformed. Jazz followed his lead and stared at the house that would become his new home. It was smaller than Lord Prowl's but was definitely a luxurious and lavish place.

They stepped into the house, and Jazz was immediately greeted by the main butler and his own aides, bowed to and addressed as Lord. The mech knew it was going to take him some time to get used to being bowed to and referred to by his new title, and although he hoped to adapt well, he vowed to himself he wouldn't allow this new life to change him for worse.

He was taken to the dining room where he refueled with his grandfather, sharing a little about his life with the older mech until Trax pronounced he was tired and would need some recharge. Lord Trax led Jazz to his new rooms, they were at least three times the size of his room in Lord Prowl's home, with two chambers and wash rack. His berth was big enough to fit twice on the soft platform and even had a small balcony on the bedroom area.

Jazz couldn't help but head directly to the balcony, staring out to the night sky and the shire that was to become his home once more after his time in the orphanage. He couldn't help but miss Praxus already, the shire was beautiful, but Praxus always had something about it that made it a sight to behold. He remembered the first entry of Lord Prowl's bondmate, speaking of the new life he was starting on Praxus and couldn't help but wish to re-read that entry. He subspaced the diary and re-read the first few entries, wondering if his own change of location would bring about good or bad things. Jazz couldn't help but feel so alone in these new rooms, knowing that the only familiar face was that of his grandfather, knowing that come the morning he wouldn't be seeing Volt's gentle face or Lord Prowl's stern expression and icy blue optics greeting him.

With a heavy sigh, Jazz headed to his new berth and laid down, setting the diary on a small table near the headboard of his berth and curled up, shifting around until he was finally able to fall into deep recharge, hoping his new beginning would be a good one.


	14. Sparkless. (14/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (14/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Trax, Jazz.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

Being formally introduced to Lord Trax's staff had been like what Jazz imagined the first day at an education center had to be like. He hadn't felt this nervous even when he was first introduced to Lord Prowl's staff, even though that was as much a new experience as this. The weighty difference was perhaps in the fact he felt the bar was set high, and the staff would be judging him as the noblemech he was supposed to be now.

Thankfully that had gone well enough, and was given a proper tour around the house, coming to know every place and whatever function they had, if any. Jazz was then led towards a large room where two mechs awaited for him. They introduced themselves as Cutlass and Slipstream. Slipstream was like a much lean and lithe version of Starscream, her form didn't look nearly as bulky and did seem quite graceful. It was the deep scowl in her features that unnerved Jazz, and acutely reminded of the disapproving glare Starscream would throw at him and his friends whenever they did something he didn't like. Cutlass, on the other hand, was smiling pleasantly, his four optics bright amber with a friendly glint shining on them. His posture was staid and formal, but it had an air of relaxation, which made him a more welcoming sight.

"Jazz, these will be your tutors for the deca-cycles to come. Cutlass," Trax gestured towards the bigger mech, "Will be your personal tutor and will update you on your education to an advanced level. Slipstream will be your dancing instructor."

Jazz bowed politely to both mechs before turning his attention back to Trax. "Dancin' teacher?" the silver mech didn't miss the deepening of Slipstream's scowl as she heard his accent, clearly disapproving of it but Jazz choose to ignore it. "Why do I need a dancin' teacher?"

"I can answer to that." Slipstream spoke, and her voice was a little too high pitched yet a little raspy, not unlike Starscream's albeit far more tolerable. "It's a tradition to have any young nobles that become of age and are recognized as legal adults to be presented in society in a celebration in their honor. The mech is expected to engage in a specially choreographed dance for the occasion where he will be presented with gifts from several important noblemechs."

Trax hummed and turned his attention to Jazz. "As Slipstream has explained, to be given your proper place amongst the nobility, and to commemorate your coming of age, a celebration is being prepared. Slipstream will be in charge of the dance, selecting the melody and the proper choreography."

"I see." Jazz frowned but didn't say anything else. He was a fairly good dancer, perhaps then he could impress Slipstream and their interactions wouldn't be as bad as Jazz already feared they could be.

"I must attend to other business now, your classes will begin tomorrow." Trax nodded his thanks to the two instructors that bowed and left. "If you wish to go anywhere in town, you may go with one of my aides. I don't want you going anywhere alone until you've familiarized with the area."

"Alright grandfather. It's alright if I go lookin' fer somethin' in town? I promised Lord Prowl I'd verify the prices of some products he wants to purchase." Jazz followed his grandfather as the older mech left the room.

"Lord Prowl always has his business in the forefront of his processors, doesn't he?" Lord Trax quirked an optic ridge, smiling a little.

"He's th'Lord of Praxus after all, he's gotta keep his city an' his home runnin' smoothly." Jazz couldn't help but shrug a little, smiling back at the older mech.

"True. If you want to do so it's alright with me, but you must be careful and don't stay out too late." Trax trailed as he extracted a pad from subspace, beginning to review the pending work.

"I ain't a sparklin' anymore, grandfather, I know how ta take care o' myself." Jazz tried keeping his tone gentle, he didn't want to offend or upset his grandfather, but he didn't want the mech to think he needed to be coddled.

Trax shook his head, side glancing at the silver mech. "Yes, I know that. But this is your first cycle here, I'd rather if you took more precautions."

Jazz could understand the mech's point of view, but he didn't want Trax to think he was a sparkling that had to be taken everywhere or he'd get lost. "I'll be careful, an' I'll go with one of the aides, but I would like ta be able to go places by myself eventually."

"When you feel familiar enough with the area you may." Trax conceded, having to remind himself that jazz grew up in an orphanage and as one of Lord Prowl's employees, he had learned to get around in Praxus quickly. "Just be careful when you do, alright?"

"I promise I won't give ya reason ta worry about, grandfather." Jazz squeezed his grandfather's arm a little before he waved and hastened his steps, going to look for one of the servants to guide him around the shire. He didn't want to outright think of them as escorts, he really only wanted someone that could show him around, and to keep his grandfather's peace of CPU.

\------------------

Jazz wrote down a sum on a data pad after an employee in a warehouse informed him of the prices and deals their company offered for the product Jazz had inquired about. "Thanks for yer time!" he waved as he began to walk away, reviewing the different prices and deals he was offered by the companies he visited.

"Anywhere else you'd like to go, Lord Jazz?" the servant asked as they began to walk away.

Jazz flinched a little at the name, it was so easy to refer to others as Lords and Ladies, but when it applied to him it was just another reminder he wasn't a common mech anymore, and that he would be treated different. "Is there any place we can go ta have some energon? I could use a cube."

"I can take you to the café Lady Beat favored, they serve some of the highest quality mixtures you'll come across in the shire." the servant offered, his hand gesturing elegantly, showing that even the staff here behaved in a different way.

Jazz shifted uncomfortably. "I would prefer somethin' a little more discreet, and perhaps not nearly as expensive."

The servant quirked an optic ridge, his lips pulled back into a small scowl but he nodded and guided Jazz to a café, it was small and relative common looking, the benches while well kept and painted looked ordinary enough. "Is this to your liking, my Lord?"

"Yes, thank you." Jazz headed for the farther table, huddled in a corner and sat down, gesturing to the seat across from his own. The servant mech bowed but stood next to Jazz instead. "Ya won't be sittin'?"

"It's not proper."

Jazz had to resist the urge to heave a sigh, he didn't want to attract attention by having someone standing over him like the servant was. "Would it be proper if ya sat over on the other table? I don't want ta attract attention an' people will look if they see ya standin' over me like that."

"Of course, my lord."

Jazz watched the mech head for the table next to his own, of course he could understand in a way that the servant was conscious of their social differences, Jazz had been too when he worked for Lord Prowl, but he had been compliant when the Lord of a whole city asked for his company to dine. Jazz suspected this servant at least would refuse it unless Jazz outright ordered him to share a meal with him, and he wasn't comfortable with the idea of forcing someone to do something like that.

Jazz waited for the waiter, ordering a simple cube of regular energon and a small pack of energon goodies to go with it. He thanked the waiter when his order was brought and began to refuel quietly, stubbornly keeping his gaze away from the servant. The shire was beautiful and a nice place to be. He could see younglings running around with their friends, families sitting down to have fun together. He wondered if his grandfather would be amenable to a walk around the shire, and to sit down in perfectly anonymous cafés, just talking about anything amidst a cube of energon.

Once refueled, Jazz instructed the servant they were going back home, as he still had to compile the information and send it to Lord Prowl for his evaluation. Jazz thanked the servant and dismissed him while he headed to his rooms, a package lying on a small table caught his attention. "What's this?" Jazz picked the package and couldn't help a sour smirk gracing his lip components as realized they were educational texts. "Yeah, th'whole tutorin' thing was for real."

Setting the texts back down on the table, Jazz sauntered to his bedroom, taking the time to inspect the place better, deciding where he wanted to place his belongings and little knick-knacks before he seated on a comfortable chair near the balcony, extracting the pad from subspace and beginning to compile the data for Lord Prowl.

After compiling the information and sending the data stream to Lord Prowl, Jazz decided it was time to do some decoration of his new rooms and set himself to the task. He moved and arranged the furniture around, placing his own belongings where he felt they fitted better. So absorbed by the task, Jazz didn't hear the sound of the doors opening.

"I see you're making yourself at home."

Jazz turned around with a little gasp, smiling at his grandfather standing by the door. "I'm sorry, I jus' wanted ta get settled in before my classes start."

"I see that." Trax laughed and moved closer to the younger mech, patting his back gently. "Was your tour productive?"

"I got the information I was lookin' for. Went to a small café, though the servant wanted ta take me to the places...she frequented." Jazz shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't know how to address his carrier.

"Yes, he mentioned you insisted in going to a smaller place." Trax heaved a sigh, patting Jazz's back gently. "I'm sorry, Jazz, but the servants see you as Beat's child, they probably think you two are alike, or that you'll want to hang at the places she did. You two are similar in appearance after all."

Jazz frowned visibly, he really didn't want to be associated as closely to his carrier as he was by the staff. He didn't really want to hang at the kind of places she frequented, and feared the socialites would think of him as Beat's replacement. "I don't know how ta address her either."

"I know you'll never think of Beat as your mother, Jazz," Trax murmured sadly as he took a seat in one of the couches in the outer chamber in Jazz's rooms. "I can't ask you to feign a love you'll never feel for her. But for the sake of appearances and to avoid others trying to pry, I guess the safest thing would be to call her your carrier, which is what she was in the end."

"Yeah, I suppose," Jazz muttered and dropped himself on the couch next to Trax. "I hope I can make people realize I am not my carrier an' that I have different tastes. Or at least, I think I do."

"Quite possibly." Trax smiled to his grandson, wrapping an arm around Jazz's shoulders. "I know this will be hard for you at first, but I assure you I only want to give you what is yours by your creation right."

"I know ya do." Jazz smiled back and hesitantly rested his head on his grandfather's shoulder. "Do ya think we could go out together some time? Just us an' go have some energon shakes or somethin' down town?"  
Trax wrapped his arms around Jazz, feeling a pang of guilt for a moment as he thought about the times he'd hold his daughter like this when she'd request similar things. He didn't want to treat Jazz as a replacement of Beat, he was his own person and that's the mech he wanted to incorporate into his life, not a ghost of the Beat that no longer was after she reached her adulthood. "I'm afraid that can be a little difficult given my schedule and public profile, but I'll try to work something for you, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Jazz sighed, powering down his optics and leaning better against his grandfather. He couldn't help but bask if the feeling of being held like that. He could remember that sensation of well being when his own sire held him like that as a sparkling, when he felt he was wanted and loved. Whatever was going to happen from now own, he chose not to think about, focusing only in the feelings of wellness that suffused him in the gentle embrace of his grandfather.

\-----------------------

Cutlass was a patient and helpful tutor, Jazz decided. The mech seemed to be a little dense in his personal interactions, but very intelligent and was very patient with Jazz when he was stuck on something. Jazz couldn't say the classes with Cutlass were unpleasant, even if he wasn't exactly excited about the homework the mech had given him.

Slipstream was a different situation altogether. She watched his every move with a glare that meant she was judging him constantly. She began to speak about the differences between proper dances and the garbage of the popular dances the commoners engaged on. Something that stung Jazz as he was an avid dancer and enjoyed engaging in those very same dances Slipstream was putting down. He was determined to impress her with his dancing prowess. To his dismay he found the dances she was trying to teach him were far too stiff for his tastes and the technique was complex, far less intuitive than the dances he was used to, and thus he looked everything but graceful trying to dance.

The music itself was beautiful and Jazz would admit to be impressed with the complexity of the intricate arrangements, the way a melody could go so smoothly and elegantly from a slow pace to a pace far faster than the popular music he engaged in. Jazz usually had no problem following the rhythm of music, interpreting the notes with his body in his own way. But Slipstream was strict on how he was supposed to dance, counting the number of steps, the way the feet moved, and even the positions of the arms, head and body.

The first lesson had been most definitely not one of Jazz's best performances. Which stung at his pride as he was sure this would be something he would have excelled at easily, but such wasn't the case. In that vein, it was surprising to him how elegantly and graceful someone like Slipstream could look like while dancing, it was as she danced that he would see her smiling, even if it was probably a fake smile to suit her performance and not because she was happy while she danced.

When the class was over, Jazz had to stand a dressing down from Slipstream, the instructor lecturing him on his lack of grace and his clumsiness trying to learn something that to her was so simple. She promised to be even more strict on the next session and Jazz bristled at the words but resisted the urge to snap back at her. Feeling in a very foul mood afterwards, Jazz made his way to his rooms to take his frustration out on his homework or possibly with some dancing of his own.

He struggled with his homework for a while, feeling his frustrating growing exponentially until his HUD displayed an incoming message from Lord Prowl. Jazz moved away from his desk towards his bedroom to read the message. Although it was a business message, Jazz found himself smiling at the familiarity of Lord Prowl's writing, the way he expressed himself and how he wanted to deal with the cargos. Jazz was thankful for the reprieve the commission from the Lord of Praxus represented, giving him something to do he was used to. After answering the message, Jazz felt more relaxed and continued with his homework, able to finish faster once his processors were clear of the anger and embarrassment Slipstream made him go through.

After finishing his home work, spending some time with his grandfather and refueling, Jazz decided to go back to his quarters and recharge, knowing he'd need all the rest he could get to deal with Slipstream the next cycle. He couldn't help but sneak some reading before turning in, though, and opened the diary, locating the digital marker of the last entry he'd read.

_'I know some would say it's a cliché, but I feel like I'm in some sort of dream at the moment._

_Only a couple of breems ago Prowl asked me to bond with him. Our relationship has been relatively brief, but I can't say I haven't enjoyed my time with him, and he has been the best mech I've been with. Plus we're talking about the Lord of Praxus himself, how could I possibly think about saying no to him?_

_It was so hard to come home and not rush to tell mother and father about this, but I must wait. Prowl wants to ask for their blessings personally in a few cycles. I can barely wait.'_

Jazz hummed softly as he re-read the next entry, one he had read previously when he first found the diary. He wondered why the mech seemed to go from absolutely delighted to nervous about the bonding. Was the mech foreseeing something? Or it was just the expected nervousness from bonding to the ruler of a whole city? Jazz read the following entry, frowning deeply at its contents.

_'I have talked with Prowl about these feelings of uneasiness that suffuse me. I wish I could say the conversation has eased me, but in truth I don't feel any more comfortable than I was a few cycles ago._

_I spoke with some friends, and almost all of them assured me these feelings were normal, that I'd be alright once the formalities are over and my spark is bonded to Prowl's. Only one pulled me aside where nobody would hear us, and told me I what I was doing was a mistake, that it was too soon to take such a leap in a relationship. Once I'm bonded to him there'll be no going back._

_We've only shared sparks the cycle before Prowl proposed to me, and I admit it was quite a learning experience in itself. I was so certain I was taking the right decision, but now I have to wonder if I am really doing the right thing. Perhaps we should have waited a little longer before getting engaged, or at least delay the ceremony a few deca-cycles._

_No. I shouldn't be thinking this way. Prowl is certain and so I was. It must be just the nervousness since bonding is no small thing, especially when you're bonding to the Lord of Praxus. My parents bonded relatively soon in their relationship and they are fine. I'm sure we'll be fine. We have to be.'_

Jazz's frown deepened and decided to close the diary for the night. He wondered if Lord Prowl had felt the same uneasiness his betrothed had, but somehow he doubted the young ruler had felt anything but excitement about his bonding ceremony. Volt never mentioned if their relationship had gone well during the time they were bonded, but Jazz was beginning to suspect at least Lord Prowl's bondmate had not fully recovered, if at all, from his fears about their bonding by the time the sparkling came into the picture.

Jazz sighed and decided to open a different book, not wanting to go into recharge with those thoughts in his processors. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep finally, holding one of the books Lord Prowl had lent to him against his chest plates.

\---------------------

Notes x 2: I've borrowed the name Cutlass from [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) (And from the Oldsmobile/Ford Cutlass. Yes, I seem to have a thing for naming characters after car models XP) Slipstream **is** based on the female clone of Starscream in TFA, adapted to movieverse. Hey, if Lockdown can do it, so can Slipstream!

The 'formal introduction in society' and the dancing part are borrowed from some traditions from my country.


	15. Sparkless. (15/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (15/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Slipstream, Jazz, Prowl, Trax.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

If Jazz had any hopes that his classes with Slipstream would improve, they had been swiftly shot down during the following cycles. Jazz seemed to be unable to learn the dances Slipstream had choreographed for him and instead of making progress, Jazz's performance was becoming sloppier with every new class.

Jazz had never been what one would consider an excellent student. His grades had been good enough when he was educated in the orphanage, but he wasn't too dedicated to his studies. He'd finish his homework as quickly as possible and be done with it to enjoy his free time as better fitted him. That he was trying to excel in everything Cutlass threw at him was perhaps a way to compensate for his poor results with Slipstream.

The cycles became deca-cycles and the sessions with Slipstream had quickly devolved to Jazz making little effort to dance anymore. The date for his introduction celebration had to be delayed, and Slipstream did very little to hide her displeasure with Jazz's lack of progress. The young lord wasn't any happier at the situation himself, knowing his failure was delaying his grandfather's plans and even the servants were beginning to murmur about the setbacks. Jazz knew it wouldn't take long for the nobles and socialites of the shire to follow.

Lord Trax had left two cycles ago to attend to business that would keep him away from the shire for the remainder of the deca-cycle, and Jazz was already feeling a prisoner in what was supposed to be his own home. The lack of the only warmth and familiarity made it even harder for him to stand his situation. He was ever so tempted to just skip the sessions with his dancing instructor, but knew better than to tempt his luck with Slipstream, and even if his cycles started mildly pleasant, by the time his classes were over he was left in a very foul mood.

Jazz had never felt this lonely and unhappy before in his life time. There had been hard times and rough patches, but even during the worst times he didn't feel nearly as alone as he was feeling now. He longed for some measure of familiarity, for something that made him feel adequate and that he wasn't the waste of time Slipstream made him feel he was. The cycle had been the worst in Jazz's life and only sheer will power prevented him from breaking down completely. That cycle Slipstream had declared him a lost cause, and issued the ultimatum if Jazz was not capable of a half decent performance by the end of the Deca-cycle, she would quit.

Jazz would have been ecstatic about the prospect had it not been that Slipstream's quitting would definitely have a negative impact on his grandfather. He didn't want to bring embarrassment to his grandfather, or place him in a situation where his high profile would subject him to all kinds of gossiping and cruel teasing about the worthless scrap of a grandchild he insisted in recognizing as his. Jazz didn't know what he could do to make his situation any better, he just couldn't feel the dances Slipstream choreographed, he couldn't even practice with her due to her towering height, and practicing by himself wasn't proving any more helpful. He wanted to escape, to transform and run away from the golden cage his so-called new home was turning out to be.

Jazz's thoughts were interrupted by the soft knocking on his door, he mumbled a 'come in' and turned his attention back to the book file he was reading, not in the mood to even attempt to strike any kind of conversation with the staff.

"Your meal, my lord." the servant spoke as he set the tray with Jazz's meal over the desk.

"Thank you." Jazz rested his head on a hand, his elbow propped against the desk as he reached with his free hand to pick one of the cubes, not bothering with the proper utensils. He popped one cube in his mouth and continued reading but as he reached for another confection, he felt the servant's optics on him and turned to see the disapproving glare. "What?" he snapped, unable to hold back his annoyance.

The servant was unfazed by the biting tone and reached to pick the needle-like tools. "Nothing, my lord. I thought I would take away these since it seems you won't be using them."

Jazz bristled at the words and the evident disapproval of the servant of his eating manners but managed to retort blandly. "No, it's all right, I forgot about them, was too absorbed in the book file." Jazz held his hand out for the sticks and the servant deposited the tools on the upturned hand, nodding once as he turned around and left Jazz alone.

Jazz watched the servant leave the room before furling his hand into a tight fist, bending the delicate items until they weren't of use anymore. He hissed in anger, throwing away the ruined tools as he stood from his desk and pacing angrily around the room, feeling the need to throw something against the walls to vent out his growing unhappiness and frustration.

He needed to get out and let out some steam. With that thought in his processor, Jazz left the room, not bothering to dull the loud clanks of his steps. He didn't bother telling anyone where he was going --he didn't know where he was going himself, he just needed to be away from his so called home. Crossing the gates of his grandfather's state he folded into his alternate mode and drove away and didn't stop. Jazz continued to drive at far higher speeds that was probably legal in the area, but he did not care, didn't for a long time, and it was only when he realized he was traversing a familiar path that he slowed down and allowed his sensors to take in his surroundings. He was in Praxus.

"Primus, I didn't think I had been driving that long or that fast." Jazz didn't stop, though, finding the familiar surroundings to be soothing and calming his nerves. He moved effortlessly through the streets he knew, feeling at peace and for the first time in deca-cycles, he also felt a stirring of happiness in his spark, just able to drive through the streets of Praxus. Jazz continued his drive, slowing to a stop as he reached the gates of the Lord of Praxus' home, the place that had been his home for a while and that he could easily admit now he had missed dearly.

He wasn't sure if he would be received, as he had not announced he would be coming, but he hoped to at least be able to see Volt and confide in the old mech. Jazz pressed his palm to the panel with the intercom, waiting anxiously for a reply. When none came, Jazz hung his head, wrapping his hands around the bars of the gate, about to turn away before his optics caught a sight of a familiar mech at the door as the gates began to part and open.

"Lord Jazz?" Volt did not bother to hide his surprise. "Is that really you?"

Jazz couldn't help the big smile that spread over his face plates as he nodded vigorously, stepping into the place that had been his home. He saw the old mech smile back at him and Jazz couldn't help but rush to meet the mech. "Volt!" he couldn't help the happiness slipping into his voice as he hugged the mech, feeling as if he was meeting an old friend he hadn't seen in vorns.

"It's been a while. It's a surprise to see you here, my lord." Volt patted the mech's back as he returned the hug. Even though he was well aware of the social differences that existed between them now, he couldn't help but offer the same friendliness and care that existed before Jazz's noble origins were revealed.

"It has. I've missed all of ya," Jazz replied softly, feeling so welcome in the loose embrace and although he wasn't any happier about being referred as a lord by Volt, the warmth and kindness of his tone were what did matter to Jazz, knowing Volt wasn't judging him.

"Please come in, I'll inform Lord Prowl you're here." Volt didn't wait for a reply as he was practically pushing the younger mech into the building.

"I don't want t'be a bother. He must be busy." Jazz protested weakly, although he really didn't want to bother the Lord of Praxus, he did want to see him again, even if he worried the mech would be disapproving of his running act if he heard about it.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Lord Prowl can spare a few breems." Volt all but dragged the silver mech to the Lord of Praxus' office, knocking gently on the door to be allowed entrance. Jazz couldn't help but feel unusually nervous and anxious as Lord Prowl granted them access. "I apologize for the interruption, my lord, but Lord Jazz has come to visit."

Prowl looked up from the documents he was working on to see the silver mech standing at the door. He couldn't help but frown lightly as the Jazz that stood before him seemed anxious, unusually shy, even his optics seemed dim compared to their usual brightness. The Lord of Praxus stood, approaching the waiting mechs. "It's a surprise to see you here, Lord Jazz. I did not receive any notifications of your visit."

Jazz shifted as he grimaced mentally. Of course Lord Prowl had received no notification of his visit, considering it had been completely unplanned on his part. Prowl seemed to catch something in his former servant's unusual silence and turned his attention to Volt. "I'll dine in the dining room with Lord Jazz. Make the arrangements."

"Of course, my Lord." Volt bowed and left the room, leaving the two mechs alone.

Jazz tried to force any words out of his vocalizer but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. What he could say anyway? He muttered a thank you, but winced visible as soon as the words were out of his vocalizer, staring meekly at his feet.

Prowl's frown deepened, certain that something was not well with the young lord. "What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped closer. "Something troubles you, Lord Jazz."

"Please don't." Jazz sighed shaking his head. "Please jus' call me Jazz, my lord. Please."

Prowl looked at the back of the silver helm that hung in defeat, before reaching to place his hand on Jazz's shoulder, pushing the mech away a little, commanding him silently to look at him. Jazz looked up, his optics so dim as he stared into the icy blue optics of the mech that had been his employer. "Very well, Jazz," Prowl spoke softly, letting go of the younger mech's shoulder. "Let's go to the dining room, you seem to be exhausted."

Jazz nodded and followed the Lord of Praxus, falling behind a step or two as he usually did when he followed the mech around during their inspection of the house, feeling comfort in the halls of the Lord of Praxus' home. Every now and then Prowl would stop to allow Jazz to catch up and they'd walk side by side until Jazz would fall back again out of habit.

Prowl helped Jazz to the table and seated himself, both silent as they waited for their energon to be brought over. Jazz looked around with uncertainty, not sure what to tell the Lord of Praxus. What would Lord Prowl think of him and his massive failure to adapt to his new status? Yet he knew he couldn't lie to the chevroned mech as he had already seen something wasn't right with him.

Volt arrived with the tray containing the confections and the decanter, leaving as soon as he revealed the dish. Prowl murmured his thanks to the retreating mech as did Jazz, offering Jazz the second set of sticks. The silver mech took the offered utensils, holding them carefully as he was reminded once again of the last drop that drove him to run away. Jazz watched as Lord Prowl served the energon, smiling faintly as once again the black and white mech filled only half of the glasses, setting Jazz's down by his left.

"Will you tell me what troubles you now?" Prowl asked as he poured himself some energon.

Jazz bowed his head, playing with the sticks for a moment before he turned to glance at the Lord of Praxus, forcing a smile to his lips. "Nothin' important. Jus' things back at home."

"Do I look like a fool to you?" Prowl asked, his optics stern but showing no anger or sign of being offended.

"No!" Jazz was quick to shake his head vehemently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta offend ya or make ya think that's my opinion of you."

"Jazz, I am not upset. But I would appreciate if you didn't beat around the subject and expressed what is troubling you." Prowl gestured to Jazz's drink, prompting the mech to take a sip of the mild grade to ease himself. "I don't think small 'things back at home' warrant running away."

"I didn't run away," Jazz responded meekly. "I jus' needed ta get out an' went out fer a drive and..."

"And ended up driving all the way to Praxus?" Prowl quirked an optic ridge, picking a cube and taking a small bite of it. "In any case, it's evident something troubles you."

Jazz sighed and took another sip of his drink to gather his resolve. "I'm not happy over there in all honesty. I don't fit in there, even th'staff behaves so different an' my grandfather's away in a business trip." Jazz shook his head ruefully. "I feel so alone there, and feel like I'm a big failure bound ta embarrass grandfather sooner or later."

Prowl listened to everything Jazz had to say, allowing the silver mech to vent out his frustration, his loneliness and his shame. He had been afraid this would happen as his investigation provided him with a fairly good idea of the kind of life style and proper social behavior Lady Beat enforced in her home. Although Prowl did enforce a standard on the behavior he expected from his staff, he had never purposefully dictated the way they were allowed to interact with each other, leading Jazz to make good acquaintances with most of the staff and a closer friendship with Volt. It wasn't a surprise to him that Jazz would find the judgmental and pompous behavior of the butlers and servants to be frustrating and alienate him.

"Now Slipstream threatened if I don't make any progress by the end of the deca-cycle she's gonna quit, an' I'm sure she's gonna tell anyone she can what a disgrace ta my grandfather's family I am." Jazz sighed heavily, holding his glass with both hands as if draining any kind of comfort or stability with that action.

"Being a noble mech comes with a price, Jazz," Prowl spoke softly, knowing very well the way the high society treated their own. "Everyone judges you, want to know if you're worthy of the position you hold. It's a very exclusive fold."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that already." Jazz took another sip of his energon.

"You carry a heavy load on your shoulders. You don't care for the life of a noble, but you do care about your grandfather and how your actions will affect his position. He's a noble mech, has been all his life, you're not, even if you come from his line." Prowl poured more energon for Jazz's glass, making sure the glass remained half empty. "You don't want to be there, you're only going through this because you care for him and wish to share your life with him the way it should had been, but it's not easy."

"I don't know what ta do..." Jazz turned dim blue optics to look at the Lord of Praxus, conflict evident for the chevroned mech to see. "I don't think I can stand this fer long, but grandfather has made announcements and arrangements for my comin' of age party. Others do know I exist now an' if I just try ta return t'my old life it'll be bad for my grandfather."

"It's understandable. In truth, the moment you accepted to go with him you forfeited your old life, Jazz. You cannot go back without the traces of your nobility trailing behind you." Prowl picked a confection, casually offering it to the silver mech. Jazz smiled a little and used his own set of sticks to pick the offered confection. "You cannot pretend you can go back to being a commoner, but you can learn and adapt."

"It's jus' so hard," Jazz muttered before taking a small bite of his confection. "I feel so alone there, so inadequate. I don' think I was cut fer this."

"That's not like you." Prowl pointed before he took a goodie into his mouth, prompting Jazz to finish his own goodie and pick another, feeling the lack of refueling beginning to catch up to him. "Aren't you the young mech that clashed so constantly with Director Starscream because of how strongly you felt about things? You also got into a fight to defend my honor and even lied to your grandfather about our arrangement. It's not like you to admit defeat so easily."

Jazz shifted uncomfortably, remembering very well the kind of temper he had and how strongly he felt about certain things and how willing he was to defend them to the last consequences. "I guess it's easier when I'm defendin' someone else."

"In the end, Jazz, it's your choice what you wish to do from this point onwards, but your life will never be the same it was before you met Lord Trax." Prowl set down the needle-like tools. "The loneliness is something only you can fight back."

"But what can I do?"

"You can begin by accepting your heritage." Prowl waited until Jazz had finished the remaining cubes and stood, gesturing the younger mech to follow him. "You will never be a common mech, Jazz. You don't have to be a pompous bastard in order to fit in, but you're trying to impose as much as you're being imposed."

Jazz remained silent, walking behind the chevroned mech, not really registering where they were going to. "I jus' don't know how ta be a noble, an' the whole social differences and what's proper and what's not."

Prowl nodded, stopping to allow Jazz to catch up to him before resuming his walk again. "Think about it like a job. There's a ladder and employers and employees have firm positions in that ladder. There is your boss, which is the one you must answer to. Your boss will give you a set of guidelines and will direct the way the employees are to behave. There's a level of respect and some subservience."

Jazz tilted his head curiously. "So bein' a noble is like being th'boss?"

"In part." Prowl led Jazz around the halls of the house towards a wide, empty room that resembled a ballroom. "You are the boss to your servants, just like you were the superior to mine. You did your job as their boss well, Jazz. You learned where your limits were in regards to how to approach me, your superior, and how to approach those under your supervision. You have an implicit subservience from your grandfather's staff because of your relationship with him, you must make them respect you now, and to do that you must first learn to accept you are in the position of power."

"Be firm, but not abusive," Jazz murmured. "Volt told me that durin' my first cycles at your service."

Prowl nodded again. "Do not give more than you have to, but do not give them any less than what they need. You are their lord, but I will venture a guess and suppose you don't act like a noble mech, you seek to be treated like one of them. You are not; they'll never accept you as one." The Lord of Praxus stopped in the middle of the ballroom, extending his hands out in a gesture. "You don't have to be a socialite to be a noble mech. You can be discreet without stretching the boundaries of the social scales."

"Yeah, I suppose." Jazz smiled faintly, finding it fascinating how easily Lord Prowl could put things into a perspective he was more familiar with and explain what he was supposed to do, how and why.

"I also believe I understand the problem you face with your dancing instructor." Prowl held out his hand, beckoning the silver mech close. "You're used to intuitive interpretation of music, and not the guidelines set for this kind of dances. You cannot feel it, therefore you cannot dance."

Jazz tilted his head curiously, accepting the offered hand hesitantly. He gasped softly as the Lord of Praxus pulled him against him, the Lord's free hand coming to rest over his hip, steadying him. "Did Slipstream teach you the proper positions?"

Jazz nodded and rested his free hand on the lord's shoulder, smiling as he recognized this was the position Slipstream was in when she danced. "Follow my lead, then." Jazz smiled and gave a single nod, looking down at Prowl's legs to make sure he was doing it right. "Your left foot to my right." Prowl commanded and took a small step back, bending his knees fractionally as he did and standing to his full height as he dragged his left foot and leg to meet the right. Jazz was guided by Prowl's hands to follow him, using the black and white mech's body as reference for his own little bow as he took the step. It hadn't been his most elegant display, but it was far better than anything he had managed by himself under Slipstream's supervision.

Jazz allowed Prowl to lead him in the slow steps, listening as Prowl counted the steps and leading the mech around. Jazz listened to the count but didn't bother to count himself, instead focusing on feeling the pull of the taller mech's body as guideline. It turned to be far easier than he had thought, even if this was not the dance Slipstream had choreographed for him, the steps, spins, and twirls were similar. "I had no idea you could dance, my lord." Jazz couldn't help the words that escaped his vocal processor, grinning sheepishly at the quirked optic brow he got in response from the stoic mech.

"I was taught since I was a sparkling. My sire favored ballroom dances and enjoyed doing so with my carrier. I saw them dancing more often than I saw them talking when I was a sparkling, they taught me themselves." Prowl explained as he led Jazz around. The silver mech was still too stiff and lacked the grace of Prowl's movements, but he knew with some time and more practice Jazz would grow comfortable and take advantage of his natural dancing prowess to infuse into his ballroom dancing.

"That's quite sweet." Jazz's grin broke into a soft smile, looking for the first time in deca-cycles truly happy and relaxed. It didn't last long, though, as he remembered this would probably go to waste once he was back to Sliptstream's instruction.

Prowl seemed to pick on Jazz's mood deflating, thinking for a moment and he realized Jazz probably found his instructor too restrictive and intimidating. "If it helps, you're welcome to come to practice here."

"You mean that? I can?" Jazz didn't bother hiding his hopefulness.

"You're welcome to come to practice here, provided you announce your arrival beforehand." Prowl paused, frowning slightly as he realized something. "It would also be good for your grandfather's peace of CPU if you do let him know you plan to come over."

Jazz froze in place, gasping as his optics widened as he remembered he didn't tell anyone where he was going or where he could be found. Without a doubt his grandfather would be informed if Jazz did not return before the next cycle. "Oh, Primus!"

Prowl stopped his movements and let go of Jazz's hand and waist, taking a step back. "I'm afraid it's becoming too late to allow you to travel back to your home without an escort. I'll have Volt prepare rooms for you. I'll have the courier inform the servants you're spending the night here."

"Grandfather's gonna blow a gasket." Jazz shook his head, stepping away as he considered his options, the urge to return battled against his reluctance to go back to the place he wasn't happy in.

Prowl approached the distraught mech, resting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "If you know the location Lord Trax is currently staying at, I can contact him to reassure him you're alright and will be back to your estate tomorrow."

Jazz nodded. "It's not a bother?"

"None at all." Prowl reassured the younger mech, gesturing towards the doors of the ballroom as he began to walk away with Jazz right behind him. "I'll have Volt prepare rooms for you while I contact Lord Trax."

Jazz bowed his head in thanks, informing Lord Prowl where Lord Trax was staying to tend his business before their topic switched to talks about the cargos Jazz had been sending, and Jazz asking questions about the general state of the Lord's home, the staff, and all the things he was familiar with. Prowl led the silver mech to the rooms that had been prepared for him. "I will contact your grandfather and let him know you are well. Have a pleasant and restful recharge." he tipped his head lightly.

"Thank you, my lord. For everythin'." Jazz smiled and bowed, turning around to enter the rooms prepared for him. He was aware of the opulence of Praxus' home, and the rooms given to him were proof of that. They were twice the size of his own rooms in his home, elegant and comfortable. Jazz wondered if this was a style set by Lord Prowl's sire or his carrier, or if the lord's bondmate had a hand in the home's decoration.

Jazz couldn't help but frown, thinking about the lord's bondmate. He hadn't read much further on Lord Prowl's bondmate's diary, the last entry he'd read that of the night prior to their bonding, and the mech talking to himself, trying to re-assure himself that once bonded, everything would be alright, planning already what things he'd do once he was the lord's consort and the duties he'd take over.

His foul moods had prevented him from reading further on the diary, finding the last few entries he had read bothered him greatly. He couldn't tell for sure, but the tone of the entries made him uneasy, feeling that the entries wouldn't get much better the further he read. Jazz frowned again as he made his way to the dorm, resting on the large and soft berth that dominated the room, sighing in contentment as he felt oddly comfortable in those quarters -- it wasn't because even those guest rooms were far more opulent than his rooms back at home, but because he felt welcome, he felt content in a place that had been his true home for a time.

Jazz made himself comfortable on the berth, reaching for the blanket folded neatly at the foot of the berth to cover himself with it. Inhaling deeply the soft scent of the home he missed -- wishing for all the world that he could stay a little longer.

\----------------

Prowl seated on his chair as he brought online the screen on his desk, the cover of the built-in keyboard sliding away with a soft hiss as he typed in the commands to initiate a transmission and inputting the coordinates of the area Jazz told him Lord Trax would be staying at. The mech sent a request to initiate the transmission, waiting patiently until the transmission was acknowledged and granted and Lord Trax's surprised face appeared on the screen.

"Lord Prowl, what a surprise!" The older mech looked genuinely amazed, given the expression on his faceplates, Prowl suspected he wasn't aware of Jazz's disappearance yet. "What may I do for you?"

"Lord Trax." Prowl nodded in greeting. "I am approaching you merely to inform you Lord Jazz is here and will spend the night in my home."

"What?! Why is Jazz there? What happened?" Trax's face was suddenly bigger in the screen, proving that the mech had moved closer as if he could see Jazz by pressing closer to the screen.

Prowl laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on the smooth surface of his desk. "I believe a lady by the name of Slipstream is what happened."

"What did she do?"

Prowl quirked an optic brow. "Aside putting Jazz down and declaring him a lost cause in his dancing lessons?"

Trax heaved a weary sigh and Prowl thought the mech was very well aware of the situation, or at least partly, between Jazz and Slipstream. "I didn't think things had devolved to that point. Is Jazz alright?"

"He is all right and currently resting in a guest room. It would seem he had left your estate on a whim after he felt very keenly the disapproval of one your servants about a slip in how Jazz handled his refueling habits." Prowl's optics narrowed, not bothering to hide his own displeasure with the situation.

"What servant?" Trax's optics narrowed both in slight annoyance at the cold, scrutinizing look he was getting from the Lord of Praxus, and the knowledge one of his staff had treated his grandson in such manner.

Prowl was unfazed by the evident annoyance Trax was projecting. "Jazz did not tell, and I strongly advice against trying to pry that out of him, lest you wish to make Jazz feel worse than he does." Prowl paused for a moment, gauging his reaction, it was obvious to him the mech was bristling at his tone. "I do not intend to involve myself in matters between you and Lord Jazz, but I do believe you may want to have a long talk with him and listen, truly listen to what he has to say and how he feels."

"I'll take your advice into consideration." Trax tried to keep his tone neutral, reminding himself this mech had been responsible for him finding his grandchild. "I am doing what I can for Jazz but..."

"Jazz is not entirely happy." Prowl stated, although he knew Jazz wasn't happy at all, he didn't want to push the older mech's buttons too much. "I do understand you're a busy mech and I have no doubt you've been there for him, but Jazz needs to feel he's free to express what he truly feels, and your prompting would be helpful for him."

"I never meant to make him unhappy." Trax sighed heavily, his optics dimming with certain unhappiness. All he wanted was to have his grandson with him and give him what he deserved, yet it seemed he was only making him unhappy. "I admit I am at a loss of what to do."

Prowl made a non-committal sound, narrowing his optics as he stared through the screen, not looking at Trax. "Teach him how to be a noble. Jazz has lived all his life as a commoner, he feels out of place being the one others bow to."

"Well, he obviously is comfortable around you even though he's a noble now." Trax couldn't say he was too surprised Jazz had returned to Praxus, but he admitted being surprised Jazz was uncomfortable with his new position yet felt comfortable being treated like a noble guest in Lord Prowl's home.

Prowl looked back at Trax with a quirked optic ridge. "He may be a noble, but my heritage is still of higher status than his own. He's used to being below me in the social ladder because of the time he spent in my service. It's familiar. He knows how to behave with me and what to expect. The pseudo equality and high profile of your family is a completely different matter. He's out of his element."

Trax twisted his lips in a small scowl, not of annoyance or anger, but a mild amusement. "You seem to know much about Jazz, my lord."

"He was the head of my staff for quite some time. I'm observant."

_Not observant enough._ Trax thought, refraining from voicing his thoughts as a suspicion began to form in his processors. It was evident to him there was something between Lord Prowl and Jazz that was more than just an employer and its former employee relationship. He ventured the guess they were more like friends than lord and former servant. "I appreciate your insight, my Lord. I apologize for my boldness, but I admit I could use some of that insight on how to help Jazz to learn about his place. I would greatly appreciate any help we could get."

Prowl nodded his acquiesce. "I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of inviting Jazz to visit whenever he wished. I believe some time away from his dancing instructor between sessions could be helpful."

"If that is what Jazz wants, I'll be sure to deal with Slipstream's schedule accordingly." Trax paused as another thought crossed his processors. "Would it be alright with you if Jazz calls me from your estate before he goes back home? I just want to make sure he'll be feeling fine and in condition to drive back."

"Of course. I'll let him know of your request."

"Thank you, my Lord. If there's nothing else to address, I'm afraid I have business to tend to early on the cycle and this old mech must recharge." Trax flashed an apologetic smile at the Lord of Praxus, one Prowl noticed had an uncanny resemblance to Jazz's grin.

"I apologize for keeping you from your recharge." Prowl tipped his head forward in apology.

"Nothing to apologize for, I thank you for informing me about Jazz. Please take care of him."

"Will do. Have a pleasant recharge, Lord Trax." Prowl watched the older mech end the transmission and his screen turn blank. He closed his side of the transmission, remaining in his seat for a long breem as he pondered the situation with Jazz. Having the younger mech around again brought to the forefront of his processors how different things were around without him. Things were a little duller, and although Volt kept up well with Jazz's duties, he admitted everything was far more subdued without Jazz around and that pleasant voice that reported the daily needs every cycle. Jazz had become an important part of the routine in his home, and his personality made everything much different. Prowl had avoided replacing Jazz, the thought of hiring someone else to do the silver mech's job did not cross his processors after the first time Volt mentioned it. It just didn't feel right to have some stranger take Jazz's place, as if he was preserving it for a time when Jazz would be back even though he knew that would never be the case.

Prowl shook his head, trying to rid his processors of those thoughts, standing up and heading out of his office as he decided he could finish the pending work tomorrow and headed to his rooms to recharge. He stopped on the way to his rooms, knocking gently on the guest room Jazz was currently occupying. Receiving no answer, he opened the door with a soft swishing, moving almost soundlessly through the room, stopping under the threshold of the entrance to the dorm. He didn't realize the corners of his lips curved the smallest bit in a little smile, watching the content, peaceful expression in Jazz's face as he recharged. Prowl turned around and left the room towards his own, glad that Jazz was sleeping in peace.


	16. Sparkless. (16/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (16/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Cutlass, Slipstream, Jazz, Prowl, Trax.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

 

Returning to his home wasn't the most appealing of prospects but Jazz knew eventually he'd have to go. He had enjoyed his time in Lord Prowl's home as a guest, and had wished he could stay a little longer, but he would be late for his lessons with Cutlass and Slipstream if he didn't leave now.

"I can go back home on my own, my lord." Jazz spoke as respectfully as he could, side glancing at the mech that waited past the gates, his appointed escort.

"I am fully aware that you are capable of taking care of yourself, Jazz, but I promised Lord Trax you'd be escorted back and I make a habit of keeping my word." Prowl understood Trax's over protectiveness of Jazz, even if he knew Jazz was capable of defending himself if need be and knew when to call for help if necessary. "Your servants have been advised of your arrival, and I'm certain they will report if you arrive without a proper escort."

Jazz sighed in defeat, knowing the other mech was right. "Guess it can't be helped. I'm sorry fer all the trouble." he couldn't help but flash a little grateful smile. "Thanks fer everythin', Lord Prowl."

"It was no problem at all. Have a safe journey." Prowl tipped his head forward in farewell as Jazz waved, his smile still in place before he greeted his escort and transformed, his engine revving somewhat playfully just before his sleek silver frame darted away, followed by the darker form of his escort. Prowl waited for a while before turning back to his office to finish the pending work of the previous cycle, half of his thought processes were devoted already to the task, picking up from where he left, the other hoped that Jazz's integration into the nobility would go more smoothly this time.

\---------------------

One thing Jazz could feel grateful about was the silent type of the mech Lord Prowl had sent as his escort, as he really didn't feel like talking as he traveled and the silence helped to make him feel as if the escort wasn't there. His thoughts revolved around the upcoming class with Cutlass and the eventual meeting back with Slipstream. He couldn't say he was looking forward to either at the moment, but he felt more confident after the breems Lord Prowl had practiced with him, he only hoped it would be enough to appease Slipstream for the time being.

The arrival to his family's estate was met with a worried Cutlass and the head butler's unreadable expression. Jazz choose not to dwell on the servant's expression and thanked the escort, watching the mech drive away to return to Praxus. Jazz turned his attention to Cutlass and the servant. "I apologize for my abrupt departure, I decided ta visit Praxus on a whim."

"Lord Trax informed us, my lord." Cutlass spoke, his tense frame eased as a little smile spread over his lips, clearly relieved. "I was afraid we'd fall behind!"

Jazz couldn't hold back the soft sound that left his vocal processor and the sour smirk, trust Cutlass to be worried about his falling behind in his classes above everything. "I wouldn't dream ta leave you hangin'. I apologize if I worried ya."

"I have your energon ready, my lord, unless you already had your meal at the Lord of Praxus' home." the servant spoke as Jazz and Cutlass stepped into the house.

Jazz turned his attention to the servant, nodding once. "I will have my meal before my class begins, thank you."

"At once, my lord." the servant bowed and headed towards the kitchen to ready the silver mech's energon. Jazz watched the mech over his shoulder, reminding himself of the words spoken by Lord Prowl and the role he had to play now as a noble mech, despite feeling still a little uneasy around Lord Trax's staff.

Jazz excused himself and headed for his rooms while Cutlass stopped at the room where the classes were conducted. The short silver mech retrieved his educational texts and the homework he had finished the cycle prior, finding the bent and crushed sticks still on the floor. He breathed in a large intake of air to relax himself. "I can do this," he said to himself as he headed out towards the classroom.

Once in the classroom, Jazz seated himself and turned in his finished homework as the servant served his meal. Just as Jazz expected, after thanking the mech the servant stood by watching him, but this time Jazz wasn't going to let the scrutiny get to him. As Cutlass busied himself checking and correcting his homework, Jazz picked the eating utensils with the same confidence he had back in Lord Prowl's home, eating his energon in silence while reading over the educational text. With the corner of his optic Jazz could see the servant nodding in approval once, it was a subtle movement, but Jazz managed to catch the glimpse before the servant excused himself and left.

Pleased with himself, Jazz finished his meal, setting the tray aside to continue with his class as Cutlass handed over his finished homework, and a new lesson began. Concentrated in his studies, Jazz didn't keep track of time, feeling a little surprised when Cutlass declared the class was over. A trepidation took over the silver noblemech, knowing very well what was going to happen next and unsure of what the outcome would be.

Jazz made his way to the ballroom where he knew Slipstream would be waiting already. On his way he tried to focus on the cycle before and the dance with Lord Prowl, trying to remember how he felt, how the lord's movements guided his own so naturally, hoping to be able to tap into that and present a better performance that'd hopefully spare him some degree of Slipstream's bitter remarks.

As Jazz expected, Slipstream was already waiting for him, her long claws rested on her hips as she leveled her ever disapproving glare at the silver mech. Jazz, though, offered a placid smile and greeted her with a polite bow of his head, an action that surprised Slipstream enough to raise a fine optic ridge, although she returned the courtesy back with her own curt greeting.

Slipstream turned to the sound system to play the music. "Let us commence today's practice. I hope you've heeded my warning and taken the time and the effort to improve your dancing, my lord."

Jazz nodded once and took a deep intake of air, releasing it in a long, relaxing exhalation before he took the designated position. Slipstream began to count, giving him the timing for each step he had memorized. Jazz's beginning was a little off, but he began to move around dancing with an invisible partner as he imagined it was Lord Prowl he was dancing with. It was still not up to Slipstream's standards, but her narrowing optics and lack of harsh words were as close to a compliment as Jazz expected.

After a few repeats of the feat that ended with Jazz actually smiling brightly during the last round, Slipstream declared the class over. "I am impressed, my lord, you improved considerably in just a few joors." Slipstream picked a chip and proceeded to duplicate the track, offering the chip to Jazz. "You still have a way to go, though, but I see there's still some hope for you. I was informed Lord Trax will be busy in the upcoming deca-cycles and prefers to delay the celebration a few more deca-cycles in order to clear his schedule for the event. You could benefit from using the track for your own practicing, and just as precaution, here's the pad with the steps."

"Thank you, I'll work my hardest." Jazz accepted the pad and chip, unable to hold back the tiny smile at his little victory. He did know he still had a long way to go, but at least Slipstream was offering some degree of praise instead of just snide comments to his dancing prowess.

After his classes were over, Jazz headed to his rooms to rest and work on his homework, humming the melody to himself as he felt in particularly good spirits. A thought crossed his processors and he wondered if the Lord of Praxus would answer to a call. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Jazz summoned a screen, sending a request to initiate a video transmission with the Lord of Praxus.

Jazz didn't have to wait long, smiling brightly as Lord Prowl's face showed in the screen. "My lord," Jazz tipped his head forward politely. "I hope I'm not interruptin' anythin'."

"Jazz." Prowl tipped his head forward as well, returning the greeting. Jazz could see Prowl setting aside something, probably whatever he was working on. "It can wait. How may I help you? You seem in a remarkably good mood."

Jazz nodded vigorously, incapable of hiding his joy. "I just wanted to thank you fer your help. Today went very well, I think I made some progress, and Slipstream even praised me." He pursed his lips a little, scratching his helm. "Or as close ta praise as she can get in my case." Jazz laughed a little, holding up the chip his dancing instructor had given to him. "She even gave me th'chip with the melody and data with the steps to practice."

"You're welcome." Prowl tipped his head back a little and nodding once more in approval. "I'm glad to see everything is going well for you this cycle."

"Yeah, I was wonderin' maybe if I could take ya on that offer ta go practice at your state?"

Prowl shook his head ruefully. "I'm afraid today would be impossible, I have commitments to attend to." Prowl did not miss the faltering in Jazz's smile. "However, if you wish to, I should have cleared my schedule for tomorrow. I can help with your practice then."

"It wouldn't be a problem?" Jazz asked, hopeful.

"Not at all. As I've stated, my schedule should be clear tomorrow by the time your classes are done and you arrive."

Jazz's smile grew wider. "That would be perfect. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow it is." Prowl tilted his head a little, watching Jazz's optics brighten in excitement. "Have you called your grandfather yet?"

"Not yet. I got back here in time fer my class with Cutlass, an' then had the practice with Slipstream, I only got to sit down right now." Jazz gestured to his desk as if the Lord of Praxus could see the texts and pads spread over the desk. "I wanted ta call him after I had confirmed with ya if I'd be goin' over today, but I'll call him as soon as this transmission's done."

"Very well. If there's nothing else, I'm afraid I must cut our conversation short, I must return to my work." Prowl tipped his head forward in apology. "I'll have everything ready for your visit tomorrow."

"Yes, of course, my lord. Have a good evenin' an' thank you for everything once more."

"You're welcome. Have a good evening yourself, Jazz." Prowl closed the connection on his side, turning the screen off as he opened a comm-link.

//Volt, I'll be expecting a visitor tomorrow. I need the ballroom cleared and a music player brought over. Make arrangements for dinner, too.//

//At once, my lord. Should I have high grade or mid grade served?// Volt asked as he retrieved a pad from his post in the kitchen, selecting a small crew to have the ballroom attended to.

Prowl quirked an optic brow, wondering how used to drinking high grade Jazz was before he shook his head, deciding to play it safe. //Mid grade. I cannot let Jazz drive back home after drinking high grade.//

//Understood, my lordship. Anything else?//

//That'll be all.// Prowl closed the comm-link and turned back to the work he was attending to, deciding to stay up a little longer to make sure his schedule would be fully cleared for the next cycle.

\--------------------

Jazz waited patiently, having attempted to call his grandfather but being told he was away in a meeting and his message to contact him would be relayed. As he waited, he finished the homework Cutlass left for him.

The screen flashed to life suddenly, and the tired visage of Trax appeared in the screen. "Grandfather, ya look tired. Have you refueled yet?" Jazz asked with concern, frowning at the soft chuckle coming from Trax.

"Good evening for you as well, Jazz." The older mech smiled, bringing a cube to his lips, drinking a little before setting it down. "And yes, I am refueling right now."

Jazz smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I jus' saw ya were lookin' so tired that I worried fer ya."

"I know, and I appreciate it." Trax took another sip of his cube, his tired smile fading into a look of concern. "I'm more worried about you, I'm glad Lord Prowl let me know where you were."

Jazz lowered his head, shifting on his seat. "I'm sorry, grandfather, I didn't mean ta make you worry."

"I know, Jazz." Trax interrupted the younger mech before Jazz could get into a full fledged apology or explanation. "But it brought up issues to the forefront that have to be dealt with. It has made me realize you're not happy, no matter how diplomatic and tactful Lord Prowl tried to make it sound."

Jazz shook his head vigorously. "I am happy with you, it's just..." he paused, his voice becoming soft and meek. "It's just when ya ain't around that I feel out of place."

"I know, and it's an important concern for me. I only want your happiness, and I can see I have only achieved making you feel out of place and lonely." Trax heaved a sigh but a small smile spread over his lips. "I'll be back home by the end of the deca-cycle. We can talk about this thoroughly by then, but I want you to know I only want you to be happy, Jazz."

"I know that, grandfather." Jazz smiled as well, although it was weak. "Oh, do ya mind if I go ta visit Lord Prowl tomorrow? He offered ta help me with my dancin' lessons."

"I don't mind. I'm glad you have someone around to turn to while I'm gone." Trax's optics glinted with playfulness - he had been tempted to call Lord Prowl a friend for Jazz, but decided it wasn't the moment yet. "Just inform the staff you'll be going so they won't worry."

Jazz nodded, as his joyful mood was returning. "I will, grandfather, thank you."

Jazz's mood seemed infectious and soon Lord Trax's weariness and tiredness seemed to subside. "Very well. Be careful and you may call me anytime you need, if I'm not available leave a message with my assistant."

"I will. Get some rest now, grandfather."

"Yes, yes. This old mech will get his recharge in a moment." Trax laughed and pushed his seat back. "I'll see you at the end of the deca-cycle, Jazz."

Jazz grinned and waved a clawed hand to his grandfather. "I'll see you then. Rest well, and... love you, grandfather."

Trax's optics dimmed, his lip components trembled faintly as he tried to force words out of his vocal processor. "I love you, too, Jazz." Trax waved back at Jazz before turning off the connection. The older mech sighed as he made his way to his berth, determined more than ever to see to Jazz's happiness.


	17. Sparkless. (17/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (17/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Cutlass, Slipstream, Jazz, Prowl, Trax.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

Jazz smiled as he sidestepped, following the lead Lord Prowl was providing as they practiced the choreography Slipstream had provided to him. He felt good and was feeling in such high spirits, sharing dinner and friendly conversation with Lord Prowl. Jazz had found out Lord Prowl was a great help when it came to the most complicated mathematic equations and difficult problems Cutlass had issued as his homework earlier that cycle.

It took him a while to understand Prowl's method to circumvent the lengthier process Cutlass taught him, but once he did, he found it was much easier to understand and solve the problems. Jazz had joked about Lord Prowl's abilities, and the taller black and white mech commented off-hand about the complexity and high development of components of his CPU, in a similar fashion to his carrier, who was known to surpass his bondmate in such fields.

"Ya know, I wonder now how are th'other nobles supposed ta be familiar with this choreography," Jazz tilted his head curiously, never falling off his pace and rhythm with the lord.

"I assume Lady Slipstream either gives lessons to the list of nobles your grandfather has compiled or offers a copy of the melody and the steps' guide." Prowl led Jazz around the expanse of his home's ballroom that had not been used since the cycle his own bonding ceremony took place.

"I suppose so. I wonder who will be the mechs that I'll have ta dance with; grandfather hasn't made any mention about the guests." Jazz frowned at this; he hadn't given too much thought to the guests that would attend the party or the mechs he was supposed to dance with.

"The lord of the shire will be invited, as it's customary, if I recall correctly. If he cannot attend, another high ranking noble will take his place amongst those that'll dance with you." Prowl paused as the melody faded to its end and they stopped their dancing, bowing to each other as was proper. "The list will probably include nobles in the shire with the higher economical, political or social standing. Either those Lord Trax has good relationships with or those he wishes to appeal to."

Jazz headed for the small table with Lord Prowl by his side, picking a cube of energon to replenish his depleted systems after dancing for so long. "That sounds like fun." Jazz didn't bother to mask his displeasure with the prospect.

Prowl sipped his own cube, the corners of his lips curving up lightly in a near imperceptible smile. "Coming of age parties have been traditionally used as means to establish or reaffirm good relationships with other nobles. It's considered an honor to be invited to the party hosted by a noble family of high standing."

Jazz's frown deepened. "So the comin' of age mech is like a bargainin' tool?"

"In a way. The main purpose is to present the coming of age mech to society, unofficially stating the celebrated mech is given full recognition for its actions, free to take its own decisions and make its own choices. It also means it's in the market and can be legally courted. But at another level, it's also a social, political and economical game. Many times it's used to bridge gaps between mechs with bad or poor relationships in order to improve the relationship. Sometimes it's used as a way to garner potential partners of better social or economical standing."

Jazz turned to look at the Lord of Praxus. "Do mechs do that here, too?"

The chevroned mech shook his head, sipping more of his energon. "No. Coming of age celebrations are not a Cybertronian standard. Not all shires and cities hold the tradition for a coming of age party. Given the humble beginnings of Praxus, coming of age parties were a rarity, and more often than not the celebration was truly focused in celebrating the adulthood. Other shires and cities see it as an introduction to the high society."

Jazz nodded slowly, looking at a point in the distance through one of the wide and tall balconies of the ballroom. He mulled over the lord's words, and couldn't help but feel bothered by the ulterior motives behind the celebration, even if he didn't think his grandfather would use his coming of age party to the betterment of his position in the high society ladder, but it still bothered him that something that should celebrate _him_ was an act that has to be carefully planned with the opinion and good relationships of other nobles and socialites kept in mind.

"What's in your mind?" Prowl asked, stepping a little closer to Jazz without invading his personal space.

Jazz looked up to the Lord of Praxus, smiling sheepishly. "Jus' thinkin' about the party, an' how I have ta be on my best behavior given how complex the party really is."

"I understand it's not something you look forward to." Prowl moved away, heading towards one of the balconies as he looked at the city he governed. "In my case, I was introduced to the people of the city shortly after my spark was placed in its protoform. I was seen by my parents' side always after that in any celebration or official function."

Jazz approached the taller mech, cautiously asked a question for which he already had the answer but he wanted to know if the lord would speak about it with him. "So, what happened when ya came of age? No party?"

Prowl heaved a sigh, shaking his head as his optics dimmed, possibly in remembrance. "I didn't have that opportunity."

"May I ask why?" Jazz took a step closer though keeping his distance from the now forlorn looking mech.

Prowl didn't answer for a while and although his face betrayed nothing, Jazz could see the lord's optics dimming even more, perhaps in sadness. "My sire perished unexpectedly before I reached adulthood," Prowl spoke finally, softly. "I had to be upgraded into an adult to assume his duties."

Jazz nodded and remained silent, he wondered if Lord Prowl had ever considered that moment his coming of age or when he reached the actual time frame that took for a mech to be ready for the last upgrade. Finally Jazz decided to break the silence. "I never thanked ya properly fer all ya did for me. Givin' me th'upgrades and convincin' me ta take the best I could get."

Prowl's optics flickered and brightened at Jazz's words, turning his attention at the silver mech. "You have nothing to thank me for. I saw a potential benefit and Director Starscream issued a recommendation for a government bonus in my behalf."

Jazz smiled despite the seemingly cold words. "Yeah, but ya still didn't have to. Ya could have said no, and that'd be the end. Besides you didn't have ta pay for the best upgrades fer me, ya could have still received that bonus even if ya had me upgraded with the most economic option."

Prowl did not answer, he couldn't see a reason for Jazz to thank him, but he had come to know Jazz was as stubborn as they get and that if in Jazz's mind he owed him a 'thank you', nothing Prowl said would deter him.

"So, I'll repeat myself, but thank you for all you've done fer me. My life wouldn't be the same without your help." Jazz smiled widened fractionally.

"You're welcome," Prowl murmured and nodded once, knowing that was what Jazz wanted to hear. As he expected, Jazz's optics brightened and his smile blossomed into a full, happy smile. All too soon, though, the smile faded a little, and Prowl frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

Jazz shook his head, nodding towards the horizon beginning to change its colors. "Time ta go back home."

"Yes, it's becoming late."

"I don't want ta go, though." Jazz gripped the balcony's rail, looking with wistfulness at the city beyond the Lord's estate. "I'm makin' progress back at home, but I still miss Praxus."

Prowl followed Jazz's gaze at the tallest structures that could be seen from the balcony. "You know you're welcome to stay here anytime you wish, provided you inform me and Lord Trax beforehand of your plans."

Jazz laughed softly and nodded, turning to look at the mech next to him. Jazz noted the way the changing light colored and reflected on the lord's face, and for the first time Jazz allowed himself to actually look at Lord Prowl's face, not just his expression. He jumped a little when the face turned to look at him instead.

"I'll have a servant ready to escort you back." Prowl spoke softly, gesturing towards the music player and the pad.

"Thank you." Jazz headed to the nearby table to gather his belongings and subspace them, not really wishing to leave, but knowing he was expected back at home. He turned to face the lord still on the balcony. "Do ya think I can come back tomorrow?"

Prowl nodded. "Just call me after your lessons are over to confirm, but barring any unexpected issues requiring my attention, my schedule should be clear by then."

"Alright, thank you, my Lord." Jazz bowed politely.

The chevroned mech walked away, Jazz falling into step besides him, though still falling a little behind as he was led to the estate's gates where a servant was already awaiting to escort Jazz back. "Thank you again fer everythin', My Lord. I'll see you tomorrow if nothin' comes up."

"Have a pleasant and safe trip, Jazz." Prowl watched the silver mech flash that easy smile at him before transforming, revving his engine playfully before he left with the servant in tow. Prowl lingered there, following the rapidly disappearing shapes until he could no longer see them, turning around to head back to his home.

\--------------------

Jazz sighed as he stretched, feeling rested and content after washing himself. He had a light meal already and spoken to his grandfather after his return from Praxus and was ready for recharge. Lying languidly on his berth, Jazz pulled out the diary he had been reading, looking for the digital marker pointing to the latest entry he read, locating the following entry.

_'Last night, Prowl and I bonded. I don't know how I should feel about that.'_

Jazz frowned a little, re-reading the extremely short entry, finding the length unnerving as well as the tone that could be perceived in those few lines.

Jazz opened the following entry, dated on the same cycle.

_'I think the realization has finally sunk for me. I am bonded to Prowl but I admit this is nothing like what I had expected._

_I feel an incredibly faint trickle of Prowl's presence but it's so weak it's almost as if it wasn't there. I thought after bonding all this merging of our sparks would be more acute._

_I admit I was scared about the bonding, but it seems it's hardly anything to worry about. My parents made it sound like something monumental but that doesn't seem to be the case. I've heard that bondmates can feel each other strongly; I suppose it could be that we've just bonded and the intensity of the feeling is bound to grow as we merge sparks more and more during interfacing._

_I still feel somewhat uneasy but I can't pinpoint what is making me feel this way. Nevertheless, I onlined this morning officially as the consort of the Lord of Praxus, Prowl set time aside for us to spend some time together after an emergency meeting he had to attend to._

_I don't seem to have many official duties, but Prowl encouraged me to find something of my interest and involve myself. I know I am supposed to involve myself in charities and important social aspects of the city as his carrier and sire did._

_This cycle, however, is to enjoy myself with my bondmate. I'll deal with the job of being the Lord's consort tomorrow.'_

Jazz closed the entry, selecting the next as he mulled over what he had read. Something felt off about the entry and Lord Prowl's bondmate's words before he read the next entry, dated a few deca-cycles later.

_'I don't know what's wrong. All I know is that something is not going well and Prowl is as aware of this as I am._

We bonded several deca-cycles ago but neither of us can feel any strength in the bond we're supposed to share. We both feel something is missing but neither can determine what it is.

It's frustrating because I feel Prowl is expecting something from me, and it seems Prowl feels the same way but neither of us is saying anything. I admit in my case is because I don't really know what I want. Prowl is a busy mech and I've acquired compromises of my own, I'm trying to maintain my life style and add more responsibilities as the Lord of Praxus' consort; but Prowl always makes time for us, as much if not more than we had during our courtship, and yet it feels like it's not enough.

I know Prowl is doing his best and I want to think I am, too, but things are becoming far more stressful, especially since Prowl won't tell me what he wants from me either.

I only hope it's a normal rough patch for newly bonded as we adapt.'

Jazz closed the entry and turned off the diary, feeling deeply disturbed now. It seemed as if in a few deca-cycles the relationship between Lord Prowl and his bondmate, at least on the bondmate's part, had gone to the pits. He wondered if bonding had anything to do with it. Still, Jazz suspected the relationship was doomed one way or another, knowing beforehand the fate of the bondmate and the child they had created.

Not wanting to recharge with such disturbing entry in his processors, Jazz extracted a different book from his subspace, deciding to finish reading that and chase away that feeling of impending disaster left by the diary's entries he had read.


	18. Sparkless. (18/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (18/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Trax.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

"Jazz, I would like to talk with you." Trax took a seat in the lounge of his quarters, gesturing towards the seat across from his own. Jazz seated himself, shifting a little until he was comfortable in the large, plush seat that dwarfed him. "Lord Prowl mentioned you were having difficulty adapting to your life here. Speak to me about that?"

Jazz didn't speak for a while, staring down at his clawed hands as he tried to order his thoughts, thinking how to express to his grandfather the loneliness he had felt when he left on business. "I was jus' feeling lonely without you here. I don't feel like I belong here, everythin' is so different from what I'm used to. Even--" Jazz stopped himself, unsure of whether he should bring up the incidents with the servants, not wishing to risk anyone's livelihood but deciding to be honest without giving names. "Even with th'servants I feel like they don't approve of me."

Trax nodded once, dimming his optics for a moment as he spoke. "You don't have any friends around here; it's understandable you feel lonely. Tell me, did you have many friends back at Lord Prowl's home?"

Jazz's face brightened immediately and he nodded vigorously. "I wouldn't say all of them were my friends but we had at least a good relationship and could share jokes and energon together. It was so relaxed over there, at least with me. The servants didn't like Lord Prowl fer the most part, but that's because he really made us earn our payment. We worked hard but as long as we did our work ta his standards, we were able ta interact freely." The silver mech sighed heavily, his good mood seeming to evaporate as quickly as it came. "But 'round here, I don't see th'staff talkin' among themselves too much, an' when they do, when they think I can't see or hear them, they seem ta be judgin' whether or not I'm good enough ta be a noble."

"Tell me, Jazz, does Lord Prowl hire anyone he deems qualified for the job as part of his staff?"

Jazz tilted his head with an inquisitive expression on his face places. "Yeah, why?"

Trax smiled, interlacing his fingers as he leaned back comfortably against the back rest of his seat. "See, that's one of the differences. Over here the servants come from long lines that have specialized in this trade. While they are commoners, they are like a class of their own. Many of them have families that have been working at the service of nobles all over Cybertron for several generations." the older mech paused, smiling as Jazz's optics brightened, seemingly catching his meaning. "They are used to expecting some standards from their masters, they are expected to keep other standards among themselves; it's ingrained in their processors that the differences exist and must be respected and upheld like a law."

Jazz frowned, understanding now that his attempts to mingle and befriend the staff would be met with disapproval simply because he was breaking the boundaries of class and social differences. "I still don't like that they're judgin' me."

"Of course not, but that's why I'll have a serious talk with the staff, especially the head butler." Trax's voice was grave despite his relaxed posture, holding up a hand for silence when Jazz began to protest. "I am not firing any of them, Jazz. I will simply remind them whether they approve or not, you're their master now, and they will have to endeavor to assist you to become a proper noblemech."

"I..." Jazz looked away for a moment. "I don't want ta become someone I'm not jus' to please the staff and the nobles. I don't want ta lose myself, grandfather."

Trax stood, moving around the small table between himself and Jazz, leaning forward to wrap the smaller mech in a gentle hug. "And I wouldn't want you to become someone you're not, but you are a noble, and you must learn to accept that. I never wanted to take you away from your place at Praxus just to thrust you into a life of unhappiness and keeping appearances, but you must accept you're no longer a common mech, you have a status, and must learn to use it wisely."

"I guess I'm jus' so used ta my simple an' easy life that all the requirements of being a noble feel so heavy on my struts." Jazz leaned into the embrace, relaxing under the welcoming and caring affection of his grandfather, remembering faintly what it felt like to be held with such tender love by someone.

Trax brought a hand up to stroke his grandson's helm soothingly. "I know, Jazz. We'll get all of this worked out, once the celebration is out of the way everything should become easier."

Jazz pulled away a little and looked up at Trax, as a troubled frown spread over his face. "Grandfather, who are you invitin' ta the party?"

"Most of the noble families and high profile high society mechs in the shire. Why did you want to know that?"

The smaller mech settled back against the seat as Trax rested against the arm of the plush chair. "Lord Prowl explained t'me a little about the celebration, an' the way they seemed ta be used fer the advancement of the family's economical and social status."

Trax heaved a sigh and nodded. "It's usually how it is around here. I would do without it, but you only gain recognition through it among the nobles of this shire." He patted Jazz's hand in apology. "As for the list of mechs that will be dancing with you, aside the Lord of the Shire or its selected representative, the rest are old acquaintances and business partners, they're mechs I feel comfortable allowing to dance with you."

Jazz hummed his agreement. "Do you think there's any possibility of inviting Lord Prowl to the party?"

"Lord Prowl?" Trax couldn't help but quirk an optic brow and smile a little, half expecting the request.

Jazz laughed softly at Lord Trax's expression and explained himself, "He has helped me so much and done so much fer me since I was an orphan in need of a sponsor. I would like ta invite him if that's alright with ya."

"Of course it is, Jazz. It would make everything easier for you if there are more known face plates in the party." Trax smiled to himself as an idea struck him, deciding not to share his thoughts with Jazz. "Well, it is late and we must rest. Also, I have hired someone to be your dancing partner during your lessons with Slipstream. The trips back and forth to Praxus are too demanding on you and your systems."

"But I had practice with Lord Prowl tomorrow," Jazz protested immediately.

Trax held his hand up to appease the younger mech. "And you may go to practice with him tomorrow, but it should be the last time, Jazz. You're spending more energy than you should with the trips to Praxus."

Jazz didn't bother to hide his unhappiness but nodded his acquiesce, bidding his grandfather good night before he returned to his own quarters.

\------------------------------

Prowl stared absently at the bookfile in his hands, trying to concentrate in his reading but unable to focus at all in the glyphs and the words they spelled. Not long ago Jazz had left his home, after announcing with an unhappy expression that his grandfather had hired a dancing partner for him as he deemed the trips to Praxus too draining for Jazz.

Prowl couldn't find it in himself to disagree with Lord Trax's concerns, but he couldn't help the sense of emptiness that settled once more into his life. The same feeling that permeated his home when Jazz left to take his place as a noble under Lord Trax's family but this time it felt ten times more vivid and acute. He had grown used to the time spent with Jazz outside of Jazz's duties when he worked for him.

Jazz truly brightened any place he was in, and Prowl admitted to himself that he missed the energy and vitality that Jazz seemed to exude when he was feeling happy and comfortable. Prowl admitted he wasn't looking forward to the next cycle and returning to that feeling of something missing in his home. A part of his processor made him question why Jazz's absence seemed to weight so heavily on him, but Prowl could only think it was Jazz's personality that made such a strong impact, that it was impossible to not miss his presence even if all the mech could be doing was running around carrying supplies.

That ever inquisitive part of his processor kept nagging him, asking him to admit something else, to accept that it wasn’t just the effect of Jazz’s personality what made him feel the loss of the young mech in his life. Prowl finally admitted to a fondness he hadn’t felt for anyone since the tragic loss of his child and bondmate. It was like losing a good friend, and Prowl thought Jazz did treat him more like a friend than anyone other than his own progenitors ever had. Still, he knew Jazz had a different path ahead of him and Prowl only hoped things would turn out alright for a young mech that, despite the hardships in his life, still managed to find in himself the power to smile.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on his book file, Prowl stood, leaving the pad on a table by the door of his room’s dorm, he strode out of the room and down the halls of his home allowing his feet to carry him to the Crystal gardens. He allowed himself to reminiscent over the different wonderful moments in his life that transpired in these gardens. He had faint memories of his first steps happening in the gardens, flashes of the actual events, like frozen frames appearing in his processors, of his sire smiling at him, kneeling by the central piece of the gardens and his arms outstretched for him, beckoning him as Prowl hung from his carrier’s hand.

Prowl was certain his sire had to be calling him and encouraging him, but all he could remember of the event was the sound of his voice, never the words. He remembered the laughter when his father swept him in his arms and spoke to him words Prowl assumed now were demonstrations of the pride or happiness the mech felt for Prowl’s success. The warmth and sense of security and love that enveloped his little body as both of his progenitors held him secure in their arms, and the loving voices that murmured to him were memories he still held close.

The Lord of Praxus could remember the times he would be playing with his fine toys in the gardens while his parents sat in a bench watching him while holding each other close, or dancing around, keeping an optic always on their son. The times Prowl would sit underneath the partial shade of the crystal clusters with a book file, trying to resolve the exercises Nightbeat would produce for him. Of the first time his sire taught him to defend himself, and the long conversations he could have with his carrier analysing his performance in his education with his different tutors, about politics, ethics, or morals.

But along with the good memories there were also some unhappy moments witnessed by the gardens. It had been there where Prowl had run to seek solace upon the pronouncement of his sire’s decease. It had been in the gardens where his carrier confirmed what Prowl already knew – that he’d have to step up and take the mantle from his sire, as the rule of the city would be thrust into his unprepared hands. Prowl had clung to his carrier that cycle, giving up all pretenses of strength as his carrier held him tight, murmuring soft apologies and words of encouragement. His carrier knew he was afraid, he was scared of the weight that was now resting upon his shoulders, but more than anything, that Prowl was scared, knowing soon his carrier would follow his sire, and the youngling would be alone in an adult world.

He had hoped someday he would bring his first child to these gardens, and hopefully make them the scene of many happy memories for his own child. Instead, the last true significant event of his life that took place in the gardens was after his bondmate’s passing and he found out a dairy written by his bonded, learning certain truths about the mech, and finding an admission to something that destroyed him. It had been in these gardens where he shed his last tears, growing bitter and cold after that.

Prowl’s optics narrowed and his lips pulled back in an angry snarl in remembrance of the hurt and sense of inadequacy his former bondmate left on him after he read his most intimate secrets. He was reminded why he had become the so called sparkless lord that did not care about anyone, and reminded himself it was best that way. He turned around, storming away from the gardens that did not offer any more reassurance and peace, but mocked him and reminded him of the failure he was.

\--------------------------  
Jazz read through the next few entries of the diary, feeling more and more upset the further he read, and the closer he came to the last entry as the tone of the entries became more somber and unhappy, slowly but surely leading towards the end of the mech’s life.

The entries showed an unhappy mech that was slowly coming to realize the bonding to the Lord of Praxus wasn’t the going to be the happy and wondrous relationship he had thought it would be. There had been arguments that apparently the mech had won as Lord Prowl would defer to him in more than one occasion. The mech spoke about parties he’d throw in hopes to retain some of that lost happiness, finding he much preferred the life of a socialite than the life as the consort of the land’s lord – which had been cited as source for many of the arguments, with Prowl feeling his bondmate was acting as a single mech rather than his consort and bondmate, tending to what few duties he had.

The increasing tension came from a lack of fulfillment both felt the bonding should have granted them. The bondmate becoming more needy of Prowl’s attention, their mutual presence in their sparks hardly increased with every interfacing session, and even that was beginning to lose its charm for the bondmate, becoming a chore in what he felt were now fruitless efforts to strengthen their connection, accepting that they wouldn’t feel each other as strongly as they believed they would.

The tone of the entries changed from unhappy and displeased with their situation, to feeling he was not performing like a good bondmate should for Lord Prowl, forcing himself to accept the eager Prowl’s touch and need for him, his thinly veiled, desperate attempts to bring closeness to them through the only thing Prowl felt he could offer to his bondmate. It made Jazz feel more and more upset, sick, even, at the way things seemed to go between both, and particularly wondering how the young Prowl was coping with the state of their relationship. Albeit he was feeling so upset, Jazz decided to skim through one last entry before setting down the diary for the night.

_‘We had another argument a couple of cycles ago. It has been our worst and at the time I felt as if I was trapped in this relationship, suffocating slowly but surely and taking the spark out of me. I cannot help but wonder once more where we went wrong. Perhaps we bonded wrong or something went wrong during the process, I am not sure and we cannot find out without perhaps asking a medic to look at our sparks for that._

Prowl did suggest we needed assistance, but I refused any intervention from any third party before the suggestion finished leaving his vocalizer. If word reached the upper circles that we’re seeing someone because our bond is not what we expected, it would be disastrous for his public image and I can only imagine what it would do to my social life.

We agreed that maybe we’re having trouble assimilating the life of a bonded pair, and I admit I only have my parents as reference and they both share plenty of things in common and defer to each other equally. I admit that I have not been as fair to Prowl when it comes to preferring to maintain the life style I had before we bonded, but he never wanted me to give it up altogether and with the constant frustration we’re having over our bond it’s something that is holding me together.

Then, Prowl brought up what he desired and what he felt would reinforce our relationship and strengthen our bond. He wants a child. I thought about it and wasn’t sure what to think at first; while I expected Prowl would want a child eventually, I hadn’t expected for it to happen so soon. He had a point, though, I feel the child could keep him and myself focused in a common goal, and I know in my spark Prowl would be a wonderful parent. I don’t think I can deny him that, even if I don’t feel prepared for the responsibility yet, I felt Prowl’s happiness infuse me when I agreed to create a sparkling with him. I feel this can work out.’

Jazz closed the entry and turned off the diary, many thoughts going through his processors as he lay down and reached for a different book file. He didn’t want to read about the next entry -- not yet at least, but he wondered if the sparkling’s conception did bring the two mechs together again, only to have their happiness taken away from them with the loss of the child. Jazz hoped for Lord Prowl’s sake that the sparkling did bring happiness and fulfillment to them, even if a little part of his spark stung at the notion. Choosing not to dwell on why he felt that sting in his spark, Jazz began to read through the contents of his book file, quickly losing himself into the stories being told.


	19. Sparkless. (19/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (19/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Slipstream, Vol, Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

The usual silence that pervaded the Lord of Praxus' office was broken by the almost haunting tones of the melody playing at such low volume it was almost imperceptible. Volt, despite his almost countless vorns of life, could still pick up the faint sounds of the music playing, if only because compared to the near perpetual silence that the Lord's office was usually in the melody was like a deafening cry.

The old mech knocked on the door gently to announce his presence. The music stopped immediately and the Lord of Praxus’ voice granted him entrance. Volt stepped inside, bowing his head politely while holding a small tray on his hands with a heavily ornate and decorated pad resting on the smooth surface. “My lord, a courier has brought this for you.”

“Thank you, Volt. You may retire.” Prowl nodded to his servant, barely sparing a glance to the mech before turning his attention back to his work. He set his stylus down, outstretching his hand to take the offered pad. Volt bowed his head once more before turning around to leave, although he had seen who the message had come from, he knew better than to try to pry on the Lord’s business.

Prowl set aside his work and studied the pad, finding the insignia of Lord Trax’s family carefully etched onto the pad, drifting his thumb to the key to activate the display, reading through the contents. He summoned a display with his schedule, moving items from one location to another to clear a specific cycle, leaving no compromises to be tended to on that cycle. Setting the pad down, Prowl called Volt through comm-link. //Volt, come to my office, please.//

//Immediately, my lord.//

Prowl set the pad down, picking up his work as he waited for the old mech, granting him access when Volt knocked. “Come with me, I need you to prepare a few effects for an upcoming celebration.” Prowl stood and left the room, gesturing his servant to follow him.

“Celebration, my lord?” Volt followed the Lord of Praxus to his rooms.

“I have been invited to the celebration in honor of Lord Jazz’s coming of age,” Prowl explained, pressing his palm to the keypad of the door, striding into the lounge of the room with Volt in tow. The old mech stood in the lounge, knowing well nobody was permitted past this room as the Lord of Praxus headed to his bedroom. The old mech had suspected what the pad contents were when he brought the pad to Lord Prowl, and struggled all the time to keep a neutral expression despite the smile that threatened to spread over his lips.

Prowl returned with a cloak draped over his arm and a box on the other, handing both objects to the old mech. “See that these are properly cleaned and polished. Also, I need you to procure a traditional gift for the celebration.” Prowl handed the cloak and the box to the old mech, informing him of the date the party would take place. “Have the transport prepared, too.”

“Of course, my lord. Does your lordship need anything else?” Volt fixed the long, finely crafted garment over his arm. He recognized it as the heavier cloak the lord would wear to functions, meetings and parties where he’d be acting under his official duties as Lord of Praxus, different from the light weight garment the mech favored the rest of the time, yet comfortable enough to allow constant movement.

“You know what I require for any official appearance, Volt. I trust you will have everything ready by the time of the celebration.” Prowl looked towards the balcony of the lounge, taking a few steps towards it and setting his gaze on the gardens. He stood there in silence for a moment before addressing his servant once more. “I believe I will require something else, Volt.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Summon an artist, I wish to commission something.”

“At once, my lord.” Volt bowed graciously and left the room with his precious cargo, calling one of the other servants to help him to locate available artists and samples of their work for the Lord of Praxus.

\--------------------------

"Very well. One more time." Slipstream clapped her hands to the beat of the melody as two mechs danced around her. She watched as Jazz and his hired partner danced around her, Jazz feigned a smile every single time, but even Slipstream could tell it was fake and forced. It was definitely different to the kind of smile he’d bear while he was dancing by himself, which she thought meant the mech definitely did not enjoy dancing with his current partner.

She had realized that since the moment the mech had been introduced to her and Jazz, who, despite his best attempts, could not hide the sour expression on his face. The mech was not a bad dancer, after all it was his job, but while his execution was definitely flawless from a technical aspect, he didn’t have the presence Jazz did when he danced after his practices with whoever it was the silver mech danced with. Still, she had to address the smiling subject with Jazz; after all, he would have to dance with several partners that had already been given the choreography and he was expected to at least offer a small smile of gratitude for their presence and gifts. It wouldn’t do if anyone could tell Jazz was forcing the smile.

“Very well, that’s all for now. Lord Jazz, I need a word with you if you may.” Slipstream dismissed the hired dancer, approaching the young noble. “I’m not sure what troubles you, but while your dancing is still up to the standards, we must discuss the sincerity of your expression.”

“My expression?” Jazz tilted his head, puzzled.

Slipstream crossed her arms. “Your smile looks fake. You could offend other noblemechs if they notice your smile is forced and fake. It’s not a good idea to do so.”

Jazz frowned. “Forgive me, but I do not believe when you dance you smile with happiness.”

“I do not.” Slipstream admitted, gesturing with her hand in disdain before looking down at the shorter mech with a little smile. ”But you cannot tell it’s forced. Or can you?”

“Does it really look that fake?” Jazz asked sheepishly.

“Very much so. I know you’re not fond of your current dancing partner, but you must at least show a measure of gratitude. He might be a paid partner, but he is still giving his time for you. Likewise the noblemechs that’ll dance with you will be dropping any commitments to dance with you,” Slipstream explained, her hand still moving around, gesturing as she spoke. “This party may be in your honor, but you’re also their host, and as you dance with them, you should make them feel welcome. You don’t have to like them or enjoy dancing with them, but at least demonstrate you appreciate the time they’ve set aside for you.”

Jazz avoided giving voice to his thoughts about the social circus that his presentation was meant to be but agreed that the mech was right and he should at least try to make his guests feel welcome and be appreciative of their presence. “I’ll do my best to show proper and genuine gratitude.”

“Good. I must retire now, tomorrow we’ll start dancing with Lord Trax so you both can get ready for the presentation. Have a pleasant cycle, Lord Jazz.” Slipstream bowed graciously and turned to leave.

“Thank you. Have a pleasant cycle yourself, Lady Slipstream.” Jazz returned the gesture, watching Slipstream leave the room before he sighed and relaxed his stance. “This presentation can’t come soon enough and be over with.” With a shake of his head, the silver mech left the room, heading for his quarters to finish the homework Cutlass left for him and refuel.

After finishing with his homework and refueling, Jazz washed himself and served himself a little high grade. His grandfather had been cautious in introducing him to the matured high grade that would be served during the celebration, giving Jazz small amounts to allow him to grow accustomed to the strength of the mix and its effects before upping the amounts. It was expected he would be able to partake of the toast on his honor and it wouldn’t do if Jazz overcharged so early into the party.

With his glass of high grade in one hand and the diary on the other, Jazz laid down on his berth, half sitting to read better, looking for the marker for the last entry he had read. He took a sip of his drink before accessing the next entry.

_‘Prowl is so happy. I don’t think I’ve seen him quite as delighted as he has been since our medic confirmed the spark of our child had been created successfully. I am glad he is feeling so much joy, I admit it’s almost infectious to feel as happy as he is when I see how bright his optics are and how much charming his smile is._

_He’s been nothing if not a most attentive mech, he praises me and our child every time he can. He’s always praised me, but it’s different now, it feels like a completely different experience whatsoever. I suppose carrying suits me, given how radiant everyone claims I look now. I think Prowl was right about this, the child seems to already be doing us so much good, and it’s only a couple of deca-cycles since its spark was created.’_

Jazz smiled a little, albeit there was a tinge of sadness marring the otherwise beautiful and sincere smile. He knew the happiness they felt would not last. Some event occurred that robbed them of their sparkling, and Prowl’s bondmate of his life, leading to the then young lord to become the sparkless mech Jazz had first met. Jazz opened the next entry, frowning almost immediately.

_‘I don’t know what’s wrong. That happiness is now gone, I feel all kinds of emotions about our situation, and none of them are happy in the least. I online to Prowl whispering how much he loves me, and stroking my chest where the sparkling is growing, and I cannot feel happiness or his supposed love. I feel as if it’s not me whom he loves, but the sparkling, and he only says he loves me because I’m giving him the child he wants._

_I don’t think I should be feeling this way. After all why would I feel this anger and resentment and dejection when I first felt so loved and happy? I feel like I don’t want this sparkling anymore, I want Prowl to love me for me and not because I’m giving him the child he desired. And at the same time, I feel like I don’t care if Prowl loves me or not, all I want is to be back with my parents, and to my old life without having to worry about the fact I am the Lord of Praxus’ consort._

_What is wrong with me? Why I am feeling this way? Maybe I should see to our medic, but then I fear what he’d tell to Prowl. Everyone seems to be so happy and delighted with the news about the sparkling, everyone but me...perhaps I should just go along with it and maybe these feelings will go away on their own.’_  
  
Jazz couldn’t help the trepidation coursing through his spark as he read the entry, wondering if some kind of ailment was responsible for the change of attitude from Lord Prowl’s bondmate. The feeling of dread and tension intensified as he took another sip of his high grade and braved the following entry.

_‘This is a mistake. This is a big mistake. All I’ve done since I stupidly agreed to bond with Prowl has been nothing but a mistake, and now I’m dragging down an innocent into this recipe for disaster._

_I cannot bring the sparkling into this. I now know for certain that I never wanted to bond with Prowl, and I feel sorry for admitting it, but while I loved him and enjoyed our time together, he is not the bondmate I ever wanted to have. I see now that I agreed to bond out of my own delusions of grandeur, thinking I shouldn’t pass off the opportunity to bond with the ruler of the city._

_I loved Prowl, I enjoyed what we had together, but as it stands what I enjoyed was that life with him, having him and his attention while maintaining my lifestyle was how it worked for us. I blinded myself to the glamour of thinking I could be the consort of the Lord of Praxus. How many of my friends could claim such great honor? And obviously, giving their responses when I announced our bonding, nobody would have refused. I wasn’t bonding to Prowl. I was bonding to his title and now I’m paying the price._

_I knew I was bonding to a mech that despite his physical appearance, despite having his adult upgrades, is still a youngling, but I refused to accept that would have consequences. I was the mature mech among us, and I did nothing to save him and myself. And now I’ve agreed to bring a third into a relationship that cannot end well._

_I can’t do this. I know Prowl desires this sparkling and I know despite his true youth he would make a wonderful parent. But I cannot. I know I won’t._

_The sparkling has to go.’_

“Primus...!” Jazz gasped as he closed the entry, feeling unwell already just imagining the turmoil of the bondmate as he wrote his entry and the feeling growing as he thought about the young, naive Prowl that was so happily and blissfully unaware of what the mech he had bonded to was feeling and thinking.

There was only one entry left on the dairy and Jazz wasn’t sure if he wanted to read it or not, knowing the last entry could be nothing but bad news. Deciding it was best to finish with it, Jazz swallowed the remaining high grade in one shot, gasping and shuddering at the strong brew before he opened the last entry.

_‘The medics say I must take it calmly. To rest and intake all the enriched energon they’re giving me, but I fear it might not work out in the end. I figured it all too late, the sparkling is gone, but I’ve compromised my own life by doing it too late._

Prowl is devastated, as I expected he’d be. He’s lost his child, and now there’s the concern I’ll be gone, too. And if I don’t make it, Prowl is sure to follow. Primus, what a mess. I’m taking these few moments when he’s not here hovering over me, being that caring young spark that he is to make me comfortable and reassure me. He probably has no thought about his own certain fate should I not make it. You truly are such a youngling, Prowl.

Can I possibly mess this any further for anyone? I suppose it’ll be if Prowl is gone because of me. Only time will tell. But Primus... Prowl, I wish I had never met you.’

Jazz couldn’t hold back the choking sob that left him as he allowed the diary to fall to his berth, wrapping his arms around himself as he felt physically ill, so emotionally involved that the thoughts and emotions towards the mechs whose lives had been described through the optics of the now deceased mech affected him greatly.

Many questions swirled in his head, and his spark ached as if he had been part of the protagonists of the drama unfolded vorns ago. He could only imagine what the young Lord of Praxus had felt back then and how the experience changed him. Jazz couldn’t help but feel for the mech that survived all that, aware of what Prowl had to stand all alone and by himself after the bond failed to claim him. Invaded by a deep sadness, Jazz laid down on his berth, cursing every mech that mocked the lord and disliked him for his actions. Cursing every mech that stepped on the youngling made ruler and forced him to become the sparkless lord he now was.


	20. Sparkless. (20/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (20/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness.  
Characters: Slipstream, Jazz, Trax.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

Slipstream scowled deeply, watching Lord Trax and Jazz dancing around her. Their dancing was flawless in technique, but it was their faces that were drawing the scowl adorning her face. Jazz looked downright depressed and sullen while Lord Trax’s face denoted the deep worry and concern he was no doubt feeling for his grandson.

She wanted to say something but knew better than to lecture Lord Trax; obviously something was not well with the young silver mech and Lord Trax would not appreciate her talking about their expressions as they danced. Lord Trax seemed to be aware of Slipstream’s worries and stopped dancing, turning an apologetic glance at the tall instructor.

“Would you mind giving us a moment, please?”

Slipstream nodded curtly and turned off the music player, leaving the room quietly. Once Trax was certain he mech was far away enough he turned his attention to the bundle of silver in his arms. “Jazz, what’s wrong?”

Jazz did not answer, unsure of what he could say. How would he explain his sadness and depression after reading the final entries of the Lord of Praxus’ bondmate’s diary? Jazz was certain he wasn’t even supposed to have read that, and telling his grandfather was out of question as he would not divulge the intimate and personal details of the life Lord Prowl had shared with his bondmate. Although in a way he had hoped others could have seen what he did, so they would understand why the once naive and generous ruler had become the cold and hardened ruler he was now. “It’s nothin’, grandfather.” He muttered, knowing Trax would not believe his words.

“It can’t possibly be ‘nothing’, Jazz. You’re so sullen.” Trax hugged the younger mech tighter, trying to offer what comfort he could. “Please do tell me what weighs on your spark.”

Jazz shook his head, though leaned into the embrace, accepting the comfort offered. He couldn’t speak of it to anyone, not even Lord Prowl as he was certain the Lord would be furious if he learned Jazz had read his bondmate’s diary. “I’ll be fine, I jus’ need a little time.”

Trax released a long sigh, nodding once. “I won’t pressure you into speaking about it now. But I do want to know what bothers you eventually, Jazz.”

“I’ll tell you in time, I promise.” Jazz scolded himself mentally, knowing already he’d likely have to fabricate a lie to appease his grandfather without revealing the true reason behind his sadness. “I’m sorry I’m ruinin’ the mood an’ Slipstream must be ready ta tear me a new one about the whole expression thing again,” Jazz murmured and smiled sheepishly. It was a much weaker smile than usual but a smile nonetheless.

“Quite possibly. Your presentation will be in three cycles. You must prepare well, Jazz.”

“I will, grandfather,” Jazz replied with a half hearted smile. He wasn’t really looking forward to the celebration, and now more than ever he wished he could just be spared having to interact with the high society he was growing to dislike more and more. Still, he would not embarrass his grandfather and would give all his effort into making sure Trax’s name wouldn’t be dragged in the dirt because of Jazz – Jazz was sure the mech was already subject of enough whispers and rumors because of Lady Beat’s illegitimate sparkling.

“Let’s consider this session over and we’ll try again tomorrow, shall we?” Trax smiled, patting Jazz’s shoulder gently before summoning Slipstream to inform her the session was over. She did not look pleased but bowed politely, biding her good bye and departed. Jazz headed for his rooms to take care of his homework. His thoughts kept drifting to times past, when Lord Prowl was enduring the backlash of the actions carried over by his bondmate, the terrible consequences, and admittedly his own wonderings about why Lord Prowl did not follow his bondmate to the Matrix. He had theorized that Lord Prowl’s spark was still too young and immature to form a proper bond, although young mechs a vorn or two away from their adult upgrades had successfully bonded before. There seemed to be no known reason for Lord Prowl’s survival, which reminded Jazz of Perceptor’s apparently constant petitions to study Lord Prowl’s spark. Whatever it was, Lord Prowl had to endure such a harsh life all alone, facing the challenges of being a ruler and of outliving his bondmate.

It had to be a very lonely and difficult life, and Jazz was surprised Lord Prowl had made it so far, even if it meant he had become a very different mech and instead of being loved and seen as the prodigy child monarch, he was now seen as little more than a tyrant, even though Prowl did not mistreat his subjects. He was just not kind and generous anymore, and Jazz couldn’t say he blamed him.

Yet, something nagged on the back of his processors, a little voice that pointed out to him Lord Prowl was still generous in his own way. He remembered the sparked courier that was given proper attention as per Lord Prowl’s instructions. Other times when workers, despite the snarling and bad mouthing they did towards the lord, were still granted bonuses for their hard work in special occasions. Little things that seemed meaningless at the time but that as Jazz rationalized them, pointed towards a mech that was no longer so easily swayed to give and give without receiving anything in return, but a mech that gave to those that deserved it, not based on whether they liked him or not but in their hard and honest work.

Jazz smiled sadly and as he worked on his homework, he wished dearly that someday Lord Prowl could find at least a little happiness in his adult life. The thought made him realize although Jazz had gone through hardships he had always been happy with his life for the most part. He had been loved as a sparkling by his sire, had friends and given proper care in the orphanage despite Starscream’s attitude and actions, and even as he worked for Lord Prowl he had a good life, a warm berth for him, honest employment, free time and friends amongst his co-workers, and even had a good working relationship with Lord Prowl.

Despite the low spots he had endured recently in his integration to the noble family he was part of, Jazz still had someone to turn to in those moments of need, and his life was still happy. He had the love of Lord Trax and had the kindness Lord Prowl gave to him. Jazz was never alone, he realized. It was this thought that spurred him to wish to seek the Lord of Praxus more than ever and offer what he could to make the Lord’s life less lonely if the mech wanted to accept it.

He was still invaded by a deep sadness and resentment towards the nobles and high society mechs that had turned their backs on Lord Prowl, and a rancor burned in his spark towards the lord’s former bondmate, but his determination to be a friend for Lord Prowl lifted his spirits and gave him more reasons to do well at his presentation party.

\-----------------------

Lord Trax laughed in amusement as he heard Jazz curse in as many unique and creative ways as he stood in the large wash rack while pressurised water guns fired unforgiving loads of cold cleanser over him.

“Is this really necessary?!” Jazz asked as he moved his head away to duck the jets of water that threatened to hit him on the face plate.

“I’m afraid it is, you must be exceptionally clean and polished for your presentation and pressurised cleanser is the most effective way to get any dirt under and between your plates,” Trax explained with a big smile, watching Jazz try to duck more cleanser being shot at him and cursing as the cleanser hit him on the optics. “And Jazz, I expect you won’t be using that language during the party.”

“I can’t help it! This slaggin’ thing is cold an’ is gettin’ into parts that ain’t likin’ it!”

“Language, young mech.”

“Fraggit...”

Trax laughed and watched Jazz standing the forceful bath until the water guns stopped and folded back in their compartments, a soaked and definitely miffed Jazz was glaring figurative daggers at the spaces previously occupied by the guns.

“Come on,” Trax beckoned Jazz and guided him to the drying mechanism. Jazz and his unwavering expression of disgust followed him to the mechanism where he was quickly dried up by the powerful gust of wind. “Now let’s go to your rooms, you must be polished.” Trax intoned as he led the younger mech to his rooms.

Outside his door stood a contingent of servants holding cans, oils and other assortments of polishing rags, brushes and similar utensils. Jazz dreaded already the long joors he’d have to stand there being polished to within an inch of his life but bravely went through the door, followed by Trax and the servants.

It had taken almost as long as Jazz had predicted, and he felt incredibly stiff by the time the scented oils and fine waxes were finally polished off his body. He admitted being surprised by the reflective properties of his silver paint now, and the care put forth to make his detailing stand out although he wasn’t quite as sure about the scented oils poured over his plating – it wasn’t that the aroma wasn’t pleasant, but he would have preferred if the scent had been fainter.

Trax left, ushering the servants out as the older mech announced he would prepare, advising Jazz that a special garment was left for him to wear for the event. Jazz entered his dorm and found the garment lying on his berth, finely crafted and embroidered, with a magnetic brooch pinning it closed. Jazz took the small muffler and wrapped it around his shoulders, taking special care to ensure it was wrapped flawlessly and affixed the brooch with his family’s emblem, pining the garment closed. All in all Jazz had to admit he did look like one of those pompous noblemechs, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not but at least he did look respectable enough.

He entertained himself watching his own reflection on his polished plating, half wondering how the celebration would go. He wondered if his guests had all arrived yet or if some would make a point to be fashionably late, and if his own special guest would be arriving any time soon or was perhaps already waiting for his big entrance. Jazz smiled to himself, looking forward to seeing and talking to Lord Prowl again, willing to stand the other nobles for the chance to be able to see him again and hopefully make him feel welcomed into Trax’s and Jazz’s home.

“Jazz, it’s time.” Trax smiled as he stood under the frame of the door to Jazz’s dorm, his own plating was polished diligently, wearing a garment of his own embroidered with the family’s shield. “Your guests await you.”

Jazz nodded and smiled a little, feeling just a tad nervous but determined to make his grandfather proud during the presentation. Lord Trax led Jazz to the large ballroom that had been cleared and decorated lavishly to host the celebration, several noblemechs from all over the shire and some from neighboring lands had come to see Jazz. As soon as the silver mech stepped inside the room fell quiet with only whispers and murmurs breaking an otherwise expectant silence.

“My friends,” Trax spoke as he led Jazz further inside. His voice trembled minutely and Jazz could tell the mech was being overcome with emotion, possibly remembering the time he had given a similar speech to introduce his daughter in society. “I thank you all for coming to join me and pay witness to the introduction into our noble society to my loved grandson, Jazz. The precious last gift left to me by my late creation, Beat.”

The nobles greeted Jazz at unison, almost as if they had been military trained to greet him in such manner. The young silver mech bowed his head politely, speaking in a gentle and polite tone to thank them and greet them back, carefully keeping his inflection under check. He straightened and waited for Trax to continue with his speech, trying his hardest to keep a pleasant look on his face and pretend he was honored and enjoying himself. In a way he was, but more and more words rang to him as pretentions, carefully chosen words to make Jazz seem more than he felt he was, give the illusion that Jazz harbored any kind of affection or ties to Lady Beat past beyond her involvement in his conception.

Finally, the celebration was declared ready to begin in full and applause and cheers were addressed in formal tones to the young mech now referred among them as Lord Jazz. Jazz followed his grandfather anywhere he was directed, greeting and bowing graciously as he was introduced to more mechs he cared to count, always plastering a welcoming smile, accepting humbly the presents that some of them had brought for him. Jazz knew he was not allowed to open his presents just yet – it was not polite for him to distract himself in such way, so he carefully set down the gifts on a table designated for the task. Not that Jazz was in a hurry to open the presents anyway.

More guests kept coming, some that Jazz could tell had been late intentionally, making their arrival either a tad more dramatic or to draw attention to themselves. Jazz believed some just chose to be there later so they could skip the speech they had probably heard countless times by now. Nonetheless, Jazz greeted each one politely as they were introduced, and had smiled charmingly at his guests no matter the bratty or condescending looks of some of them.

Still, as time passed, Jazz could not ignore there was a guest he had been expecting that had not arrived yet. He knew the party was just in its first joors and was expected to extend way past his usual recharging time, but Jazz was beginning to fear the one mech he had wanted to see at the party would not come. Jazz couldn’t hold it against him, he was a busy mech after all and the invitation had been sent too close to the date. And even if it wasn’t the case, could Jazz blame Lord Prowl for not wanting to involve himself in a party full of noblemechs and socialites?

“Jazz, your dance will begin soon.” Lord Trax offered his hand to his grandson; it would be he who’d have the honor of being the first mech Jazz would share his first dance in society with. Jazz nodded and took his grandfather’s hand, fighting back the sadness that was taking over his spark, convinced he would not see Lord Prowl that cycle.

The guests all stood around, giving ample room for the two mechs as the music was played by real performers. Jazz pushed aside his sadness for the moment, his smile genuine and true as he danced with his grandfather, concentrating solely on how happy he was that he had Lord Trax with him. They circled the large room twice, and Jazz knew in part the dance was a way to display him before the nobles and socialites, but at the moment he did not mind much. Jazz heard one of the servants name a mech, who was there in representation of the shire’s lord and Lord Trax stopped dancing, stepping aside as the announced mech stood before Jazz, offering a small golden chest with a gift for the young lord.

Jazz accepted the chest graciously, bowing as he took the hand the mech offered him and they danced around the ballroom as Jazz had done with Lord Trax, his free hand holding the small chest through the rotation. As they stopped and another mech’s name was announced, a servant taking the first chest Jazz was given as Jazz’s new partner came forward, offering a similar chest and leading Jazz around the ballroom in another rotation. The same happened a few times until the servant announced the last honor guest.

Jazz stared in authentic awe as a black and white mech approached him, with a golden chest far more ornate and decorated than those offered by previous guests resting between white clawed hands.

“Prowl, Lord of Praxus,” The servant announced as Prowl offered the golden chest to the stunned Jazz. The silver mech took a moment to react, finally reaching for the chest and bowed politely.

“Thank you, my Lord,” Jazz murmured, trying to overcome his surprise and smiled at the mech, polished and adorned with the symbols of his station.

“I apologize; I was not allowed to make my presence known until this moment. It’s customary.” Prowl explained as he offered his hand to Jazz and pulled him gently as they began to dance.

“It’s quite alright, my lord.” Jazz shook his head, his smile widening as he danced with Prowl, not caring if Prowl had not been able to see him until now. He was here now, dancing with him and Jazz could hardly wish for more except perhaps for their dance to never end.

Lord Trax smiled widely, secretly reveling in the whispers of wonder and astonishment coming from his guests as it was highly unusual for a ruler of other lands to attend such parties. For now, Lord Trax contented himself watching Jazz’s bright and genuine smile as he was led around the ballroom by the Lord of Praxus, knowing the two mechs had optics for nobody but each other at that moment, speaking quietly between themselves as they danced.

\-----------

Note: Yes, evil cliffhangers.


	21. Sparkless. (21/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (21/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Trax, Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

The party was in full swing now and all guests were enjoying themselves in their own way. As Lord Trax had expected, many nobles had sought Lord Prowl, be it out of curiosity or with more greedy objectives in mind. However, the Lord of Praxus turned out to be quite crafty when it came to make himself unavailable, managing always to shift the spotlight back to Jazz.

Jazz was enjoying himself greatly, smiling widely in what Trax knew to be genuine happiness and he was well aware Lord Prowl’s presence was the primary contributor to the good mood of his grandson. He had been concerned for Jazz during the cycles prior to the celebration when the silver mech’s mood had dropped so noticeably, and was happy to see Jazz was now truly enjoying himself despite knowing the mech still had little interest in mingling and being fully accepted by the nobility and high society of the shire. It made Lord Trax happy with his decision to include Lord Prowl as one of the mechs that would share Jazz’s first dance as the mech’s presence visibly brightened his grandson’s face plates.

Now, as Jazz listened patiently to the rambling of a group of mechs, still with that placid smile on his lips, Trax wondered just where the Lord of Praxus had disappeared to. The mech seemed to pop out of nowhere when Jazz’s patience seemed to be reaching its limit, then disappear when the silver mech’s attention was called by a new group of guests.

As Trax had expected, many of Lady Beat’s former friends and suitors had quickly surrounded Jazz, immediately seeking him to rekindle old social bonds that would tie their families to Trax’s –ties that were broken when Beat passed away, as Lord Trax did not mingle with the groups Beat usually hung with. Lord Trax wondered how many of those suitors were already trying their charms with Jazz, uncaring of the fact they had previously courted his carrier, but then he wouldn’t be at all surprised if any of Beat’s former suitors were now trying to seek Jazz’s company; as much as Beat was desired and coveted, Jazz was still a newer model, as good looking as his carrier with enough differences and similarities to make him fresh and interesting to the socialites.

It was disgusting, in a way, to see these mechs so quickly swarming over Jazz and know not a single one of them –at least at the moment- really cared for Jazz himself. Trax knew all they saw in Jazz was his family’s noble origins and social position, for others it was merely the old ties and relationships they had held with Lady Beat, and for others it was just Jazz’s looks what attracted their interest. He was sure Jazz was well aware of it all, and was masterfully playing his part, being polite and pretending a genuine interest in the tales and exploits the other mechs spoke about, trying to impress him. Lord Trax couldn’t help but let out a soft non-committal sound at the idea of these mechs trying to impress someone like Jazz who had lived a much different life and experienced more things than most of the mechs assembled for his party.

What Lord Trax found most entertaining was the times the Lord of Praxus would intervene to save Jazz from long winded, embellished tales of the lives and antics of these nobles and socialites. Such was the case right now, when Lord Prowl appeared, once again, out of nowhere, politely interrupting the conversation to claim Jazz’s attention and lead him away for a few moments, usually to the table where the energon was plentiful and where Jazz would humor the Lord with an explanation about the local brews of high grade. All the time they were in the open for all to see, to keep up the spotlight on Jazz and make him appear like the proper host he was expected to be.

Their interactions were often brief, as almost everyone wanted either Jazz’s or Lord Prowl’s attention, but they were enough to re-empower Jazz to continue with his duties as honored host of the party as the smaller mech always seemed much happier and bursting with confidence, playing his role. Things, though, weren’t completely perfect. Trax was not blind or deaf and could see a few guests still seemed to see Jazz in a lower status due to his origins, finding Lord Prowl’s interaction with Jazz to be above the silver mech’s position and was fairly certain those mechs would not take kindly to Jazz’s existence and recognition as a noblemech.

Though, Lord Trax would deal with that as it came, for now all he wanted was for Jazz to enjoy himself as much as possible and for the party to be over and done with, so Jazz could give up the pretenses of trying to fit with the nobility and socialites and be himself once more, living his life as he pleased.

The party progressed without incidents, the performers were playing pieces more apt for dancing, and a few mechs had sought Jazz for a dance, while others mingled amongst themselves, dancing and talking without much concern towards the young lord. Jazz graciously humored the guests that wished to dance with him until the time came for him to open his presents.

As it was customary, the presents bought by the select guests that danced with Jazz were opened first, and to Jazz’s surprise and mild disappointment, all presents were exactly the same, the only difference being that Lord Prowl’s was of Praxian make and thus slightly different, but it was the same nonetheless. Lord Trax explained that the present was symbolic and thus it was expected all of them to be the same. Jazz then opened the gifts brought by other guests, thanking his guests for each gift as he carefully set them aside.

Afterwards the guests dispersed again to mingle and talk amongst themselves with a few choosing to dance. The high grade was plentiful and the social interactions were in full force, but Jazz was feeling a little tired and headed for one of the balconies to step away from the celebration for a moment. His retreat was noticed by a lone figure that managed to stay relatively unnoticed in a far corner, nursing a fine glass of high grade. Prowl left his corner, swiftly moving towards the balcony without attracting attention, coming to stand silently behind the silver mech. “Is everything alright?” He asked politely.

Jazz turned around partly to nod at the Lord of Praxus, smiling a little. “Everything is fine, my lord. I just needed to get away from the party for a moment.” Jazz turned around fully pulling his best ‘host’ expression. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am.” Prowl bowed his head, studying the other mech’s face and posture. “You know you can relax around me, Lord Jazz. I am not judging your performance.”

Jazz laughed softly and his posture relaxed visibly, a joyous smile spread over his lips as he turned his attention back to the horizon. “Then, my lord, be honest and admit you’re not enjoying yourself one little bit.”

Prowl quirked an optic ridge as he stepped forward, standing next to Jazz as he rested his clawed hands on the rail of the balcony. “I am enjoying the party, although I enjoy the parts where I am allowed more pleasing company.”

Jazz grinned, tipping his head down in thanks for the compliment. “Not the party type?”

“Not anymore.”

“Oh?”

“I used to be quite sociable when I first took to my reign. I believed it was the best way to approach the mechs’ under my rule, be visible to them.” Prowl spoke softly as his own optics looked straight into the dark sky. “It lost its charm quickly, though.”

“Yes,” Jazz agreed with a soft sigh. “I enjoy parties and celebrations, but I can’t say I would enjoy spending time and time again in this kind of parties. A little too stuffy for me.”

“Socialite and nobility parties are about being seen and establishing one’s position on the ladder. I found that game not of my liking quite soon.” Prowl was careful with how much he explained, not wishing to bring up memories of other reasons why he stopped enjoying parties and socializing.

“Well, I am not in any hurry to be seen with the popular set.” Jazz was aware, at least in part, of the other reasons that made Lord Prowl averse to the socialite parties he used to partake in as newly inducted ruler. “Especially since they all treat me like I am the replacement for Lady Beat.”

“You are already quite a popular mech among the socialites of your shire.” Prowl looked at Jazz, taking on the thoughtful expression on his face, bathed in a perfect mixture of lights and soft shadows in his already dark plated face. “I can see most of them are, indeed, expecting you to be like Lady Beat.”

Jazz chuckled softly, turning a humorless smile at Prowl. “Some of them are already insinuating to me. They don’t even know me, but they already want to fra... I mean, they are already trying to court me.”

Prowl couldn’t help a little smile. “I see Lord Trax has asked you to watch your language.”

Jazz laughed and nodded, admiring the little, amused smile on the Lord of Praxus’ lips. “Yes, it’s not proper for a noblemech to say such things, especially around such distinguished guests.”

Prowl hummed in agreement and turned his glance to his white hands, still resting on the rail. “I used to have quite a disrespectful language myself, and the worst possible timing.”

“You did?”

Prowl smiled again, his expression showing he was reminiscing on happier times. “My sire used to be a very uncensored mech when it came to his speech around me or my carrier. As a young sparkling I learned most of my language from my progenitors and his speech patterns and choice words were my guides.” He shook his head, his smile growing fond. “I’d pick the worst times to show my growing vocabulary, and more than a few times I greeted important mechs and the Prime himself with foul words.”

Jazz couldn’t hold back the grin that spread over his face, moving closer to the Lord of Praxus as he asked, “Really? Are you serious?”

Prowl nodded, watching the silver mech trembling with barely contained mirth. “My carrier was most horrified with my foul language and poor manners, even as a sparkling. He took to teach me to speak like a proper and polite mech.”

“Did your sire get any punishments for teaching his son bad words?” Jazz brought a fist up to his face to hide his grin and hold back his laughter.

“Oh, yes.” Prowl chuckled. “I cannot remember much, but I know every time my sire spoke a bad word, my carrier made me scold him. As I grew older my speech patterns were modeled after my carrier. I don’t think in all my life I heard him speak a bad word.”

“Sounds like he was a very proper mech,” Jazz spoke softly, tilting his head as he watched the Lord of Praxus, taking in how different he looked when he was relaxed and smiling like that. Jazz couldn’t help but notice the mech was very handsome no matter whether he was scowling or smiling, but when he was relaxed there was something charming about the mech that Jazz just couldn’t ignore. He spoke before he could even process what he was saying. “You have a beautiful smile.”

Said smile faded quickly and was replaced by a neutral look as Prowl looked away. Jazz realized what he had said and immediately took a step back, apologizing profusely. “I’m sorry, my lord, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Prowl frowned, watching as Jazz slipped back into that role of proper host and put distance between them, apologizing for what he perceived a breach of proper conduct for their positions. Prowl didn’t like it. He shook his head and took a step closer to Jazz, bringing each other within the limits of their own personal space. “Do not be. I’m not upset or offended; your words merely surprised me.”

Jazz didn’t drop his guard yet. “You did not seem happy with my comment; I realize I was too bold with my compliment.”

Prowl shook his head. “You were not bold, Lord Jazz. You were being honest and spoke your mind which I rather prefer coming from you. I appreciate your honesty.”

Jazz relaxed fractionally, casting a dubious glance at the taller black and white mech. “Are you sure?”

“If you would be so kind.” Prowl nodded.

Jazz’s posture relaxed again and his smile returned, though there was a hint of uncertainty in his looks and his posture, but Prowl could understand why. He himself was surprised by the mech’s comment, not just because it was a compliment he hadn’t expected, but because he hadn’t realized how much he was smiling around Jazz. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d worn a true smile on his face.

“I apologize if I gave the impression I was upset or offended by your comment. I’m not used to such kind of compliments.” Prowl choose not to say he wasn’t used to the compliments anymore.

“It’s alright. I understand.” Jazz smiled, trying to shift the topic away and knowing very well why Prowl was not used to receiving compliments of that kind. “But I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself today.”

“Thank you.” Prowl turned back to look into the distance gathering his thoughts for a moment as he turned back to face Jazz. “Did you enjoy your presents?”

“I did, though,” Jazz grinned mischievously, risking acting with more familiarity with the Lord of Praxus. “I’m a little disappointed I got the same gift from all my dancing partners.” He teased.

Prowl regaled Jazz with a little, amused smile as he saw his opportunity arise to bring forth a particular subject. Prowl extracted a more modest looking package from subspace, wrapped in glinting silver paper that he offered to the smaller mech. “Yes, I’m afraid tradition dictates that kind of present. However, I have brought a gift I hope you will find more of your liking.”

Jazz smiled widely as the package was deposited on his hands. “Thank you, my lord!” Jazz couldn’t contain his excitement as he tried to pry the paper away from the package without breaking it. After some effort that had Lord Prowl smiling at him fondly, the silver mech unwrapped the present, gasping in wonder at the beautiful object that now resided in his hands. It was made with some polished and masterfully sculpted piece of yellow tinted crystal, glinting beautifully with the lights coming from the ballroom. Jazz lifted up the crystal frame of what seemed to act like a lamp of sorts, a dispositive with lights, currently turned off, supported the sculpture’s weight while working as a stand.

Jazz murmured something that Prowl could not hear as the silver mech turned on the tiny lights that used the crystal to expand and project the lights, bathing Jazz’s face in a flash of multicolored lights, each affected by the yellow tones of the otherwise clear crystal, shaped like the main tower of his home. “My lord, this is stunning!” Jazz gasped as he lost himself watching the way the lights phasing through the crystal, giving a multitude of different shapes and reflections of the tiny lights, amplifying their effect and range. Before Prowl could even reply, in his excitement Jazz threw away all caution and propriety, reaching the taller mech and wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace, mindful of the beautiful gift still gripped tightly in his hands. “Thank you!”

Prowl was taken off guard by the unexpected embrace, taking a step back as he caught Jazz in his arms, the happy face of the smaller mech now invading his field of view completely as he heard Jazz thank him profusely for the small gift. “You’re welcome,” Prowl whispered, still off balance at the sudden closeness of Jazz’s frame against his own. “It’s just a mere trinket. Nothing special but I thought you’d like to have a piece of Praxus with you at all times.”

“It means so much to me,” Jazz murmured, vaguely aware now of the arms wrapped around him to support him. “Thank you, my lord.” Jazz tilted his head, straightening to his full height although keeping his arms wrapped around the Lord of Praxus, somehow feeling he could not let go of the mech until Prowl did, yet a part of him hoped the lord wouldn’t feel compelled to break the contact too soon.

Prowl felt he needed to break the silence, remembering just barely that he still had another gift to give to the smaller mech, letting go of Jazz though barely taking a step back, keeping a minimal distance between each other as he extracted a thick pad from his subspace, offering the restored and polished frame to Jazz. “I brought another gift I thought you might like.” Prowl’s tone was low, as if he were afraid to break something if he dared to speak any louder. “It’s from my personal collection.” The black and white mech offered Jazz the pad.

“Thank you,” Jazz replied softly, barely moving to set down the crystal lamp on the ground before he reached to take the pad offered to him, his silver clawed fingers brushed against white that seemed unwilling to let go of the object they held. Prowl did let go of the pad as all his concentration focused on watching Jazz smiling at him, and feeling content, pleased that gorgeous smile was being addressed at him.

Prowl watched as Jazz trailed his optics down to the pad, murmuring something about how much he enjoyed the books Lord Prowl had lent him. “I’m glad it’s of your liking,” Prowl replied and Jazz turned his glance back to the Lord of Praxus, both looking into each other’s optics to see the reflections of each other barely glinting in the brightened optics. Prowl could feel the tension that extended between them, an attraction that seemed to demand their absolute attention, as the rest of the world seemed to dissolve into nothing. A part of Prowl demanded that he step back and not take such liberties with a mech that he considered a friend. Another part of himself screamed to recognize that what he felt for Jazz was more than just friendship, urging him to close the gap between them.

Similar thoughts passed through Jazz’s mind as he looked into the face of a mech that had become an important part of his life. Jazz wasn’t blind and was not so naive that he could not recognize the attraction he was feeling for the lord and the happiness his presence brought to him. He wanted to know more about Prowl, be there for him when he had no one to look out for him. It wasn’t mere gratitude and certainly not just the protectiveness that arose in him after finding about some of the most intimate details of the mech’s life through his former bondmate’s diary. No, Jazz knew clearly and without doubts that what he felt for Prowl was genuine and, propriety be damned, he wanted to let the other mech know.

Prowl watched transfixed as Jazz brought his face close to his own, and his intent couldn’t be any clearer. The panicked and hurt side of him that asked him not to cross the boundaries he had set up after his life had turned upside down in the wake of his bondmate’s demise screamed at him to step back. But the part of him that seemed to have been born just now from looking into Jazz’s smiling face demanded he give in, to give Jazz what he wanted and what he was assured he wanted too. Prowl felt a clawed hand touching the crimson plates of his chest as Jazz’s face reached out to his own, and Prowl’s arms moved on their own volition to encircle the silver mech as he dipped his face until their lips were nearly touching. Jazz’s lips trembled, whether in excitement or nervousness Prowl did not know, but the almost imperceptible tremors were enough to encourage him to close the gap, his lips pressing chastely against Jazz’s in a tender kiss.

Hidden partly by the walls and pillars that connected the balcony to the ballroom, neither mech could see the pair of aged optics that looked at them. Trax turned his gaze away to avoid gathering attention towards the two mechs in the balcony. He didn’t know what this development would bring out, but hoped for the best.

\----------------------

Blame [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) for this chapter and how it turned out. XP


	22. Sparkless. (22/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (22/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Trax, Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

The kiss was soft and chaste but for Jazz it was also powerful. He wasn’t new to relationships as he had entertained a few flings and suitors back in Praxus, but they had never been quite as serious as what Jazz felt for the lord currently holding him close as their lips pressed against one another. It felt so wonderful and for a moment, Jazz dared to believe his feelings were reciprocated, and that Lord Prowl would be willing to accept his love and affection. At the moment, though, all he wanted was to enjoy this feeling not bothering to wonder what thoughts crossed the other mech’s processors.

For Prowl the kiss felt wonderful, he could not remember the last time he had kissed someone, let alone remember what it had felt like. Had it been the kiss of a noble lover? Or perhaps one given to a pleasure bot as he tricked himself into believing he could buy affection from such mechs. The thoughts made him frown, the kiss suddenly feeling a lot less pleasant, almost vile. That little voice that whispered in his head this was right was soon drowned as other voices cried in outrage pointing out Prowl was overstepping his mark, that this was far from being right. Voices reminded him of the hurt, of the pain and disappointment, reminded him of the sparkless aberration he was now.

_What I am doing?_

Prowl broke the kiss startled, pulling away from Jazz although their closeness remained. Jazz made a soft sound of disappointment, and Prowl could hear so clearly the voices chastising him for what he had done. This was not right in the least.

Jazz sighed and looked up at Prowl, a little smile playing about his lip components as he looked up at Prowl, hope shining brightly in his blue optics. Prowl had to look away. “I apologize, something has come up and I must depart immediately.”

Jazz’s blissful expression faded into one of confusion and maybe a little hurt, Prowl didn’t dare to try to identify it. “I understand, my lord.” Jazz forced a smile on his face again, putting back on his mask of perfect noble host as he picked the gift lying on the ground. “I’ll escort you to the entrance.”

“It won’t be necessary, Lord Jazz, your guests wouldn’t appreciate if you leave them alone now. Please excuse me, and enjoy the remainder of the party.” Prowl bowed his head politely but Jazz noticed the mech avoided optic contact with him. Something was definitely not right, but Jazz couldn’t tell what.

“Alright, my lord. Thank you for taking the time to come. I will see you at another time?” Jazz asked, hopeful.

Prowl merely nodded and left, moving around the guests discreetly, barely stopping by Trax to thank him and apologize for his abrupt departure before the mech was gone. Jazz remained on the balcony for some time, waiting to see the Lord of Praxus pass by in his alt mode. Jazz struggled to try to put his brave and complacent face back up, knowing his party was far from over and he had still many guests to face and entertain, but his spark felt so heavy now, wondering if he had done something wrong.

“Jazz?” Trax’s voice had the younger mech turning half way to smile morosely at his grandfather. “What’s wrong, Jazz?” Trax approached his grandson, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, giving the impression of nothing more than an affectionate moment and talk between the two relatives.

“It’s nothing, grandfather.” Jazz shook his head, holding closer the gifts given to him by Lord Prowl. “I’m just disappointed Lord Prowl had to go so soon.”

Trax nodded. He chose not to mention what he had seen, sooner or later Jazz would speak about it openly to him, and he could wait until then. He could tell, however, that something had bothered Lord Prowl and hoped, for Jazz’s sake, it was really an emergency in his city which had forced him to enact such a quick retreat.

Jazz, wondered, as he leaned closer against his grandfather, if Lord Prowl was really called back home. Hoping that Lord Prowl did return his feeling, that Jazz did mean something to him. Looking back at his presents, Jazz smiled and told himself Lord Prowl did feel something for him, that he meant something to the Lord of Praxus. He had to.  
\--------------------

The drive back to his home had been a hard one. It was only through his own discipline that he kept his systems and sensors focused on the task of driving himself back to Praxus, ignoring pointedly the voices in his head that clamored for his attention. Be it the by now tiny and nearly non-existent part of him that had enjoyed that kiss thoroughly and asked him to turn back or to at least call Jazz back soon; or the vicious voices that chastised him and reminded him of the sparkless lord he was.

He had been a fool in giving into the attraction he wasn’t going to deny. He knew he was attracted to Jazz, but he could not allow himself to act upon the feelings he harbored for the other mech. There were many reasons to refuse to act any further. The hurt in him was a constant presence, a constant reminder of all he had gone through during the harsher times of his forced adult life. He had endured so much emotionally and Prowl didn’t think he could endure the same experience a second time.

That little voice inside assured him Jazz wouldn’t do to him what his bondmate did. The other voices agreed Jazz was not like his bondmate had been, but continued to raise valid points that reminded him he could not and should not allow himself to return Jazz’s feelings. The most important and predominant one was the fear he felt, the fear of repeating the same mistakes that led him to the terrible outcome of his past relationship.

He knew he had been so naive and inexperienced back then, all his decisions based exclusively in what he had seen from his sire and carrier in their relationship. He had not lied to Jazz when he said he had first taken to be so social during the first deca-cycles of his reign. He truly believed that was the best way to know the people he would be ruling over, he wanted to be accessible to them, be friendly, be liked. He had no idea that while it made him popular and charming, quickly gaining favor amongst the socialites and nobles, but it also exposed him to a world he had not been prepared to deal with. The things expected or common for mechs that would be his physical age, even when his spark was still not mature enough.

He involved himself in the life he thought was expected of him and he paid the price. He had been naive, hopeful and eager to please others, what back then he thought was right. Now, Prowl was experienced enough and mature enough to realize he should have sought the advice of others that could help him to deal with the life of an adult mech. He was a capable ruler, all his life he had been prepared for it, Prowl didn’t need advisors to tell him how to rule, no. He needed advisors to tell him how to be an adult mech. He blamed no one but himself, even if the circumstances had not been in his favor, he should have thought about it, he should have known better.

But the truth of the matter for Prowl was that even now, vorns after the passing of his child and bondmate, Prowl didn’t know if he would be capable of handling a relationship and that kind of life again. His life experiences had granted him wisdom and insight, but as he grew to be the cold and sparkless lord his people regarded him as, his interactions had become merely professional, and Jazz had been the closest to a friend he had. There was no guarantee he wouldn’t follow on the very same mistakes he did when he was younger, ruining another potential relationship and driving another mech to his death.

Even so, if he really was sparkless or at the very least his spark was aberrant, there was no guarantee he could even bond to Jazz in the first place.

_Idiot. You will not bond again. You won’t pursue Jazz. Don’t even think about soiling him with your filthy touch._

Prowl stopped as he reached his home, transforming and removing his cloak off his subspace harshly, hastily wrapping it around himself. //Volt, order the transport to return to Praxus, and leave a decanter of high grade outside my rooms. I do not wish to be disturbed.//

//Yes, my lord.//

Prowl hissed bitterly as he stalked to his rooms, finding the tray with the ornate decanter and glass, taking the tray to his rooms he sat on his couch, not bothering to turn the lights on.  
What could he do now? What should he do now? It was evident Jazz would want to know where he stood with Prowl, and he knew he owed that to the silver mech. It was beyond decided that he would not pursue anything with Jazz, but Prowl didn’t want to offend the silver mech and ruin their friendship beyond repair. He didn’t want Jazz to think he was just a game for Prowl, because it was not. He would admit his attraction to Jazz and explain to him why a relationship couldn’t bloom between them.

He cared and respected Jazz too much to wish to ruin him the way he had ruined his own bondmate vorns ago. Prowl knew he was not taking such decision for Jazz’s sake alone and he would be brutally honest to Jazz when he admitted the reasons why he could not allow anything to come from that kiss. He only hoped Jazz would understand, and even if the silver noble mech became upset at first, Prowl hoped he would see the logic and reason in his decision and would allow himself to find someone that could love Jazz the way he deserved to be loved. A normal mech that could give his spark to Jazz the way Prowl could not.

\------------------------

Jazz laid on his berth, holding against his chest the pad gifted to him earlier that cycle, his blue optics watching the lamp flickering with its collection of multicolored lights using the sculpted crystal to amplify the range of the lights. There were many thoughts running through his processors and all of them centered around the wonderful kiss he had shared with Lord Prowl, and the impromptu departure of the mech.

The party had been hard to carry on with after Prowl had left, but he did his best and nobody seemed to notice the drop in his mood, either too busy enjoying themselves or simply believing the new lord to be too tired after a long and exciting day. In reality Jazz was having trouble falling into recharge, thinking over and over about what had happened that night and what would happen now.

Jazz decided he needed to speak with Lord Prowl, see in what grounds they stood and how they were going to proceed from that point onwards. Jazz did not want to admit he felt anxiety taking over his spark, as the fear and uncertainty took hold of him. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get any recharge anytime soon, Jazz turned on the pad Lord Prowl had given to him and began to read in the hopes it would lull him into recharge as he made his mind.

He’d wait two cycles to hear from Lord Prowl again, knowing that as a ruler the mech was busy, but if after two cycles Lord Prowl did not attempt even a call, Jazz would go to confront him himself.

\--------------

Notes x 2: This is more of a filler-chapter since the next one is going to be a little longer and quite charged.


	23. Sparkless. (23/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (23/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death. **Angst by the bucketload on this chapter.**  
Characters: Trax, Volt, Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

  
Three cycles. Three cycles was as far as Jazz was willing to wait for any messages from Lord Prowl. He had let two cycles pass by, hoping for the best, but as a third rolled out, Jazz was certain the Lord of Praxus was not going to see him and that it was left up to him to seek the mech and lay all the facts on the table in regards to their relationship.

The silver mech would admit to being anxious, even scared about the outcome of their upcoming conversation, but he just couldn't let things linger any more. Whatever was going to happen between himself and Lord Prowl had to be addressed now, he only hoped the outcome would be in his favor.

Jazz drove through the familiar streets of Praxus, taking a little longer than usual to get to the Lord of Praxus' home, wanting to relax himself by crossing familiar streets and paths before he confronted the mech that he was certain held his spark. As he finally reached the place that had become his home for some time, Jazz slowed down and transformed, walking the remaining steps to the gates. His luck had it that Volt was currently out, seemingly tending to something and was quick to greet him and open the gates for him, welcoming him warmly.

"I'm glad to see you again, Lord Jazz. I heard your presentation party was a success," Volt greeted the mech as he led him towards the doors.

"It was an' I'm glad to see ya again, Volt." Jazz smiled as he hugged the mech, happy to be able to let down his act around him, knowing Volt would not judge him or disapprove of his accent being set loose. "How are you doin'? Everyone fine around here?"

"We're doing well. Save for Lord Prowl, he seems to be in an exceptionally dark mood these past few cycles." Volt confided and bowed his head sadly before his optics brightened and cast a questioning glance at Jazz. "Do you know if anything happened at the celebration? He seemed to be quite disturbed since his return. He didn't even board the transport that took him there."

Jazz's smile drooped into a small frown as the trepidation in his spark grew stronger. "Somethin' did happen, and that's why I am here. I would like t'talk with Lord Prowl if possible."

"I see." The old mech shook his head sadly, but offered a little encouraging smile for the younger mech. "I'm certain whatever the problem was, Lord Prowl will hear you out and you'll be able to solve it."

"I hope so, Volt." Jazz allowed the old mech to take him inside, waiting by the anteroom preceding Lord Prowl's office.

"I'll let Lord Prowl know you're here. Please have a seat." Volt disappeared further down the hall, announcing himself to the Lord of Praxus, awaiting permission to go in. As Volt entered the room, he bowed politely to the somber mech seated behind the desk. "My lord, you have a visitor."

Prowl did not bother to look up from his work. "I do believe I said you are not to allow anyone in today. I am very busy, Volt."

Volt bowed his head apologetically. "I know my lord, but it's Lord Jazz. I couldn't turn him down."

Prowl stiffened at the name, heaving a deep sigh as he saved his progress and set his work aside. "Very well, you may bring him in. You may not allow anyone else in today, Volt, or I'll be forced to take measures."

"Yes, my lord. Nobody else will disturb you this cycle." Volt bowed once more, knowing very well he had to tread carefully with the Lord of Praxus now, despite his best intentions Lord Prowl was definitely not in the most forgiving mood.

Jazz looked up as Volt returned, a small, sheepish smile painted across his face. "Lord Prowl will see you now."

"I didn't get you in trouble, did I?" Jazz was quick to stand up and take the old mech's hands, feeling guilty for getting this kind mech into trouble apparently so often.

"Maybe a little, but think nothing of it." Volt smiled and patted the mech's hands with his own. "Go in, he's waiting."

Jazz hugged Volt and headed into the office as the old mech watched him go. Volt sighed heavily, hoping whatever happened in that office would be for the best.

Jazz knocked gently, waiting to be allowed in. His spark fluttered and the trepidation grew once more as a cool voice muttered 'come in'. Jazz couldn't remember a time he had felt so intimidated by the darkened office or the black and white mech seated behind the desk, not even as a youngling that was being interviewed to see if he qualified to receive his adult upgrades through this mech.

"Lord Jazz." Prowl's greeting was detached and formal to a fault. Jazz didn't like it.

"My lord." Jazz bowed graciously, trying to protect himself by slipping in the mask of perfect noble mech he had learned to wear at the party. "Good evening, I'm sorry if I am interrupting anything important. I know you're a busy mech."

Prowl felt his wings stiffen almost painfully. He knew sooner or later he would have to confront Jazz about the events occurred in the balcony during the party, but no mental preparation was ever enough to face this kind of emotional discussions, it was a painful reminder of his inadequacy to deal with things to such personal level. Still, he knew Jazz was not at fault for his own inadequacies and did not deserve to be treated with the coldness and detachment he was now granting to the silver mech that had been nothing but supportive and kind to him. He heaved a sigh, tipping his head in apology. "I apologize for my behavior. It's not right of me to treat you so coldly. Please, take a seat."

Jazz's frame relaxed and a small smile adorned his lips, although he shook his head. "If you don't mind, I think I'd rather stay standing."

Prowl nodded and stood up, moving around the desk to stand before Jazz. "I suppose you have come to talk about what happened during your party."

Jazz nodded and shifted closer. "What happened at the balcony ain't something that we can just pretend didn't happen. Everything changed."

"Yes," Prowl admitted. "I cannot lie to you, Jazz. I realized not long ago that you mean something to me. You're the closest I've ever had to a friend in my life, someone that wasn't there just to tend to me and educate me, but a real friend that cares for me rather than my title."

Jazz's smile grew wider, feeling a warmth within his spark at Prowl's admission, and the knowledge Prowl thought of him in such way. "You mean so much to me as well."

Prowl shook his head, holding his hand up to silence Jazz. "Those feelings I have for you have changed in a way, and the kiss we shared at your party brought the change to the forefront. I cannot deny the attraction I feel for you."

Jazz moved forward, intending to wrap his arms around Prowl, but white clawed hands held him at bay. Jazz couldn't help a tingle of hurt across his spark, but stepped back, giving Prowl some room.

"I cannot deny the attraction I feel for you," Prowl repeated as sorrowful blue optics looked down at the smaller mech. "But I know that I cannot and should not pursue anything further with you. I cannot allow my attraction to ruin the only honest friendship I've known."

Jazz looked away for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts as a pang of hurt unlike anything he had felt before pierced his body and spark. "Why?" was all he could manage to ask.

"Jazz," Prowl murmured, regret coloring his voice as he spoke, trying to explain himself. "I am sorry I was not strong enough to hold back during the party. I thought for a moment that it was the right thing to do, but I realized too soon it is not meant to be." This time it was Prowl's turn to look away, unable to bear the sight of the dim glow of the blue visor. "You know my people call me sparkless, and I'll be the first to say that's true."

"It is not!" Jazz protested and threw caution through the proverbial window, gripping Prowl's arms. "If ya were the sparkless mech they claim you t'be, ya wouldn't be here givin' me this speech about how ya don't want to ruin our friendship or admit you care about me."

Prowl shook his head, gently prying away the silver clawed hands that gripped his arms. "And yet here I am, hurting you by denying you what you hoped I could give you."

"I..." Jazz took a step back, closing his hands into tight fists as he looked at the mech he knew he loved. "But you still care. Ya jus' need t'accept this is right."

"No, Jazz. I cannot love anyone." Prowl stepped forward, deciding he had to force Jazz to see the reality. "I hate that I have to hurt you now, but I'd rather do that than ruin you and bring you unhappiness further down the road. I am a mech with too many deficiencies, Jazz. I cannot give you what you want, what you deserve."

Jazz shook his head, listening as Prowl listed all the reasons why he could not pursue anything with Jazz. His fear of being inadequate, to not give Jazz all he wanted and deserved, his past experience and his surely monstrous spark if he even had one. Jazz knew Prowl spoke through his fear, through the scars and hurt left by the betrayal and disappointment of his relationship with his first bondmate and subsequent personal hell when Prowl failed to follow the mech to death. Jazz's claws dug into his palm, trying to drown the emotional pain and sparkbreak with physical pain. "I hate him." He muttered angrily.

Prowl stopped his tirade as his audios picked the words laced with pure loathing. "Hate?"

"Your bondmate." The words were sneered and had Prowl reeling back for a moment in shock. "It's all his fault. You're like this because of him. I hate him."

Prowl's jaw that had fallen slack at the strength of Jazz's hate now clenched tightly as the shock wore off and anger took over. "You have no right to speak about my bondmate like that."

"I do! I know what he did t'ya!"

"How?" Prowl snarled as he took a step close to Jazz, his wings quivered with barely restrained anger. "Answer me!"

Jazz did not back away, his gaze meeting Prowl's defiantly as he dug into his subspace, producing a pad Prowl recognized immediately and thought he would never see again. "I read what he did. I read everythin' he had to say about ya. I read what he did t'the child you wanted so much. I know all this is his fault!" Jazz threw the pad past Prowl with all his might, uncaring if he broke the accursed diary.

Prowl watched the diary fly past him and crash against the window's frame, his head snapped around to glare at Jazz. "How dare you...!" Prowl's words were hissed and laced with shame intermixed with his anger. "I opened my trust to you and shared my library with you, and this is how you repay me? Peeping into my personal life through my bondmate's diary!"

"It wasn't my intention!" Jazz did not back off, holding the lord's gaze with his own. "I found it among the books an' thought at first it was just a friend's diary. I jus' wanted t'know more about you, and understand ya."

"You had no right."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't change th'facts." Jazz's mouth pulled into a deep scowl. "He destroyed ya, an' I hate him for that."

Prowl's optics widened at Jazz's words as the echo of similar words spoken vorns ago was recalled to the forefront of his processors.

_'You destroyed him.'_

Those were the words spoken with absolute loathing from a close friend of his former bondmate. During the ritual service held for his bondmate and child, there were a few mechs that had come to say good bye to the popular socialite friend and beloved child. His bondmate's progenitors would not look at him directly, but at least had words of comfort and apology for his loss, assuring him they'd be together soon.

It had been only one mech that had no words of comfort for him, the mech's red optics looked at him with a hatred Prowl had never encountered in his short life. Blunt claw-tipped fingers jabbed onto his chest plates as Prowl resisted the barrage of insults thrown at him, the accusations, but the most painful of words were those that claimed Prowl had destroyed a mech that deserved better.

_'You destroyed him. If you had never come into his life he'd be alive right now, being happy instead of leading the miserable life he had with you. You took someone full of life and sucked it out of him like an energon leech. You destroyed him and I hope that haunts you.'_

Those words did haunt Prowl from that point onwards, and the discovery of his bondmate's diary had only driven the point home. His last words where he had wished he'd never met Prowl only served to consume him with despair and guilt. His continued survival way past the expected time frame for him to join his bonded in death only made things worse, and as those that once loved him turned vicious words against him, he stopped feeling and caring, and the mech he had been was no more.

"He destroyed ya, an' I hate him for that."

Jazz's words boomed like loud thunder in the quiet of his office, bringing back hurtful words from his past. Prowl took a step forward, looming over the smaller mech that looked up at him without fear. "Shut up." Prowl hissed.

Jazz shook his head, taking a step back with every step forward Prowl gave. "He destroyed ya, Prowl. No matter what you say I won't stop hatin' him for what he did."

"Shut up." Prowl snarled as he backed Jazz into a corner, his hands slamming against the sides of Jazz's head, holding his defiant gaze with his own troubled optics. "You know nothing."

Jazz was not deterred by the taller mech that now looked even bigger and menacing, the fire and hurt burning on his own spark spurring him to speak the truth and the feelings within him. "I know that he hurt ya. I know that he killed the child you wanted so dearly. I know he took yer spark and ripped it out of ya. He took a mech that wanted nothin' but t'love him and honor him an' turned him into nothing. He didn't claim you back to him, he left you to face the consequences of everything by yerself an' denied you th'right to find happiness anywhere else. He forced ya t'be alone an' unloved," Jazz snarled word after word as his silver frame trembled with barely contained emotion. "And for that, my lord, I hate him and hope he's rottin' in th'pit."

"Shut up!" Prowl snarled before his lips descended forcefully upon the ash grey lips of the silver mech, kissing him hard as all his emotions, his barely contained anger, his guilt, his loneliness, everything inside of him broke free and took over him. No voices would speak up, no inner self restrain to tell him what was wrong or right. No care for anything other than drowning away the words that reminded him of the mess of a mech he was with his forceful kiss. It was yet another mech he ruined with his filthy touch and made him hate himself even more as Jazz responded to his kiss with as much hate and passion. He had never wanted to hurt Jazz but it seemed all he could do was to bring pain to those he loved.

He did not deserve Jazz. He never would.

Jazz gasped as whatever had overcome Prowl was contained back and the kiss was broken. He could feel the golden crest of the mech's helm press against his own as both panted to cool down rapidly heating and flustered frames. Jazz stared sadly into the troubled optics of the Lord of Praxus, understanding Prowl's self loathing was still in the way and perhaps would be for the rest of his life. And, Primus, that hurt.

"I fell in love with a sparkless mech," Jazz whispered, feeling his spark drowning in its own mixture of despair, knowing Prowl would never allow himself to love again. To believe himself capable of loving and being loved.

Prowl shuttered his optics, looking away as he forced himself away from the wall. He couldn't look into Jazz's face and the now revealed optics that looked at him so sad and hurt. "Get out of my home." He muttered as he turned away, giving his back to Jazz.

Jazz said nothing, staring at the drooping panels on Prowl's back and the overall drained and miserable stance of a once proudly standing mech. Jazz whispered an apology and left quickly, not bothering to say a word to Volt as the mech watched him leave and asked if he was all right.

Volt watched as Jazz transformed at the gates and drove away quickly and somewhat recklessly, and the old mech hoped Jazz would calm down soon enough for his own well being. The old mech headed for the lord's office and knocked gently. Receiving no answer, Volt dared to enrage his lord even more by overriding the lock and looking inside, finding Lord Prowl sitting behind his desk, his elbows resting against the surface and his head held in his hands.

"Leave me alone, Volt." Prowl muttered, unable to muster any strength to sound commanding. Volt nodded and closed the door, locking it once more to give the lord some privacy.

The old mech brought a hand to his chest, feeling his long lived spark fluttering with dread, fearing for his lord and the silver mech he knew Lord Prowl truly loved. He headed for the dining room where he stood before the magnificent portrait of his former master and his bondmate, both smiling in bliss while holding their newly created son.

"My lord," Volt's voice trembled with emotion as he looked at a mech he had served for vorns. "I fear for your son. If you're with Primus, please intercede for him. Has your son not suffered enough?"

Volt knew the portrait would give him no answer, but he wished dearly that Lord Prowl could revert back to those cycles when all that mattered were the loving arms that held him in his fine blankets. When he didn't have to worry about the ugliest side of mechs and life. "Either claim him to your side and let him rest at last, or give him guidance, but don't let him go on like this. He cannot keep living this way."

\----------------------------------

Jazz drove as fast as his alternate mode could carry him. He had been reckless in his driving for most of the trip but he had not been in a state of mind to care about it. He was glad no mechs had been in his way at the time or else he was sure he could have harmed someone.

As he transformed and dragged his feet along the pathway from the gates to the entrance of his home, Jazz thought about the numbness in his spark, and how this cycle hadn't turned out for the best as he had hoped. He dropped himself in the couch in the receiving room, not bothering to reach his rooms to wallow in his misery there.

"Jazz?" Trax's voice forced the silver mech to look up, smiling weakly to his grandfather. "What's wrong?"

Jazz sat up to allow Lord Trax to sit next to him, mumbling nothing was wrong but Lord Trax had cut him off, insisting Jazz was troubled and that he wanted to hear everything. Jazz decided that since any chance for potential relationship with Lord Prowl was gone, he might as well be open with his grandfather. Jazz didn't want to speak about it in the open, though and asked his grandfather to follow him to his rooms. Once there, Jazz explained everything that had happened between himself and Lord Prowl, sparing no details.

By the time Jazz was done with his account of the events, he was so emotionally exhausted that Lord Trax insisted he recharge. As Jazz laid on his berth in restless recharge, Lord Trax watched his grandson, pondering what he could do for the only family he had left. He mulled over the many things Jazz told him about, and decided it was time to do some investigation of his own. For better or for worse, a talk between himself and Lord Prowl was in order.


	24. Sparkless. (24/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (24/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Trax, Volt, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

A lesser mech would have given into its grief, possibly slumping over a couch with as many vials of consumed high grade as possible scattered over the floor and furniture. But he was not a lesser mech, even if sometimes Prowl did feel he was less than most of mechs out there. No, he has responsibilities to see to, a city to rule and run and no matter how emotionally drained he felt, he could not afford to distract himself from his duties.

Almost four cycles had passed since he spoke with Jazz and his world came tumbling down once more. He berated himself continuously about his own stupidity, regretting over and over his own dropping of his defenses and allowing Jazz close, allowing the mech to hope something could exist between them. He had promised himself he wouldn’t care about anything or anyone anymore and blamed no one but himself for tripping over the same stone, allowing another mech close to him and thus close to his destructive presence. That wasn’t to say Prowl was not hurt himself. Jazz’s words claiming he had fallen in love with a sparkless mech had hurt so much, not only because he knew he had hurt Jazz but because he knew now there was no hope that Jazz would ever see him again. Their friendship was beyond repair now, he was certain.

Prowl chose to ignore a faint little voice in the back of his processors that insisted Prowl wanted more than just friendship from Jazz. He wasn’t going to deny it, that fierce kiss brought to the forefront that what he felt for Jazz was more than attraction. He cared for Jazz deeply and enjoyed the affection Jazz had shown him. He didn’t know if what he felt was love, he no longer had anything to compare with, as his previous experience turned out to be nothing like what he had imagined. But he knew he felt strongly for the smaller silver mech.

There was nothing that could come out of that, though, no matter how much Jazz insisted. Prowl knew he would only destroy Jazz and proceeded to demonstrate it, hurting the last mech he had wanted to harm. As much as it hurt him to think about it, Prowl hoped his Jazz would find someone else that would give him all the love he deserved and made him happy.

The silence of his office was broken by Volt’s voice. //My lord?//

//What is it, Volt?//

//You have a visitor, my lord. It’s Lord Trax.//

Prowl heaved a sigh. He suspected sooner or later Lord Trax would get word and come here, quite possibly to berate him for his wrongdoing to his grandson. He couldn’t blame the mech but Prowl wasn’t really in the mood to be lectured about it, he could berate himself efficiently enough. //Tell him I’m in the middle of an important conversation. I’ll receive him some other time.//

After a short pause Volt spoke again. //My lord, he says he can wait until you’re done with your business. He’s not leaving.//

Shaking his head and feeling his sour mood growing, Prowl instructed his servant to inform he’d see Trax in a joor. He used the time to mentally prepare himself for the recriminations he knew would come, while trying to finish what he was working on. After the joor passed, Prowl set his work aside. //Volt, you may allow Lord Trax in.//

The old blue mech led Lord Trax to the Lord of Praxus’ office, quietly leaving once the mech was allowed inside. Lord Trax bowed his head politely as Prowl gestured the seat across his desk where Trax had sat a few times in the past when this very same mech helped him to recover the last family he had left. “My lord.” Lord Trax greeted as he took a seat, watching the other mech intently – just by glance nobody would be able to tell the mech had been involved in a catastrophic incident with Jazz, as Lord Prowl seemed almost unaffected. It was only through knowing what to look for that Trax could see Prowl was far from unaffected and was definitely in a sour mood.

“Lord Trax.” Prowl nodded curtly. He wanted to ask how Jazz was faring, but did not dare to bring the smaller silver mech into the conversation, he didn’t need to give Lord Trax any prompting. “What may I do for you?”

Trax smiled a little, having expected the formal and business-like tone, making no mention of what had happened between himself and Jazz.

“It is more a case of what I may do for you, my lord.” Trax’s smile widened just a little in suitable smugness as his words earned him a confused expression on the other mech’s faceplates. “I am surprised you have not asked how Jazz is doing.”

Prowl frowned. “What are you trying to get at, Lord Trax?”

Trax raised a hand to appease the Lord of Praxus. “I’m not here to berate you if that’s what you think. Not the way you think, at least.”

“Then what are you here for?” Prowl didn’t bother hiding his annoyance and sour mood. “Shouldn’t you be with Jazz? Looking after him after what I did to him?”

“Jazz does not need me smothering him with my concern over something like this.” Trax leaned back on his seat, making himself comfortable. “He needs some time to himself and to sort himself out. Even though I know he won’t get over this easily or anytime soon.”

Prowl stood and turned around, giving his back to Trax as he glared angrily at the world through his window. “You might not have come to berate, but you’re clearly digging into the open wounds.”

“Am I?” Trax asked, watching the usually perfectly still and proud wing panels on the younger mechs’ back twitching and fluttering, a sure sign of his own distress. “Jazz told me what happened between the two of you. I admit I was not expecting that outcome.”

Prowl sneered. “What other outcome could you possibly expect? I am not suitable to pursue Jazz or any mech for that matter. Jazz’s current distress should be more than enough proof of that.”

“I expected the mech I’ve known to be calm, composed and rational; to make the best decision for himself and my grandson. Are you so blind you cannot see you and Jazz have something special that could be fulfilling for both of you?” Trax replied unfazed by the other mech’s burst of self loathing.

“Didn’t Jazz tell you everything about me?” Prowl glared at Trax over a wing panel, clearly calling upon all his might to stop the quivering of his own sensor panels. “Do you not know the sparkless freak my on people think me to be?”

“I am aware of everything. I know of your ill fated bonding and of your lost child, of the difficulties you went through. But you cannot live in the past forever, Lord Prowl.” Trax stood up, meeting the black and white mech’s glare with a stern look of his own. “And you must learn to accept that while you had certain faults in the decisions you took, you are a victim of many unfair circumstances in your life.”

Prowl laughed bitterly. “Victim? Me?”

“Yes, you.” Trax moved around the desk to come closer to the Lord of Praxus, sending any sense of propriety through the window. “You weren’t prepared for most of the things you had to face. None of that was your fault.”

Prowl looked away, refusing to meet the earnest optics of the noblemech. “I still took the life of someone that deserved better.”

“I beg to disagree.”

Prowl’s head snapped around to glare heatedly at Trax. “What?”

“I beg to disagree.” Trax repeated, unwavering. “You were but a child in an adult body. Your spark and your processors were not ready for that.”

Prowl protested, meeting the challenging optics with his own, convinced of his own faults. “I could have done something. Anything. I could have hired someone to tell me how to behave, what was proper and what was not.”

The older noblemech shook his head. “Perhaps you could have done so. It doesn’t mean you would have done what was advised to you. And you never know if your advisor would have had your best interest in mind instead of trying to manipulate your young spark and inexperience.” The mech took a step closer until he was face to face with the chevroned lord. “For all we know you could have ended up in a situation much worse.”

“It could have been better. At least it could have spared an innocent—“

Lord Trax’s voice interrupted the Lord of Praxus, anger coloring his voice. “Your bondmate was not an innocent mech, Lord Prowl. He went into your relationship fully knowing what he was getting himself into.”

“That’s not true.” Prowl snarled.

“Really now?” Trax took a few steps back and moved around the desk, crossing his arms behind his back as he paced around the room. “Do tell me, my lord, was your bondmate as young as you were? Was he a youngling in an adult body?”

“What are you trying to get at?”

“Just answer me.” Trax smirked sourly as he asked again. “Was he in a similar condition to your own?” At Prowl’s shake of his head Trax began to pace around again. “Wasn’t he already an adult mech when his family moved to Praxus?”

“Almost. His final upgrade was performed here a few deca-cycles after they settled in.”

“So, you acknowledge that your bondmate was most definitely an adult mech when you first met him?”

Prowl frowned. “What does that have to do with any of this?”

Trax smiled. “You’re a smart mech, my lord, can’t you figure it out? Your bondmate was an adult, fully aware of what you offered him and wanted in return. He knew you were still a youngling in an adult body --he mentioned it several times in his own diary if Jazz informed me right.” Trax began to pace around the office again. “It is true you rushed through your relationship, you were eager and naive, but your bondmate was not. He should have known that such relationship could not be maintained that way.”

Prowl did not speak, voices raised in his head once more, begging him to acknowledge the truth in Trax’s words.

“Spark maturity and body maturity are different things, my lord and you know it very well. Your bondmate chose not to acknowledge Prowl, the mech. He wanted Lord Prowl, the state figure.” Trax shook his head as he paced around, seemingly growing a tad more agitated as he spoke. “You did not know what you were doing, but he should have known. And if he had loved you for who you were and desired to have a good relationship with you, he would have known that for your relationship to work out time and care was essential. He did no such thing.”

“I pressured him,” Prowl spoke softly, remembering clearly the last realization that struck his bondmate in his deathberth: that he had bonded to his title and not to Prowl. “I’m sure his family pressured him into it, too.”

“Did you put a gun to his spark chamber? Threatened to execute his family if he refused you?”

Prowl scowled and his wings quivered in offense. “Of course not!”

Trax smirked once more. “Then if he did not want to bond to you he would have said no, plain and simple. Or at least ask for time to think about your proposition.”  
“He...” Prowl paused, remembering more passages of his bondmate’s journal. “He mentioned that we should have waited in one of his entries.”

“A little too late, don’t you think?”

Prowl could only nod his agreement. He knew his bondmate had regretted their bonding and admitted that he had never loved Prowl as much as he loved his title. It had been one of the confessions that along with their child’s murder had striped Prowl of his kindness and affection and had hardened him into such a cold mech. Now, though, he felt so raw, his emotions surfacing once more, his hurt and fear... he felt like that youngling once more, except this time he had more control of himself.

“It is not you who took an innocent mech and destroyed him.” Trax ignored Prowl’s flinching and tense wing panels at his words. “I am not excusing your faults, for you had them, my lord. You put pressure on him once you both bonded and you laid unrealistic expectations on him. But your bondmate is responsible for what happened to himself, to your child and to you. He should have known better, but in his selfishness and his frivolous lifestyle he did not think of the impact of his own actions over others until it was too late. You gave him the gun, yes, but he pulled the trigger.”

“And you’d know all this...?” Prowl couldn’t help but feel Lord Trax was doing more than just theorize. He had knowledge, a first hand experience.

“Beat.” Trax murmured sadly. “Your bondmate and Beat had much in common. While your bondmate wasn’t anywhere as bad as Beat was, and I’ll admit to that readily, they had similar problems... their life styles influenced them into making bad decisions.”

“Jazz and his sire?” Prowl moved around the desk, coming closer to Trax as he asked.

“Jazz and his sire were just the culmination of many bad decisions Beat made in her life.” Trax shook his head as he met the blue gaze of the chevroned mech. “She did many things of which I am not proud, she contributed to the making and breaking of many mechs before she met Jazz’s sire.”

Trax looked away, glancing absently to a random point on the nearest wall, reminiscing. “Just as your bondmate took a youngling in a mech’s body and destroyed him, Beat did a similar feat with a good young mech that cared for her deeply. I wouldn’t say the mech wanted to pursue Beat, but because of her, that mech got into many troubles. That mech is no longer among the living either.”

Prowl remained silent, watching the visible sorrow that swept the older noblemech as he admitted to more of his daughter’s wrongs.

“Beat never seemed to realize it was her doing, in one way or another, and she didn’t even mourn for the mech.” Trax heaved a sigh. “Then you have Jazz... her lifestyle, fears and her selfishness denied her the love of her life. Denied me the right to meet my grandson, and denied Jazz the right to a family and to feel loved.”

Prowl couldn’t help but look back into his own life and his own experiences, coming to terms with truths he knew but which his guilt and the harsh words of a friend outweighed. “I cannot do it,” he murmured. “I am afraid it’ll all go wrong, that I’ll bring Jazz pain and that...”

“That Jazz would bring you pain like your bondmate did.” Trax finished for him.

Prowl’s shoulder’s sagged as he nodded. “Yes.”

A silence stretched between them for a while, Trax watched the usually proud and cold mech looking defeated, weary. “You care for Jazz, right?” He asked softly.

“More than I thought I did.”

“I came here, Lord Prowl, because I know what Jazz wants and needs is you.” He raised a hand to silence the protest he could already see forming itself on Prowl’s processors. “Whether you want to admit it or not, Jazz needs you. I know in my spark Jazz loves you, and I know you feel strongly for him. It’s up to you to decide if what you feel is love, but your feelings for Jazz are so strong you don’t want to hurt him, nor be hurt in return.” Trax turned around and headed for the door. “I have come to tell you that one bad experience, as terrible as it was, shouldn’t be the reason to not give love a second chance.”

As the door slid open, Prowl took a few steps forward, still fearful and doubtful. “Even if I did... my spark, I am not a normal mech.” He looked down to his chest, bringing a hand to stroke his chest plates.

Trax smiled a little sadly. “You’re right in that you’re not a normal mech. But that, Lord Prowl, doesn’t necessarily mean it’s a bad thing. If your bond did not claim you, perhaps it’s because Primus has something else in store for you. The final decision is yours.”

Prowl watched as Trax left the room, the door closing behind him as Prowl reflected on the mech’s words. He wasn’t sure how long he spent standing in that spot, thinking and warring with himself and his own fears before he turned back to his desk, sitting down with the intention of continuing with his work. “No,” he said softly as he read through a paragraph. “The final decision is not mine but Jazz’s.”


	25. Sparkless. (25/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (25/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

For Jazz, the cycles passed far too slowly for his taste. It was only as he worked on his homework that time seemed to go any faster as it was the only time of the cycle he didn’t feel like his spark was being ripped from his chest constantly. Jazz was not new to deceptions, he had flirted and been flirted with a few times in his life, and a couple of potential interests had turned him down as early as the cute mechlet in the orphanage that Jazz was sure he’d want to bond with when he was barely old enough to speak properly, only to have her adopted and taken away from him.

But a sparkling crush was nothing compared to what it felt to the travesty life threw at him. In love with a mech that did love him back, he was sure, but too damaged by his own past to want to act on his feelings or believe there was any hope for happiness for him. It was so unfair and Jazz wished he could do something for Prowl and for himself, but he knew that he could do nothing if Lord Prowl did not want to be helped.

Still, as far as Jazz was concerned, life had lost its color and little could hold his interest for long. He felt morose, unmotivated and not even the things he loved could bring cheer to him anymore. His grandfather had spent considerable time with him, trying to distract him from unhappiness, but even that could last for so long. He wanted to believe sometime later, after the hurt had diminished, he would be able to enjoy life once again or as much as he could knowing for certain that no matter what, the hurt in his spark would never go away, it might be dulled and numbed, but never taken away from him.

“Lord Jazz, you have a visitor.” The voice of one of the servants behind the closed door of his rooms forced Jazz to look away from the lamp gifted to him during his presentation party. Jazz had not been in the mood to receive guests, but in the past few cycles a few nobles and socialites had been coming to see him. Jazz was disgusted that all he seemed to be for them was a pretty chassis and the memory of a mech Jazz did not really know. It was downright insulting he was constantly compared to his carrier, and the things Lady Beat did or did not do, or how he would be praised as more attractive and beautiful than his carrier had been.

He was being polite and tolerant for the time being, but he really did not want to be flirted with by mechs that were not really interested on his persona but in his looks or his relationship to Lady Beat, when his spark ached for the love of one mech that cared so much for him but would not pursue him. “I’ll be down in a moment. Prepare refreshments, please.”

There he was, being the proper host, putting in place the mask of a mech that was him and yet not. He wanted to stomp down the flight of stairs and demand whoever had come to go away and let him wallow in his misery, but he would not embarrass his grandfather in his own home. Looking himself over for a moment to make sure he was presentable enough, Jazz left the room, forcing himself to not drag his feet around as he climbed down the steps, making his way to the receiving room where his guest was waiting for him. He caught a glance of the servant setting down a tray with refreshments, bowing politely to the waiting mech, and as soon as Jazz got a look of the burgundy folds of a familiar cloak peeking from underneath white wing panels, Jazz’s spark seemed to stop pulsing.

“Prowl?” Jazz did not mean to whisper the name, but his body was not feeling particularly compliant with his wishes. The Lord of Praxus looked over his shoulder and turned around to face him, bowing his head in greeting.

“Good evening, Lord Jazz.”

Jazz forced himself to continue his way down the stairs, heading towards the taller black and white mech that Jazz thought he’d never see again face to face. Jazz responded to the greeting, bowing politely and feeling unsure of what attitude to adopt with the Lord of Praxus.

“My lord, what brings you here?” Jazz asked as he took a seat nervously across from Prowl on one of the plush seats. His hands busied themselves serving treats and sweetened mid-grade. He paused as he began to fill one of the cups, remembering so vividly that Lord Prowl never filled a cup around him, and the hidden meaning behind the act, that his guest was welcomed to stay. It was a Praxian custom, of course, but Jazz enjoyed the symbolism of it and even when nobody else understood it, Jazz allowed himself to deliver messages to his unwanted guests when he filled their cups, stating they were not wanted around.

He had been unsure but despite the doubts and hurt plaguing him now, Jazz only filled the cup halfway, setting it on a very ornate saucer as he handed it to the Lord of Praxus before filling his own cup halfway, as he always did.

Prowl bowed his head in thanks as he accepted the cup, noticing it was half full. He wondered if Jazz was welcoming him to stay or if in this shire the half full cup meant he was not wanted around.

“I have come to talk to you,” Prowl explained, his wings quivered faintly not in fear or nervousness but in tension. “The last time we spoke, our conversation did not have a very pleasant end.”

Jazz wanted to snort at the choice of words but kept his mask of polite noblemech firmly affixed. “It was not pleasant.” He agreed.

“It was my fault that our discussion turned the way it did, and I have come to explain myself.”

“I know the reasons for your reaction, my lord. I understand.”

Prowl did not like when Jazz spoke with such measured reactions, being that noblemech he was expected to be and not the mech he really was. He understood Jazz was using the attitude as a shield to distance himself, probably as uncertain as Prowl was about the way things were supposed to be between them now.

“You know a few things, but do not know everything. Your grandfather, Lord Trax, talked to me a few cycles ago, and forced me to see and accept things that I did not want to acknowledge.” Prowl began to explain himself, watching Jazz intently to gauge his reactions. “You do know I have admitted to being attracted to you.”

“Like many others, apparently.” Jazz could not help himself. He was tired of being just found attractive, he wanted to be loved. Wanted.

Prowl knew Jazz did not mean his words to sound bragging, but he could not help but bristle a little at the words, finding confirmation that Jazz would have no trouble finding suitors willing to take the chance to soothe his broken spark. _‘But how many of them do really want the real him?’_

“Yes, you are a good looking mech and I am certain you have many mechs interested in you. However, I was brought to accept I harbor more than just physical attraction to you.”

Jazz bowed his head a little, knowing that Prowl did care for him. He knew he wasn’t just another good-looking mech for him. Prowl cared too much, he knew. “I didn’t mean to imply you only saw me that way. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I understand that some only wish to see the exterior and do not care to look into what a mech is like.” Prowl sipped his drink, trying to put into words the thoughts swirling in his processors. “There were things I wish to explain to you, as I know I owe that to you.”

“Explain what? That your illustrious bondmate still holds you prisoner even to this cycle?” Jazz could not help the bitter words. “I already know that, my lord. You made it quite evident before.”

“My bondmate was not as bad a mech as you make him out to be.” Prowl could not fault Jazz for his anger and bitterness, but he had to be honest and fair if he wanted to fix things between him and Jazz.

“Certainly. He was most likely a virtuous mech.” Jazz muttered sarcastically, deciding to take his hurt and bitterness on an energon goody before he fragged off the Lord of Praxus.

“Lord Jazz, my bondmate was not a bad mech, but he wasn’t a good mech either.” Prowl was amazed he could say that openly now without feeling the guilt, hurt and pain that used to overtake him every time he spoke about the mech. “He made bad decisions, he was not honest with himself and with me. In the end his own life style and choices ended his life, and yes, they affected me and our unborn.”

Prowl heaved a soft sigh, brushing a clawed fingertip over the intricate design of a goodie lying on his plate. “I had my own faults as well. I cannot absolutely lay the blame for my condition only on him but as your grandfather forced me to acknowledge, I cannot blame just myself for it. There were many factors involved in the way I was forced to grow up, bad luck, poor decisions, third parties that also struck hard on my dwindling confidence and growing hurt.”

Jazz felt his temper taming down as he was reminded of the difficulties Prowl faced in his life, and how not all of them involved his bondmate’s actions. “I know you went through so much. You carried a big load and nobody was helping you.”

Prowl nodded. “My bondmate was the catalyst of many things, but they showed me a side of life I had never experienced. It was a learning experience, even if a very harsh one that crippled me emotionally.”

Jazz remembered all the things he had read in the diary, even then the bondmate was aware of the heavy load Prowl carried, which often fed Jazz’s fury at the mech when his actions opened up the can of worms that submitted Prowl to so much suffering. To feel betrayed by those he through that would love him.

“When my bondmate’s funeral was held I felt so alone again. It hadn’t been too long since I lost my sire and then my carrier. And as I stood there, performing the rites to send my bondmate on his way to the Matrix it dawned on me I had lost my child and bondmate in a matter of cycles. I really hoped that my spark would join them soon.” Prowl looked into the rippling surface of the energon in his cup, reminiscing. “Many mechs offered words of comfort but they felt empty. It was not me they cared for, and many of their words were spoken out of duty or compromise. Even if I tried to take comfort in them. One mech, though, did not have any words of comfort for me.”

Jazz listened as Prowl explained the events that transpired in his life after the funeral. The harsh words of his bondmate’s friend that laid the foundation for his guilt and self loathing to grow in him. To find out then the diary that explained the way the mech he thought had loved him truly saw him, to learn his bondmate had agreed to give him an heir just to kill their child later on. And then the final realization that Prowl had been but an accessory that came along with the title. To have his spark refusing to fade and be taken to the Matrix only reinforced that Prowl’s bondmate’s friend’s words were true, and he was alive as punishment for his actions.

Jazz wanted to comfort Prowl so badly now. Just wrap him in his arms and assure him everything would be alright, like his sire would do when he was a sparkling and he’d be scared about something. But Jazz didn’t know if Prowl would accept his comfort, and he honestly did not know if things would really be alright.

As if Prowl was sensing Jazz’s thoughts, he spoke sternly but not unkindly. “I do not say this to you in order to get your comfort or sympathy, as I have learned to not expect such from anyone. It is merely to explain how the events in my life shaped me into the mech I’m today. And why I have reacted to your interest in the way I have.”

“It’s still sad that you believe nobody will feel for you and the wrongs in your life.” Jazz muttered softly.

“It’s what I learned to do as my life went on. Nobody was there to give me comfort or make me feel better. After my bonded passed and the rumors and whispers began about my spark not fading I sought anyone that would be willing to spare a few moments to humor me.” Prowl shook his head, “I am not proud of my actions, throwing myself at any mech that would take me to his berth. I wanted to think they cared and they did it because they wanted to make me feel better, that they could understand. It turned out mechs with whom I could have been lying on berth mere joors before would readily throw in their own opinions to mock me or contribute to the suspicions towards me and my lack of spark.”

Jazz listened to everything Prowl had to say, the image of the damaged mech that he knew morphed into a depiction of a mech that was truly disenchanted with life in all levels and only survived because he devoted himself to preserve what his sire created. How could one single mech go through so much?

“I speak to you about all this because Lord Trax forced me to face a reality I wanted to deny.” Prowl looked at Jazz, holding his gaze with the silver mech’s. “I admitted that I was attracted to you, but I refused to accept that I feel for you strongly. That I...” Prowl paused, unsure of what he would unleash with his confession. “That I think my feelings for you are so strong. I think the best words I can use is that I have fallen in love with you, Jazz.”

Jazz wished he could have smiled at the confession, finding confirmation that Prowl did return his feelings, but he knew Prowl was not done and things couldn’t be just that simple. “You know I love you,” Jazz said softly, playing with his cup. “But what does this mean for us?”

“I admit I do not know for certain where we should proceed from here,” Prowl said with a small but humorless smile. “I know that I cannot promise you a wonderful relationship like the one I knew my sire and carrier shared. But I do care about you, I feel so strongly for you and wish to see you happy and partake in that happiness. If you are willing and are patient...I would like to be given the chance to court you properly the way you deserve.”

“Do you really want to?” Jazz asked, hesitant. Oh, he did want to give Prowl that chance, he wanted to be with him and if he dare say it, spend the rest of his life loving Prowl. The question was if Prowl did really want to go into a relationship now, when he still harbored doubts and the scars of his past had been re-opened.

“I cannot promise you the most glorious and lavish of courtships. I would prefer for our relationship to take flight on its own if it’s meant to happen. I’d rather it remains chaste.” Prowl dipped his head a little, looking at Jazz from beneath the bright red chevron.

Jazz studied Prowl for a while, thinking over what the mech was proposing and couldn’t find it in himself to be displeased with the idea. He loved Prowl and wished to be with him in all senses, to show him and give him his love and hopefully feel Prowl’s in return. He understood Prowl did not want to rush anything at all, and interfacing was not in Prowl’s short term plans. Somehow, that only served to make Jazz desire that courtship even more. If things were meant to work between them and there could be a true relationship between them, this would be the way to find out if something deep could flourish. Jazz smiled for the first time in cycles.“Is that an invitation for a date, my lord?” he asked playfully.

Prowl felt his own lips curving in the smallest of smiles. Jazz was radiant when he smiled. “It would be my honor if you accepted to share mid-grade with me in my home.”

Jazz’s smile widened and reached with his hand tentatively to brush clawed fingertips along Prowl’s. “I’d be delighted.” Jazz spoke with an exaggerated interpretation of his noblemech act. Prowl’s smile growing wider and white fingers brushing back lightly against his own were all Jazz needed to declare this was going to be one of the best cycles of his life.


	26. Sparkless. (26/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (26/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. The term glitchbuzzard was coined by [](http://nkfloofiepoof.livejournal.com/profile)[**nkfloofiepoof**](http://nkfloofiepoof.livejournal.com/) and borrowed with her permission.

Jazz wouldn’t go as far as to say life was perfect, but it was pretty close in his opinion. The cycles after Lord Prowl had come to visit him had been left for trial and error in regards to the potential status of their relationship. Prowl was still a little unsure of how to handle their relationship given the feelings between them, but Jazz suggested just picking up from where they had left. Like good friends but allowed a more intimate side, more affection that would be deemed proper for just a friendship.

It began with Jazz visiting Lord Prowl as he would during the period prior to his presentation party and for the most part their interactions remained the same. There was one evident difference and that was the warmth and more open demonstrations of affection between them. A closeness that was beyond what they did have before, a comfortable feeling between each other and the chance to be honest beyond the boundaries of propriety.

Fingers would brush against each other more often and every now and then they’d hold each other close, merely enjoying their mutual company and the feelings of rightness that suffused them. There wasn’t much difference at first in what they did. They would share a meal together, some small talk or mutual venting about things going on in their lives. Jazz visited Prowl more often given the Lord’s duties and the inconveniences of him visiting Jazz’s home because of his status.

Whenever Lord Prowl did have the chance to visit Jazz, the silver mech was delighted to show his home to the Lord of Praxus, often bringing up any of the recent events that had taken place in one room or another, like the room where he was tutored by Cutlass or the ball room and the many times Slipstream frustrated him while teaching him to dance like a proper noble. Last but not least were the times when Jazz would complain about the mechs that came to visit him, either seeking to charm him or those that still saw him as the replacement for his carrier.

Lord Prowl was well aware that Jazz had no love for the elite that he was part of now, and could clearly understand why. He would listen patiently to Jazz’s complaints, allowing him even to let out a few choice curses even if he would later chide him for his language although it was all in a playful manner and teasing words that showed Lord Prowl was not amused about the flirting Jazz was enduring.

As the cycles became deca-cycles, another side of Lord Prowl’s personality was revealed, a slightly more playful and witty side that Jazz found amusing and charming as well as Jazz’s more carefree nature finally allowed full free reign around Prowl. There was still propriety between both of them, but neither had to pretend around each other. But things were not bound to last in such perfect working order, though.

Their relationship had been discreet and remained quite chaste for as long as they had been together, holding hands or holding each other close was as far as they had gone, and only shared a brief and chaste kiss once after Lord Prowl had observed a traditional private ceremony of remembrance for his sire and carrier. After that time, Lord Prowl decided their relationship would not be kept hidden anymore, feeling more and more comfortable with the relationship he had with Jazz and wishing to send a message to Jazz’s suitors to back off. Jazz had been delighted that he could turn down his suitors outright instead of resorting to derailing any conversations away from a flat yes or no to their advances, as well as being able to be openly affectionate with Prowl whenever they happened to be in company of others than Volt and Lord Trax.

Neither intended to make their relationship obnoxiously obvious, but they would not hold back from showing affection to each other and implying their relationship was not of just good friends anymore.

The first time they faced the socialites and nobles under the new status of their relationship was during a small party Lord Trax threw related to his business, and Lord Prowl had been invited to attend. As they had come to expect, as soon as the Lord of Praxus showed up many of the nobles and socialites were quickly trying to get his interest, and Jazz always found it disgusting the only reason these mechs flew to seek Prowl was because of his status as ruler of Praxus and nothing else.

Jazz took the chance escape his own share of annoying nobles and socialites orbiting around him to save Prowl. “If you excuse me, gentlemechs.” Jazz bowed politely and moved across the large room, heading for the corner where Prowl was currently humoring a group of mechs asking questions and talking about themselves.

“Excuse me, I need to borrow Lord Prowl’s attention for a moment.” Jazz smiled, unrepentant as he took Prowl’s hand and led him away from the unwanted attention.

“Thank you,” Prowl murmured as Jazz linked his fingers with his own, following the smaller mech to the table where refreshments were laid out.

“Nothin’ to thank me for. These mechs disgust me,” Jazz muttered softly so only Prowl could hear him. “They don’t care fer ya at all, they jus’ look at your shiny title.”

“There’s nothing new about that.” Prowl nodded humorlessly, picking a cube with a mild brew, sipping it slowly. He could see a few mechs looking at them from the corner of an optic, and he knew they were beginning to draw conclusions given that their fingers on their joined hands were still intertwined. “It would appear your guests are putting things together.”

“Good.” Jazz nodded once and carefully sliced through a very intricate energon treat, bringing the small slice to his lips to take a bite. “Maybe now they’ll get the message I’m not interested.”

Prowl nodded and took another sip of his energon, discreetly gauging the reactions of the guests. Some seemed shocked and mildly disappointed but nothing more. Others, though, looked very displeased with the turn of events and there were those that seemed completely scandalized. ”I reckon the following cycles will be quite testing.”

“Mm?” Jazz turned to face Prowl but was discreetly peeking through his visor at the mechs around them. “Ah, I see what you mean.”

“You don’t seem too bothered.”

Jazz shrugged faintly. “Nothin’ we can do about it right now. I’m jus’ glad some of these mechs will get a clue an’ leave me alone now. Hopefully the same will be said of these glitchbuzzards that keep hovering all over ya.”

Prowl smiled faintly, finding rather amusing and endearing that Jazz was so upset about these mechs’ interest on him. Of course, he knew Jazz was upset and disgusted that what they cared about was his title but he could tell there was a speckle of jealousy. “If they do not I will have to spell it out to them and let them know I am already ‘taken’.”

Jazz grinned and nodded, deciding to change the subject of their conversation as both began to plan their next outing, uncaring for the moment of the looks the guests kept giving them even as they danced together and spend the rest of the evening on each other’s company or with Lord Trax.

\---------------------------

Jazz’s bravado was beginning to falter after several deca-cycles reaping the consequences of openly demonstrating the relationship he had with Lord Prowl. While many of his suitors did back off and settled for trying to remain in friendly terms with him, others refused to accept it.

It wasn’t uncommon that a few of those mechs would bring up how much better potential partners they were than Lord Prowl could be. And although they could not offer much competition in terms of titles or economical status, they tried to embellish their own prowess and capabilities in as many areas as they could. Others used Prowl’s position as Lord of Praxus to try to convince Jazz the Lord would be too busy to give Jazz the attention and care he deserved.

Despite everything, Jazz turned down his suitors, some as kindly as he possible while others demanded all the patience and acting prowess Jazz possessed. He knew he could not outright tell them to ‘frag off’ as he wished, but also had to be firm and insist that he was very happy in his relationship with the Lord of Praxus.

Even if the suitors could be taxing for him, they were the least of Jazz’s problems, as he soon found out that his relationship with Prowl did not have the approval of many nobles, not only in his shire but in Praxus itself.

There were voices amongst nobles and socialites that considered Jazz should not pursue a relationship with such a high profile noblemech as Lord Prowl given that the silver mech’s origins were relatively dubious. A mech that had been kept a dirty secret for so long and whose other progenitor was still unknown and probably would remain so just could not aspire to involve himself with someone of the status of a city ruler of full noble origins such as Lord Prowl.

That was without counting the voices of protest that rose in Praxus about Prowl’s indecency in deciding to pursue formally another mech after he failed to follow his bondmate to the grave. It were trying moments just as Prowl had warned they would be. The protests weren’t even upfront, most of them were malicious whispers spoken just loud enough to let Jazz know of their opinion. Cowardly, gossipy and malicious. Jazz’s disenchantment with the socialites and nobility managed to reach new lows.

“It’s understandable they’ll speak, Jazz.” Prowl soothed the silver mech in his arms, holding him close as Jazz, finally giving up under the stress and disgust of his situation. “They always talk; they believe their opinion to be an unwritten law.”

“But it’s not.” Jazz cling tighter to Prowl, reveling in the feeling of comfort bestowed to him by the mech he loved. “Why can’t they jus’ let us be?”

“That’s the way high society can be.” Prowl stroked the back of Jazz’s helm gently. He was very aware of the opinion the nobles and socialites of his own city had about his relationship with Jazz, but he stopped caring about their words a long time ago. “They want to feel powerful. They want to feel they can shape everyone else’s destiny and life.”

Jazz sighed heavily. “I don’t like it. I wish I could jus’ go away an’ go back to being a simple mech.”

“Even if you were a commoner, being in a relationship with me would undoubtedly garner you unwanted attention from nobles and socialites. Either because of your condition as commoner or because of my...indecency.” Prowl held Jazz tighter against himself as he spoke the last word. How could they speak about indecency? “They want to influence us and force us apart to fit their wishes and prejudices.”

Jazz sat up and looked at Prowl, meeting his blue optics with his own that shone with determination. “I don’t care what they say, I love you an’ I want t’be with ya.”

“It will be hard and stressful for you, Jazz. They’ll put as much pressure on you and your grandfather as they can.” Prowl warned.

“I know, an’ I feel bad about my grandfather having to stand all this, but...he reassured me, and told me he had it worse with Lady Beat.” Jazz reached for one of Prowl’s hands with his own. “He said this is what will make me happy, an’ I should pursue it. He supports me. Us.”

Prowl smiled at Jazz and brought a hand to touch Jazz’s face, clawed white fingers slid down to his chin, tilting it up a little more and angling it perfectly for another kiss, still chaste and tender, but full of promise. “They lost their hold on me when they turned their backs on me. We’ll get through this together, Jazz. It is my promise.”

Jazz smiled faintly at the soft kiss and the strength he could feel in Prowl’s words. “Yes,” Jazz murmured as he tangled his fingers with Prowl’s. “Yes, we will.”

Prowl knew Jazz would need all the love and support he could give him from now on, the challenges of their relationship were just beginning but he could feel the rightness of his choice, and that this was a relationship worth fighting for. It was true he didn’t care for the high society of his own city, but he still worried about Jazz and the ugly side of nobility and high society he would come to face now, but Prowl was more than willing to assist Jazz.

Just as he had promised, they would face these challenges together. It would prove to them whether or not their relationship was meant to be.


	27. Sparkless. (27/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (27/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Volt.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

 

In Prowl’s opinion, challenges were something that had to be met with absolute confidence but with a measure of caution. He knew very well how vicious and malicious the nobility could be when they disapproved of something; they would not appreciate their opinion being ignored and whatever peer pressure power they had to be completely ineffective. Prowl knew it first hand, it was this that had garnered him the unpopularity he held among his people when his attitude changed after the passing of his bondmate.

He had begun to ignore and take away any measure of influence over him the nobles and socialites had in his life, and they answered with open dislike. There were many that tried to object to his rule, considering him an inadequate ruler for Praxus. It was that which drove him to devote his life to make sure Praxus was as grandiose as it had been under his sire’s rule.

But now the challenge presented by the nobility of not only his city but that of the shire Jazz was from, was a very difficult one to face. Prowl had nothing left to lose when he rejected the nobles and reneged what influence they had on him, but the stakes were set higher this time, and the Lord of Praxus did have something to lose. He could lose Jazz and that was something he could not afford. In the cycles and deca-cycles since they decided to give their mutual love a chance for a relationship, Jazz became a very important part of his life and now they were this deep down the road, Prowl knew that losing Jazz would finish what was started with the loss of his bondmate and child. Prowl knew he would be lost forever, should Jazz be taken from him.

It was a frightening revelation in a way. To realize suddenly just how important Jazz had become for him, and the depth of the burning love he knew now he had for Jazz. It had crept over him, into him without much notice. It was a very strong feeling. Despite the turmoil that their relationship had started, Lord Prowl felt peace when he was with Jazz; he felt warmth and an affection he had not felt in a very long time. There was more than attraction and although he still found Jazz as attractive as ever, it wasn’t the mech’s appearance which mattered to him. He wanted that warm spark to be part of his life. Still, he refused to rush things, allowed their relationship to bloom on its own, in part because Prowl did not know what else should happen between them. Intimacy wasn’t a concern for either of them, they felt so comfortable with one another, and the time together was all that mattered to them. Interfacing was the last thing in their minds. At least for Prowl.

Prowl would openly admit to himself that he didn’t have too many good memories about the act. His first experiences with his bondmate had made him feel quite inadequate and disappointing. It was to be expected, given that he was so young and inexperienced and his bondmate being the first mech he had courted in his life. That didn’t make the humiliation and shame go away, though. He had asked his bondmate to teach him, and had been an eager student, willing to learn and do anything that was asked of him. It opened doors to a side of life he had been completely unaware of, finding the experience exciting and intoxicating once the responses from his bondmate had become favorable. His mate did not lack in the appetite for the activity and more often than not, their little dates would end up with both of them engaging on a berth.

After the passing of his bondmate and the loneliness settled in, after the first whispers about his spark not fading reached his audio receptors, he sought comfort on anyone willing to give him a few moments of their time. There were no dates, no soft words and needy whimpers begging for more. The mechs would take him to private rooms where he could pretend for a moment it was with someone that loved him or cared enough about him to give themselves to him. It wasn’t the case, however. They didn’t care about him, and in their minds it was not him that was making love to them. He had gained a dubious reputation as a great lover because he devoted himself not only to his enjoyment but that of the partners he’d take to berth. It was a desperate attempt on his part, always wanting to please and pleasure the mechs that’d accepted him. That if he pleased them, they would care more about him, help him cope with the pain and solitude.

When he accidentally found one of the mechs that he’d recently berthed with speaking about him with contempt and negativism –although taking the time to praise his prowess as a lover -Prowl felt another part of him dying. He felt even more ashamed, with himself. Betrayed and reduced to nothing but a good lay. He stopped seeking nobles and socialites, trying desperately to find solace in the physical activity, in the pleasure ‘bots that were hired for his service. It had been the last mistake, as the experiences became more and more impersonal, colder and unexciting. And as he himself grew cold and distant and he began to earn the nickname of the ‘Sparkless Lord’, Prowl found no more enjoyment in interfacing, forgoing the act altogether from then on.

He had learned that interfacing and attraction did not equal love and affection. It had been a hard lesson to learn, but in way it had shaped the way his and Jazz’s relationship was blooming. Lord Prowl saw their courtship as something devoid of the taint of lust and impersonal attraction. It wasn’t clouded by the desire of Jazz’s admittedly very nice chassis. He loved Jazz for who he was, and Jazz loved him back for the mech he was, and not for what he could give to him, be it in material ways or through sex. In a way, Prowl believed Jazz did appreciate the chastity of their relationship, as he was well aware Jazz had his own experiences in the past and the socialites and nobles of his shire sought to have a taste of him.

He knew deep down what he and Jazz shared was beautiful and honest, and he did not want to allow anyone to ruin that or come between them. While he did seek his own happiness and enjoyed the relationship, he wanted Jazz’s happiness and enjoyment as well. Prowl was determined to protect their relationship and allow it to take its natural path. He would not allow others to interfere, particularly when their opposition did not take either his or Jazz’s feelings in consideration. Their well being was being ignored, and he would not allow the bitter nobles to take any more from him or from Jazz.

Their relationship was already generating uproar among the higher spheres, and the Lord of Praxus knew they would try anything they could to break them apart for no other reason than because the high society did not approve of the relationship. They issued the challenge, the tacit threat that they had no freedom and Prowl and Jazz were to submit to the desires of mechs that ultimately did not care at all for either of the mechs they tried to separate. The thought disgusted Prowl and although he was confident he and Jazz could meet this challenge, he also knew the high society would try as hard as they could to get their way. Caution was essential.

“Lord Prowl.” Volt’s voice distracted Prowl’s attention away from his thoughts. The Lord of Praxus looked up as he granted his servant access. Volt bowed. “Lord Jazz is here, my lord.”

Prowl nodded. “I’ll be with him in a moment. Are the gardens prepared?”

“As you requested, my lord.”

“Very well.” Prowl cast a considering glance to the last set of documents he had been working on before he subspaced them and locked the shelves of his desk. Leaving his seat he moved around the desk to exit his office and head down the hallway to the receiving room where Jazz was awaiting for him.

Jazz smiled at him. “Didn’t interrupt anythin’ did I?”

“I was just finishing some documents I had to prepare for an important visitor.” Prowl strode to the couch where Jazz was sitting, his hand brushed against Jazz’s. It had become a manner of greeting between them, the subtle contact relaying to one another they were missed. “I hope you’ve had a good cycle so far.”

“It was decent enough. Hope yours has been good as well.” Jazz tilted his head, frowning a little as Prowl’s optics dimmed for a moment, betraying that Prowl’s cycle wasn’t going quite as good. “What is it?” Jazz asked, standing up and touching Lord Prowl’s arm gently.

“We will talk about it on the gardens.” Prowl brushed his fingers over Jazz’s that rested on his arm, appreciating the display of concern and affection. “Let us go,” Lord Prowl said softly as he gestured towards the doors. Jazz nodded, but was ready to question the lord again as soon as they were in the gardens.

Prowl led Jazz towards the gate of the revered Crystal Gardens of Praxus, the testament of the love and devotion that his sire had for his carrier, and the pride and joy of the city. Jazz had been taken to the gardens before when he was working as the head of the lord’s staff, but he had usually done so in passing and more concerned about tending to his duties than to actually take long enough to appreciate the gardens.

“I never really paid ‘em much attention when I was workin’ here, but these gardens are gorgeous.” Jazz looked around with amazement, the gardens had been recently tended to, so they were sparkling under the different lights that crossed through them in all directions.

“After my sire and carrier passed, I swore to them and to myself that I would ensure the legacy of their love and life together would be appreciated forever by local citizens and foreigners alike.” Prowl stopped by one of the largest clusters, brushing a hand over the smooth, polished surface of the crystal.

“The crystals ain’t the only wonderful legacy they left behind,” Jazz murmured softly, his hands taking Prowl’s free hand and squeezed it gently.

“I know.” Prowl smiled down at Jazz and let go of the crystal, taking Jazz’s hands between his own this time, bringing them up to his face he pressed the golden crest of his helm against them. “Volt has prepared a small area for us to have some refreshments.” Prowl gestured towards a pergola of sorts near the central piece of the gardens – a dazzling purple-blue clear crystal three times Prowl’s height suspended on a fountain of nourishing fluid.

After they were seated and began to eat the energon confections and sample the sweet mid-grade, Jazz decided it was time to ask what bothered the Lord of Praxus. “Will you tell me now what troubles you?”

Prowl looked at Jazz for a moment before looking down to his plate, stabbing through a treat. “The nobles have decided to up the stakes against us.”

Jazz frowned. “What are they doin’?”

“Voices are rising in opposition, suggesting I am not a capable ruler and that I must be removed from my position.” Prowl brought the treat to his mouth, eating half of the confection, his expression was calm if humorless. “The Lord Prime has been convinced he needs to come to see me and review personally the state of Praxus and whether or I am doing my job as ruler.”

“What? That’s insane!” Jazz frowned, ignoring his refreshments as he brought his hand to touch Prowl’s with concern. “What’ll happen if the Lord Prime...”

“I would have to give up my title as Lord of Praxus and transfer access to the city’s funds to whoever was newly appointed to take my place.”

Jazz’s frown deepened, barely concealing his anger at the lows the nobles of Praxus were willing to go. “The Lord Prime wouldn’t do that, would he?”

“He will if he considers I am not doing a proper job. It’ll be decided by him upon his incoming inspection.” Prowl took Jazz’s hand in his free one, gently squeezing it in reassurance. “It will depend upon him if he considers I’ve tended to my duties properly or not. I have no reason to believe he will find any faults on my actions, given that he has shown no complaints during the previous inspections during my rule, but his opinion could change, it’s all in his hands.”

Jazz nodded, feeling incredibly unhappy and concerned about the possibility, however minimal it could be. He knew it would be a terrible blow to Prowl’s self esteem if he was removed from his post as ruler of the city, having worked so hard for so long to maintain Praxus as the prosperous city it was, and keeping thus the legacy of his sire’s own rule.

Prowl knew the kind of thoughts that were forming in Jazz’s mind and decided it was time for a diversion. “Allow me to give you a tour around the gardens properly. I do not wish to allow these circumstances to take away the enjoyment of our time together.”

Jazz couldn’t help but smile up at the black and white lord, nodding once as he stood up. “I’d love that.”

The Lord of Praxus guided Jazz around the gardens, and Jazz realized for the first time just how massive and gorgeous the gardens really were. Prowl explained the history of the gardens. While many places on Cybertron grew crystal clusters, Praxus was the perfect ground to produce the clearest, most beautiful and sturdy, and these gardens displayed the most perfect that could be seen.

Prowl had forgotten, though, that the gardeners were tending to the newest clusters that had been developing, stopping close by as one of the gardeners groomed the crystals. “That looks different than th’rest.”

“The gardener is chipping away the excess of structures growing at one side to allow the crystal to remain suspended in equilibrium.” Prowl explained while the gardener worked in silence. It was then when Prowl heard a distinctive sound and a shard of crystal went flying towards them, propelled by the force with which it had been cut off.

Prowl’s reflexes kicked in and he turned around, with his back facing the cluster, shielding Jazz with one of his wings. A cry of pain left his vocal processor as the shard stabbed through the sensitive plating between the indentations on his wings that seemed to form the pattern of scales or feathers.

“Prowl!” Jazz gasped and held the lord up as Prowl waivered a little. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Prowl muttered through clenched dental plates. While the injury was superficial, it was incredibly painful for such small cut.

“My lord, are you injured?” the gardener rushed towards them, looking Prowl over to assess his condition, able to see a diminutive trickle of energon over the wing. “You’re hurt!”

“It’s nothing serious. I’ll have Volt bring a kit to my office to clean the cut.” Prowl stood up more firmly as the pain subsided and cast a reassuring glance and tiny smile at Jazz before turning to the servant. “Clean this up and return to your duties.” Prowl reached to pick the little shard to dispose of it himself.

“Yes, my lord.”

“I’m sorry I did not account for the gardening to be taking place today.” Prowl murmured apologetically as he led Jazz away.

“It’s alright, I’m jus’ worried about ya.” Jazz smiled up at Prowl, instinctively bringing a hand up to Lord Prowl’s wing, beginning to stroke the appendage with the intention to soothe away the pain.

Prowl stiffened for a moment then relaxed under the gentle touch over his wing. He shuddered a little and a little ‘oh’ escaped his lips.

“Yer alright?” Jazz asked, hesitant.

“I’m alright. My wings are just extremely sensitive.” Prowl explained, though his voice had a relaxed, almost sleepy quality to it, finding the soothing caresses to be very relaxing and pleasant.

“Really?” Jazz tilted his head, and couldn’t help himself as he traced soft circles around the injured area, smiling to himself as Lord Prowl had to clench his dental plates to hold back sound of approval. Jazz laughed a little. “Feelin’ better at least?”

“Yes, very.” Prowl admitted, fluttering the appendages for a moment once Jazz let go of the hurt wing. Jazz nodded and followed Lord Prowl back into his home, where he helped to clean up the cut before they had to say good bye for the cycle.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Jazz asked as Prowl escorted him to the gates of his home.

Prowl nodded once. “Only for a short time. I still have to prepare a few more documents for the Lord Prime’s visit.”

“When is he coming?”

“In three cycles from today.”

Jazz nodded and brought his hands to Prowl’s face, standing on his toes as he lowered the other mech’s face to his own, pressing their foreheads together. “Love you,” Jazz whispered and pulled away before the other mech could even reply. He waved at Prowl and transformed heading back to his home.

\-------------------------------

Later that cycle, Jazz paced anxiously around his room, thinking over and over about the visit of the Lord Prime to Praxus. Jazz was beyond angry with the nobles of the city and worried about Prowl’s fate. It was ridiculous the nobles would do something like that when Prowl was a good and efficient ruler. And all because they were daring to love each other and did not wish to hide their love, even if they were discreet enough about.

“I jus’ can’t sit here an’ do nothin’.” Jazz growled to himself and quickened his pace, trying to think of what he could do to help his love. “Maybe...”

Jazz turned to his desk, picking up a data pad and a stylus, he began to write down a letter, hoping beyond hope that what he was about to do would not slap him and Prowl back on the face and his attempts to help the Lord of Praxus wouldn’t turn into his demise.


	28. Sparkless. (28/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (28/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Volt.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

 

A lone figure moved swiftly through the ample halls of the Prime’s palace. The amber colored optics looked down constantly to the small, for the size of his hands, pad that he carried with him. He stopped before a heavily guarded door, towering soldiers and some even shorter than he was lined at each side of the door. The mech showed the badge etched into his shoulder plate, marking him as one of the Lord Prime’s trusted aides. The shorter mechs nodded in unison, granting him access. “My lord,” the mech spoke softly, bowing his head in subservience. “A courier has delivered a missive from one of the shires, coming from a young noble. It’s marked as an urgent message in regards to Praxus.”

A silvery blue mech at least a head taller turned to him, leaving his seat behind an ornate desk made of a fine material that glinted beautifully under the lights. “About Praxus, you say?” the mech, the Lord Prime, asked with interest.

“It is what it says, my lord. It comes from...Lord Jazz.”

“Ah, yes. I remember the name from recent news feeds. Lord Trax’s grandchild.” The Lord Prime held out his massive hand to accept the offered pad. “If there is nothing else, you may retire now. I will call you if I need anything.”

“Of course, my lord.” The aide gave a pronounced bow before he left the room.

Lord Prime looked the pad over, the kind he recognized was most definitely manufactured for Lord Trax’s family’s exclusive use. He headed towards his desk where he unlocked the contents of the pad.

“ _Your majesty, Lord Prime, that protects and reigns over Cybertron._

_Allow me to introduce myself, my lord. My name is Jazz, and I’m a member of the noble family of Lord Trax. I take the audacity to send this letter to you in hopes to help someone I love dearly with all my spark._ ”

The Lord Prime paused for a moment, feeling intrigued by the tone of the letter. It was formal, like every other letter sent to him, but there was something a little different. He could perceive the writer was anxious while working on the letter. He resumed his perusal of the letter.

“ _I’ve heard rumors, my lord, about an upcoming visit to Praxus scheduled earlier than expected and powered by the insistence of nobles and high society that question the capacity of the current ruler, Lord Prowl of Praxus, to administrate the city. I write this letter to you to appeal to you, my lord, and to let you know the other side of the chip, hoping that you will take my words into consideration during your upcoming visit._

Not long ago, I was an orphan that was outstaying his welcome in a local orphanage. Lord Prowl was responsible for my sponsorship, which allowed me to gain my adult updates, and through this I came to work at his service. During that time I’ve seen Lord Prowl work with nothing but the best interests for Praxus as his primary objective. I don’t think many mechs would be as dedicated to their work as rulers as Lord Prowl has been.

It was thanks to Lord Prowl that I found out about my real family, and I was taken back to the home I was originally meant to grow up in, but it has not been easy for me to become a noble mech after being a commoner for so long. Lord Prowl has been there for me at every step and I was grateful for everything he did for me, and through that something special blossomed between us.

As you may know, my lord, Lord Prowl was once a bonded mech, but circumstances decided he was not to follow him when he was claimed back to the Matrix. We are in love, my Lord Prime, and although we are not indiscreet about it, we saw no reason to hide our love as if it was something filthy and to be ashamed of, but our relationship does not have the approval of many. His people have been unkind to him, even when all he ever wanted was to live up to his sire’s great rule, and because he refuses to break what we have together, they question his suitability to continue ruling.

I write to you in the hope that you will see all sides, and that your wisdom and impartial judgment will prevail when you inspect the condition of Praxus’ rule, as I know losing his position would devastate the mech I love, who has wished nothing but to be a deigned successor of his illustrious sire.

If he is to be removed, let it be because of his own faults, and not because he has dared to love me, just as I love him.

I thank you, my Lord Prime, for the time you deign to give to this letter.

\- Lord Jazz”

 

The Lord Prime re-read the letter a couple of times, truly taken by the sincerity and almost sparkbroken tone in the anxious letter written with the obvious intent to spare a loved one from an unpleasant fate.

The Prime mulled over the situation. Vorns ago there had been pressure in the higher circles of Praxian nobility to have Lord Prowl removed, insisting he was not performing to proper standards. This had been when the new Lord of Praxus had been very young. He had been concerned back then about the capacity of a youngling upgraded too soon to control and reign over a city as important as Praxus, but when he saw the young mech in action he had been pleasantly surprised, impressed with the capacity the mech had to administrate a estate.

Even after the passing of Lord Prowl’s bondmate and the evident changes that were taking place in his personality, Prime never saw him falter at all in his duties, and even if his methods were no longer gentle and extremely generous as they had been, he was, by no means, endangering his people or his city. His decision back then had been final, and Prowl’s opposition was resigned to the fact he would not be removed.

But the new onslaught of voices rising in protest after many vorns made him question whether or not Lord Prowl’s rule had changed again, and he decided to run an inspection. He had heard some of the outcry about Lord Prowl’s ‘immorality’, but never imagined it was because the mech had fallen in love. He couldn’t say he blamed the mech, after so long and his bond refusing to claim him, Prime was surprised Lord Prowl could stand the loneliness, and the questions he was certain the mech had about his own survival.

“It would appear a conversation with Lord Prowl is in order.” The Prime spoke to himself as he subspaced the letter. “And perhaps arrange a meeting with this Lord Jazz; I’d like to meet this mech.” The Lord Prime nodded to himself as he sat back behind his desk, resuming his work.

\--------------------------

“And this is the report of the vorn’s investment made into the education sector.” Prowl explained as he offered yet another pad to the Lord Prime. The towering ruler of Cybertron looked through the data, finding that everything was in order, following the governing style Lord Prowl had maintained for vorns. He did not spend absolutely anything more than he had to, but he never left any needs unattended.

“Everything seems to be in perfect order, as usual, Lord Prowl.” Lord Prime praised the mech, setting aside the reviewed pad. “Anything else?”

Prowl bowed his head politely. “No sir. We have covered all the fields of the administration already.”

“You know, I much prefer to review your handling of your administration than other rulers. Yours take the less time to go over once we get down to it.”

“Your time is important and valuable, my lord. It’s only proper to give you the important information in an efficient manner to make the most out of your time while you visit our city.” Prowl replied with another light bow. “My father always taught me to respect the time of other mechs, especially of those as busy as yourself.”

“I appreciate the concern for my time, Lord Prowl.” Lord Prime smiled at the smaller mech and stood up. “If you don’t mind, though, I would like to have a small conversation with you. Would it be possible to take a stroll around the gardens?”

Prowl stiffened briefly but nodded right away. “Of course, my lord. Please, follow me.” Prowl fought back the tension that was forming in him, wondering what kind of talk the Lord Prime wanted to engage in. He led the towering mech towards the gardens, opening the gates and showing him inside.

“You must be wondering what kind of conversation I wish to hold with you.” Prime allowed a small, kind smile to grace his lips. Prowl nodded. “I have heard a few stories, Lord Prowl, about you and a...certain mech.” He watched as Prowl’s wings stiffened almost painfully. “Is it true what I’ve heard? That you are courting a noble from your neighboring shire?”

Prowl didn’t hesitate in his answer, despite the growing tension of his frame. “Yes, my lord. I am.”

Prime watched the mech, smiling inwardly. “I see. I have heard that your relationship is quite immoral.”

Prowl stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the Prime. “With all due respect, my lord, whoever might be speaking to you about my relationship is misinformed. There’s nothing immoral about my courtship, nor is their business to begin with.”

“Would you terminate your relationship if I deemed your relationship to be, in fact, an inappropriate one?” The Prime held Prowl’s gaze with his own stern, but not unkind one. “Would you give up your position as ruler?”

“My lord,” Prowl spoke softly but firmly. “You ask me to pick between my duty and the mech I love. I can only answer to you with a similar question.” Prowl looked away, his gaze drifting to the crystals in his home’s gardens. “What would you do, my lord?”

“I am fortunate as I do not have the problem you do, and I understand how unfair and how heavy the responsibility of a ruler can be.” The Prime rested a hand on Prowl’s shoulder. “It is not my place, though, to come between two beings that do love each other honestly. I know you do not need it, but you have my blessing, Lord Prowl.”

Prowl’s wings twitched a little and his optics brightened, even if Prowl’s expression did not falter. “My lord?”

The Prime chuckled and patted Prowl’s back a little harder, watching the mech try to remain upright despite of the inherent strength of his hands. “I see little of you, Lord Prowl, but right now I can tell you are not the same mech you were vorns ago. Something has changed and I trust it’s for good. It came to my attention the nobles insisted in questioning your rule because of your relationship and not because of your administration of the city. As such, I assure you I’m pleased with your work, and you shall remain the ruler of Praxus.”

Prowl gave a pronounced bow. “It’s my honor to serve this city and Cybertron under your rule, my lord Prime.”

“At ease, Lord Prowl. Let us resume our tour.” Prime watched the beautiful gardens, admitting they were a perfect testament to the love of two mechs he had the honor of meeting, and calling friends. “May I ask, Lord Prowl, what’s the name of this mech that has captivated you?”

Prowl smiled a little, more to himself. “Jazz.”

“An interesting name.” The Lord Prime smiled to himself as well, able to see the Lord of Praxus harbored fond feelings towards this Jazz. “I would like to meet him some day. Will he be visiting sometime?”

Prowl shook his head. “Not for a few days, but if you’d like, I could ask if he’d be amenable to a visit while you’re still here, my lord.”

“I would like that.”

\---------------------------------

Jazz had not expected the invitation to Prowl’s home, but was overjoyed to hear the Lord Prime had reaffirmed his trust in Prowl’s administration and role as ruler of Praxus. He accepted the invitation immediately, anxious to see Prowl after the cycles he spent nervously awaiting for the outcome, hoping his letter would not do more harm than good.

“Lord Jazz,” Volt smiled at the silver mech. “Lord Prowl is waiting for you at the dining room. Please, this way.”

Jazz followed after Volt with a smile after greeting him. He was led to the dining room where Prowl was awaiting him, along with another mech, much taller than both of them. Prowl stood and took Jazz’s hand. “Thank you for coming.” Prowl smiled at Jazz and led him to the table and the other guest. “My Lord, allow me to introduce Lord Jazz. Jazz, this is the Lord Prime.”

Jazz couldn’t help the gasp that left his vocal processor as he looked up at the mech; with himself being shorter than the average, Lord Prime looked so much bigger from his perspective. “Oh! My lord, I’m sorry.” Jazz bowed apologetically.

“Don’t worry, please, have a seat, we were expecting you.”

Jazz bowed graciously and allowed Prowl to lead him to his seat. Jazz was tense at first, but quickly began to relax as they began to talk with the Lord Prime and Jazz realized the mech to be a just and kind ruler. He kept a tight control over his accent nonetheless, not wishing to give a bad impression. They talked about many different things, with the Prime revealing the letter Jazz had sent to him.

Jazz was concerned Prowl would be upset with him for the actions he had taken, but that was not the case. And upon hearing the Lord Prime blessing their relationship, Jazz couldn’t help but feel they had gained more than just one victory over the nobility, for not only did Prowl remain in his place as ruler, but their relationship had the approval of the ruler of Cybertron himself. Now, Jazz felt, they were completely free to love each other openly.


	29. Sparkless. (29/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (29/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Trax.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

A grand celebration took place during the Lord Prime’s visit to Praxus. It had been relatively muted compared to the balls and festivities that used to take place long ago, but it served its double purpose efficiently. The celebration not only did honor the Lord Prime and his decision to support Lord Prowl’s rule of the city, but also to show the nobility and high society that Lord Prime also supported and blessed the relationship between Prowl and Jazz.

The celebration had a degree of sobriety, marking it as a very different kind of celebration than those the Lord of Praxus hosted during his first deca-cycles of rule. In the Lord Prime’s opinion, the feel of the party matched the maturity and outlook in life that Prowl had compared to his spark’s youth when he had first taken the mantle of his sire.

Important nobles and mechs of high status in the city had been invited, many of which could barely hide their displeasure with the Prime’s decision, which only served to cement his confidence in his choice to back up Prowl’s rule and his relationship with Jazz. No matter how displeased the nobles could be, the backing of the Lord Prime meant they could do nothing more to try to force Lord Prowl to end a relationship they did not approve of. All they could do now was try to remain in the Lord Prime’s good graces by toning down their attempts to interfere.

Jazz was more than happy with the situation, but knew it was not a clean bill of future challenges with the nobility. He knew that although they could no longer try to threaten Prowl’s position, they would still show their disapproval in as many ways as they could. For now, though, they had no choice but to sit and grit their dental plates as neither Prowl nor Jazz made any attempt to hide their mutual affection in public.

Jazz would have been far more flamboyant in his displays if only to get back at the nobles and socialites, but he held himself back as he was well aware such actions would do little good to him, Prowl and his grandfather. He knew Prowl was not overly demonstrative in public, but he did have subtle displays for him. Their hands almost perpetually holding each other and their fingers intertwined being the most obvious.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Prowl asked as he led Jazz away while some nobles and Lord Trax talked with the Lord Prime.

“Very much.” Jazz smiled at Prowl, tightening his hold on Prowl’s hand. “The question is if you are.”

Prowl nodded once, a little smile playing about his lips. “I am. It has been a long time since the last time I offered a party, even for such distinguished citizens.”

Jazz knew Prowl wasn’t talking just about the Lord Prime and grinned. “Quite the charmer, aren’t you?”

Prowl tipped his head forward a little. “I’m not trying to be. I am merely stating a fact. Your family has a very high standing in your shire.”

“Yes, I suppose,” Jazz knew that even if the Lord Prime has backed up their relationship and Prowl was in no risk to lose his position, there would still be mechs back at his shire that would still try to pursue him despite his relationship with Lord Prowl, but he would deal with that as it came.

“Would you like to dance?” Prowl asked as he held out his free hand. Jazz nodded vigorously and hurriedly finished a piece of energon confection as discreetly as he could before Prowl led him a little closer to the open ball room. A few mechs were dancing to the soft music the hired musicians were playing, and although some stopped for a moment as the Lord of Praxus began to dance with his partner, most decided to return to their own dancing, occasionally stealing glances towards Prowl and Jazz.

Jazz enjoyed dancing with Prowl, feeling as happy as he did the cycle of his presentation party and what that led to. Prowl had yet to kiss him publically, although they rarely kissed to begin with, but the shorter silver mech harbored the hope Prowl would kiss him again. Eventually they moved towards the balcony where they talked about the past, the present and making optimistic guesses for their future.

“It’s a small victory, but a victory nonetheless,” Prowl said as he held Jazz close, watching the twinkling lights of the Crystal Gardens. “There will be still challenges to face in the future.”

Jazz nodded his agreement. “Nobody said it would be easy, but it’s a good thing. It puts us through the test an’ we’ll come out stronger because of that.”

“Are you certain, Jazz, that I’m worth this?” Prowl asked, feeling the need to confirm that Jazz wanted this, wanted him as much as Prowl wanted Jazz. Jazz looked up at him with a curious expression and a little knowing smile spread over his lips. “I’ve never been more certain’ of anything’ in my life. I want this. I want t’fight ta be with ya. I love you.”

Prowl brought a hand to stroke Jazz’s cheek, staring into those bright blue optics exposed to him as the mech spoke. “I love you, too.” Prowl murmured and, as if he had heard Jazz’s wish, he leaned forward to kiss Jazz. It was still chaste and soft, but there was an edge of gratitude and a depth beyond any kiss they had shared until then. With Jazz in his arms, and his lips against Jazz’s, Prowl felt like a new being, as if he was whole again. He felt at peace.

The Lord Prime watched discreetly as the two mechs kissed while Lord Trax expertly diverted attention from him with a business talk. He couldn’t help but think each time he saw Lord Prowl; it was like seeing the growth and maturing of a mech, as he was different in each visit. The youngling trying to be an adult and live up to the role thrust into his hands, with his unexpected expertise as administrator and ruler, but so infinitely sparkling-like in much of his outlook in life. The hardened and cold mech that had been forced to mature in unpleasant ways, as efficient ruler as he had been before, but a mech solitary and hard to approach. Now, this mech was reaching a balance in his life and his personality reflected that. Slowly but surely, he knew Lord Prowl to be warming up, to crack his shell and reach out once again, not with naivety, but with confidence and experience, no longer afraid.

“His optics,” Lord Trax said as the mechs he had been talking to excused themselves. “They used to be unnerving, showed nothing. But now they are brighter, warmer even.” The Lord Prime nodded his agreement. It was a subtle chance, but if one knew what to look for the way the Lord of Praxus’ optics glowed reflected his gradual change. He still had a hard look that could be quite intimidating, and revealed little of what he was thinking or feeling, but his optics seemed more like those of a living mech, than of the sparkless lord he was known as.

“I honestly hope the future brings them further blessings and for their love to grow stronger.” The Lord Prime spoke softly, looking away from the mechs that were still talking quietly with each other.

Trax nodded, sipping on his glass of high grade. “I do hope so, too. Though I will admit to wondering if they could ever bond.”

“Perceptor is constantly asking permission to study his spark. I can see why he wouldn’t want to allow it. His case is quite unique. The speculation is that his spark is, at the very least damaged because of the bond. But we’ll never know unless he accepts having it studied.” The Lord Prime couldn’t help but bring a hand to his own chest. “If they do choose to take the step of bonding, I certainly hope Lord Prowl will be able to form a bond again.”

Lord Trax certainly hoped so. He didn’t want to account for the possibility of a bonding, knowing that it was still far too soon for them to be thinking about it, more so when Lord Prowl himself could very well not want to even attempt a bonding anymore, possibly still jaded by his unsuccessful bonding of vorns ago. But he couldn’t help but hope if the possibility came, they would be able to form a bond strong and powerful, as he knew Jazz would give his spark for Lord Prowl any cycle. For now all he could do was be there and support them to ensure the relationship they now had could bloom and be enjoyed to its fullest.

\---------------------------

The future did bring quite a few challenges as Jazz had expected, some far easier to deal with than others. His suitors were increasingly annoying him, and he was growing tired of being polite when turning down their advances, almost wishing any of them would try to force anything on him so he could retaliate with a good and justified punch or kick.

They were, though, the lesser of the evils that orbited around his and Prowl’s relationship, threatening to crash against it like asteroids and breaking it apart. He could deal with pushy and demanding suitors that didn’t accept or care he was already in a relationship that fulfilled him, but the nobles and socialites of Praxus that now were seeking Lord Prowl were a completely different matter.

It angered Jazz to the point his frame would overheat with the exertion. It wasn’t because he was too jealous of them, but because these mechs that deca-cycles ago would frown at the Lord’s perceived immorality in his courtship towards Jazz now decided since the Prime supported the relationship, the Lord of Praxus was in the open market and they wanted a slice of that.

Mechs that had been quick to call the lord sparkless, to mock him, bad mouth him and try to have him removed from his post as ruler simply because they did not approve of his relationship with Jazz were now preying on him like glitchbuzzards, circling around him to get a piece of him for their own ego and the advancement of their social position and status. What greater honor could there be than to be the mate or favorite of the Lord of Praxus? Some even spoke of conceiving the lord’s child. It all made Jazz feel physically ill at the way they disregarded the mech that bore the title and even a potential sparkling, seeing it as merely another piece for their own convenience.

Jazz had been very vocal with Prowl in his opinion of what the nobles and socialites of Praxus were doing, finding them to be by far much more vile than the nobles of his shire had been in their flirting with Prowl just for his condition as ruler of Praxus. Prowl had scolded him kindly about his colorful language and adjectives to refer to the high society, but had agreed with his opinion. It was almost insulting the way they seemed to think he had gone from the sparkless lord back to the naive young ruler that would fall for their schemes just like that.

Prowl did have the satisfaction of turning down the mechs without a second glance at them, proving time and time again he was not theirs to command, and that it was he who had the power and authority to command them. He would respond to mechs soliciting themselves to him with polite reminders that he was courting Lord Jazz and did not require the services of other mechs’ to satisfy him when Jazz’s companionship fulfilled him in great measure. It was mean, in a way, that he implied they were acting as little more than pleasure bots, but it was in essence what they were doing. It was not even because they truly wanted to enjoy his company in and outside of the berth, but just for their own benefit.

And it was true that he did not require anything from them, because Jazz fulfilled him further than any other mech, even his bondmate, ever did. Prowl had enjoyed what he had with his bondmate, but back then he did not realize how much he had deferred to the other mech, often his wishes were set aside to give into the wishes of his bondmate. He thought back then it was the right thing to do, and it seemed to have earned him the attention of the mech he pursued. With Jazz he knew he could be open and think about himself as well, as much as he would think about Jazz and his happiness. He knew Jazz was of the same point of view and compromises and tolerance were abundant between each other. Jazz did not push for more than what Prowl was willing to give, and Prowl did not demand of Jazz more than he himself could give him. There was equality between them, and they would give in to each other in equal measure.

It was this quality and this acceptance of each other that allowed the relationship to grow stronger and more beautiful with each passing cycle. Neither counted the cycles that passed, time was not important when they were enjoying their mutual love and company as their relationship grew gradually. It was still chaste, but kisses were becoming more and more common. The brush of silver hands over quivering white sensory panels were more common. They were more comfortable with each other with each little date, with each call and visit. It went on for quite some time, surpassing by far the stretch of his courtship with his former bondmate, and Prowl was feeling more alive than he did since the passing of his sire and carrier.

This led Prowl to begin to contemplate what would be the next step in their relationship. Neither had attempted or started anything intimate, and Prowl was not sure he even wanted to bring that into their relationship yet. However, there was something that he had been contemplating for some time. Something that scared him for a variety of reasons.  
He had no doubts he loved Jazz, and he knew Jazz loved him, but he did not want to keep their relationship as a permanent courtship. He knew Jazz deserved more and he, too, wanted more. He considered the option of asking Jazz to bond to him and the thought constantly tormented him and scared him. He was not afraid of the commitment or of Jazz refusing, even if it was a possibility he always kept in mind, he was afraid of asking Jazz to bond with him, only to find himself unable to give his spark to him, or worse, confirm that there really was no spark in him anymore.

And even if there was the possibility, what if his bond to Jazz turned like the bond with his late bondmate? What could that do to their relationship? These were fears that he couldn’t just push away or ignore. He was alive while his bondmate was not. What did that have to say about him and his spark? Those were fears that sometimes kept him from a restful recharge, wanting it and fearing it at the same time.

Would Jazz want to bond with him? Could he even bond to Jazz?


	30. Sparkless. (30/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (30/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Volt, Trax.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

Lord Trax grimaced as he heard the door to Jazz’s room slam closed hard enough to rattle the glass of the corridor’s windows. This was becoming a more and more constant occurrence as far as Jazz was concerned since Lord Prowl began to court him. Despite the good times they were living, there was one thing Lord Trax knew could turn Jazz’s cycle from pleasant to rotten and his good mood to be evaporated were certain questions about his relationship with Lord Prowl.

It had all been very innocent question –at least he thought the question had been asked with genuine curiosity and mild disapproval rather than actual malice, but it still left Jazz in a terrible mood. Lord Trax, though, couldn’t help but wonder the same thing the noble that had just left their home after visiting Jazz for some ‘good gossip’ did; where was the relationship with Lord Prowl going?

The noble had asked with a tone of disapproval if their relationship had moved to intimate grounds yet. It wasn’t unusual that after how long Lord Prowl and Jazz had been formally seeing each other, mechs would have already interfaced or at least some heavy petting. Jazz insisted he and Lord Prowl had no hurry into stepping in that territory yet, although he knew Jazz could be willing to take their relationship in that direction, it was evident that Lord Prowl was still not comfortable with the idea. It upset Jazz that other mechs would expect them to turn so quickly towards the physical aspect of their relationship when for them the most important thing was to establish grounds for their relationship, the mutual communication, to get to know each other, feel comfortable with each other and their love for one another.

The other question that could usually turn Jazz’s cycle upside down was whether or not Lord Prowl was even intending to bond to Jazz eventually. Jazz hated that question more than anything. Lord Trax knew his grandson did not want to put any kind of pressure on Prowl bringing up anything minimally related to bonding, even if Trax was certain Jazz would undoubtedly agree to bond to the Lord of Praxus if asked, but the true reason was that Jazz was uncertain that there could even be a bond between them. Whatever reasons kept Lord Prowl alive, and the faulty and weak bond he seemed to have produced with his bondmate in his youth were all unknown variables. Why the bond did not seem to work the way it should have? Why Lord Prowl survived? Jazz had no doubt Lord Prowl really had a spark still, but in what condition or what kind of aberrant spark it was, he did not know, and he probably was too afraid to want to know.

Trax knew that this was particularly a topic that bothered Jazz due to the uncertainty that surrounded it. There was no clear answer for that, Jazz had never breached that subject with Prowl, but the thought had been in his processors. Jazz wanted to be with Prowl for as long as Primus allowed it, he wanted to be his mate if the chance was given, but what if Prowl did not want another mate? What if Prowl could not have another mate?

It was unfair, in Trax’s opinion, that they who truly loved each other so much would be denied the chance to consummate their love and relationship through a bond because of circumstances out of their control. The old mech liked to think if Prowl had survived it was because he was meant to meet someone that would fulfill him the way his original bondmate did not, and was convinced Jazz was that mech. But what if they really couldn’t bond? A legal recognition could probably be issued by the Prime, making them mates in all the social, economical and political ways. But that would still leave out the emotional importance of a spark bond, and how the lack of that could affect such relationship in the long term.

He wished he had a clear answer for that, something he could say to re-assure his grandson, hating to see what this was doing to Jazz, a speckle of unhappiness and uncertainty marring an otherwise wonderful relationship.

\---------------------------

Similar thoughts had been running on Prowl’s CPU for quite some time now. He found so much fulfillment in his relationship with Jazz, that as cycles and deca-cycles passed by, the wish to be with the silver mech for the rest of his life seemed like the logical next step. He had been courting Jazz for a much longer period of time than he had courted his former bondmate but not only through that time had he come to establish a sense of trust and friendship with someone he loved, but also got to meet the mech more and more, and had opened himself to Jazz, trusting him with important events of his life that formed him into the mech he was now.

That was an important contrast with his previous relationship. He truly knew very little of his bondmate. He only knew some basics of his past, of his family, but most of their relationship was spent with them more interested on the more physical aspects of their relationship and the social interaction. His bondmate was a mech one could happily hang with and listen to, enjoy his company, but at a personal level, Prowl did not know much about him. And as his relationship with Jazz progressed, Lord Prowl realized had been pretty much bonded to a stranger and the other way around.

Being with Jazz showed him the terrible and rushed decisions he took when he was younger in his pursuit for the mech that would become his bondmate. It was a relationship destined to fail no matter how much he could have tried to save it. Even now when he was older and wiser through experience, he knew that relationship could not be sustained with just blind hope, good intentions and dreams.

This was yet another thing he was thankful about his relationship with Jazz. It had become a learning experience in itself. He enjoyed Jazz’s company, their mutual affection, the notion of being cared for and caring in return for the mech that made him feel so happy, but he had learned through Jazz where his and his bondmate’s past mistakes had been. They communicated and compromised for one another, accepted their faults and endeavored to correct them. They loved each other for whom they were, and their nobility and titles meant nothing for them. Prowl could be Prowl with Jazz, and Jazz did not have to be the noblemech around Prowl.

There were things about the relationship that still needed to be worked out. Eventually interfacing would come to be a topic to be addressed. That would be yet another learning experience for himself and for Jazz, too, he was sure. Prowl hoped it would be a more pleasant learning experience than it had been with his bondmate, both for himself and Jazz.

The most important thing, though, was the possibility of bonding to Jazz. Lord Prowl was more and more convinced that he did want to bond with Jazz, give a part of himself to a mech he trusted and hopefully be trusted with a part of Jazz in return. But whether or not he could, was where the whole issue became a difficulty. What could he do to know for certain if he could bond to Jazz? There was always the option of agreeing finally to Perceptor’s requests if only to find out if there was any possibility to consummate a bond with Jazz.

“My Lord.”

Volt’s voice brought Prowl’s attention back to the present and he looked up from his plate with his energon to his servant. “What is it?”

“Lord Jazz is here to see you, my lord.” Volt bowed politely.

Prowl nodded once and looked down at his mostly untouched plate. “I’ll see him now, please bring more refreshments for Lord Jazz.”

“At once, my lord.” Volt turned around to lead Jazz inside and head back to get more energon goodies ready for the younger mech to share with the lord.

Prowl smiled a little as Jazz strode into the room and stood up to receive him, meeting him half way, wrapping his arms around Jazz and pressing his forehead against Jazz’s helm. Jazz smiled weakly and leaned against Prowl in the gentle embrace. “I’m sorry, I did not let you know I was coming. I hope I didn’t interrupt anythin’ important.”

“You did not, don’t worry.” Prowl stroked the back of Jazz’s helm, able to see in Jazz’s smile that something bothered the smaller mech, punctuated by the mech’s sudden appearance. “What’s the matter?”

Jazz sighed heavily and did not say anything for a while, merely resting against Prowl for a while and allowing the mech’s embrace to calm him and soothe his troubled spark. Prowl did not press the matter anymore, knowing Jazz would speak to him when he was ready to explain himself.

Finally, Jazz heaved a sigh and pulled away a little. “Ya know, it ain’t easy ta be in a relationship with you.” Jazz said with a little smile, despite the words, the tone was endearing. “I love bein’ with ya, an’ I love you more than anythin’, but everyone keeps tryin’ to stick their olfactory sensors in our business.”

Prowl quirked an optic brow. “I must suppose, then, that something has happened that is relevant to our relationship?”

Jazz nodded and leaned better against Prowl once again. “They keep askin’ questions. I know most of them ain’t malicious, but they rub me wrong nonetheless.”

The Lord of Praxus suspected what some of these questions were, as he knew some whispers and rumors going through the high circles wondered about whether Prowl had taken Jazz to his berth yet, and it they would attempt to or could even bond. “The uncertainty of some of their questions is, indeed, unsettling. I understand why you would dislike the questions, as you do not have an honest answer to give.”

“It kind of feels like they’re tryin’ ta pressure us.” Jazz looked up at Prowl, a silver clawed hand coming to touch the other mech’s pale cheek plates. “I don’t want ta do anythin’ in our relationship that we ain’t both fully convinced we wanna do.”

Prowl hummed for a moment, agreeing silently with Jazz’s statement. He considered the situation they were in and his own feelings and the thoughts he had been entertaining earlier that cycle. “Then tell me, Jazz, what are your thoughts about the subjects brought up by these questions?”

“Ya mean like interfacin’?”

Prowl nodded. “It’s one of the subjects that I’m certain has been asked to you. Our relationship has remained chaste so far, but I want to know what do you think about our lack of intimacy and the possibility of engaging in the future.”

“Ya always speak so formal when yer invitin’ a mech ta yer berth?” Jazz grinned playfully, teasingly, but sobered after a moment. “To be honest wit’ ya, I am perfectly happy with the relationship as it is. I feel we’ve given ourselves time ta know each other, rather than time t’just frag each other. I mean, yeah interfacin’ is nice an’ all but I love you and I want t’know you, the physical gratification is jus’ an added bonus.”

“If I were to request that we steered our relationship towards touching those grounds, would you be amenable with that?” Prowl asked and brought a clawed finger to trace the edge of a helm fin. “I am not asking that we interface right away, of course. But when it eventually happens, I would like the experience to be enjoyable for both, revealing in its own right, but...”

“Ya don’t want ta feel inadequate like yer old bondmate made ya feel on your first time together.” Jazz finished for him. “Well, for one, I think ya might be more experienced than I am in that one, given the things ya endured. But we can learn together, ya know? I can tell ya what I like, an’ you can guide me back. It’s jus’... enjoyin’ another way to be close an’ together.” Jazz tilted his helm with an endearing smile. “Ya want ta ‘face me, my lord?”

Prowl smiled but shook his head. “I find the prospect to be tempting, as you are a very attractive mech in more than one sense, but I am not in a hurry. I am curious as to whether or not you’re interested in doing it.”

Jazz couldn’t help but lean his helm towards the finger that stroked his fin. “Bein’ with you in any way is enough fer me. I won’t say I am not a little curious and nervously thinkin’ about it, whenever you feel comfortable to do it, but I’m not in a hurry either. I just want t’be with ya.”

“Then tell me, Jazz.” Prowl smiled and brought his hand to take the hand that caressed his face. “What are your thoughts about bonding?”

Jazz’s intakes hitched for a moment, not sure how to breach that subject. “If you wanted to, an’ if we could... I’d love to be yours forever.”

Prowl nodded, bringing Jazz’s palm to his lips, pressing his lip components gently against the silver plating. “I am not certain myself if I have the capability to bond to another mech after the decease of my previous bondmate. I admit to being afraid of what the bond could turn out to be. I’m scared the same experience could repeat and we’d have a weak bond... but I, too, would like to be yours for the rest of my life, and what afterlife exists.”

Jazz smiled a little sadly. It was almost unfair that they both wanted to bond to each other, and did not know if they could consummate the bond, and even if they could, what if the thread that united them was as faint and nearly non-existent as it had been with the Lord’s first bondmate?

They stayed like that for a long time, neither spoke even after Volt delivered the goodies and energon for Jazz, until Prowl decided that the circumstances with Jazz were different, and even if they could not consummate the bond or if it turned out to be as weak as the bond he had with his late bondmate, things would turn out better for them. It was worth the risk, just for that chance to maybe, just maybe, be one with Jazz.

“Jazz?” Prowl asked as he held Jazz against him. The silver mech using his chest as a pillow, seemingly so tired he was almost beginning to fall into recharge on his feet.

“Mm?”

Prowl tilted Jazz’s face up to meet his own, his optics locking with Jazz’s behind his blue visor. “Jazz, would you grant me the honor of becoming my mate, and bonding with me?”

Jazz’s optics flickered rapidly a few times as the words fully registered in his processors, shaking away the sleepiness. “You really mean that?”

“I rarely joke, Jazz.” Prowl couldn’t help but smile a little, stroking Jazz’s cheek. “I have considered all the possibilities. And even if there is just one small chance that we can bond and it being as strong as the one my sire and carrier had, it is well worth the attempt. If you’ll have me.”

Jazz’s smile widened and like a rising sun of a new day chasing away the darkness of night, Prowl felt Jazz’s smile brightened even the darkest corners of his being. “Yes.” Jazz replied simply, cupping Prowl’s face in his hands, bringing him down for a soft kiss, sealing their engagement.


	31. Sparkless. (31/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (31/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Volt, Trax, Optimus Prime.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

The news about Lord Prowl’s and Lord Jazz’s bonding had spread faster than sand carried by the wind. There was a plethora of reactions, some positive, some negative and then there were those that wondered if the bonding could even truly come to pass.

Jazz had been only too happy to tell his grandfather about the news and Lord Trax was pleased to hear they would take to such commitment, hoping that Jazz’s and Lord Prowl’s sparks could be bonded and finally fulfill each other like they needed and deserved.

There were many formalities that had to be observed before any plans could be made, and Lord Prowl was already hard at work to carry over with those formalities. Before he could even make his official, formal proposition, he required authorization from the Lord Prime. It was an ancient practice that predated most of his ancestors, and that the Prime himself considered arbitrary and useless, but it was so ingrained into the customs of their species that he did not dare to remove it altogether.

In the beginnings of their civilization, the Lord Prime was not only the supreme ruler, but also the one that judged the propriety of things such as the selection of a bondmate by the Lords that ruled the shires and cities. Back then, if the Lord Prime did not authorize the bonding, the lords could not bond to their chosen mech and those that defied the Prime’s word and bonded anyway, were stripped of their position and sometimes even their titles.

The past few Primes had seen that tradition as something arbitrary, and rather than truly judge the propriety of the bonding, most of them granted their permission every time, turning it into something symbolic rather than something official as it used to be. The current Prime preferred to regard it as give them his blessing, rather than granting them permission.

Lord Prowl knew the Lord Prime would give them his blessing, but departed to Iacon nonetheless to carry with the formality. There was another important role filled by the Prime when it came to the bonding of the rulers of the lands. A bonding gift was to be offered to Jazz and his senior, his grandfather in this case, and the bonding gift Jazz would receive would be selected by the Prime himself.

Prowl traveled to Iacon and was received by one of the Prime’s aides. “The Lord Prime is excited.” The mech spoke in a hushed tone. “I think he has a soft spot for Lord Jazz.”

Prowl nodded as the mech led him around the halls towards the Lord Prime’s private quarters. “It’s been a while since a Lord had to ask for the Prime’s blessing for bonding. I’m sure that adds up to his excitement.”

“Certainly. Ah, here we are.” The mech showed Prowl to the door where the guards verified their identities before allowing them in. “My Lord Prime, Lord Prowl of Praxus is here.”

“Thank you, you may leave now.” Lord Prime watched his aide leave the room with a pronounced bow and gestured Prowl to come closer.”

“My Lord Prime,” Prowl bowed and moved closer as he was prompted to. “I hope you are well, my lord.”

“I’m well. You seem to be doing very well yourself, Lord Prowl. Much happier.” The prime smiled warmly.

“I am.” Prowl admitted, allowing a small smile to creep over his lips. “I am certain you know the reason behind my happiness.”

Prime nodded. “I’m glad to see your relationship with Lord Jazz is going so well, to the point you’ve chosen to bond to him. He’ll make a fine bondmate, I’m sure.”

“If I can bond to him.” Prowl let out a soft sigh. “We don’t know if I can actually bond to him, but we will try nonetheless. I want Jazz to be my mate and be his mate in return, and for that reason I have come to request your permission, my Lord Prime.”

“I sincerely hope you can establish a bond with Lord Jazz.” The Prime turned to pick something from his desk, a small black box that looked even tinier in his large hands. “Is that an official request, Lord Prowl?” he asked with a smile.

Prowl took the cue and lowered himself to one knee, binging a hand across his chest plates to rest over the left arrangement of crimson plates. “My Lord Prime, I have come to you to humbly request your permission to bond my spark to Lord Jazz’s. I leave this matter in your wise hands and await your judgment.”

The Prime nodded, smiling at the memorized words, the same plea spoken by the same mech many vorns ago, much younger and hopeful. He couldn’t help but think that same mech had come a long way, and was certain that now more than ever, he would actually be exercising his judgment as he took a decision. “Lord Prowl, appointed ruler of Praxus and member of a most noble line,” he spoke in a regal and commanding tone. “Are you certain this is what you wish to do? Is Lord Jazz the mech you wish to bond with?”

“Yes, my lord.” Prowl bowed his head a little more. “I am.”

There was a brief silence and Prime rumbled softly before taking a step back, gesturing with his hand. “Then as the reigning Prime of Cybertron, I grant my permission to proceed with this bonding. Raise, Prowl, Lord of Praxus, and accept this gift.” He held out the black box.

Prowl stood and accepted the box with a gracious bow. “Thank you, my lord. It is my promise to honor and cherish Jazz as my bondmate, for the rest of my life.” The last part was not part of the usual formalities, but Prowl’s own oath not to the Prime but to himself.

The Lord Prime smiled and relaxed his stance. “I certainly hope Lord Trax will not make you work too hard for his approval.”

“If he does I will endeavor to meet his specifications, then. I wish to bond with Lord Jazz more than anything.” Prowl assured, tracing the Prime’s shield of arms over the black box’s cover with his clawed hands. “I thank you, my lord. I should be heading back to Praxus to have the bonding gift presented to Lord Jazz and his family.”

“Yes, you’d best get going. Have a safe trip.” The Prime watched Prowl bow once more, cradling the box between his hands as he left the room. “May your wish be granted and your spark can be bonded to the one you love.”

\---------------------

Jazz had been amused when his grandfather began to tell him about the many formalities that were involved in the bonding of a land’s ruler such as Lord Prowl. Elites and socialites did not need to go through as many formalities and customs, but Jazz was well aware he was going to be bonding to a mech that was the most important figure in Praxus, and thus many rituals were to be followed.

One of them was taking place right now, as he sat on the couch, with all the propriety expected of a mech of his social condition but barely holding back the grin that threatened to take over his features, watching as Volt presented his grandfather, Lord Trax, with a black box emblazoned with the Prime’s shield of arms.

“Lord Prowl, ruler of the city of Praxus wishes to offer this gift to Lord Jazz, as a promise of bonding.” Volt said softly, his voice barely containing the emotion that was no doubt overtaking the old mech. “If Lord Trax would so allow it, of course.”

Lord Trax looked from the black box to Jazz with a stern expression, carefully schooled as if they were acting for an audience. “Are Lord Prowl’s intentions towards my grandson noble and honest?”

Volt nodded and bowed again. “My master wishes to honor and cherish Lord Jazz for the rest of his life, to give himself to Lord Jazz as he hopes Lord Jazz would want to give himself to my master.”

“I do.” Jazz said quickly, not caring if that was part or not of the tradition.

Lord Trax had to fight back a smile as he seemed to consider whether or not he would grant his permission. After a brief pause he nodded solemnly. “You may tell your master his gift is accepted. He has my permission to bond to Jazz.”

Jazz grinned and watched with delight as Lord Trax picked the black box and stood, opening it with a big smile, he turned the box in his hands, presenting it to Jazz. “You’re now linked to Lord Prowl. Wear this proudly, my grandson.”

“I will, grandfather.” Jazz said, holding his arm out so Lord Trax could attach the bonding gift to his hand. He gave up being proper and prim, he just grinned happily and so did his grandfather, both looked back at Volt who smiled faintly. “Thank you, Volt.” Jazz said, going to wrap the old mech in a gentle hug. “Would you deliver a message for him, please?”

“Of course, my lord.” Volt returned the hug freely, knowing jazz would want it no other way.

“Please tell your lord,” Jazz said, playing his role with all the seriousness he could muster before once more that smile broke through his facade. “Tell him I love him and can barely wait.”

Volt smiled. “I will my lord.” The old mech bowed and excused himself to return to Praxus to deliver the news and the message from Jazz.

Lord Trax relaxed on his seat and laughed softly. “Well that wasn’t easy.”

“Is this how it goes fer everyone that bonds ta a ruler?” Jazz asked with an impish grin. “I’m gonna have a hard time if the ceremony itself is this formal.”

“You better start practicing, then.” Trax shook his head, watching his grandson tracing his bonding gift with his silvery claws in awe. “Sometimes the Prime himself officiates the ceremony, so yes, they can be very formal.”

“I promise I’ll behave, grandfather.” Jazz nodded and sighed in contentment. The ornament in his hand made everything even more real. He didn’t doubt that Prowl had been sincere and honest in his request and would carry through with the ceremony and bonding, but to have a gift issued by the Prime himself gave it a sort of tangibility. His spark fluttered in its casing, thinking and awaiting anxiously the moment it’d be joined to Lord Prowl’s.

“I’m glad you both are taking this step, and I hope everything goes well for both and your future brings wonderful things.” Lord Trax moved from his seat to sit next to Jazz, wrapping his grandchild in a tight hug. “There’s much that has to be prepared and done for the ceremony and your bonding night, but I would like to request you let me take care of certain arrangements for your bonding night.”

“What kind of arrangements?” Jazz asked, basking in the warmth of his grandfather’s arms.

“Oh, that is a surprise; let’s just say it’s my bonding gift for you both. I’ll let Lord Prowl know so I’ll have access to whatever I need in his home.” Trax said softly, and remained in silence with Jazz for a while. Finally he spoke in a hushed tone. “I’m glad you’re going to be with the one you love but I hope you will visit me on occasion.”

Jazz could hear the faint note of sadness on Trax’s voice. He looked up, smiling to his grandfather. “I wouldn’t dream of leavin’ ya alone jus’ like that. Of course I’ll keep visitin’ ya, an’ Prowl said ya would be welcome ta come to us as well. I want ya t’be a part of my life, jus’ because I’m bondin’ don’t mean I’m gonna jus’ pretend ya ain’t around anymore.”

“Good.” Trax said softly and hugged his grandson a little tighter.

As volt finally reached the grounds of the Lord of Praxus’ home, he transformed, noticing the figure waiting for him on the balcony of the Lord’s rooms. Lord Prowl disappeared quickly and Volt knew he was expected in the Lord’s rooms. Moving as fast as his frame allowed it, he knocked on the doors, stepping inside once he was granted access.

“My lord.” He bowed.

“Speak.” Prowl stood straight, his wings fluttering lightly with barely contained excitement and nervousness. The event would take him one step closer to consummate his love for Jazz.

“Lord Jazz accepted your gift and Lord Trax has granted his permission.” Volt nodded with a small smile. “I also have a message from Lord Jazz addressed to you.”

Prowl nodded. “Very well. What is it?”

“He said he loves you, my lord, and can barely wait.” At his words, Volt could not help but feel blessed, watching the truly happy smile that now adorned his lord’s face.


	32. Sparkless. (32/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (32/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Trax.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

If Jazz thought the preparations prior to his presentation party had been long and tedious and incredibly complicated, he soon found out that had nothing on how much planning went into a bonding ceremony even without counting that the bonding ceremony of a state figure was twice as complicated and tedious as a normal bonding ceremony.

Both would have preferred something more private and personal, but they knew the expectation was laid on them and if Prowl did not take Jazz as bondmate with all the proper fanfare and flair of such important occasion, more so after Prowl had done so with his first bondmate, and if Jazz was to be recognized as Prowl’s legitimate bondmate the big celebration had to take place, and once more Jazz would be on the spotlight.

As tradition had it, Jazz wouldn’t see much of Prowl on the last few cycles prior to the ceremony, but until then, they spent every possible moment they could in each other’s company. It would have been even more enjoyable if they didn’t have to deal with more planning than Jazz would have liked when they were together. Invitations, a list of guests of honor, the feast that would be offered after the ceremony; Primus, they even had to pick the location for the ceremony itself.

Jazz never knew there could be so many options and things to do for a bonding ceremony of a city ruler, but the whole experience was proving enlightening even if not as enjoyable. Lord Trax himself had been busy planning away whatever surprise he had offered to arrange for the couple’s bonding night. Jazz admitted to being giddy and anxious for the night of their bonding, so much hung onto the delicate thread of their hopes. Would they be able to bond that night? If they couldn’t, what was going to happen with them? How would that affect their relationship?

Then there was the whole ‘first time together’ to get out of the way. Jazz was nervous, and he knew Prowl was too, even with all the good intentions and their mutual love, the experience itself could be a rocky start or the best night of their lives. Jazz admitted to a little naivety, assuring himself no matter what Prowl did, he would enjoy it and wouldn’t scorn Prowl or feel disappointed, given that Prowl definitely was more experienced this time around than he had been with his first bondmate. But at the same time, Jazz did not know if he would be a disappointment for Prowl, and that certainly was a worry in his processors.

Prowl assured him it would all be alright, but Jazz still had his doubts. Nonetheless, they were both looking forward and dreading their bonding night at the same time. Cycle after cycle would find Jazz pleading every morning and every night that they could bond, as he wanted to feel Prowl within his spark every cycle of his life. This, though, did lead to a moment of unexpected tension during the planning stage.

“Let me see it,” Jazz had asked abruptly on one such cycle while they were looking through a sampler of decorations for the tables from one of the many providers that offered their services to the Lord of Praxus.

“See what?”

“Your spark. Let me see it.” Jazz asked with a little smile, hoping to charm Prowl.

“No.” The answer came out so quickly and flatly that Jazz couldn’t help but feel hurt by the refusal.

“Why not? I’m gonna see it when we bond.”

Prowl had grown guarded and more agitated as they spoke. “And you will see it then.”

“But I want ta see it now. Please.”

“No.” Prowl had stood and was heading towards the door.

“Prowl, please. What’s wrong?” Jazz wasn’t going to let Prowl just up and leave like that, there was obviously something that wasn’t right and Jazz intended to get to the crux of the matter before it amounted to something else.

“I already told you. You will see it during our bonding night, not before.” Prowl muttered as he moved through the corridors in long strides, forcing Jazz to run up a little to catch up to him.

“There’s gotta be somethin’ goin’ on if ya get like this jus’ because I asked!” Jazz panted as he moved ahead of Prowl and brought his hands to the white and red chest plates to stop his betrothed. “Why don’t ya want me t’see it now?” Jazz asked firmly.

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Prowl looked away but made no movement to push past Jazz.

Jazz took a deep intake, trying to calm his own growing temper. They had discussions before, but they usually lasted a very short time and usually managed to resolve the issues bothering both. It was this communication that allowed them to enjoy such beautiful relationship. Now, though, Jazz knew he’d need to be patient and understanding as Prowl was definitely agitated and wouldn’t respond so favorably if Jazz kept pushing.

“Prowl, please, there’s somethin’ that ain’t adding up here an’ we gotta nip the issue before it grows bigger and harder to solve.” Jazz began to rub his clawed fingertips gently over Prowl’s chest in both soothing strokes and a more intimate kind of touch, more personal and affectionate without overstepping their mark just yet. “I love you.” Jazz said in reassurance and stood on his toes to peck Prowl’s lips. “An’ because I love you, I need ta know why this is a problem. We gotta communicate if we want this ta be a successful relationship, remember?”

Prowl heaved a sigh, looking away for a moment as a hand came to rest over Jazz’s hip and he tried to order his thoughts enough to explain himself to Jazz. Finally after a rather lengthy silence –-Prowl marveled at Jazz’s patience in waiting for as long as it took him to finally speak up; he explained the deep rooted fears that still plagued him. “I’m scared to show you my spark... I’m scared of finding out I have no spark anymore. What if I have one and it is just as hard and frozen as a crystal bud in the gardens?” He was afraid he was truly a living corpse that still survived despite his lack of spark, or that all he had left was a black mass of nothing sitting on his spark chamber.

Jazz nodded in understanding, gently reaching a hand for Prowl’s to squeeze it in reassurance. “Have you never seen yer spark after your former bonded passed?”

“Only once, when I had medics try to find out if I would be dying soon.” Prowl shook his head. “They said I was not dying, but there were changes taking place within. They couldn’t exactly tell me what it was, and after I found out my former bondmate’s diary... I have not felt my spark pulse the way it did before.”

Jazz frowned for a moment but tapped gently at Prowl’s chest. “Let me check yer chamber.”

Prowl frowned. “Jazz,”

“I’m not askin’ ya t’show me the spark, jus’ wanna try somethin’ and need access ta yer chamber.” He looked up at his bondmate-to-be with a little pleading smile. “Please.”

Prowl sighed but decided to allow this to Jazz. Commands long unused were brought to live as the hiss of hydraulics accompanied the sounds of plates parting and shifting aside to reveal a spark chamber. Jazz smiled at Prowl in gratitude and gently laid a hand to the spark chamber. He frowned a little, as it was cold. Jazz had touched his own spark chamber in occasion and it always felt warm.

Jazz parted his own chest plates and took Prowl’s hand, guiding it to his own chamber. Prowl felt the warmth of the spark chamber and shuddered involuntarily at the strange but welcomed sensation, feeling very faintly the pulse of Jazz’s spark beneath the hard protective metal that guarded the essence of the mech he loved.

Jazz took a deep intake of air and stroked the cold spark chamber in a soothing gesture. For a moment nothing happened, but Jazz almost gasped as his fingers twitched, feeling a very faint spike in the temperature of the hard metal of the chamber. The silver mech brought his head to the spark chamber, pressing the side against it and forcing his sensors to their maximum. A little smile broke up as he confirmed the raise of temperature, it was faint and very subtle but it was there. Then, just as he was about to pull away, he heard it. The faint near imperceptible pulse of a spark beneath the chamber. He nuzzled against the chamber, praying the spark would react to the affection. It did.

Jazz grinned and felt Prowl’s fingers curl around his chamber, feeling the excited pulse of his own spark against his white fingers. Jazz smiled at his betrothed. “You got a spark.” He said firmly barely able to hide his joy. “I don’t know what condition is in, though, but ya got one. I can hear it.”

Prowl wasn’t sure what to think of Jazz’s words. He couldn’t feel it, he really couldn’t, and he didn’t know why. Was perhaps a mental block of sorts? Was it really not there and Jazz was just hearing what he wanted to hear? He didn’t know, and in a way he wanted to understand, but in another, he was also afraid to know. Torn between being ignorant for fear that he wouldn’t like the truth, and wishing to know, just so he wouldn’t live in the dark about the subject for the rest of his life. He knew he would find his answer on their bonding night and could only hope for the best.

“I know yer scared, love,” Jazz said affectionately, moving away enough to allow Prowl to close his chest plates again. “But I know it’s there, an’ with Primus’ blessing, I’ll carry a part of it inside of my own spark after our bonding night.” Jazz closed his own chest plates and leaned forward to press a kiss to the seam between plates in the middle of Prowl’s chest. “I love you no matter what.”

Prowl felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Jazz could bring peace to him and make him smile. “I love you, too.” Prowl responded, leaning to press his forehead to Jazz’s. “I apologize for my behavior.”

“Nonsense, ya can’t erase vorns of hurt in one swipe. It takes time and patience, and a lot of support.” Jazz murmured and looked into Prowl’s optics, relishing on the warmth growing every cycle in the once icy blue optics. “An’, love, I got a lot of patience in here fer ya.” Jazz patted his chest plates and pulled away after a moment, taking Prowl’s hand. “C’mon, we still got a lotta plannin’ ta finish. Now I know why grandfather said ceremony planners charged so handsomely for their services.”

Prowl laughed at Jazz’s words and allowed his bondmate-to-be to pull him back to the room where they were going through all the planning needed for their bonding ceremony. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m a good planner, then. I can’t think about the bill for such services to be nothing short of exorbitant considering the size of the event.”

Jazz grinned happily at Prowl’s random burst of humor. “I like it when ya try t’tell a joke.”

Prowl nodded pleasantly. “I try.”

\-------------------------

Lord Trax spoke to the golden mech that looked at him appraisingly from behind the desk as he explained what he wanted.

“It is short notice, I know. But I’d appreciate if I could have your services.”

The golden mech seemed to ponder the request for a moment before she began to chirp and whirl away at an identical silver mech, her twin probably, moving around stacking and arranging boxes all around the shop. They communicated in some dialect Lord Trax was not familiar with, and from what he could see, although the silver one understood part of what he said, it was the golden one that could actually understand and speak the standard cybertronian.

After conferencing with each other, the twins went through a list that seemed to contain all their commitments for the upcoming decacycles. They nodded to each other and the silver one returned to her work while the golden one turned back to Lord Trax. “We can fit it into our schedule, but we will need some information.”

“Thank you. I’ll be glad to provide anything you might need.” Lord Trax bowed his head in gratitude.

The golden twin picked a pad with a list of requirements and handed it to Lord Trax. “Fill the information here and return it once you have everything. I need very accurate information or we can’t guarantee the work will be perfect.”

“I’ll make sure to have this information back to you as quickly as possible. I thank you again for making time for my request. I know you have a tight schedule.” Trax subspaced the list and shook the mech’s hand.

“It is no problem. Thank you for your visit, Lord Trax.” The golden twin smiled and watched Trax leave their shop. She turned to chirp at her sister, and both grinned widely in amusement.

\-----------------

Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but this bit was better standing alone as it is.


	33. Sparkless. (33/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (33/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Trax, Optimus Prime.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

I apologize this chapter is short, but uh... the next one should compensate for that. We're coming to the end finally!

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

The awaited cycle finally rolled by with a flurry of activity in two different households. In Lord Trax’s state the cycle started with an army of butlers and assistants preparing the transport that would take Jazz from his home to Lord Prowl’s where Jazz would make his new home after their bonding. The transport was given a fresh new coat of paint and polished until the green-silver surface was gleaming and as reflective as a mirror. Decals and paint accents had been added to follow in with local tradition, parading that one of the transport’s occupants was being taken to be bonded.

Several members of the staff were also hard at work on Jazz’s room, picking pieces of Jazz’s presence to pack delicately in a traditional arrangement that would be offered to Lord Prowl as gift and reminder that although Jazz would become part of his family, he was still member of Lord Trax’s family, and by induction so would Lord Prowl.

Inside the washracks, Jazz was undergoing a by now familiar assault by pressurized fluid guns that mercilessly fired their contents against his silver plating. He protested every now and then but remained silent for the most part, trying to be as cooperative as possible. Unlike his presentation ceremony, Jazz was most definitely eager to look as presentable as he possibly could. After the, in Jazz’s opinion, torture under the pressurized cleanser, the other less than glamorous part of the preparations began.

Jazz stood in the middle of the room as a plethora of hands emptied the contents of cans and bottles containing polishing waxes and rags that rubbed almost painfully against his plating until Jazz was short of being a walking, living mirror himself. His visor was replaced with a brand new one. Not a single crevice in his body had been left unattended. As per tradition, Jazz was then adorned with a small cloak not unlike Prowl’s, the shield of arms of his family finely embossed over the fabric in glittering patterns.

“You look wonderful” Trax said as he looked at Jazz with a soft look on his optics that showed how proud if a little sad he was of the mech that stood perfectly still before him. “Lord Prowl better take good care of you.”

“I’m sure he will, grandfather.” Jazz smiled at his grandfather, bringing a hand to Trax’s arm to reassure him. “As I will do for him.”

“He couldn’t ask for a better mech to bond with.” Trax smiled down at the younger mech and carefully wrapped his arms around Jazz, mindful of the polish work done to his grandson. “We’ll be ready to depart in a few joors.”

Jazz nodded and took a seat on his berth, subspacing one of the books he had borrowed from Prowl and that would be returned to his library after their bonding, deciding to read for a while to pass the time until they were ready to depart.

\-----------------------------

In Lord Prowl’s home, there was not a single servant that wasn’t juggling two or three tasks as the place was prepared for the grand event that was to take place in merely a few more joors. Since early in the cycle Volt had been organizing the staff to have the last touches to the Lord of Praxus’ estate prepared for the occasion.

Even though Prowl would have preferred something a little smaller and more private, as a ruler his bonding ceremony could be nothing short of a city-wide celebration in itself. It had been done for his first bondmate, and Prowl would do so for Jazz as well, especially since it would serve to bring the point home for any potential detractors to their relationship that Prowl took Jazz seriously and held him in high standing, and that Jazz would had an official role himself just as his bondmate was expected to.

Prowl had talked about it with Jazz after their engagement, and the silver mech knew what was expected of him and was willing to put up with it. He knew that bonding a Lord implied responsibilities, but he was a very adaptable mech when he put his spark to it and for Prowl, Jazz would do anything.

Symbols of good fortune and prosperity were hung on every door and colored lengths of fabric decorated the halls leading to the ballroom where the reception after the ceremony would be held. By Jazz’s insistence, the ceremony would be performed within the grounds of the Crystal Gardens. Seats and a proper podium had been brought in and arranged around the beautiful gardens for the ceremony.

Everything was going according to plan, save for one not so small pair of details that currently stood in their polished silver and golden glory before the Lord of Praxus. Prowl stared at the twin sisters that held a collection of boxes in their hands, the silver sister was holding the handle of a little cart with more boxes pilled one over another.

“I hope we’re not in the wrong household, but I don’t think there are many ‘Prowl, Lord of Praxus’ living in the vicinity.” The golden twin smiled with a complacent smile, her long fingers playing idly with one of the ties holding a batch of boxes together. “Lord Trax has sent us to prepare the gift he commissioned for the Lord of Praxus’ and his grandson’s bonding night. We will need access to the Lord’s rooms.”

Prowl did remember Lord Trax asking for his permission and cooperation for the arrangements for their bonding night, but the twins standing before him he had not expected. “May I ask exactly why do you need access to my personal rooms?”

The silver twin chirped and whistled with a smile, explaining in a language Prowl could not understand the motives that prompted them to request access to his rooms. The golden sister, though, took to enlighten him. “For your bonding night, Lord Trax commissioned some of our finest work, since your bonding night will take place, I assume, in your rooms, it’s there where we will need to set everything. I guarantee that this will be a night neither you or your future bondmate will forget, if you allow us to do our work.” The golden one smiled knowingly.

Prowl cast a last glance at the pair of twins, but decided to let them do their work; after all, he trusted Lord Trax and hoped whatever this pair of strange mechs were set to do would truly make this an even more special night. He led the twins to his rooms that had already been cleaned and prepared and frowned as the pair of them began to point out at certain things, not sure if they were criticizing the interiors or just pointing out where they would do... whatever it was they were set to do.

“I must prepare myself for the ceremony, if you need anything else, let me know.”

The golden mech nodded and turned around with a smile and a wave of a long fingered hand. “We’ll begin to prepare everything here, we’ll also await for your bondmate here, the gift involves him strongly in this.” With a final wave of her long fingers she turned to her sister and both began to chirp and whistle, discussing their upcoming work. Prowl cast a last uncertain glance at them and left the room.

As Jazz did, Prowl stood under a very meticulous cleaning, a fresh coat of paint and polishing. He wore a long black cloak with silver lining and the marks of his heritage adorning the back of the garment, flowing gracefully from underneath the complex arrangement of panels of his back. His paint gleamed under the lights as he adorned himself with a sash and the proper decorations of his station and title.

Soon enough, the Lord Prime arrived under heavy security as was expected, and Lord Prowl received the ruler of Cybertron in his office where both mechs talked briefly. “The ceremony will take place in the gardens at Jazz’s insistence.”

The Lord Prime, as polished and decorated as the city lord before him nodded in agreement. “I think it’s fair that it takes place in such an important place of Praxus, and the testament of the love of your progenitors, Lord Prowl.”

“I would like to think that by doing it there, they are giving us their blessing.” Prowl admitted with a tiny, hopeful smile.

“I’m certain they are.” The Lord Prime stood and patted Prowl’s shoulder. “Let us go, then, your betrothed is on his way according to my assistant.”

Prowl seemed tense for a moment but it quickly disappeared as he led the Lord Prime to the gardens and the arrangement set up for the ceremony.

The guests had all arrived in time for the ceremony, all waiting anxiously the arrival of the two mechs to be bonded. Lord Prowl led the Lord Prime and his soldiers to the altar where he awaited himself.

Through the streets of Praxus, many mechs watched from the streets as a silver transport carried the would-be mate of their reigning lord, many greeted him with excitement while others merely watched out of curiosity. Jazz knew this was just the beginning of the life he would lead as the bondmate of a ruler, but he did not care. He waved back through the windows of the transport to those that greeted him and waved at him, ignoring any looks of disapproval some mechs would throw his way. Jazz knew that despite the validation of the Lord Prime himself, there were still many mechs that did not approve or accept his bonding to Lord Prowl, but Jazz was determined to face that off in whichever way was necessary. There was no way he’d ever give up on Prowl, he loved him and wanted nothing more than to bond with him.

Finally, the transport pulled to a stop before the estate of the Lord of Praxus where an escort of soldiers awaited for him. Lord Trax came out of the transport first and led Jazz towards the gardens through the pathway specially decorated for the occasion.

Jazz forced himself to keep a serene and proper expression, but even he couldn’t hold back a tiny smile as he moved through the gardens following his grandfather and caught glance of his soon to be bondmate. It was like a dream was becoming a reality and he waited patiently as Lord Trax initiated the exchange.

“Lord Prowl, ruler of the noble city of Praxus. In behalf of my honorable family, I entrust to you a shining jewel in the treasure of my family.” Lord Trax began the long rehearsed speech. “I ask of you, Lord Prowl of Praxus, to take care of Jazz as the family that he will now become for you.” Lord Trax picked Jazz’s hand that wore the bonding gift, holding it out for Lord Prowl.

Prowl listened to every word spoken by Lord Trax and quickly took Jazz’s hand that the mech offered. “I swear upon my honor, that it is my intention to treat Jazz with respect, to honor him and love him as the other half of my spark deserves. As he is to be my family, just like I will be for him.”

Lord Trax let go of Jazz’s hand waiting until Prowl’s hand took his grandson’s and he cupped their joined hands between his own. “I welcome you, Lord Prowl into our family.” He said softly as he finally let go of their hands and stepped aside, taking the seat set aside for him in the first row.

Prowl and Jazz smiled to each other and turned their attention to the Lord Prime. The Prime held his hands up for the attention of all gathered and spoke loud and clear for all to hear. “The union of two sparks into one is a happy occasion for those that have consented to willingly part with a half of themselves and entrust it into the hands of another.”

Prowl and Jazz lowered themselves to their knees, hands still joined as an aide of the Prime pulled a length of a braided ribbon to wrap it around their shoulders three times, handing one end of the braided ribbon to Jazz, the other to Prowl.

The Prime explained the graces, gifts and challenges of bonding, the mythical origins and the fanfare that accompanied such occasion. He exalted the virtues of those that chose to bond and live up to the full meaning of the act. The responsibilities from one to the other, and the emotional, physical and spiritual society that they would now become.

“Prowl, Lord of Praxus. By bonding yourself to Lord Jazz, you give yourself a part of your spark,” Prowl ignored the flurry of whispers that followed this statement, smiling a little as he felt Jazz’s hand squeeze his own in reassurance. “To a mech that will forever hold that part of your spark within his own. Will you accept to give up a part of yourself to another being and trust your life to him?”

“I accept. For I am not giving up a part of me, I am winning a part of someone else to fulfill me and complete me. It is my hope and I will endeavour to ensure that I can fulfill and complete, to honor and love the one I will have the honor to call my bondmate. I willingly give myself to Jazz.”

The Prime turned to Jazz. “Jazz, created into the noble family of Lord Trax. By bonding yourself to Lord Prowl, you give yourself a part of your spark to a mech that will forever hold that part of you within his own spark. Will you accept to give up a part of yourself to another being and trust your life to him?”

Jazz smiled brightly as he looked up at the Prime with certainty and determination glowing in his optics behind his blue visor. “I accept. I have no doubts and no second thoughts. I give myself willingly to Prowl, as I know his spark will complete me and fulfill me. It is my hope and fervent desire to complete him and fulfill him, to love him as he deserves.”

The Lord Prime looked at the guests. “You all pay witness to the union we oversee today. Under Primus’ guidance and the wisdom invested by the Primes before me, I pronounce my acknowledgement of Lord Prowl of Praxus and Lord Jazz as each other’s bondmate.”

The guests all stood up, clapping and cheering as the Prime took a ceremonial tool handed to him by an aide and stood before the two mechs, etching symbols into their helms and Prowl’s chevron while the guests chanted traditional cants of prosperity and good fortune for the newly bonded.

Lord Trax smiled, as this was just the beginning of one of the most important cycles of Jazz’s and Prowl’s life.


	34. Sparkless. (34 Part 1/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (34 Part 1/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death. Smut  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, 'Twins'.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. This is the first part because this whole chapter is quite long. More will be posted through the week. Yes, I'm evil.

Jazz wasn't sure whether to be uncomfortable or just downright embarrassed with his current situation. The two mechs that currently poked and prodded him everywhere (twins he supposed, given their identical appearances despite one being golden and the other silver) spoke amongst themselves with a series of whirls and chirps that sounded more like sparkling talk than any dialect he knew of.

He found a little comfort in knowing himself just a little taller than the two mechs that poked him and touched his plating, seemingly looking for the adequate areas of his plating where to affix the delicate and intricate pieces of filigree they had brought with them. He didn't know why they were doing that, he had just undergone his bonding ceremony less than five joors ago, and as soon as Prowl announced they would be retiring, the two mechs had appeared and requested he followed them. He was surprised to find they had access to his bondmate's rooms, the two mechs had pushed him unceremoniously into the lounge, subspacing several boxes and then proceeding to all but grope him in apparent search of proper places to attach the pieces of filigree in the boxes over his frame.

He wished he could understand what they were talking about, as they chirped and whirred at each other, seemingly trading opinions over where and what pieces should be attached to his frame. Jazz squeaked as he felt the golden twin nudge his leg to force him to spread his legs to widen his stance over the mat he had been asked to stand on. "Be quiet," she spoke in standard Cybertronian as she chirped back to her sister and both lowered to their knees one before Jazz, the other behind him. Jazz watched the golden twin pick a brush and dip it into a clear substance and then with great mastery, she began to paint something on his plating, right on the armor plate above his groin, he squeaked again and scowled as the silver twin chirped angrily at him. Jazz didn’t know what the golden mech was doing, but shortly after painting whatever it was with the clear fluid, she picked a handful of dark silver glittering powder and sprinkled it over the plate that had just been painted on, embossing it.

After repeating the operation a few times, Jazz could make out very clearly what the golden mech had painted on his plating, the shield of arms of Prowl’s family masterfully woven into the Prime’s sigil. The very same sigil was discreetly displayed on Prowl’s plating. Though, in Jazz’s mind his own was everything but discreet. As if she could hear his thoughts, the golden twin smirked up at him. “Don’t worry, the glitter will fade through the course of the night.” She proceeded to clean up the remnants of the powder and worked on polishing the plates, touching up his detailing wherever necessary. After that was done, the silver twin picked up a small length of fabric and handed it to her sister, who slipped it up until the piece was pressed firmly against his groin, hiding the sigil.

"Uh, care ta share what are the two of ya doin'?" Jazz tried to ignore the hands that held the fabric against his plating, watching as the silver twin reached for another piece of filigree that came to wrap around his hip. The silver twin glared at him with irritation, chirping with evident annoyance as she reached for another piece. The golden mech that seemed to be the only one that could speak standard Cybertronian frowned at him. "We're helping you into your bonding garb."

"Bonding garb?" Jazz watched as the two mechs secured the filigree around his hips, the pieces carefully overlapping on top of the fabric pressed against his plating, holding it in place, falling like a loin cloth. The golden mech nodded as she busied herself attaching more pieces of filigree to his thighs. "Lord Trax had this commissioned for you. It's a traditional garb worn by mechs with sparks that have not been broken on their bonding night."

Jazz's optics flickered on and off as the mech carried on with her task, as it dawned on him that he was being dressed for his bonding night, for the actual bonding, and that made him shift a little nervously. "Is this necessary?" The golden twin glared at him again, making sure the filigree wrapped Jazz's other thigh as smoothly as possible. "The garb has a practical function. It is meant to aid in the process and preparation of both bondmates to merge their sparks."

"It does? How?"

The silver twin chirped and whirred irritably as she worked on Jazz's back, adding pieces that traced lovely arches over his back joining with the pieces holding the cloth. Her sister sighed and patted her arm as she turned back to address the soon-to-be-bonded. "There's little glyphs written on the filigree, they spell poems and songs meant to entice and arouse your bondmate. To be removed, these pieces must have the mech speak the poems or sing the songs; the vibration of his sound waves will force the magnetic devices to detach, which is in turn meant to arouse you. In case you aren't by the time your bondmate is ready to merge with you."

Jazz flickered his optics on and off again, suppressing a shiver at the idea of Prowl murmuring such poems to him. He tried to remain still as they finished attaching pieces to his body, swirling filigree wrapped around his chest, his hips, legs and arms, and more filigree was placed on his head.

The silver twin completed the set with a long piece of sheer fabric that covered Jazz almost from head to toe. She smiled for the first time and whirred enthusiastically, stepping back to admire her work. "You are ready for your bondmate. You must now await him on your berth." The golden twin nodded as she began to subspace the remaining boxes. "May this bond be prosperous and you and your bondmate be graced with Primus' blessings and strong heirs."

Jazz felt his cheek plating heating up at the mention of children. He hadn't thought that far into his and Prowl's life together, but he admitted eventually he would like to breach the subject with his mate wanting to know if the mech would want to pursue offspring, well aware Prowl would have a strong reaction whether in favor or against it. He pushed the thoughts aside for now, thanking the twins for their help and watching them leave before he strode through the rooms towards the bedroom area. Prowl had given him a small tour through his rooms during their courtship, but this would be the very first time he would be in the mech's bedroom.

Jazz gasped as he opened the door to the bedroom, he couldn't help the sound that left his vocalizer at the size of the rooms, and the impressive, lavish berth that awaited him. He wanted to explore the room thoroughly, but decided he would do that later, he didn't know how long it would be before Prowl would join him. Jazz moved aside the fabric hanging from the canopy and couldn't help but chuckle at the size of the berth and the lavish pillows, cushions and the fine cover folded neatly at the foot of the berth. He climbed onto it, marveling at the perfect mixture of hardness and softness of the padding and he couldn't help but lay on his front over the berth, delighted with how comfortable it was.

Jazz rolled a little on the berth before sitting up on his legs, looking around through the sheer fabric of the canopy, able to see some details of the furniture and accessories despite the darkness the room was enshrouded in. As he fixed the fabric covering him a little he wondered when Prowl would join him, feeling that nervousness rise within him again, wondering what his first time with Prowl would be like. Despite some fooling around previously before he began to date Prowl, he knew what he would have with Prowl was going to be different to anything he had experienced before. He only hoped he would be able to give Prowl the enjoyment other lovers had in the past despite his own inexperience in the ropes of interfacing and love making.

While Jazz was lost on his own thoughts, Prowl awaited patiently, following the instructions he had been given. The twin mechs that had taken Jazz away returned to the room where he was waiting with Lord Trax, the golden sister informing him his bondmate was ready and awaited him. He had been given a small chest with several finely crafted aromatic candles, being instructed he was supposed to place them around his bedroom in specific coordinates around his berth, and cautioned he was not to look at his mate until he had lit every candle.

Prowl moved quietly into his rooms once he bid Lord Trax good night, his clawed fingers brushing idly against the chest's lid. The lights on the lounge were on a low setting, and he pressed his palm against the panel to turn the lights off, needing nothing but his nocturnal vision to be able to move through the room towards his bedroom. He was feeling excited but also nervous, a little apprehensive even. It had been so long since the last time he interfaced with anyone, he wasn't sure what was expected of him. Sure, he knew Jazz’s spark had never been broken into, and that perhaps added another layer to his nervousness --he had never been with a mech that had never bared his spark for another before.

Still, this night was a turning point for both of them, Prowl knew after this night his spark would be bonded to Jazz if Primus felt merciful and granted him that chance. He was afraid, very afraid his spark was really aberrant and abnormal enough that he wouldn't be able to bond to Jazz, even if he knew he would always love the mech and would do nothing but honor him even if his spark forbid them to join their souls together. He stepped into the dark room where, until the previous night, he had recharged alone, feeling his nervousness and fear growing a little as he could pick the faint sounds of Jazz's systems.

"Prowl?" Jazz murmured, and Prowl could hear the shifting of his hopefully future bondmate on the berth.

Prowl refused to look at the berth, heading for a nearby piece of furniture, opening the chest and he began to extract the candles. "You must wait there, I cannot see you until I finish a small rite before I can join you." Prowl could hear a soft, almost disappointed 'Oh' being muttered from behind the fabric of the canopy, and forced himself to keep his optics off the berth, picking the first two candles and moving around the room to place them in the designated positions, returning to pick the remaining candles until he had placed each one on their rightful places. Once done, he lit the candles one by one, beginning with the last candle he set down.

The candles did not only light the room with their dim glow, but Prowl could feel a mixture of faint scents coming from each candle. Each candle providing a different aroma until all mixed into a soft and relaxing perfume with a perfect balance of the different scents. Finally Prowl turned to the berth, gasping ever so softly as the faint light provided by the candles allowed him to see Jazz's silhouette through the fabric of the canopy, he could see Jazz was sitting on his legs over the berth, a length of fabric covering his whole body.

Prowl tried to push away his renewed apprehension and fear as he took slow step after slow step towards the berth, his clawed hands reaching to part the fabric gently as he moved inside, greeted by the most endearing sight he could ever imagine. "Jazz," Prowl murmured, staring at the sight of his mate sitting on his legs on the soft padding of the berth --their berth, a long piece of silken fabric hung over his legs, held in place by the finest filigree, pooling over his lap. "You look..." Prowl took a step closer, watching the veiled mech wrapped in delicate filigree, the fabric framing him, pooling over his legs and the berth tantalisingly covering his body, yet allowing him to see part of his shape, bright blue optics looked at him intently. "Primus, words fail me but... you look exquisite." he breathed as he finally knelt on the edge of the berth, his optics running over the attractive body.

Jazz couldn't help but smile, although it went unseen, and chuckle softly, feeling at that moment unusually shy. He shifted a little, moving his legs and revealing a little of the until then fully covered thigh. "Thank you," he managed a reply, feeling the soft scent of the candles filtering through the air, inhaling a deep intake of air to smell the sweet and soothing scent.

"You truly are stunning," Prowl couldn't help himself and moved closer, a white clawed hand brushed along one of the pieces of filigree masterfully wrapped around Jazz's upper arm, feeling even through the fabric the texture and the diminutive indentations spelling the erotic songs. "Let me see you." the chevroned mech tugged at Jazz's hand, prompting the smaller mech to stand on the berth, taking advantage of his smaller size and the height of the pillars of the canopy, fixing the cloth on his lap to show his mate the partly obscured arrangement of filigree that decorated him.

Jazz turned around slowly on the berth, his arms held a little away from his body to allow the Lord of Praxus to see the filigree, the sheer fabric that had been clipped to the back of his helm to keep it from falling did little to hide the masterful work of the filigree on his back, accenting the natural curves of his shape along with the spikier and sharper angles, flowing smoothly downwards to the perfect aft and strong, well shaped legs.

Despite the shyness and nervousness that now pervaded his body, the silver mech sunk back to his knees, leaning a little closer to his mate. "They said it was supposed ta help tonight," Jazz dipped his head, looking into Prowl's now darkened optics.

"I can see why," Prowl murmured, his own voice had dropped an octave as he brought a hand underneath the fabric to brush along the filigree wrapped around a shapely thigh, enjoying the different textures of the filigree and the glyphs, sneaking his fingers just below to feel the warmth and smoothness of Jazz's plating.

Jazz sighed softly, feeling Prowl's hand over his plating igniting a little too fast a certain level of arousal. Prowl wasn't sure if the candles had any effect or if the erotic songs and poems written over Jazz's body were having a too powerful effect on him, but the nervousness was all but forgotten now, wanting nothing more now than to make love to this exquisite mech. The chevroned mech scooted a little closer to his mate, bringing his lips to press a chaste kiss on the top of Jazz's helm, tracing little kisses to a helm fin, nibbling lightly on one edge before his errant lips brought him to Jazz's audio, murmuring softly. "I love you," he said, feeling the softness of the sheer fabric against his lips.

Jazz moaned softly, tilting his head as he felt Prowl's lips against his audio, bringing clawed silver hands to the mech's arms for support, needing the contact with Prowl now more than ever. "I love you, too." Jazz breathed softly, his optics dimming as he felt Prowl's arms sneak around his waist, underneath the fabric and trace the filigree wrapped over the small of his back. "I want to be yours," he murmured, leaning into the touch. "I want you to be mine."

"I'm yours," Prowl purred softly against Jazz's audio, lips pressing the softest of kisses to the small component. "All I am is yours, and tonight my spark will belong to you." Prowl promised, feeling his own passion and need for Jazz growing steadily. He shuttered his optics, images running in his CPU of the beautifully clad Jazz sprawled on the berth, legs spread invitingly, eager to see what the other piece of cloth tantalizingly hid from him; panting for him, pleading to be fulfilled.

"My spark already belongs to ya, Prowl." Jazz moaned feeling the soft kisses on his audio and the gentle hands stroking along his lower back, never crossing the limits set by the filigree above aft. Jazz was still nervous, but just like Prowl, he felt the nervousness give away under the assault of the soft caresses and the reactions they could ignite on him. Many times during their courtship Jazz had felt that small tingling left on his body after a too long or deep kiss.

"You honor me with your love. And all I can give back to you is myself." Prowl pulled away for just a moment staring into the dim optics of his bondmate through the sheer fabric covering his face.

"That's all I want, Prowl," Jazz murmured softly, smiling again although he knew Prowl couldn't see it well.

The taller mech brought a hand to Jazz's head, caressing his cheek through the fabric before he cupped the silver mech's face in his white palm, pressing kisses to Jazz's nose, navigating his way to the waiting lips, kissing Jazz through the fabric. Jazz moaned softly, parting his lips lightly to return the soft kiss, the tender nips Prowl lavished on him, leaving a small amount of moisture on the fabric from the condensation of their mouths as the kisses grew a little deeper, hotter. Jazz gasped as he felt Prowl's glossa brush against his bottom lip through the material, a tantalising taste of each other as the barrier allowed them to feel each other's mouths and glossas, yet not allowing them full contact and sensation. Prowl suckled on Jazz's lower lip, lavishing his glossa over the pouty lip, relishing on the partly masked taste that was purely Jazz.

He had kissed many mechs in his life, and each had a unique taste, but he found Jazz’s to be almost intoxicating. Jazz was as sweet as the finest spiced high grade could ever be, Prowl felt he could survive off the delicious taste of his now mate's mouth alone. Each kiss, even the chastest, left him oddly satisfied and still yearning for more.

Jazz moaned into the sensual kiss, leaning more against Prowl as his hands slid up around the fabric and along Prowl's arms, massaging the cables and struts, the strong yet smooth plating, tracing the stripe of golden separating the shoulder from the arm and then up to the wide shoulders, fingers dipping between gaps to massage the circuits, cables and structures underneath, earning a groan of pleasure from the taller black and white mech.

Prowl wrapped his other arm tight around Jazz's waist, pulling him closer as he finally released the now swollen lip, lavishing little licks and laps along through the now damp fabric that had become translucent. "I want you," he growled fiercely against Jazz's lips, nipping along until he finally pulled away just enough to slip his fingers underneath the fabric lifting it purposefully slowly and carefully.

Jazz groaned ever so softly as Prowl lifted the length of fabric, tucking it over his head before crushing their mouths together, his free hand slipping under tucked fabric still hanging from Jazz’s helm, and running along the curve of his back down to his aft, squeezing it before cupping it, lifting him and pulling Jazz to straddle the Lord of Praxus' lap. Jazz gasped at the action, being pulled flush against the warm body of the mech that soon would be his bondmate. "So beautiful," Prowl murmured as he kissed Jazz's chin, along his jaw and down to his throat, mouth nipping and mouthing at the cables, struts and components he could find there. "What ever did I do to deserve you?" Prowl asked, although not really expecting an answer, feeling his passion and need for Jazz growing every moment, but he restrained himself, knowing tonight he had to be as much as teacher as a lover.

He had to tread carefully, introducing Jazz to this level of love making and preparing him for the merging and bonding of their sparks, processes that if done wrong could damage his mate and the least thing he wanted was to hurt his mate badly, he wanted nothing more than to make this a night that both of them could look back with fondness. With that thought in the forefront of his processor, Prowl eased his affections, slowing down just enough to arouse Jazz without pushing him too quickly towards a frenzied state, the night was young and Prowl had every intention of taking his time exploring his mate and prepare each other for the moment of their physical and spiritual union.

Jazz sighed softly, feeling Prowl's affections ease a little, but never leaving his body at all, he could feel a clawed hand tracing over the fabric of the loin cloth, brushing his fingers against the embossed work over the armor plate. "Now, this is an interesting development." Prowl murmured against Jazz's neck, now brushing a claw tip along the edge of the fabric, tracing just that diminutive space that separated the fabric of Jazz's smooth plates. "I hadn't expected this." Prowl purred playfully, nibbling on a thick cable as he moved his hand around and splayed his palm flush against Jazz's rear, pulling him tighter against him until Jazz felt his lower half bumping gently with Prowl's pelvic plating.

"I look forward to find out what is below." Prowl purred again brushing his nose along Jazz's throat, inhaling deeply and nuzzling against the cables, cords and wiring he found there. He tugged gently on one of the flexible conduits before letting go of it, scrapping dental plates down to the struts and sharp spikes where his neck met his chest, inhaling the scent of his beloved.

"Guess tha's why it’s there," Jazz breathed, holding onto Prowl's shoulders as he tilted his head back, overwhelmed by the delicious touches Prowl was bestowing upon his delectable form, his accent growing thicker as his arousal escalated. Prowl chuckled softly against Jazz's metal skin, the soft rumble causing a vibration against Jazz's chest, earning a gasping whimper from the beautiful silver mech. Prowl took the time then to press soft kisses along Jazz's chest, glossa lavishing attention over the place the decorative filigree attached to Jazz's smooth plating. Jazz tilted his head back, his hands gripping Prowl's shoulders for support before he wrapped his arms around Prowl, holding him against his chest as Prowl lavished attention over him. Jazz wasn't one to be still for long, though, and he peppered soft kisses over Prowl's helm, kissing the crest, the chevron and the two points that protruded off the golden crest. His hands stroked the back of Prowl's helm, the back of his neck, brushing fingers over the cabling, sighing softly as Prowl rewarded his affections with a long groan full of longing.

Prowl groaned softly against Jazz's chest, enjoying the unschooled attentions Jazz lavished on him. It was strange that after being with lovers more experienced than himself, that he'd find such arousal in the timid touches of the mech he was to bond with. His first experience with his first bondmate had been embarrassing to say the least, both had overloaded but Prowl knew all too well he burdened the mech more than he had pleasured him, being forced to learn, their first few times together had been tense, he wanted to please his lover, making him feel the love Prowl thought he felt back then. He took other inexperienced mechs into his berth after his former bonded’s passing, even if their sparks had been broken into already. He couldn't say their touch was arousing and back then he had felt bad for merely taking his passions with them, trying to forget for a brief moment his child was gone, that his bondmate was gone and his own people now rejected him. He never dared to look at their faces as he took them, he ignored the voices pleading and calling his name. They overloaded fast, sometimes even before he did.

But even then, he still cared if they overloaded and enjoyed themselves, back then he was still a lover, only to find out through the grapevine even mechs he'd bed the night prior would be ready to speak lowly of him, of the monster they had shared their berth with, and he began to shy away. When he found his bondmate's diary and read the mech's view of their relationship it made him feel inadequate and insufficient in all levels, as a lover, as a mate. He felt he had failed the mech he thought he loved back then, and he no longer sought the company of other nobles that would take him to their berth, but even so his passions did not leave him. It was with shame and self loathing that he began to hire pleasure bots to take his pleasures with. It was nauseating to think how low he had fallen, him the ruler of a city with such high profile as Praxus hiring prostitutes to give him a reprieve, unable to indulge in any other activity that would give him a break from the harsh reality, interfacing was all that was left for him, trying to escape if for a moment the world crumbling around him through delusions and pretentions.

At first he still cared, he still wanted to make the pleasure bots feel his passion, feel the lover he could be, to pleasure them, make love to them. Feel that at least he was granting them a measure of joy. It became obvious too soon they did not care, that all he was for them was currency, just another client among the many they probably serviced each cycle. It only served to increase his loneliness and the emptiness in his spark. It was then, though when he finally found the final encrypted entry in his bondmate's diary that he discovered the crime the mech he believed to have loved committed. Afraid that the conception had been a mistake, the mech terminated the spark of their child.

That knowledge was the proverbial last drop, the last crack until his being crumbled entirely. He had cried that night, he had screamed, demanded of Primus to know what he had done to deserve his hatred. That night was the last time he felt any spark of life left in him. He had Volt bring him a collection of pleasure bots of any social levels, sinking into his denigration, taking mech after mech, sometimes so fast, so roughly he overloaded before they would even feel the first stirrings of arousal enough to accept him properly into their bodies. Each new coupling became less and less personal, each one becoming colder, until Prowl no longer felt anything. His passion was gone, his spark but a frozen flame that couldn't be incited or coaxed anymore. No pleasure bot, no matter the social background and the kind of services they were used to provide would awake in him any response, any excitement or desire. The last pleasure bot he ever hired was not able to even bring him any degree of arousal, he felt bored and uninterested, until he finally snapped at the pleasure bot, ordering to be left alone.

And alone was how he carried on with his existence from that point onwards, no longer alive, just existing and carrying with the duty his Sire had left him to shoulder. "I love you," Jazz's voice pulled his wandering mind back from his somber thoughts, tilting his head enough to look up at Jazz's face, the azure optics gazing at him with a love that he had only seen in the optics of his parents. Prowl clung tightly to the silver mech that kissed his chevron tenderly, inexperienced hands bestowing loving touches over his shoulders, and back. "I'll always love you," Jazz murmured against the red metal of his chevron. Prowl held Jazz closer, nuzzling his cheek against the chest of the mech that with one kiss made him feel alive again. Prowl shuttered his optics, allowing Jazz to murmur his love for him, not bothering to fight against the fluid that fell from his optics, overcome with such strong emotion. He knew now, that this was what love was truly like.

"My mate," Prowl murmured as his tears fell freely along his face plating, leaving a soft trail on their wake. "My true bondmate." He gasped at the strength of his love for Jazz, it was almost an entity of its own. Strong and fierce, yet inciting the greatest tenderness and kindness from him. He never experienced feelings so strong as he did now, and Prowl knew that what he felt back then for his first bondmate was but a mimicry of what his love for Jazz was. Their sparks were not joined yet, and Prowl could feel Jazz's love for him around him, like a cocoon that kept him warm and protected. Like a sparkling in its mother's arms.

Jazz soothed Prowl, peppering soft and tender kisses on Prowl's chevron, on his face. bringing a hand to brush away the tears, smiling shakily at the mech he loved beyond reason, his own optics fighting a losing battle against the fluid pooling at the corners. "Bond with me, Prowl. Make me yours and become mine." Jazz pressed a kiss to Prowl's cheek, soft and tender. The dam broke and Prowl felt all his passion, all his need, his desire, all the feelings he thought himself incapable of anymore rush through him.


	35. Sparkless. (34 Part 2/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (34 Part 2/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death. Smut. Plug n Play and sparkseckz.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. I'm sorry I made you all wait, stuff happened but this chapter is quite long. I hope you enjoy because I'm not very good with plug and play..

The dam broke and Prowl felt all his passion, all his need, his desire, all the feelings he thought himself incapable of anymore rush through him. He straightened enough to pull Jazz's head for a hard, passionate kiss. His glossa invading his love's mouth as his hands began to map Jazz's lithe body, fingers slipping between seams and gaps of armor plates, tugging cables and stroking circuitry and sending jolts of pleasure through the smaller mech straddling his lap.

Jazz's cries of pleasure were muffled by the mouth devouring his own, and had it not been because he had experienced a similar fierce kiss the cycle he confronted Prowl with the knowledge he had of the actions of his first bondmate the drugging kiss would have scared him a little with its passion. Prowl pulled away reluctantly, giving a long parting lap along Jazz's glossa as the kiss broke. Jazz began to whimper at the affections his beloved bestowed over his exquisite body, his own hands moving to caress Prowl's wings, mewling softly as the mech groaned his name, shuddering at the soft touches over the long panels that comprised his wings. Prowl was of the good mind of just removing the filigree covering Jazz's chest and bond his spark to Jazz's right there, but he forced his passion and desire back once more. Jazz deserved nothing but slow and thorough love making from him and by Primus, he was going to make this time memorable.

Without warning, Prowl leaned back on the berth, his head casually pillowed on the folded blanket, smiling at the surprised Jazz now over him, still straddling his lap, though his hands had quickly migrated to his shoulders for support. Prowl smirked at his mate, pressing a soft kiss to Jazz's nose, instructing the mech to sit up. Jazz did as he was told, idly pulling at the front of his silky loin cloth that was trapped between their bodies. "Show me," Prowl asked softly, and Jazz caught on the meaning quickly, lifting the fabric enough to give Prowl a look of his pelvic armor displaying proudly in all its glittering glory the sigil that marked him as a member of Prowl’s family. The same sigil decorated an armband that Prowl’s former bondmate had worn some time after their bonding, but only his sire, his carrier and himself had the marking embossed or etched on their plating. And now Jazz was one of them.

Prowl's smirk dissolved into a small smile, his blue optics darkened at the sight of the bonding sigil on Jazz's metal skin. The placement was not usual but not unheard of and Prowl theorized the selection had been made by the strange twins that had decorated his bondmate’s body –whether there was a practical reason or not, he did not know. White fingers took Jazz's hands guiding them to his chest as he traced his clawed fingertips along Jazz's arms, carefully caressing around the filigree. Jazz stroked Prowl's chest, moaning softly at the deep rumble of Prowl's systems and the husky whisper of his name, warmth spreading over his body, pooling in his spark, making him shift over the other mech's lap, whimpering softly as he brushed against Prowl's plating.

Prowl made a soft sound, and Jazz could feel the slight, near imperceptible bucking against him, an involuntary reaction that was nothing but a tantalising taste of what was to come. Jazz dimmed his optics, hands caressing Prowl's chest, lowering to his abdomen to caress the plates, structures and struts there, beginning to learn the contours of his mate's body. Prowl let Jazz do this, drawing pleasure from the unschooled, exploring touches, feeling sensors growing sharper and more sensitive as the inexperienced hands and fingers caressed him. As Jazz did this Prowl traced his own fingers over one of the armlets formed by filigree, and to Jazz's shock, began to sing the passage spelt by the glyphs.

The silver mech's movements faltered for a moment, surprised to hear his mate sing. It was so low and soft but there was no doubt Prowl was singing. He had expected the mech would rather just spell the words, as far as he knew, it would have the similar effect to detach the filigree. Prowl smiled, raising his voice just enough for the vibration of his song to do its work, the armlet on Jazz's right arm beginning to detach, and slide over Jazz's arm before fully falling off his body.

Jazz idly stroked Prowl's chest, leaning over to press a kiss to Prowl's lips, smiling a little as Prowl returned the soft caress. "I never expected ya t'sing 'em."

Prowl chuckled softly, nipping on Jazz's lower lip. "I reckon that singing is considered more meaningful, and its effect is supposedly more powerful." He dipped his head, feeling a little self conscious. "I apologize for the quality of my singing, however."

"Nonsense," Jazz hushed his mate with another chaste kiss, nuzzling Prowl's cheek with his own. "That was beautiful."

"My voice can hardly compare to yours, though." Prowl picked the discarded piece of filigree, allowing it to fall to the ground next to their berth. "Yours is but an ongoing sonata with each word you speak."

"That's very flatterin', lover," Jazz murmured, he had no false modesty about his singing prowess. "But ya ain't half bad yerself. I actually like it. I like it very much."

Prowl chuckled, bringing Jazz's head down for a soft kiss before he encouraged Jazz to return to his exploration, helping him to sit back up, feeling Jazz's hands stroke his torso delicately. The silver mech smiled at his mate, his hands traveling over the expanse of Prowl's chest, coming to his sides and back up as he let his claws drag lightly over the red plates that comprised Prowl's chest, enjoying the soft 'clink' as his claws dragged along each plate.

Prowl sighed softly, powering down his optics for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of those hands exploring his body, the younger mech's soft movements against him, hissing softly as he felt one of Jazz's hands delving into the gaps between armor plates, stroking timidly any cables, circuits and components he could touch, with feather light touches, showing his inexperience as he was definitely afraid to damage something in his exploration.

Jazz sighed softly feeling encouraged by Prowl's soft sounds in reaction to his touches. He grew a little more confident, but still cautious as he brushed his fingers more firmly over the components and cables, tweaking and rolling a bundle of wires between two fingers, jumping just a little as Prowl flinched and groaned a little louder. Startled and nervous, Jazz decided to leave his teasing of inner components for the time being, instead moving a little back on Prowl's lap to sit near his knees, his hands traveling down along the strong struts and structures that adorned Prowl's midriff, allowing his fingers to brush between plates, just the softest of caresses as Prowl reached to stroke his other arm, caressing it firmly but gently as he began to sing the words on the remaining armlet.

Jazz brushed Prowl's arm with his hand as the mech removed the filigree, as the silver mech's other hand traced the small gap between Prowl's midriff and pelvic plating, just stroking. A shuddering sigh had Jazz dipping his head shyly, his optics dimming in a mixture of excitement and nervousness, not knowing what to expect of the experience, but fully convinced he would not have this with anyone else.

Prowl himself was having a hard time of his own, feeling his passion and desire for Jazz growing exponentially with each piece of filigree he removed, and each timid touch his mate bestowed upon him. He groaned Jazz's name with absolute adoration, knowing in his spark Jazz was truly the one to complete him and enrich his life. Prowl decided it was time to up the scales now and tugged on Jazz's arm to make the mech sit back on his lap, pulling the smaller mech to lean over him and wrapped his arms around Jazz, pulling him for a leisurely kiss, his hands running up and down along Jazz's back, feeling the filigree and the indentations of the glyphs. Prowl tucked his face against Jazz's neck, using his fingers to read the glyphs, singing softly, deeply against Jazz's neck, his hot breath caressing his beloved as Jazz whimpered softly, clinging to his mate as the filigree began to detach.

With the pieces on Jazz's back detached, Prowl let them fall off the berth as well before sitting up wrapping one arm around Jazz's waist and the other below his love's aft, hefting the smaller mech enough so Jazz's chest was again level with Prowl's face. The Lord of Praxus peppered kisses and long, sensual licks along the perfect chest plates that guarded the wondrous life force that was Jazz's spark before he pressed his lips to the heated metal, beginning to sing the chants to detach the filigree. The vibration of his voice against the metal and the downright maddening tone of his very soft Praxian inflection had Jazz arching against him, holding Prowl's head to his chest as the smaller mech mewled in delight, feeling his lower body growing more sensitive, his own passion and need growing exponentially as Prowl lavished attention over his delectable frame.

Idly Prowl allowed the filigree to detach on its own, not bothering to stop its slow descent as he began to suckle on Jazz's chest, tasting the unique flavor of his love's plating, the faint taste of the fine waxes and oils used to polish and perfume the mech for their ceremony, the air of Praxus that clung like a lover around his plating. Jazz cried Prowl's name as his hands busied themselves with Prowl's shoulders and wings, knowing from an accident and past experience petting the appendages that they were one of Prowl's most sensitive spots.

Prowl hissed and tensed just a little as Jazz stroked his wings, his untrained touches not rough but definitely curious, exploring the intricate indentations that were characteristic of his wings since his creation. He murmured soft words of encouragement while he reached to peel and throw away the remaining filigree on Jazz's chest, keeping Jazz leveled where he was so his bondmate could continue his ministrations as he busied himself on Jazz's neck, capturing yet another cable with his dental plates and tugging a little harder.

Jazz mewled, tilting his head back to expose his neck better, delighting on the sensation. Jazz smiled as Prowl released him, brushing a claw tip to Prowl’s lips and then leaned to press a soft kiss to them. They exchanged a few more soft kisses before they turned hungrier, more desperate and passionate as Prowl decided it was time to get the remaining pieces out of the way, his desire for his mate and the completion, physical and spiritual, that would ensue growing.

Jazz gasped softly as he felt Prowl bend forward, laying him down against the soft padding of the berth they would be sharing from that point onwards. Prowl loomed over Jazz, a smirk playing about his lips as he brought a finger to trace the filigree on Jazz's left hip that moved down in a swift, gentle curve towards that panel embossed with the sigil and covered by the fabric. The tip of a clawed finger brushed against the fabric teasingly before tracing its path back over to the filigree, Jazz moaned softly in encouragement feeling his arousal growing. Prowl lowered his head to steal a kiss from Jazz's sweet lips before he trailed a path of kisses, suckles and nibbles along Jazz's throat, down his chest and stopping for a moment on Jazz's middle, nipping, lapping and licking on the plates comprising his middle section, glossa expertly sneaking into gaps between plates, teasing and tasting wiring and circuitry and earning a long, sighing whimper of pleasure from his mate.

Jazz brought a hand to his throat, racking his claws gently as he felt Prowl lavish attention over his body, arching and buckling underneath Prowl with every touch, every moist trail left by his glossa as it played with his inner components as much as his smooth, by now overly sensitive metal skin. Jazz's free hand reached to caress and stroke Prowl's helm, stroking and caressing his chevron, the crest crowning the white helm, the back of it to show his appreciation of Prowl's affections. Prowl moved further down over Jazz's body, pressing a chaste kiss to his hip above the string of filigree. He traced the same path his fingers had with his lips, as his hands guided Jazz to spread his legs more to fit against his mate better.

The Lord of Praxus peppered soft little kisses over Jazz's lower abdomen towards his other hip, glossa sneaking out to lap the small gaps between the strings of filigree supporting the cloth. He traced his path down to a thigh, his fingers brushing away the fabric partly covering the limb, fingers, lips and glossa working diligently over the plating, eliciting sounds of pleasure from the smaller silver mech. Prowl began his singing once more, chanting the overly complex piece that was engraved on the detailed, intricate filigree wrapped around Jazz's thighs. Jazz whimpered Prowl's name, arching in pleasure in response to the delightful vibration of Prowl's voice against his plating, the fire pooling in his spark burning stronger.

Prowl hummed as he discarded the now detached piece, suckling lightly on the plating before he moved his attention to the unattended leg, lavishing the same affections over the other shapely thigh. Jazz mewled, bringing his hands to grasp the pillows behind him, needing to hold onto something as Prowl continued his sweet torture. Jazz was sure something inside of him was going to melt at that rate, yet longed for more, more of Prowl's touch, of everything that was Prowl.

Prowl knew Jazz was almost ready for him, almost ready for the moment when their bodies would join in the sweet dance of interfacing, but Prowl knew Jazz was growing receptive, preparing for the next step.

As Prowl sang the verses written on the filigree adorning Jazz's other thigh, he began to settled better against Jazz's pelvic plating, pressing a single kiss through the fabric over the armor plate decorated with the sigil. He traced his lips in worshipping kisses while his hand discarded the detached filigree. Jazz cried out, his hips buckling against Prowl in reaction to his teasing caresses.

The chevroned mech nuzzled his cheek against the panel before picking the fabric covering Jazz's front, he could hear Jazz call his name in whimpering pleas, desiring and needing this as much as Prowl himself. Prowl whispered soft words of love to his soon to be bondmate as he lowered his face to the panel, peppering soft kisses and little nips, lapping and licking, tracing with his glossa the glittering contours of the embossed insignia. Jazz squirmed and buckled underneath, his hips bucking in reaction to every touch, a shudder ran through Prowl as his body reacted in kind, seeking that completion.

With mastery, Prowl carefully repeated the same action a couple of times, suckling on the smooth plating until Jazz was reduced to moaning and mewling incoherently, bringing his hands to Jazz's hips to hold the mech down, knowing his touches brought a strong reaction from his mate, his back arching and hips twitching against his arms.

Finally, Prowl decided it was enough teasing and moved to kiss a hip, beginning to sing the words engraved on the filigree wrapped around Jazz's hips, both pieces giving away at unison as Prowl began to peel the filigree off Jazz's delectable body, the fabric sliding off the smooth plating and pooling between Jazz's legs. Prowl discarded the filigree as the time was drawing near, Prowl traced his fingers over the embossed sigil while his optics searched through Jazz’s frame for the access port. His hand strayed from the panel embossed with the sigil and his fingers traced the armor panels, feeling for the near imperceptible seams of the panel he sought until the tips of his clawed fingers found their target.

Prowl remained silent for a moment, turning his gaze to the flustered face of his mate, his optics dim and clouded with passion, but still looking at him with a love that humbled the Lord of Praxus. Prowl leaned up against Jazz, murmuring a word of love for Jazz before pressing a chaste kiss to the well kissed lips. White clawed fingers racked gently over the armor plate covering the access port that slid away under his silent urging, his fingers traced around the rim of Jazz's port before carefully stroking the rim, Prowl swallowing Jazz's soft moan with his kiss as the fingers caressed him.

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck, kissing his mate back with all the love his body and spark contained for the taller black and white mech. His body was hot, receptive and ready for Prowl, enjoying and savoring every touch the mech dispensed over him. He murmured loving words to his mate between soft kisses, urging the mech to take him. "I don't wish to hurt you." Prowl whispered, his voice straining a little with the force of his self restrain and strong will battling against his own need and passion. If done without care and proper preparation, the connection could be painful for one or both parties.

"I know," Jazz gasped through his words as Prowl's finger traced the port, he squirmed a little, feeling little ripples of electricity crackling over the surfaces touched by those clawed white fingers. "I want this, please," Jazz moaned softly, peppering kisses and somewhat timid nips to Prowl's lips. "I want to be yours."

Prowl gasped at the almost physical entity that was Jazz's love, claiming his mate's lips in an impassioned kiss, his glossa seeking Jazz's, tangling with it as his finger retreated, searching through his own plating for the matching panel, savoring all the little sounds of pleasure Jazz uttered, and the hitching of his body in response to his ministrations. He shuttered his optics, tilting his head back as he released his passion, hissing as his body reacted and his own panel retracted, his fingers reached for the connector found above his own access port. He heard a soft gasp and turned darkened optics to Jazz's beautiful face, unable to hold back a smug smile at the expression of expectation and excitement on Jazz’s face.

Prowl couldn't help but find the wide optics and even redder cheek plating humbling and endearing, yet incredibly irresistible. He leaned forward to capture the swollen lips in a sensual kiss as he took hold of the connector and pulled it out of its casing, uncoiling the cable, groaning into the kiss as he guided it towards its destination. Prowl sighed softly as he broke the kiss, nipping on Jazz's pouty bottom lip a little more before he moved to position better against Jazz, bringing the connector against the rim of the waiting port. "Jazz, look at me."

Jazz turned dim optics to look at his mate, leaning up a little against the pillows to see Prowl's connector brushing against his access port. He looked back up to Prowl, fear and excitement showing equally on his optics. "When I establish the connection, I need you to lower your firewalls, it will feel strange at first, but I promise it will feel better eventually." Prowl warned as he searched his love's face for any indication Jazz didn't want to go on. Jazz nodded as he leaned back, one of his hands seeking Prowl's. Prowl obliged his mate, reaching to intertwine his fingers with Jazz's as he pressed the connector, gasping softly at the feeling of the connector sliding into place with the port and the first pulses of electricity surrounding it. It was the fact this was Jazz's port what made the experience all the more humbling and special, he hadn't missed this kind of contact in all honesty, but now, as the connector clicked into place, hearing his mate moan and his body tense as the firewalls that blocked Prowl’s access were lowered shakily one by one.

Prowl awaited patiently as the firewalls lowered and their systems began to synchronize, a certain discomfort growing in the smaller mech, although Prowl continued to soothe him, holding back the pulses of data already gathering in his end of the connection. The chevroned mech took a deep intake of air, considering his options. Jazz’s systems had never made this kind of connection prior to this night, and the swap of data would be a very strange sensation for Jazz at first, despite the stimulation and the arousal already coursing strongly through Prowl’s body, threatening to take over his self restrain and control he knew he needed to be careful and delicate in his dealings until Jazz was able to fully accept him.

Once all of Jazz’s walls but one had lowered Prowl decided to test their connection, he sent a small pulse of data of his presence into Jazz’s systems. He groaned Jazz's name, feeling the smaller mech's hand tighten its grip on his own, he squeezed back in a comforting and reassuring gesture as he began to push through the smaller mech's systems carefully navigating through what access had been made available to him, stilling against the last barrier, the last firewall that he knew was harder to lower. His presence nudged gently against it, and Prowl repeated this a few times, feeling the tension on Jazz's body ebbing away as he grew used to the presence inside of him, his body growing hotter as Prowl leaned forward to lavish kisses over his lover's face. Prowl brushed against the firewall several times, each time weakening the protective barrier, as Jazz was having trouble disabling the firewall to grant Prowl full access. He murmured a soft apology and before Jazz could even react, he sent a harder pulse of data through their connection, his presence driving into Jazz, tearing almost effortlessly through the firewall, wringing a soft cry of surprise and faint pain from the smaller mech underneath him.

"I'm sorry," Prowl stilled as he peppered soft kisses over Jazz's face, his free hand stroking the mech's side and hip soothingly, waiting patiently until the discomfort subsided. Jazz clung to his mate with his free arm, holding tight onto his love as he felt the unexpected pain in his systems being soothed away by Prowl's affections as Prowl’s presence was recognized as a wanted one. After a few moments he relaxed against the berth again, his grip on Prowl's hand loosening a bit and his legs moved a little to brush against Prowl's, indicating he was fine and his mate could proceed.

"Are you alright?" Prowl asked softly against Jazz's lips. Jazz didn't dare to speak, he didn't think he could bring forward any coherent sounds, wrapping his free arm around Prowl's back and nuzzling his face, whispering soft sweet nothings as he again bumped a leg against Prowl’s to indicate he was fine and Prowl could proceed.

Prowl pressed tender kisses over his love's face, stilling his presence inside Jazz’s for a while longer as he reached for Jazz’s connector, drawing it out and uncoiling the cable lovingly. He stroked the connector’s tip tenderly before he brought it to his own access port, murmuring Jazz's name as he clicked it into place. He lowered his firewalls effortlessly and their systems had to synchronize again to handle the dual connection. He felt Jazz’s curious presence brush into him as the smaller mech sent a pulse of data to test their connection. Prowl responded sending another pulse and his presence navigated deeper into Jazz, each packet of data charged with feeling and emotion as Prowl’s lips wandered to Jazz's neck, mouthing at the cables and conduits there while Jazz's body began to respond, Prowl hissed against Jazz's neck as he felt Jazz respond with packets of data of his own.

Prowl set a slow and gentle pace, sending pulses of data in a slow but steady rate as his hands began to busy themselves over Jazz's delectable body, stroking and caressing the beautiful mech that would be his bonded. Jazz's body began to respond to his affections, and soon the younger mech reciprocated each pulse of data with one of his own, his timing still erratic and inexperienced, but that was fine with Prowl, they had all the time in the universe to learn together. The thought sent a wave of pleasure and warmth through his body, looking forward to his life with Jazz as his bonded and all the intimate encounters that would follow as time went by, perhaps even someday he'd allow himself to entertain the thought of attempting to form a family with Jazz when and if he felt ready for that.

Prowl wouldn't openly admit it but he was terrified of messing up his relationship with Jazz like had happened with his former bondmate, he carried in his spark a great guilt, believing himself responsible in no little measure for his child's demise. It was true it had been his bondmate who had terminated their child before it could even be born, but Prowl believed it had been his fault for pushing his bondmate into conceiving so soon, believing foolishly the child would bring about the completion their bonding couldn't give them.

He refused to allow his thoughts to take him to that sad past, not now that he was making love to the most exquisite mech he had ever met, the mech that fought against even Prowl himself to win his spark and his love. Prowl sped up the pulses, stimulating both further, their pleasure sky rocketing as their mutual exchange gained speed and vigor. Prowl couldn't help but marvel at the feeling of being in Jazz’s systems, feeling at home, feeling as if his and Jazz's bodies had been created specifically to complement each other. Not even his first bondmate's body felt ever this welcoming.

Jazz clung to his mate as Prowl’s presence swirled into him, stronger and faster each time, and Jazz couldn't help but fall in place with Prowl's passion, his own packets of data trying to match and reciprocate the presence within him, enjoying the feeling of being invaded by his mate like this, to feel their bodies joined as one, their systems synchronized so flawlessly. Jazz pressed his face to Prowl's chest, little kisses, nips and licks encouraging Prowl further into their frenzy. The silver mech cried as he brought his hands back to Prowl's wings, his fingers tracing the intricate indentations of the panels, whimpering in delight as Prowl panted Jazz's name as if he spoke the name of a deity, feeling Prowl’s data flowing mercilessly into him.

Prowl held Jazz tightly against him when the mech caressed his wings, letting go of his self restrain while he sent packets of data into Jazz with abandon, panting his name and swearing a silent oath to love and cherish this mech for the rest of his life and beyond. He could feel their overloads were fast approaching and slowed down the frequency of his pulses enough to allow them to complete the last step, the moment that would grant them the union of their souls to match their joint bodies.

Jazz, despite his own abandon into their shared passion seemed to catch onto Prowl's intent, and he knew because his spark beat wildly within its case, longing to merge with that of his beloved. Jazz let go of Prowl to lean back better against their berth, the sound of hissing hydraulics and shifting plates heralded the revelation of Jazz's spark chamber. Prowl slowed down the data stream to a comfortable, but still pleasurable pace as his optics locked with the chamber containing a spark he was certain was as beautiful as the rarest treasure in Cybertron, perhaps the universe at large. Prowl looked into Jazz's optics, watching his beautiful mate bring his hands to either side of his head, submitting to him completely as he waited. There was love and absolute trust burning brightly in his mate's optics and Prowl once more felt humbled to be the recipient of that love and trust. He issued the silent command as his own chest plates parted, he watched as Jazz's chamber opened to reveal the most beautiful spark he had ever laid his optics on. It was bright, beautiful, so pure and immaculate -- everything he felt his own spark was not.

Prowl's data stream faltered for a moment as he looked away, reluctantly opening his own chamber, afraid of what would be revealed to both of them. He heard a soft gasp coming from his mate, and forced himself to look back at Jazz, wondering if he'd find an expression of disgust or shock in his face. Shock did show in Jazz's face but Prowl couldn't see any kind of repulsion from his mate and he ventured a look to his own chest plates. He could see now what had probably wrung the gasp of shock from his love, a black scar, like a black hole, ran across his spark, marring the otherwise perfect orb. Prowl looked away in shame, almost completely stopping his stream of data into Jazz. A hand stroked his cheek, gently turning his head around so he could face his mate. Jazz looked at him with that same gaze full of love, and Prowl felt undeserving, feeling the need to pull away, not wishing to taint that pure spark with his deformed orb.

"Don't," Jazz murmured as if he had sensed the thoughts that fluttered in Prowl's CPU. "Don't be ashamed, love. It's beautiful," Jazz whispered softly, his free hand delved into Prowl's chest caressing the spark chamber soothingly.

"I don't want to taint you," Prowl whispered, leaning his face against the gentle hand that stroked his cheek. "You're so pure, so perfect..."

"No, Prowl." Jazz brought his other hand to Prowl's face, pulling the mech a little closer until their foreheads touched and his legs wrapped around Prowl's legs, locking the mech against him. "Ya ain't goin' t'taint me. Yer goin' ta complete me." he pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Prowl's lips. "I want this. I want ta be yours. Please, love, be mine. Don't deny us this."

"Jazz," Prowl shuttered his optics, beginning to flow into Jazz’s systems once more. "Forgive me," Prowl whispered as he took Jazz's hands with his own, interlinking their fingers once more as he brought Jazz's hands to each side of his head, pressing their chests together and bringing their sparks into contact for the first time. Jazz gasped and whimpered, feeling his untouched spark caressed by another for the first time, it didn't hurt but it wasn't pleasant. Prowl pulled away for a moment, giving Jazz a small reprieve from the unusual feeling before he pressed his spark against Jazz's once more as their systems began to synchronize and send pulses of data back and forth. Prowl's spark pressed against Jazz's, tendrils of light beginning to reach into Jazz's spark, coaxing it to reciprocate and latch onto its chosen mate.

Jazz lost himself into the moment, wanting nothing more than to bond his spark to Prowl's and forever be part of the mech he loved. Jazz's spark followed its own desires, filaments of light weaving around its counterpart, latching against the spark it wished to merge with. Little by little, as Prowl sent packets of data into Jazz and Jazz reciprocated with his own, the sparks began to merge, pulling both mechs into a different world altogether.

Jazz felt as if a part of him had detached from his body, feeling suspended in an infinite nothing and everything. He could feel another presence with him in that infinite white; he searched, looking around until he found a light, warm and kind but troubled, afraid. Jazz knew right then that was Prowl's presence and he latched onto that light, soothing it as the perfect stillness around them grew warmer, matching the heat of their melding physical bodies.

Jazz couldn't help but feel a pang of anger shooting through him as his essence wrapped around Prowl's. Anger at the circumstances that turned Prowl into that cold sparked mech, that had his love fearful and troubled by the union that was meant to be happy. Angry with the mech that destroyed the wonderful mech Prowl had once been. He brushed it away, however, refusing to let Prowl's past to haunt them and overshadow the wonderful future he knew was ahead of them.

' _I love you,_ ' Jazz's presence murmured with all the love and adoration he could imprint into the words, trying to manifest his love in any possible way to reassure Prowl, coax him into dropping the last barriers, the last walls erected to protect himself from the hurt. There was a silence that seemed to last an eternity, until a warmth spread through Jazz's presence, feeling himself being wrapped by Prowl's essence, his warmth enveloping him completely.

' _And I love you._ '

Jazz felt their intertwined essences soar through that infinite white, slowly merging into one being, until Jazz couldn't tell where he ended and Prowl began. He saw flashes of memories, of emotions, of a beautiful sparkling feeling safe and warm in his carrier's arms, of a youngling hopeful and optimistic, of the colder lord falling in love with Jazz.

Their merged essence flared into a bright light, bathing the nothing and everything that was now their merged spark, Jazz felt a tug almost painful but not quite there, he could feel almost physically a part of him was being ripped away and replaced by a part of Prowl. From then on, he knew a part of Prowl lived within him and a part of himself lived within Prowl.

Jazz cried out Prowl's name, feeling suddenly pulled back into his physical body, screaming in ecstasy his first overload with his mate, arching against Prowl, hands gripping Prowl's in a vice-like grip. Prowl arched against Jazz, panting Jazz's name as his own overload washed over him, electricity crackling around them announcing their release.

Jazz mewled softly, feeling his body relaxing against the berth in exhaustion, his body spasming a little as the stream of data slowed down to a stop. Prowl buried his face against Jazz's neck, their hands and fingers intertwined still, Jazz's legs still locked with his own and their merged sparks still suspended between their chests. Neither spoke for a while until Prowl finally summoned enough strength to dislodge one hand and push himself up just enough to look into Jazz's face, his blushed cheek plating and dim yet blissful blue optics looking at him with absolute love and adoration. He dared to look at the merged sparks, just in time to see the orb begin to split, pushing himself up a little more, gasping in shock as his spark returned to its casing, no longer bearing the black scar that had deformed it.

Jazz smiled a most beatific smile, his free silver hand reached to stroke gently Prowl's spark chamber before pulling away as the chamber closed, protecting the spark once more just as his own chamber was doing with his own spark. Prowl looked down at his mate, laid on their berth, still panting in the afterglow of their first overload together, the veil framing his beautiful body as the silver mech looked at him, that beautiful smile still on his well kissed lips. Prowl was still in shock, realizing that his spark had been literally mended by Jazz's own, that his mate's beautiful spark glowed even brighter after their coupling and bonding. He could feel Jazz within his spark, not the faint, almost imperceptible presence his first bondmate had left imprinted in him after their bonding --Prowl could feel Jazz strongly within his spark, he could feel Jazz's exhaustion and his happiness. Jazz was happy and it was because of him.

"I can feel you," Prowl murmured in wonder, truly marveled by the feeling of Jazz within him, of his presence within his spark, so strong and wonderful.

"I can feel ya, too," Jazz took Prowl's reaction as confirmation that they had bonded successfully, that their sparks did take to one another the way it was meant to be. "Yer happy."

Prowl brought his free hand to his chest, stroking the plating over his spark chamber, feeling his spark pulsing, his half of the glowing orb that was their merged beings. He would no longer be alone, because wherever he went, a part of Jazz would be with him, just as a part of him now inhabited Jazz. "Yes." Prowl shuttered his optics idly feeling Jazz's legs loosen their hold around him. "I'm happy." Prowl looked at Jazz and smiled to his mate, his bondmate, feeling Jazz's happiness pulsing through the new bond they had formed.

Jazz reached to stroke Prowl's cheek gently, pulling the taller mech down for a soft, chaste kiss. "I love you, Prowl. My bondmate." Prowl's smile grew wider, more beautiful than Jazz ever thought it could be as their lips pressed against each other, reveling in the living entity of their love and their bond. Prowl knew without room for doubt that Jazz was the one mech to complement him, and he was meant for Jazz.

Prowl pulled away from their kiss, groaning softly as he began to pull away from Jazz, and tenderly unplugged Jazz’s connector from his port, allowing the cable to coil back automatically into its case and repeated the process with his own, both panels sliding shut. Prowl would have liked to remain within Jazz’s systems for a while longer but knew that would require more energy than they had left, and for now all he wanted was to get some needed rest with his bondmate. Prowl reached for the fine blanket and laid down next to Jazz, pulling the blanket over their bodies as he snuck his arms underneath to pull Jazz against him. They shared soft kisses for a while until Jazz's spent body finally gave into the recharge it needed, his head pillowed against Prowl's shoulder. Prowl remained awake for a while afterwards, his fingers playing idly with the veil still attached to Jazz's helm. He reveled in the sleepy presence in his spark, murmuring a soft thank you to Primus for allowing him to find Jazz and bring him into his life, before pressing a kiss to a helm fin, thanking Jazz for his love as he finally allowed himself some recharge, knowing the coming morning heralded the beginning of a new life for him, one that he wouldn't traverse alone anymore, for his bondmate would walk the path with him.


	36. Sparkless. (35/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (35/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. This is a short chapter just bridging towards the end, but stuff here is actually important. Well, kinda.

Bonding to a ruling Lord was something that Jazz felt should have come with a manual. It could be a wonderful thing, but it was also full of other less than pleasing things. No, Jazz did not regret in the least his bonding to Prowl. Only a few deca-cycles had gone by since he and Prowl bonded, but Jazz was certain he wouldn’t trade that bond to his now mate for anything in the world.

That he and Prowl managed to forge a sparkbond was met with skepticism at first, many nobles and even a few scientists doubted it could have happened, not only because many truly believed Prowl did lack a spark or it wasn’t a normal spark at the very least. It was then when Perceptor came forward again, asking to analyze Prowl’s spark one more time, and Jazz encouraged his mate to accept his petition if only to quiet the voices that still refused to believe they were joined at their sparks.

In a few more deca-cycles they’d make the trip to Iacon both in an official capacity and to have Prowl’s spark studied by Perceptor and his team of scientists. And it was there where Jazz found some of the unpleasantness of being bonded to a ruling Lord, especially one from such a high profile city as Praxus. Everyone watched his every move now, judging his actions, approving or disapproving of every little official act he partook in and even every private life thing they managed to catch.

Jazz wasn’t too bothered about being in the spotlight, but he was bothered by the comparisons that now arose between him and Prowl’s former bondmate. Jazz might be a noble and child of one of the most prominent socialites on his family’s shire but he was no Praxian socialite, and for many he was seen as just a foreigner that got lucky.

Jazz was torn between being amused and offended at that particular comparison, more so considering that Lord Prowl’s former bondmate had been a foreigner as well, he just happened to have been living in Praxus long enough to be prominent in the social scene. Jazz had lived between the borders for most of his life and had lived and grown to adulthood in Praxus itself, it was more his home than his shire had been. Still, that left Jazz to be judged primarily by what he did or didn’t do compared to Prowl’s former bondmate.

Jazz didn’t want to be just a decoration on Prowl’s arm, spending his time going to parties and being a pretty accessory to the ‘crown’ of Praxus, he wanted to help his bondmate as much as he could in whatever he could, and while he kept a certain degree of his duties as the head of Prowl’s staff, Jazz also began to take on tasks that involved the well being of the city and not just the running of the Lord’s home.

It was expected he would take on the social aspect of the city’s needs as most consorts did, and Jazz was only too happy to take on such tasks, but he still went through more. He was becoming fundamental in negotiating agreements and exchanges for some minor needs, allowing Prowl to focus his attention in the logistics, negotiation and proceedings of tasks of a higher caliber. All the time spent working for Prowl, his education under Lord Trax and what knowledge his grandfather had shared with him of the family’s business had helped Jazz to do more than others expected of him.

More than Prowl could have asked out of him. Sure, his workload wasn’t nearly as comparable as Prowl’s but in helping his bondmate, Jazz was ensuring Prowl had more free time to spend with him. And it was something Prowl was thankful about, as he still was growing used to no longer devote his life entirely to his work, but to spend part of it with his bondmate.

Prowl took as much interest in Jazz’s work as Jazz did on his. Unlike his first bondmate, who’d make more a show to announce some charity event, or the inauguration or something and the other, usually appearing by himself, Jazz would always show up to any place that required his presence as an official duty with his bondmate.

It was also one of the important changes that were slowly beginning to take place in Prowl’s personality. Prowl had stopped being charitable and so freely giving after the loss of his child and bondmate and his people turned their backs on him. He still wasn’t so giving anymore, and Jazz had to struggle a little to have him approve something he felt his people had not earned. And Prowl was particularly severe in his judgment of what had been earned and what was not.

Still, Jazz was slowly breaking through that so inflexible part of Prowl. He didn’t want his mate to be the same giving mech that would allow others to walk over him, but a little more kindness were likely to not only improve Prowl’s image amongst his people, Jazz felt Prowl needed to allow himself to care for more than just Jazz again. Especially if one cycle he decided to breach the subject of a potential child of their own. He also wanted to warm up Prowl’s spark a little more and balance the mech that had gone from one extreme to the other. He knew it was still too soon to expect Prowl to shed the attitude and behavior he had for the majority of his life, but Jazz wanted to bring back some spark of that beautiful sparkling he loved to see in the family portrait of the dining room.

Through the times they had reinforced their bond after the night they joined their sparks, Jazz was allowed by Prowl to see small glimpses of a much different life, and much different mech. Jazz had experienced just a few nights ago the terrible sadness and despair that had overtaken Prowl when he found the confession of his bondmate’s actions on that last journal entry. It had been painful in so many levels Jazz had almost regretted asking Prowl to share that with him during their love making. Almost, because the experience had been valuable in understanding and sharing the pain of the mech he loved, and because despite his own emotional agony, Jazz had once again cocooned Prowl with his companionship, affection and love that made it a little easier to revive the experience. And yet, there were still those that claimed the bond was all but lies. Jazz wondered if the mechs that spoke had ever experienced what a bond was truly like.

It was so strong and intense, he could feel Prowl’s emotions so strongly and Prowl could feel him, too. Many times when Jazz had been agitated or in a bad mood he had felt a gentle nudging in his spark, a sense of affection and love, and not long after Prowl would be there by his side to ask if he was well.

The same could be said from Jazz. More often than not it was Jazz constantly probing the bond to check on Prowl. It wasn’t that he was trying to intrude or invade Prowl’s privacy, but knowing the state of his bonded allowed Jazz to know when Prowl needed a distraction, or was so absorbed in his work he had not touched his meal yet. The silver mech took the time to drag Prowl out of his office for his meals now so they could share them as long as Jazz wasn’t away from their home tending to his own chores.

They were slowly learning more and more about the bond and it fascinated both of them, confirming that whatever Prowl had with his first mate had been flawed. The reasons were unknown for them and intriguing. Perhaps they could learn more about that through Perceptor, or perhaps it was meant to be one of those mysteries in life that no-one was able to resolve.

“Time to go, Jazz.”

Jazz looked back at his bondmate and smiled as Prowl looked less than thrilled about the visit to Perceptor’s lab.

“Relax, Prowl.” Jazz patted his mate’s arm and took his hand, tugging on it as he led Prowl outside to the official transport that waited for them. “It’s jus’ ta shut ‘im up for good. Look at it this way, after we’re done wit’ the official duties an’ Perceptor’s done with us ya can show me ‘round. I’ve never been ta Iacon.”

“I’m afraid my qualifications as tour guide are quite lacking, but I’ll do my best.” Prowl smiled and allowed Jazz to lead him out, sighing heavily as they sat together inside the transport.

“Ya know, it’s been only a few deca-cycles, but it feels like we’ve been bonded fer longer.”

Prowl nodded at Jazz’s words, idly looking out through the window watching the city pass by. “Our first anniversary will be a milestone. Not only at a personal level.”

Jazz tilted his head curiously. “Oh?”

“My first mate did not live long enough for us to celebrate it.”

Jazz could hear the slight tone of anxiety on Prowl’s words. He sighed and leaned his helm against Prowl’s shoulder, hugging his arm as he nuzzled his bondmate. Jazz knew that Prowl’s former bondmate would continue to haunt their lives for some time, but was determined to not allow it to control them, to help Prowl out of the fears he knew he still harbored. “Well, ya better start thinkin’ what yer gettin’ me for that anniversary, love, ‘cause that’s jus’ gonna be the first of many.”

Prowl smiled at the tone of confidence and reassurance in Jazz’s voice, and the wave of love and reassurance that Jazz sent to his spark; the bond itself and its intensity were sure tell tale marks that things were different. Just that bond alone meant that things would not repeat themselves, Prowl tilted his helm and with a soft clink his helm leaned against Jazz’s. He didn’t care the position wasn’t comfortable, they traveled like that the whole length of the trip to Iacon.

Their first anniversary would indeed mean a lot, not just for them, but for the people in Praxus. It was a goal, a mark that would hopefully rid them of the ghost of Prowl’s former bondmate and open the curtains for an even brighter future together.


	37. Sparkless. (36 Pt1/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (36 Pt1/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Volt, Trax.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. Yes, another chapter split in parts because this is extra long, and with smut coming soon. The wrap was [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/)'s fault.

Several Deca-cycles went by, the examination had gone well enough but Perceptor would not have his results ready for some time, and still required to examine Prowl and Jazz with relative regularity.

The first thing he could affirm right away, though, was that Lord Prowl’s and Lord Jazz’s sparks were, in fact, bonded. By the time Perceptor began his tests and studies, a normal bond was expected to have developed strongly enough to allow the mates a capacity to share sensation and emotion, and in some cases a weak form communication through their thoughts.

To prevent cheating or false results during this part of the testing, Perceptor had both, Prowl and Jazz locked individually in rooms specially designed to block comm-link frequencies, and where Prowl or Jazz were asked questions about the other. All questions had been answered flawlessly by both mechs, indicating that both Prowl and Jazz were very attuned to their bond and they were capable of sensing each other’s sensations and emotions.

Further examination revealed that Prowl and Jazz did share similar spark harmonics and frequencies, indicating that their sparks were effectively halves of a merged entity.

As far as Jazz was concerned, the studies had been successful and gave him what he wanted, scientific proof that he and Prowl were bonded. They wouldn’t know more about how Prowl’s spark survived the loss of his former mate or the weak form their bond had taken until much later. Whether Prowl’s spark was different –Jazz refused to call it aberrant or abnormal; or was just a conjunction of very unique conditions, they didn’t know, but neither cared much anymore. They were bonded, they were together, and they had a life ahead of them, and their focus was on living it together.

\------------------------

Jazz looked at his reflection with a critical glance, making sure his silver plating was impeccable and spotless. His plates had been meticulously polished, fine waxes and oils had been used, and he had indulged in rinsing with an aromatic cleanser, all with the single purpose of looking as radiant if not more so than he had on his bonding ceremony.

It was the cycle of his and Prowl's first anniversary, and the occasion was met in all spheres with much expectation. It wasn't only because Prowl would be celebrating an anniversary, something he couldn't even do with his first bondmate, but was also the opening of a new wing to the Crystal Gardens -even the Lord Prime was among the guests.

For Jazz it was an important moment, a confirmation that he was really Prowl's bondmate before everyone, even before the most doubtful circles of the elite. His grandfather was among the guests of honor and he longed to see the old mech again after his extended absence taking care of family business. The cycle they bonded had been a wonderful day, with excellent weather in the one time of each meta cycle when acid rain was more common. This cycle had been no exception, even though six cycles prior had had acid rain in varying amounts. To Jazz it meant Primus was smiling at them and approved greatly of their union, giving them a reprieve to enjoy their special day.

By mutual agreement, he and Prowl decided they wouldn't see each other at all that cycle until the party was set to begin and they'd greet their guests together. It had been hard to not see his bondmate at all that cycle; Prowl had slipped from their berth before Jazz woke up, and had kept himself hidden from Jazz. They never spent an entire day apart by choice, and through their bonding their mutual longing reverberated with the strength of their love. Whispers of an intangible caress spelling sweet 'I love yous' between each other helped them to make good on their agreement, both yearning for each other and willing the cycle to go by faster.

A soft knock on the door had Jazz turning his attention away from his scrutiny of his plating, moving gracefully to open as a smile and a soft gasp left his vocalizer, greeted by the sight of his grandfather holding a package in his hands. "Grandpapa!" Jazz wrapped his arms around the mech, uncaring at the moment if the mech's paint scuffed his own due to the force of the hug. "I'm glad ya could make it!"

"You look radiant," Trax smiled gently at his grandson, returning the effusive embrace, though more mindful of his paint job. Jazz's smile widened a little, taking on a slightly shy quality at the older mech's compliment. "Please come in!" He tugged the mech's arm, dragging him to the lounge area of the magnificent rooms he shared with his bondmate.

Trax complied, taking a seat and accepting the small cup of energon Jazz offered him. "All right, but only for a moment. Your bonded asked a favor from me."

"A favor?" Jazz asked curiously, his optics darting immediately towards the package now lying by Trax's side. Trax nodded and set the cup down on the small table, picking the package and handing it to Jazz. "Lord Prowl asked me to pick this for you at a shop on my route to tend to my business and asked me to deliver it."

Jazz accepted the package and undid the wrapping carefully, gasping softly as a long piece of fabric was revealed. His fingertips brushed along the material, feeling an unusual softness for what he knew to be a wrap. A sapphire-blue crystal pin rested atop, interlinking the carved shield of arms of his family with that of the Lord of Praxus. "It's beautiful."

"I only picked it up. You'll have to thank Lord Prowl personally." Trax smiled and stood up, tugging Jazz's hands gently to make the young mech stand. The old mech picked the pin and wrap carefully unfolding the sheer material. "Let me help you with it." Jazz turned around and stood still, allowing his grandfather to envelope him with the diaphanous material, securing the ends with the finely crafted pin.

Jazz stood there for a moment, glancing down at the material hanging a little loosely from his shoulders, but held so firmly in place by the pin. The wrap was as such a pale, translucent white yet the threads shimmered with a reflective quality, making the material seem almost transparent, gathering the light the most on certain folds and threads, sparkling as beautifully as the blue crystal of the pin. Trax smiled fondly, watching his grandson admiring the fine material his bonded had commissioned for him, clearly as marveled with the sight of the material as Trax was of the divine sight of his grandchild.

The old noblemech refrained from commenting how beautiful Jazz was and how much he reminded him of Beat. He knew Jazz would never come to feel affection for the carrier that abandoned him as a sparkling, but the mech couldn't help but see the similarities between them, although they were more in appearance than in personality. Jazz carried himself with elegance not unlike his mother, despite growing up in the orphanage practically all his life, and that only enhanced his attractiveness, drawing attention to him in the same classy way Beat could.

Yet Jazz was everything Beat was not, he was outspoken, determined, and although both were very confident, Jazz's self image and importance derived from his own sense of worth, while Beat drew heavily on the approval of third parties. It had been hard for Jazz at first to adapt to the upper class, torn between trying to fit in hopes he wouldn't embarrass Trax, and his reliance on himself, his independence and strong sense of right and wrong.

It had been through Lord Prowl that Jazz found his place among the nobility, finding someone that did not judge his 'performance' as a member of elite, but teaching him little things that secured his position while enjoying himself and feeling confident about his actions. Their bonding, Trax realized, had been a breaking point for both of them, where they broke away all taboos, uncaring for anyone's opinion but their own. Doing what they felt in their sparks was the right thing to do. Now, in the first anniversary, they confirmed and solidified that their choice was the right one, and that the elite had no power over them, they commanded the elite instead.

There had been voices raised amongst the elite, fervently outspoken noblemechs that frowned upon Jazz bonding to a Lord despite his status of illegitimate, and those that cried in outrage at the aberration of Lord Prowl's indecency, not only refusing to follow his first bondmate to the grave, but taking on another mech to taint with his monstrous spark if he even had one. Many of Praxus' noblemechs had attempted through underhanded methods to see to Lord Prowl's removal of the throne of the lands, yet their prejudices were not enough to sway the fair judgment of the Lord Prime, whom not only approved but blessed the union.

Now, those very same mechs that cried and tried to pull strings over the noble Jazz and the Lord of Praxus, to force them to bend to their will, had all but become subservient, bowing to Jazz with respect hard earned, and a Lord Prowl that had grown into one of the greatest rulers Cybertron would ever see, his current reign eclipsed by far that of the sparkless ruler and the child monarch he had been. Praxus was growing even more glorious than it had been, and the utter love the Lord and his consort exuded when seen together became a force for conversion of those that once thought the Lord to be a monster without spark.

After allowing the scientist Perceptor to study his spark once and for all, many deca-cycles later the studies yielded no explanation for his survival other than an act of Primus himself, for Prowl's and Jazz's sparks were perfectly merged, equal parts of each other intermixed in the separate orbs of their unique spark. No one could ever tell why Prowl had survived, but the only consensus anyone could reach was that Jazz was the mech intended to complete the Lord.

Trax shook his head and pulled himself from his musings. "I'll say it again, you look radiant." he smiled at his grandson, pressing a tender kiss to a silver helm fin, offering the mech his hand. "Your bondmate awaits you. Shall we go?"

Jazz nodded and accepted his grandfather's hand, allowing the older mech to lead him out of his and Prowl's rooms as they traversed the halls towards the entrance of their home, where they would greet their guests and lead them towards the Crystal Gardens and the new wing. Jazz smiled at Volt as the old mech ran back and forth between the staff room and the kitchen, barking orders at the staff as he carried goodies and beverages in elegant trays.

Jazz couldn't help a nervous tremble on his parted lips as he caught the first glance of his bondmate's form, waiting for him. He could almost relate it to the feeling of their bonding ceremony, the moment where he approached the mech who'd become his other half. Jazz could barely feel the moment Trax let go of his hand and he took the remaining steps to his bondmate by inertia, stopping mere inches from the strong form of his beloved Lord.

Prowl's optics widened just the barest amount, his once icy blue optics now glowed brightly, full of life, warmth and love. "I have no words." Prowl breathed softly, his clawed hands taking hold of Jazz's, bringing them to his lips to place soft kisses on each one.

Jazz's smile widened, his optics dimming a bit as he dipped his head a little. He couldn't help that streak of shyness when it came to Prowl, despite his confidence and his knowledge he was a good looking mech, to have Prowl admire or comment on his attractiveness always brought forth an unusual modesty. "You look wonderful, too," Jazz murmured softly, taking in the gleam of Prowl's plating, the white portions as perfect as fine porcelain, and the black so lustrous it reflected the little twinkles of light bouncing from Jazz's body and his wrap. The long dark cloak he wore lined with fine silver enhanced the smooth crimson of his chest plates.

Prowl laughed softly. "Thank you." he stroked his bondmate's cheek before tipping Jazz's head up just enough to angle his face perfectly for a soft kiss. "We should go ahead, our guests await us."

Jazz sighed softly in contentment and nodded his agreement, accepting the hand his bonded offered him; Jazz turned to address a smile at his grandfather before the servants opened the doors and they marched forward. They were met with applause and different expressions of congratulations, something Jazz had mixed feelings about. The elite now cheered them when a meta cycle ago they opposed their union, but was also something he saw as proof of the rightness of their bonding if even their opposition now joined them in their celebration.

The Lord Prime was flanked by his bodyguards, but he moved forward to meet them, congratulating them for their anniversary and wishing them a prosperous and plentiful life together, hoping for this to be just the first of many anniversaries to follow. Prowl and Jazz led their guests towards and through the grand gardens all previously arranged and decorated for the celebration.

They stopped at the new gates that separated the known Gardens from the new wing that had been finished just cycles prior. Prowl let go of his bonded, turning to face their guests, standing proud and commanding like the ruler he was. "This is a night of celebration for several reasons. Today my mate and I celebrate the first anniversary since our sparks became one, and today we also celebrate the opening of a new wing to these gardens." he paused for a moment looking at Jazz with a smile before addressing the gathered mechs again. "Vorns ago, the first ruler of Praxus as the powerful city it is now, my sire, gifted these gardens to the mech he loved more than anything, my carrier. These gardens represent the undying love between them and have become a symbol of Praxus' prosperity and greatness. It has been my honor and duty to preserve their beauty not only for what they represent for Praxus, but as the one child product of that love."

Prowl took Jazz's hands, cupping them between his own as he smiled at him before turning his attention back to their guests. "Not long ago these Crystal Gardens had their first mutation, producing a completely new and unique strain of crystals never seen before in Cybertron." Prowl gestured towards the gates for the new wing, pride showing clearly on his handsome faceplates. "I decided these new clusters deserved their own place, apart from all other crystals so their beauty could be justly admired. These new clusters are completely clear and colorless, devoid of any stains of other shades of colors."

Prowl stepped away towards the access panel, he typed an access code quickly, making sure to hide his hand and the access panel from view with his wings. "Upon laying optics on these crystals for the first time, I was reminded immediately of a very special mech that governs over my spark." Prowl moved aside gesturing the silver mech to approach and rest his hand on the panel to have his palm scanned. "It's my humble honor to gift this wing of the gardens to you, my beloved Jazz, as a small token of my love and gratitude for bestowing upon me the gift of your love."

Jazz couldn't help the gasp escaping his lips as he forced his body to move towards his mate, wrapping his arms around Prowl, uncaring of whether or not such demonstration of affection was appropriate before their guests. He had no words to express just how the revelation made him feel, hiding his face on Prowl's strong chest for a moment as he regained his bearings. He felt Prowl's arms enveloping him and a familiar cheek nuzzle against his helm. "Are you all right?" was whispered against his audio, and Jazz nodded. "I'm jus' overwhelmed right now, it's all," Jazz replied through some static lacing his voice.

Prowl held his mate gently, ignoring the whispers of their guests, the cooing of mechs finding their display tender or cute. He didn't care about anything but his beloved at that moment, and didn't take long before Jazz regained his bearings and murmured a 'thank you' barely loud enough for the guests closer to them to hear it. Jazz pressed a chaste kiss to Prowl's lips then reached to press his hand against the panel, his palm scanned gave room to a beeping sound granting them access and the gates unlocked.

Prowl took his bondmate's hand and guided Jazz into the new wing, their guests following after. For a second time in a few breems Jazz found himself at loss of words as the beautiful new gardens came into full view. The clusters were just as Prowl had described, completely clear without a single trace of the milky white that permeated other clear or semi clear colorless crystals. Under the night the crystals only reflected the barest amount of light coming from nearby buildings and the glow of the special liquid minerals that nourished the crystals, giving them an almost ethereal appearance.

The Lord of Praxus smiled at his bondmate, moving towards the largest cluster residing right in the middle of the new grounds and with a soft tapping on the base of the cluster's pot a set of lights came to life, bringing about what could only be described as a festival of rainbows, as each crystal reflected the lights passing through and producing a spectrum effect, the sparkles of colors glittering in the specially designed setting, earning gasps of awe from the guests.

The Lord of Praxus summoned Volt, the old mech quickly having the servants going around the gardens offering drinks and goodies as a group of performers took to a small stage. "Happy Anniversary, Jazz," Prowl murmured as he tipped his mate's face to his, pressing a chaste yet lingering kiss on his beloved's sweet lips. "Thank you for not giving up on me, my love."

Jazz tilted his head, smiling brightly at his bonded as he wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist, resting his head against the strong chest. "I just couldn't give ya up like that. I love you too much for that." he pressed a kiss to Prowl's chin. "Thank you for acceptin' me, Prowl."

Prowl held Jazz closer as the mechs around began to enjoy themselves, admiring the beautiful new clusters, sampling the exquisite energon wine and sweet treats, others swaying to the beat of the gentle music the performers played. "Dance with me?"

Jazz nodded softly, watching Prowl nod at the leader of the performing group, the lights dimmed just a little, accenting once more the nearly ethereal glow of the clear crystals as Jazz allowed his bondmate to lead him around the grounds of the garden's new wing. They danced the formal piece, the same they had danced to during the party where Jazz was formally presented to the nobility, and the very same they danced to the day of their bonding ceremony.

The soft melody reached a crescendo and they separated, the dance turning just that little more dramatic and powerful before they joined hands once again, twirling and dancing around, completely oblivious and uncaring about the crowd that was no doubt watching them.

They slowed to a stop, Prowl holding Jazz's lithe body against his strong frame, admiring the way the silver plating caught the light, the twinkling of the wrap, and the way the lights framed his beloved's beautiful face. As the melody drew to an end, Prowl brought Jazz's hand to his lips kissing the back of it softly, smiling to himself as he finally registered clapping and cheering from some mechs around them. "I love you."

"And I love you." The silver mech wrapped his arms around his bondmate, pulling his head down gently to kiss him fully on the lips.


	38. Sparkless. (36 Pt2/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (36 Pt2/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. Another part, I'm sorry to cut it relatively short, I promise next part will be ready before next week.

Jazz bowed gracefully as he and Prowl bid the special guest, the Lord Prime, good night, offering some regular energon and goodies to the bodyguards that'd look after the Lord Prime for the night. They moved down the hall to the guest rooms that had been prepared for Lord Trax, Jazz wrapping his arms around his grandfather before biding him a good night as well.

After Trax disappeared into his rooms, Prowl and Jazz walked down the halls towards their shared rooms, it was late and the party had been very successful and enjoyable, gifts were offered in honor to their anniversary and the rest of the deca-cycle the new wing dedicated to Jazz was open for anyone to visit during the cycle. As they neared their shared rooms, Prowl surprised his bondmate, scooping him in his arms laughing softly at the indignant squeak Jazz released in his shock. "Someone's feelin' cheeky." Jazz smirked, wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck as he allowed his mate to carry him to their rooms, watching Prowl masterfully enter the access code and have his palm scanned without ever once having to set Jazz down.

"Perhaps," Prowl smirked back to his bondmate, striding into the lounge of their rooms, taking the smaller mech through the chambers of the rooms to their bedroom where their large and lavish berth dominated the view. A Meta-cycle ago Prowl used to find the berth somewhat intimidating, laying alone in the place that witnessed the love between his sire and carrier, probably where he had been conceived, as if the piece of furniture mocked his failure to create a love story as powerful and inspiring as theirs. Yet now, as he carried his bondmate to the berth that used to make him feel like a failure, he felt nothing but longing to lay on the luxurious piece of furniture with his beloved Jazz cuddled next to him.

It had been there where Prowl and Jazz made love for the first time on the night of their bonding, when their sparks merged, both becoming one in body and spark. So many nights he'd spent making love to the silver mech that healed the scar that once marred his spark, the times he'd lie on the berth and feel Jazz's fingers caressing his wings and sooth away the stress of a long day as ruler of Praxus. He couldn't imagine his life without Jazz, and as he laid his silver mate on their berth, he peppered thankful kisses over Jazz's attractive face. "There are not words enough to describe how thankful I am you've honored me with your love."

"Ya've got nothin' ta thank me for, lover," Jazz murmured, capturing Prowl's face between his clawed hands, smiling openly at his bondmate, blue optics glowing with the honest love he felt for the older mech. Prowl pressed his forehead against Jazz's feeling in his spark all the love the smaller silver mech felt for him, so strong and powerful that it was humbling. The black and white mech hated to make comparisons, but he never felt as loved as he was now, not in the way Jazz loved him, and he thanked Primus for every cycle he onlined feeling Jazz's warm body against his own, and the tender love for him within his spark. "You do so much for me, and you ask for so little in return," Prowl murmured tracing a clawed finger along Jazz's sculpted cheek.

"All I need is your love," Jazz whispered as he pulled Prowl's head closer to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "I need nothin' else, Prowl. You complete me, make me whole, give me your love after all th' hurt you've gone through. That's no little thing fer me."

"Jazz, I..." Prowl's optics softened, he could feel the sting of optic fluid pooling, he couldn't believe how much this mech loved him, and he couldn't begin to describe how much he loved Jazz. "Shhh," Jazz soothed, his own optics full of tears of love now, he smiled at the handsome lord above him, sending all his love through their mutual bond. "We need no words, love." Jazz kissed Prowl's lips once more. "Jus' make love to me, my love."

Prowl nuzzled against Jazz's cheek, shuttering his optics and taking just that one moment to lose himself completely in the love they felt for one another, to bask in knowing of all mechs Jazz could have chosen, it was him who Jazz wanted, to project through their bond all the love he felt for his bondmate. "I love you." Prowl murmured against Jazz's cheek before pulling away with great effort, sitting on his legs to look down on his beautiful mate, admiring the divine sight of that exquisite mech laying down on their berth, wrapped in the diaphanous folds of the soft fabric.

Jazz couldn't help but tilt his head a little, half consciously lifting a shapely leg just enough to bring attention to his attractive figure. He could see Prowl's optics darken at the light movement, a sure sign that his bondmate's passion was fighting to be unleashed. These were one of Jazz's favorite things about their relationship, some of the most special moments. He loved their cuddling, their dancing, even their arguments whenever they arose, but these were moments were they were raw, their souls bare, their unrestrained nature, and the moments where their bodies and sparks joined in that one moment that lasted but an instant and yet felt like an eternity, when their souls became one, and nothing but each other mattered in the universe.

Prowl watched Jazz, picking on every light movement, every fine tremor of his beautiful body, knowing well Jazz was trying to entice him, to unleash the passion that lay hidden in him. He had been afraid he would be unable to please Jazz the first time they made love, after he closed himself off to even the physical pleasure, afraid to repeat the experience of his first encounter with his former bondmate. He had been an eager student when he was taught the art of love making, developing skills of his own with the sole desire to pleasure his partner back then, ashamed for his lack of experience and the evident disappointment from his first bondmate. He had grown close to his own passion, learned to attune that part of him, of his desire, to become a true lover for his partner, to use that passion as an outlet to his stress and frustration, his sorrow and loneliness. But as the outlet stopped giving him the reprieve he sought, he closed off again, tired of feeling nothing but emptiness and his loneliness and sorrow all but grow all through the act.

Jazz had no expectations from him; all he had wanted was to feel Prowl's passion, to feel the physical manifestation of their mutual desire and love. The silver mech awoke his passion, bringing forth the fierce lover he could be, devoted to feeling his mate writhing under him, crying his name like a prayer. Yet, it had also been tender, slow, meticulous, Prowl had been determined to make their first time memorable for both of them. When he passed through Jazz's firewalls and found himself deeply within the smaller body he couldn't help but marvel at the perfect way their minds and bodies melded together, like two pieces meant to be joined together with one another since the beginning of time.

Prowl pushed away all thought that were not about making sensual love to his beloved. This was a night to celebrate and his bonded deserved his absolute attention. The Lord of Praxus brought a hand to Jazz's leg, idly tuning his hand up and down along the shapely thigh as Jazz shifted to allow him easier access, watching Jazz rest a clawed hand over the plates comprising his abdomen, his arm partly covered by the sheer cloth enveloping like a precious gift.

Jazz smiled at his bondmate, sighing in contentment as he felt Prowl's hand sliding up and down along his thigh. His hand resting on his abdomen began to rub idly, both in a motion to ease himself and to entice Prowl, to encourage him to step up from their current stage. Prowl took Jazz's cue, leaning to cover Jazz's body with his own as he claimed Jazz's lips in a slow, sensual kiss, glossa lapping gently along his bondmate's parted lips, all but a promise of what was to come.

Jazz had perhaps the most kissable lips, and Prowl loved to indulge in the exquisite taste of his bonded's mouth, to nip, lick, nibble and suckle on that delicious pouty bottom lip that stuck out begging to be savored. He felt Jazz's arms wrapping around his back, the clawed hands feeling up the armor plates on his back through the heavy material of his cloak, edging so close to the golden structure on his back from which his wings where born, but not touching just yet.

Jazz loved to feel Prowl's back, the strong structure, the cables and powerful struts. It was fascinating to him to feel and watch Prowl's back; he had one of the most complex structures Jazz had ever seen even in winged mechs. He loved the structure that encased the wings that protruded from Prowl's back, hardly able to keep his fingers away from the wings, tracing the patterns of the indentations running through the structures, giving the impression of feathers or scales.

Curiously enough, Jazz hadn't discovered the near hypersensitivity of Prowl's wings during love making, but during their courtship, when Jazz has soothed the sting of a cut the taller mech had suffered in an accident during a walk in the Crystal Gardens. The pain of the cut had seemed almost unbearable, and Jazz found out depending on the kind stimulation, Prowl could be in great pain, soothed to a near recharge or driven to sexual madness.

Bathing together for the first time had been an interesting experience to say the least. Jazz insisted in both bathing together in Prowl's tub and washing his bondmate's wings, remembering his former bondmate had hated the task, refusing to do even that for Prowl. His careful and meticulous washing had Prowl so relaxed yet so receptive to his touch the mech was purring by the time he'd finished cleaning the wings, finding himself pressed against the tub and made love to right there.

Prowl could see Jazz's mind was wandering to something other than the now and set to correct that, biting down on his mate's bottom lip to draw a soft gasp from Jazz, lapping and suckling gently to sooth the sting. Jazz responded intertwining his glossa with Prowl's, timidly seeking entrance to his bondmate's mouth as Prowl's hands wandered freely along his delectable body. White claws racking playfully and teasingly over his silver plates, a soft clink filling the silence of the room as the claws met plate after plate.

Jazz moaned into the kiss, his glossa battling for dominance in Prowl's mouth, tangling and caressing each other until he broke the kiss, peppering Prowl's face with sweet little kisses, his hands finally reaching the structure cradling his bondmate's wings, claw tips tracing over the indentations of the golden protrusions right below the wings, earning a low groan and shudder from the taller Lord. "Jazz," Prowl hissed, arching a little into the touch before he buried his face against Jazz's throat, mouthing the cables sensually, glossa sweeping over before he drew them into his mouth, suckling in a slow rhythmical pace.

Jazz tilted his head back exposing his neck better, giving his bondmate more access as both of his hands busied with the golden protrusions, fondling their length, stroking up and down along the protrusions, a promise of the affections he was looking forward to bestow onto every part of Prowl's body. Prowl growled against Jazz's neck slipping a hand underneath the lithe form of his mate, his claws digging in between the plates at the base of his back, fingering the cables and circuitry underneath.

Jazz gasped, arching his back and bucking his hips against Prowl under the unexpected invasion, releasing the golden protrusions to grip tightly the mech's wings for support. The silver mech moaned, tilting his head to give little laps and licks along the two points coming from Prowl's helm's golden crest before turning his attention to the vibrant and sharp chevron, mewling softly as he did, shuddering in pleasure as Prowl growled his name against his neck, dental plates scraping down to the two spikes that joined towards his chest. "Prowl!" Jazz whimpered, hands running along the expanse of his bondmate's gorgeous wings, letting his fingertips feel the indentations as he did.

"Prowl," Jazz panted, regretfully conceding his grasp on the wings he loved to tease and play with to bring his hands to Prowl's head, halting his movement towards his chest. "Love, please," Jazz's hands cupped Prowl's face, gently forcing the mech to look at him, his blue optics full of lust, of desire, or a need beyond anything they could describe with mere words. "I want to please you..."

Prowl stared into his mate's beautiful optics, feeling in his own spark the need within Jazz to give to him as much pleasure as Prowl could lavish on him. This was something that made their couplings so special, so much different from any experiences he had previously. He was taught how to pleasure his companions and derive enjoyment from that, he learned and mastered the skills to do so, but until Jazz came into his life, he'd never been subject to someone wanting to do the same for him. Jazz's touch was still inexperienced, unschooled, yet Prowl found that to be incredibly arousing. It wasn't just a reminder that he had been honored with his bondmate's innocence and purity, but to know Jazz's inexperienced touch was driven by a selfless desire to make Prowl happy, to share their time together equally, a true expression of their mutual love.

Jazz watched Prowl press his face to the strut of his collar, laying a single, worshipping kiss before the taller mech wrapped both arms around him and rolled around in one swift motion, mindful of his own wings as Jazz found himself laying atop his mate, partly straddling the handsome Lord of Praxus. "I love you," Prowl murmured as he took one of Jazz's hands, pressing soft, gallant kisses to the open palm. Jazz smiled a little, shifting his weight to straddle his bondmate better, looking down at the strong body lying willingly below him.

"I love you, too." Jazz tilted his head carefully extracting his hand from his beloved's hold, feeling Prowl rest his hands on his hips, an action that meant the taller Lord was submitting entirely to Jazz's whim. The power over himself Prowl allowed him always drove the point home even more regarding the changes the Lord of Praxus had since their relationship began. Before their bonding, never once had Jazz thought Prowl would allow him to command such power over him, and it wasn't that Jazz sought it, but with a mech as hurt as Prowl was, as closed and guarded as he was forced to become to survive the hardships in his life, to allow another being control over him was a risk.


	39. Sparkless. (36 Pt3/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (36 Pt3/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. Another part, yes the smut for part is quite lenghty, hoep you enjoy, though!

Silver hands splayed over white, black and red chest plates, feeling the warmth of the plating and the thrum of Prowl's systems, the gentle pulse of the spark bonded to his own. Claw-tipped fingers trailed gently, almost absently along the white plates, tracing the sharp line towards the shoulder, playfully tweaking the spiked points between his forefinger and thumb, smiling as Prowl hummed in contentment, his own clawed fingers absently massaging the gorgeous hips.

The silver mech traced his hands down to the vibrant red plates on the regal chest, fingers smoothing over the surface feeling the soft curving of the smooth metal, the red plates on Prowl's chest were overlaying one on top of another almost like scales, leaving only the smallest of gaps between each overlapping plate. It was a design that Jazz had always found unusual yet suiting his handsome Lord so perfectly. The tips of his claws racked gently along the plates, trying to be as mindful as possible of the paint, but still leaving little scratches, so fine and diminutive that they couldn't be seen or really felt.

The gentle hands drew lower to the white arch of his lower abdomen where most of the plates joined, and a golden plate in the middle linked directly to the pelvic plates, currently hidden by Jazz's body as he straddled his bonded. Fingers explored every little nook and cranny on the strong chest and abdomen, slipping between gaps to fondle and play with cables and circuits underneath, slowly working up his mate. Jazz could feel Prowl's plating growing hotter and he smiled down at Prowl, his hips shifting the smallest bit, rubbing his aft 'casually' against his mate's pelvic plating. Jazz purred his love's name tracing a lone finger along the golden plate, up along the seam where the white plates of Prowl's chest met before bringing his finger to Prowl's lips, brushing the fingertip along the wonderful lip components.

Prowl hummed softly, kissing the fingertip lightly before he gave a little lick, Jazz's soft purring of approval encouraging him further as he lapped the finger a few times before he took Jazz's finger into his mouth, suckling lightly, pleased to hear Jazz's soft moan as he lavished his glossa over the digit. Jazz pulled the finger out of Prowl's mouth once it gathered enough condensation, tracing the moist finger along Prowl's chest, drawing random symbols over the heating metal, earning a soft groan of pleasure from his bondmate.

Jazz shifted to move back on Prowl's lap, sitting further onto his legs as he bent forward, bringing his lips to his bonded's chest, interspersing soft kisses with little laps and long licks, trailing lower and lower as he mouthed the golden plate, nuzzling the black plating just above the panel where Prowl's interfacing hardware was concealed. He mewled and moaned softly, sweetly, enjoying in turn the soft groans of pleasure coming from his bondmate.

Prowl could feel his arousal kicking up a notch, his passion held in by a tenuous grip, he wouldn't allow himself to overload just yet, not until his presence was deep within Jazz, filling his senses with his essence. Still the sight and feel of Jazz nuzzling, kissing and lapping his plating and the little seam of the panel was a very erotic sight and very hard to ignore. Jazz tried his best to coax Prowl's panel into opening and reveal the standard setting of connector and port for him but he had learned Prowl had a great self restrain. He whimpered and pouted softly as his efforts were met with the tightly closed panel. "Please," Jazz murmured against the heating plates. "Please, I want this." he looked up at his mate, giving him a pleading look.

Prowl indulged his bonded, bracing himself for what he knew would be the sweetest of tortures, knowing Jazz's unschooled affections would drive him to madness, leaving him straining and fighting back his overload. Jazz whimpered in delight as the panel slid away and his bondmate's interfacing unit was exposed for him, Prowl had to look away as his young mate licked his lips unconsciously and one hand reached to stroke the port with the tip of a claw drawing a soft grunt of pleasure from Prowl. Jazz was quick to poke the sharp claw deeper, brushing it against the pins inside the port that provided the connection, his claw beginning to stroke along the length of one pin, feeling the fine, near imperceptible tremors as Prowl fought against his own arousal. He loved the feel of Prowl's trembling frame against his own, the heat that now his body longed would spread inside of him during their mutual connection, the thought alone had Jazz shifting his hips, propping his aft up a little as he splayed soft butterfly-like kisses over the protruding end of the connector, followed by long licks until he brought it to his lips, kissing it before he took just the very tip into his mouth, his glossa brushing against the pins lining the inside of the connector, just as they were configured on the port.

Prowl hissed softly, his hips buckling a little at the feeling of Jazz's glossa against the pins, even if was just a little brush. He could feel Jazz slowly reaching to take the connector from its housing, uncoiling it slowly and tenderly. He had to grab onto his own cloak, needing something to hold onto as Jazz took the connector between his claws and made a show of tracing the edge with his glossa, nibbling on an edge and suckling gently. Despite the boldness of the act, the movements and affections were still somewhat timid and that knowledge coupled with the delicious feeling of Jazz's sweet mouth teasing the connector made it even harder to fight his growing arousal and budding overload.

Jazz moaned softly around Prowl's connector as he let go of it, giving it a few parting licks before coiling it back into its housing, petting the connector gently in a playful if teasing manner, feeling already the stirrings of his own arousal, aching to receive some attention from his bondmate again, his body and systems readying to accept Prowl soon.

Prowl grunted Jazz's name, allowing his bondmate to have his way for a few more moments until he knew it was time to end that delightful torture, knowing if he allowed Jazz to continue much longer he would overload, as Jazz was still not experienced enough to know when to stop. He summoned all his will power and his restrain to prop himself up, reaching to halt Jazz's motions with gentle hands on his head and hands. "Stop." despite the strain his voice was still firm and commanding, and despite not really wanting to, Jazz obeyed, whimpering softly as he let go of his bondmate’s hardware.

Prowl sighed softly and Jazz couldn't help but wonder if it was of relief or missing the feeling; he didn't have long to ponder, Prowl sat up on their berth, pulling him close to ravage his mouth on a hard but not at all unpleasant kiss. Jazz's hands came to rest on Prowl's chest, feeling his own need growing, needing to feel Prowl’s presence inside of him.

"I believe it's my turn," Prowl purred against Jazz's lips, nibbling on his smaller mate's pouty bottom lip, suckling on it lightly. Jazz mewled, leaning against his mate more trying to kiss Prowl back as his hips bucked lightly, trying to entice Prowl into taking him. Prowl pulled away reluctantly, carefully laying Jazz back down on their berth as he sat up, smiling down at the silver mech. Jazz moaned softly, making himself comfortable on the berth as he brought his hands up to the sapphire blue pin holding his wrap together around his body only to have Prowl's white hand clamp gently around his, stopping him. "Don't."

"It'll get ruined," Jazz managed through soft pants, his arousal and need for Prowl growing by the astrosecond. Prowl leaned close kissing his mate's chest through the diaphanous material. "I don't care." more soft kisses peppered along the perfect silver chest plates "I want you like this." a long lick through the material had Jazz arching, gasping softly. "I want to make love to my bondmate wrapped like the gift he is to me. You're so beautiful, my love, I can't help but wish to make love to you like this, admiring and worshipping the blessing Primus bestowed upon me with your love."

Jazz let out a sound that could only be described as a mixture between a coo and a whimper arching against Prowl as a soft sound betrayed the opening of Jazz's panel as arms and legs wrapped around the Lord of Praxus, Jazz pressing a kiss to his bondmate's helm, bumping his hips lightly, invitingly against Prowl's. "Please, Prowl," he panted, throwing his head back as he felt Prowl mouthing at his chest and abdominal plates through the wrap. "Please, love, I need you...!"

Prowl sighed against Jazz's chest, smiling as he pressed soft kisses intended to soothe his lover. "Patience, Jazz," he murmured as he extracted himself from Jazz's grasp, calling upon all his self restrain as his mate whimpered and bucked his hips in an unconscious attempt to coax Prowl into taking him already. Prowl shuttered his optics for a moment, trying to concentrate in reigning in his passion, and finally he looked back at Jazz, drinking in the sight of the sensual, beautiful mech laying on their berth, sprawled for him, his body partly enveloped by the sparkling wrap.

Prowl extracted a small chest from his subspace, carefully retrieving its contents. Jazz couldn't help the curious flicker of his optics as he gazed into what looked like a dagger or pick, only able to make out the shape because of the light reflected on the edges, it was that clear. Prowl set aside the chest, beginning to play idly with the object, turning it in his hand, touching the rounded tip with his claws. "When the gardener informed me of the new strain, he plucked one of the new crystals for me to see... it was so beautiful, and I knew upon laying optics on the shard, that I wanted to do something special with it." Prowl said as he moved closer to his bondmate, fitting himself between Jazz's legs, but making no move to reach for Jazz’s port and connector yet.

"A sculptor offered to make this free of charge if I agreed to allow him to keep the excess of the shard for his own uses. That's how beautiful and valuable this new strain is." Prowl loomed over Jazz, bringing the rounded tip of the dagger to Jazz's face, trailing it down along his mate's sculpted cheek. "Just like you, my mate." Jazz's hands came to grip Prowl's arms, tilting his head back a little, feeling the unexpected chill of the crystal, it felt like the hardest of ice for a moment as it caressed his face.

Prowl traced the sculpted weapon along Jazz's face, teasing it along the smaller mech's neck wiring, slipping it between cables and tubes as he dragged it to the area where the neck and chest connected, trailing further down, drawing lazy patterns over Jazz's chest through the fabric of the wrap as the smaller mech had done with his moist fingers on the Lord's chest. "My sire used to tell me, when I was a sparkling, that there wasn't a single mech in Cybertron that could compare to my carrier's beauty." Prowl hummed softly. "Even as I bonded, I couldn't help but agree with my sire."

"Now, though," Prowl murmured as he brought the carved pick to his face, licking along its length slowly, his optics not looking away from his silver bondmate for even a moment. "I'd challenge his claims without second thought, because the most beautiful mech Cybertron has ever seen is sprawled on my berth, panting for me."

Even in his highly receptive, panting and dazzled state, Jazz could understand every word coming from his bondmate, feeling the swell of joy, gratitude and pride coming from Prowl. He smiled a little, a sweet little smile reserved just for Prowl's optics as he purred his bondmate's name. "I cannot live without you." Prowl sobered a little, taking one of Jazz's hands kissing the back of it. "Primus, I love you so much." He growled, a near feral, desperate growl emphasizing his passion, his love and desire. "I should punish you for making me love you this much." Prowl glared at his bondmate, and any other mech would have cowered from the lustful glow of his optics, but Jazz knew not to fear it, instead he welcomed it, moaning softly.

"I wonder how should I punish you," Prowl asked, his lips twitching into a smirk, he dragged the now misted pick to Jazz's abdominal plates, trailing down oh so slowly along the plating, tracing more lazy, random patterns over the plates, his smirk widening as Jazz moaned his name, arching his body at the cold and somewhat moist contact.

"Do you want me to take you now, my love?" Prowl purred, bringing one of Jazz's claw tipped fingers into his mouth, nibbling the tip playfully. "Do you want to feel me inside of you? For our systems to synchronize as one?” the crystal pick trailed down ever so slowly towards the open panel and the awaiting port and connector. Jazz was so aroused, so ready for Prowl his frame was trembling uncontrollably. "Do you want me, Jazz?"

"Y-Yes..." Jazz moaned pleadingly, twitching and whimpering as he felt the pick trail lower towards his port, his body contorting once more, trying to receive any touch he could get at this moment. "Please, Prowl, please!"


	40. Sparkless. (36 Pt4/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (36 Pt4/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Trax, Prime.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. Another part, yes the smut for part is quite lenghty, hoep you enjoy, though!

 

"Do you want me to take you now, my love?" Prowl purred, bringing one of Jazz's claw tipped fingers into his mouth, nibbling the tip playfully. "Do you want to feel me inside of you? For our systems to synchronize as one?” the crystal pick trailed down ever so slowly towards the open panel and the awaiting port and connector. Jazz was so aroused, so ready for Prowl his frame was trembling uncontrollably. "Do you want me, Jazz?"

"Y-Yes..." Jazz moaned pleadingly, twitching and whimpering as he felt the pick trail lower towards his port, his body contorting once more, trying to receive any touch he could get at this moment. "Please, Prowl, please!"

"I don't know Jazz, you don't sound too convincing," Prowl purred softly once more, suckling on one of his mate's fingers as he traced the edge with the rounded tip, delighting in hearing the soft cry coming from Jazz and the buckling of his hips. "Perhaps you need a little motivation," Prowl spoke between laps to the finger he had been sucking, this was almost as much torture for him as it was for Jazz, already aching to join with Jazz. Prowl pressed the tip of the carved pick against his bondmate's port, being careful as Jazz hissed at the feeling, not in pain or discomfort, but his own delight. Prowl used the pick to press and rub against Jazz’s port, wringing a long moan from his bondmate.

Jazz tossed his head back bringing his free hand to his chest, clawing lightly at the plates, needing to hold onto anything as his body jerked a little at the sensation. Prowl pulled the pick away slowly. His free hand busied itself playing with Jazz's captured silver hand, thumb tracing patterns over the palm as Prowl lavished attention over each finger, tracing the edge of the port with the tip of the pick, Jazz was whimpering and moaning as he felt the faint, teasing sensation that wasn't enough, serving only to build up the already ragging inferno of his need, but not enough to tip him towards his overload. Jazz found himself conflicted as he pressed his body flush against Prowl’s, needing to overload so badly now, yet not wanting to, he wanted to overload only with Prowl’s presence inside of him, to overload with him, scream his name and not care for an astrosecond if anyone heard them. He'd feel no shame, letting anyone know he made love with his bondmate.

Prowl gauged Jazz's every movement, every sound, knowing Jazz was reaching a limit, he too was struggling with his own desire, watching Jazz like this was so incredibly erotic, needing to be connect into his mate and meld their systems together. He had one more trick to try though and as he pulled the pick away, he reached into his subspace for a cube of fine high grade, dipping the pick inside, the once clear crystal now covered in a generous coat of the glowing high grade. "Jazz," Prowl murmured, letting go of his mate's hand to stroke his abdominal plates soothingly, "Look at me, beloved."

Jazz mumbled almost incoherently but forced himself to look at his bondmate, whimpering softly as he watched Prowl bring the pick covered in energon to his mouth, lapping away the glowing energon. Prowl hummed softly, his optics glowing almost white with barely restrained lust and desire, "The taste is delicious." Prowl's voice dropped an octave, wringing a needy whimper from his silver mate. "Wouldn't you agree, Jazz, my love?" the silver mech watched as Prowl brought the pick to his face, offering the pick for him to taste. A furious blush took over his face plates as Jazz hesitated for a moment, watching as Prowl leaned over him, his bondmate's face so close to his now. Jazz's glossa peeked out and he brushed it in a little lick along the pick, collecting a bit of the thick texture of the high grade. Prowl smiled indulgently at his mate, encouraging Jazz as he also lapped away at more of the high grade he could reach, watching Jazz's little cyber kitten licks clean away the crystal until their glossas met, licking on each other before the pick was pulled away and their mouths pressed together in a fervent open mouthed kiss.

Prowl let the pick fall to the berth far enough from them as he wrapped his arms around Jazz, kissing his lips as he reached for his connector to plug into Jazz’s port. He suckled on Jazz's lower lip. "Please, love...!" Jazz's legs wrapped around Prowl's waist, holding Prowl down there so the other mech would finally comply. "Prowl, I need you..."

"Yes," Prowl hissed and wasted no time as he pressed his connector into his bondmate's port, groaning Jazz's name as they clicked together, feeling the familiar and longed for warmth of his bonded's presence. Jazz cried in delight, wrapping his arms around Prowl as the mech reached for his own connector, uncoiling it with utmost care and stroking the connector until it was clicked into place into Prowl’s access port. The silver mech panted softly, encouraging his mate, loving the feeling of his systems melding so perfectly with his mate’s.

Prowl relished on the feeling of their union, his presence stalling just beyond Jazz’s firewall before he delved into his bonded’s systems, encouraging Jazz to take his own leap into his own. It never ceased to marvel him how joining to Jazz's always gave him that sense of belonging, the rightness of the physical union of their bodies. He sent a pulse of data to Jazz, shuddering in delight as Jazz matched it with a pulse of his own. The pulses were tentative at first, slow and curious as they were at the beginning while their systems synchronized with each other.

Jazz clung to Prowl as he felt his mate’s pulses become a little stronger, still slow but more powerful, and Jazz was quickly matching every pulse with one of his own, as strong if a little more eager than Prowl’s, wanting nothing more than to feel Prowl overload with him, feeling his essence within his systems reach that blessed overload, to feel his love's spark merge with his own, both reaching a blissful climax as their bodies and souls became one in every sense.

Prowl’s pulses alternated between quick but gentle pulses and slower but more powerful pulses of data, working his mate towards their blissful overload. Jazz clung to Prowl, whimpering, moaning and gasping as they made love, doing his best to retaliate and drive Prowl towards his own rapture. He loved to feel Prowl's power like this, just as he loved the slow and gentle pace. He loved every aspect of their love making, and he knew deep within his spark that no other mech could have ever made him feel the way Prowl did.

Prowl mouthed at Jazz's neck as he sent pulses to his mate, their bodies were reaching their peak and he knew their overload was near, his spark beating hard within its case, calling to its other half, seeking completion. Jazz slipped a hand between their bodies, pushing the pin and wrap up to his neck as his chest plates parted, the hissing of hydraulics and the trickles of light seeping between their joined bodies as his spark was bared for his love. Prowl wasted no time and issued the command, slowing his pace as his own spark was bared, almost leaping out of its case to meet its mate. Their sparks touched and caressed, beginning to merge into one glowing orb of pure light and both mechs lost themselves to the echo of each other's pleasure felt through their joined soul.

The merging was intense and powerful as the energy building up grew. There was so much emotion contained in their merged essences. Joy, gratitude, passion, desire, and a love so strong neither knew how their souls and bodies could contain them at all. They didn't even try to sift through the emotions, through the memories, just allowing them to collide against them, bathing in the raw power spiraling further down into a vortex of passion and feeling, both mechs crying out each other's name as their overloads washed over them, feeling as the miniature universe of their joined sparks exploded and was born anew.

Prowl slumped on the berth over Jazz, trying not to crush his smaller bondmate with his weight yet their sparks remained merged for a while longer as their pulses subsided and slowed to a stop. The silver mech moaned softly as their systems slowly rebooted themselves and each left the other’s presence. Prowl reached tiredly to unplug Jazz’s connector, allowing it to recoil gently as Jazz did the same with Prowl’s.

With great effort Prowl pulled away from his mate, laying next to the smaller mech, keeping a hand around the silver waist. Prowl watched his attractive mate, Jazz was looking up at him, his head canted against a shoulder plate, with a sated smile on his delicious lips and a look of adoration in soft, dimmed optics.

Prowl leaned forward, kissing the side of Jazz's head, trailing tender kisses to a lovely helm fin before he stood, scooping his mate in his arms, surprised himself he had the strength to do it in the first place. Jazz snuggled against Prowl as he was carried to their lavish bathroom, his silver hand fumbling tiredly with the sapphire pin, sighing softly as it gave away and the wrap fell, earning a soft mewl as it fell away, caressing Jazz's hypersensitive body. Prowl smiled at his mate, kissing his face tenderly as Jazz then struggled with Prowl's cloak, managing to remove it just as the Lord of Praxus crossed the threshold of the bathroom, allowing it to fall to the ground as well.

Jazz fell into a much needed rest just after washing Prowl's wings, cuddling against his mate in the warm energon of their large tub. Prowl smiled down to his mate and carried Jazz out of the pool, sitting down on a small bench of sorts, drying himself and his bonded with the soft absorbent clothes as he feared the drying mechanism would wake Jazz. After drying himself and his bondmate, Prowl carried the exhausted mech to their berth, laying Jazz down gently before he moved around to the side he usually slept on, ginning to himself as he picked up the pick and set it on the nearby table, he'd clean that later. He was too exhausted and pleasantly sated and all he wanted was to enjoy some much needed recharge with his beloved.

Prowl laid on the berth, scooting closer to Jazz and pulling the smaller silver mech against him, sighing in contentment as Jazz curled better against him, resting a hand over his chest. It didn't take long for the Lord of Praxus to follow his bondmate into a restful and pleasant slumber.

The next morning Prowl had official duties to attend to, with a scheduled tour with the Lord Prime through the city. Prowl had convinced Jazz to stay on the berth a little longer and he needed little prompting to do so. Now as he awoke again, he stretched languidly like a cyber cat, feeling his body pleasantly rested if a little sore. He took his time in getting up, enjoying the cocoon of fine fabrics of the berth's canopy, pressing his face to the pillows and padding of the berth, inhaling the side Prowl usually slept on, taking in the scent of his bondmate.

Jazz smiled to himself, thinking back on the times when he wondered if he'd ever have such a chance, his hand rubbed idly along his chest, feeling the living essence of Prowl's love within his spark, knowing wherever he went part of Prowl's thoughts were always about him. He sighed contently and decided to clean around their dorm some. Despite being the Lord Consort now, Jazz preferred to do the cleaning of their rooms himself unless he needed help. They usually kept the rooms relatively spotless, so cleaning wasn't usually a difficult or laborious task for him.

He picked Prowl's discarded cloak, inspecting it carefully to determine if it'd need washing or not. After deciding it was fine, he brushed the material and carefully folded it, taking the cloak to the closet of sorts where his bondmate would store the collection of cloaks. Most of them were identical, but this was a more ceremonial piece, so the material was heavier and more ornamented. He moved then towards the wrap left so carelessly on the ground, Jazz smiled fondly as he picked the diaphanous material, blushing a little at the dried up stains of high grade that had fallen against it without his notice but remembering how they got there. He was certain it couldn't be washed, but even if it could, for some reason he couldn't quite pick, he didn't want to have it washed.

Jazz folded the fabric carefully, bringing it to a chest where he usually stored trinkets that were mementos or held some kind of fond memory to him, storing the pin in a small chest containing ornaments and other such gifts given to him by his bondmate, his grandfather or other presents. After he was done with his cleaning, the silver mech decided to enjoy some time with his grandfather, opening a comm-link with Volt to request the mech to prepare something and take it to the balcony facing the crystal gardens.

The last day of the Lord Prime's visit, Jazz was overseeing details of the house's keeping. Although his former job was performed by Volt, Jazz still liked to supervise some aspects, especially those in which his bondmate had given him free reign. As Jazz chatted with Trax, doing some last minute inspection to the large dining room for the last meal they'd share with the Lord Prime and his staff, the silver mech began to sway unsteadily, bringing a hand to his head.

"Are you alright?" Trax asked, watching the younger mech shake his head in vain attempts to clear it.

"I'm feelin' dizzy," the silver mech reached to lean against the wall, missing by a long stretch and tumbling forward.

"Jazz!" Trax cried, barely able to catch the mech before he hit against the ground, shaking him gently. "Jazz, what's wrong? Jazz!" The lack of answer from the silver mech had Trax turning around helplessly, calling for any servants that could help.

Prowl was talking with the Lord Prime as they left his office, trailed by the bodyguards and personal staff of the Lord Prime when a strong stab of pain in his spark had him crying out, nearly falling to his knees if for the soldier and Lord Prime that reached to keep him steady.

"Lord Prowl, what's wrong?" The Prime asked with worry lacing his voice, watching the black and white mech's clawed hand almost digging into his own chest plates. "J-Jazz...!" Prowl gasped through his pain, freeing himself from the hands keeping him steady as he ran on unsteady legs towards where he could feel his mate, panic rising within his spark, barely acknowledging the Prime ordering one of his soldiers to fetch his personal medic before following after him.

Prowl made his way to the dining room where he could feel Jazz's spark weakening, or at least that was what he felt at the moment, Jazz's presence within his spark was fading and Prowl could only think of the worse when he saw Jazz cradled in Lord Trax's arms. "Jazz!" Prowl fell to his knees before his mate, taking the silver mech in his arms.

"He was unwell for a moment, then he just offlined," Trax explained to the visibly distraught lord of Praxus.

"Jazz, my love, please don't leave me," Prowl murmured against his offlined mate's helm, cradling him tightly against him as he gathered the smaller mech better in his arms to cart him to their rooms.

"My medic is already on his way," the Prime offered as he helped to steady the Lord of Praxus, as Prowl carried Jazz to their rooms, a chartreuse mech that identified himself as Ratchet, the Prime's medic, met them on the way there, extracting Jazz from Prowl's hold and taking him to the inner chamber, wasting no time he laid Jazz on the largest couch and began his examination. "Everyone out of here, and especially him!"

Prowl was too distraught to question the gruffness of the medic that had basically kicked him out of his own rooms, his clawed hands gripping his chest at the pain and clinging tightly to what slivers of Jazz's presence he could still feel within his spark, fearing the worse while praying silently to Primus to not take his mate away from him.

"Ratchet is the best medic in Cybertron; he'll do everything in his power to aid your mate."

Prowl merely nodded morosely, feeling as if every astrosecond lasted as much as a vorn, until finally the doors opened and the medic called to him. "Your mate will be alright." he said while gesturing to the young mech on the couch. Prowl rushed to his mate's side, taking Jazz's hand between his own. "He'll need plenty of rest for a couple of cycles, while his body and spark adapt."

"Adapt?" Prowl asked, still feeling anxious and uneasy as he was unable to feel but a sliver of Jazz in his spark.

The medic snorted petulantly, something that would have had the Lord of Praxus frowning if he wasn't as shaken as he was now. "Your bondmate's with sparkling, my Lord."


	41. Sparkless. (37 Pt1/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (37 Pt1/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Trax, Prime, Ratchet.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. Yes another multi-part chapter. I swear this is the last one. (Gawd, this fic did end up being longer than Paint Streaks)

"Adapt?" Prowl asked, still feeling anxious and uneasy as he was unable to feel but a sliver of Jazz in his spark.

The medic snorted petulantly, something that would have had the Lord of Praxus frowning if he wasn't as shaken as he was now. "Your bondmate's with sparkling, my lord."

"With sparkling?" Prowl's optics widened before he turned his glance to his offline mate, he couldn't help but lay a hand over Jazz's chest, right over his spark chamber. "But the bond..."

"It's a natural reaction. Lord Jazz's side of the bond is currently recoiling, focusing entirely in what it originally perceived as an invasion or abnormality in his spark." Ratchet explained. "It's what caused him to faint. Lord Jazz's spark has recognized the sparkling now and you'll be able to feel your mate very strongly again through the remainder of the cycle. And I believe you'll start feeling your child in a couple of cycles as well."

Prowl nodded slowly, carefully gathering his bondmate in his arms, cradling him tenderly as he stood. "Thank you, Ratchet. What should I do about him?"

Ratchet waved the thank you off as if it was nothing. "For now he just needs rest and to refuel regularly. I can supply some enriched energon I always bring along with me. After that, you may want to call your own medic to schedule appointments to monitor his condition normally." Ratchet turned around to leave the room but paused before opening the doors. "I believe congratulations are in order, should I tell everyone the news or you wish to do it yourself?"

Prowl shook his head feeling a little too raw about the whole incident still. "I wish to remain with my bondmate; I'd appreciate if you informed Lord Trax and the Lord Prime and please excuse my absence."

"It's understandable. Don't worry, he will be fine and should wake up in a breem or two." Ratchet watched Prowl nod and carry his bondmate through the rooms towards their bedroom before he left to inform the waiting mechs outside of the new development.

Prowl carried his bondmate to their berth, carefully setting Jazz down on the soft surface with utmost care, like the precious treasure Jazz was for him. He made sure Jazz was comfortable and sat next to him on the berth, taking one of Jazz's hands between his own as he finally let the revelation sink in. Jazz was carrying their sparkling, their child. Prowl was going to be a father.

He concentrated on their bond, still able to feel Jazz although just a tenuous tendril of his love's presence within his spark. It was unnerving and downright scary but he forced himself to remember Ratchet's words that he'd be able to feel Jazz strongly again through the cycle. It had been unexpected, he never had this kind of scare with his first bondmate, but in retrospective his connection with him had been vague and weak to begin with and at the same time, his impregnation had been planned for, so they had been prepared for their child, conceiving it consciously.

He could understand now that without Jazz's knowledge he would be housing a new life, his spark saw the unborn sparkling as a potential danger, which had muted their bond so strongly to the point Prowl could barely feel Jazz as his spark identified the baby spark as their child. Now though, thoughts about the sparkling swirled in his processors. How was Jazz going to react to this knowledge? What if... what if Jazz didn't want the child and the sparkling had to be terminated?

He knew his first child had been strong even before birth, developing so healthily until something happened. At first Prowl had thought his child extinguished due to complications, but it destroyed him to know the sparkling had been killed by its own carrier. The knowledge his own bondmate had killed the child they had agreed to create together destroyed completely the once naive and kind mech he used to be.

And it was true that mech was gone. He knew he could never go back to be the mech he used to be, nor did he want to. The mech he was now was better than the one he was back then, and he had no false modesty about that, because the mech he was now had been crafted by Jazz himself, bringing the best of the sparkless Lord of Praxus and the best of the Child Monarch. Jazz made him a better mech in all senses, and for that he was forever in his debt.

"Prowl?"

Jazz's soft inquiry had him realizing he had been staring at nothing, some vague, blank point of their berth as he lost himself to his thoughts, now though, his attention focused immediately on his bondmate. "I'm here, my love," Prowl murmured, reaching to stroke Jazz's cheek, noticing that his face seemed oddly pale at the moment.

"Wha' happened?" Jazz's accent tended to be heavier when he was still sleepy or too disoriented.

"You fainted." Prowl kissed Jazz's hand. "Lord Prime's medic took care of you, though; you'll be fine but need plenty of rest."

Jazz nodded softly. "Did he say what's wrong wit' me?"

"I..." Prowl wasn't sure how to break the news to his mate, he decided to be direct but still careful. "He said it was a normal reaction as your spark discovered something it considered a potential threat. It turns out it's a baby spark." He paused to gather his wits. "You're carrying our child."

Jazz was silent for what felt like an eternity for Prowl, his optics wide and bright as he assimilated the new information before his expression turned somber. "D'ya want it, Prowl? The baby?"

Prowl didn't dare to meet Jazz's optics yet. "The question is if you want it, Jazz."

Jazz frowned deeply, his hand tightening around Prowl's. "Don't try t'dodge th' question, Prowl. D'ya want it?"

Prowl nodded, unsure of what to think. Had this been planned, the news would have been a source of joy and happiness, but the fact the sparkling's conception had been accidental and unexpected thus causing Jazz's fainting made everything feel different, there was anxiety and fear in the air, and a deep tension.

Jazz smiled, bringing his free hand to Prowl's face, forcing his handsome bondmate to look at him. "That's a good, 'cause otherwise I would've had t'beat some sense into ya."

Prowl's optics flickered for a moment in confusion until he registered fully the meaning of his bondmate's words. "Do you really want it, Jazz?" He asked softly, almost doubtfully, and Jazz could see the fear in his optics, the fear he, too would regret the conception and take his child away from him. But Jazz knew he could never live with himself if he ever took their child's life or denied his bondmate the baby he knew deep down Prowl had always wanted. That he, too, wanted. "It may have been unplanned, but not unwelcomed, love."

"Jazz," Prowl couldn't help his choked words as he wrapped his bondmate in a tight but still gentle embrace, burying his face against the silver chest that now housed a new life. "Thank you," He murmured against Jazz's chest, feeling his bonded's smaller arms wrap around him, holding him close. "Thank you, Prowl, for allowin' me ta carry your child."

Prowl pulled away just enough to bring his face close to his bondmate, kissing Jazz with all the passion and gratitude he could pour into the kiss, sighing softly as Jazz responded, parting his lips enough to allow Prowl's glossa to slip in and stroke against Jazz's gently before he withdrew, as Jazz needed rest. "You must rest now; I'll collect the enriched energon Ratchet offered to supply. We have to schedule appointments with our medic to monitor your condition."

Jazz smiled fondly as he allowed Prowl to lower him back on the berth, listening to his bondmate already planning this and that for the remainder of his term and their child's arrival. He couldn't help the giddiness that filtered through his spark as the idea fully sunk in his processor, he was going to be a carrier, he and his bondmate had created a sparkling. He watched Prowl leave the room to gather the energon and couldn't help but rub his chest gently, he jumped a little as he felt a pulse brushing against his consciousness, a shared giddiness coming not from himself or Prowl. Their sparkling was happy, and Jazz couldn't help but brush against his child's essence within the bond, feeling the softest of answers in what Jazz could only describe as what a happy trill should probably feel like within one's spark. Jazz knew right there and then that there was no way he could not love their sparkling.

When Prowl returned he announced the Prime had offered to lend Ratchet's services if they felt comfortable having him being Jazz's medic for the duration of his term. Although his bedside manner wasn't the best they ever encountered, his credentials and reputation were more than sufficient to reassure both parents he would be the best to care for Jazz and their sparkling's health. It was then when Jazz shared his discovery with his bondmate, and Prowl did a very poor job at trying to hide his eagerness to be able to feel Jazz fully again and feel their child within their bond.

As the cycles passed by and their bond strengthened again, Prowl was able to feel their sparkling for the first time, and it had been an experience Jazz would never forget. It had been during the night as they slept, Jazz woke up stirred by a happiness pulsing through the bond and into his spark coming from the baby spark nurturing from his own. His optics powered up to see Prowl looking down at him, or at his chest rather, his clawed hand resting against his chest plates, stroking very lightly as fluid began to pool on the corners of his optics. Jazz had only seen Prowl cry once before this time and it had been the night they bonded. "You okay?" Jazz asked softly, bringing a hand to Prowl's cheek.

Prowl's optics flickered a little before focusing on Jazz's beautiful face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Ya didn't." Jazz smiled, stroking his thumb against the taller mech's cheek. "Your baby did. It's happy."

Prowl smiled at his bondmate, nuzzling the hand caressing him. "I can feel it." He murmured, his voice filled with a little static.

"An' it feels you, too, makes it happy." Jazz grinned at Prowl as the first tear rolled down the handsome face, catching it with his thumb, wiping it away. Prowl pressed his forehead against Jazz's, wrapping his arms around his bondmate. "I love you. Both of you."

"I love you, too, Prowl. An' so does our sparklin'." Jazz held Prowl's face in his hands, pressing a tender kiss to his bondmate's lips. "Let's see if we can get some rest now. We got a lot o' plannin' t'do."

"Yes, we do." Prowl agreed and held his mate close, making sure Jazz was resting comfortably against him, his arms wrapped around Jazz's lithe frame.

The first few deca-cycles of Jazz's term weren't the most glamorous, something that surprised Prowl as his first bondmate hadn't gone through the unpleasantness Jazz was. He was dizzy in the mornings and a couple of times had purged on Prowl's lap. The Lord of Praxus didn't mind too much despite the foul smell and the impromptu need for a bath, but he knew it wasn't easy on Jazz at all.

Sometimes the silver mech would not be able to leave their berth for more than a few breems, and a pair of waste disposal receptacles had been brought in to each side of the berth for Jazz's use should the sickness arise. The outburst often left the silver mech in a foul or pitiful mood, and more than once he'd make nasty remarks that would have stung if Prowl wasn't aware the mech was heavily under the influence of his condition.

It wasn't easy to deal with that; Jazz could have a very venomous glossa when he wanted to, and some of his angry remarks sometimes hit too close at home for Prowl. He wasn't the only one aware of that, and when Jazz realized he had overstepped his mark, he would apologize profusely and grow agitated, Prowl would then dismiss the hurtful comments and concentrate entirely in calming down his bondmate. As much as Prowl wanted their sparkling, he was torn seeing the way Jazz seemed to suffer under the effects of his pregnancy, he could be so angry one moment and the next he would curl up and cry, and if the mood swings weren't bad enough, to watch Jazz heave the energon he'd consume until tears would fall from his optics was a torture.

It had been difficult to deal with caring for Jazz and tend to his own duties but he managed to catch up while Jazz was given the reprieve of some recharge during the day or afternoon. They had had so little time to plan around for things about their sparkling during that time, Prowl was more concerned about keeping his mate fueled and as comfortable as possible, and the silver mech just wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with preparations.

Thankfully after the eighth deca-cycle, Jazz's sickness subsided and he was able to leave his berth, and it was then when real planning and preparations began. Prowl insisted on dismantling his current studio and turn it back into the nursery it had been, deciding to move Prowl's studio to the otherwise unused spare room in their expansive suite. A renowned artist had been called to design the paint work for the new nursery, but both parents insisted on doing the work by themselves after the artist provided the stencils and drew the outlines, and soon began to discuss the furnishing of the room. Prowl had disposed of his old crib when the nursery had been turned into a studio, much to Jazz's disappointment; however, it gave them a chance to do some shopping together.

The news about Jazz's pregnancy had been met by the population with a mixture of wariness and expectation, the memories of what had happened with Lord Prowl's previous mate and their ill fated conception were still lingering in the minds of those who had lived through it. It was no secret there was much speculation amongst the population about whether or not the sparkling would perish as well and if Lord Jazz would follow, and if he did questions about whether Prowl would follow his mate this time or if he'd survive him just like the last time were often the subject of the local gossip in all spheres.

Jazz was well aware of the gossiping and he knew Prowl did, too, but the silver mech refused to let that damper the happiness they felt about their child's conception. He would never leave Prowl like that, and he knew their sparkling to be strong. He could barely wait for the time their child was finally born and they could present their baby on the official balcony, like Prowl's sire and carrier had when their heir was born.

They had spent plenty of time selecting every little piece of furniture, debated long and loud about every toy, every color, every blanket. It had been wonderful light sparked banter as they worked together on the nursery. As Jazz's term neared its end, the doubts and wariness had turned to great expectation, everyone awaited anxiously the last stretch and see if the new consort would manage what the previous did not for the Lord of Praxus and the land itself.

"You look so radiant." Lord Trax smiled as he shared energon with his grandson, watching Jazz rub his hand over his chest, occasionally sending small magnetic pulses through the plates to soothe his very active child. "This sparkling cannot be born to more loving parents." he spoke proudly, able to see in Jazz's every move the affection and devotion he had for the new life he sheltered.

Jazz nodded and grinned at his grandfather, sipping carefully on the special mix that was produced specifically for his consumption, needing the energy more than ever. "I can barely wait for him ta be born."

"Him?" Trax asked, quirking an optic brow with a grin.

Jazz nodded vigorously. "It's a he, I know it."

"Your bondmate must be very excited, it's a surprise he's not here hovering over you like a guardian cyber hawk."

"He's tendin' to the city's needs, he may be my bondmate an' proud soon-to-be father, but he's the Lord o' the city after all." Jazz paused and laughed softly. "'Course, that doesn't prevent him from complainin' about how much he'd like to take extended vacation just so he could be with me and the sparklin' every moment. Only thing keepin' him from going crazy is feelin' us through the bond."

Lord Trax laughed as well, happy to see his grandson so happy and forming his own family. He couldn't help but be thrilled at the knowledge he'd be a great grandfather now and both Prowl and Jazz had asked personally for his involvement in their sparkling's life. He looked forward to see his great grandson grow up, and be an active part of his life.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves." Prowl spoke as he strode into the balcony, pressing a kiss to the top of Jazz's helm, greeting Lord Trax as he took a seat next to Jazz. The older mech watched the Lord of Praxus murmur something to his bondmate before bringing a hand up to the mech's chest, presumably to feel the pulses and flutters of activity of their baby.

"Ow...!" Jazz grimaced a little, clasping his hands to Prowl's as the sparkling bounced excitedly in response to his father's presence. "He needs ta cut back on th'energy ta greet his sire."

Prowl laughed softly kissing Jazz's face apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overexcite him like this." Prowl stroked Jazz's chest gently, sending tender pulses through the bond to their child, trying to soothe and calm down the excited sparkling.

After the sparkling settled down, giving his daddy a break, the couple and their guest talked about different subjects, many relating to the sparkling, whatever tales Trax could share regarding the upbringing of a sparkling, along with a few embarrassing tales about Lady Beat. Even Jazz couldn't help but laugh about them, and although Jazz would never feel a deep connection with Beat, he still knew she had meant so much for both his sire and his grandfather, and couldn't help but imagine her as sparkling doing all the funny things Trax talked about.

After a while Lord Trax excused himself and retired for the night, allowing the couple to spend some time to themselves before recharging, chatting about their life together and the life with their sparkling once their bitlet joined them in metal and plastic.


	42. Sparkless. (37 Pt2/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (37 Pt2/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. Yes another multi-part chapter. I swear this is the last one. (Gawd, this fic did end up being longer than Paint Streaks)

Jazz's pregnancy had been quite the ride and learning experience in itself for Prowl. His first bondmate had never experienced any of the side effects that Jazz had gone through, some more unpleasant than others but all incredibly testing to his patience and in some cases his stamina.

Jazz cooed between ragged gasps as his clawed hands gripped the white hands holding onto his hips as Prowl sent pulses of data rhythmically into him. The night had been pleasantly warm and quiet, allowing them both some restful recharge until Jazz began to whimper in his sleep, shifting restlessly and moving around his side of the bed until Prowl had woken up, feeling through the bond the raw need of his then still recharging mate.

Prowl had pulled away the light blanket that covered them, revealing one of Jazz's hands against his thigh, his fingers alternating between gripping at the plating as if it hurt and rubbing against it in a pleasant way.

Prowl had been mesmerized by the sight, watching his mate's fingers move over the plating, rubbing a little harder as a soft, desperate whimper left his vocalizer and the rubbing became a little harder and more insistent until the hand was dragged up to his chest, gripping and rubbing as the mech was stimulating his own plating in his sleep.

The lord of Praxus had stared intently as the clawed fingers moved and soft whimpers of need and pleasure left the smaller mech. Jazz's other hand gripped at the spiky protrusions on his neck at the same time a soft mewl of delight escaped his luscious lips. It was almost too much to just watch such display from his mate and if it wasn't because Prowl could feel Jazz was still in recharge he would have wondered if the mech was putting such show intentionally.

It hadn't been until Jazz's hips began to shift and his back arched into his own touch as he whimpered Prowl's name that the black and white mech decided it was enough. He took Jazz's hands away from his own body, shuddering at the moan of disappointment from Jazz as he kissed Jazz's face tenderly, murmuring his name to rouse him as he shook him gently. When Jazz had woken up his dim blue optics were misty, a look of absolute need adorned the beautiful face, showing Jazz was going through one of such times during his pregnancy when their baby would require a boost of energy for its growth and that usually required at least an overload or two from its carrier.

Because they had been warned against spark sharing this late into term, Prowl would usually take his mate from behind to discourage Jazz's chest plates from parting to expose his spark and the sparkling, something that would no doubt make it extremely hard for Prowl to avoid spark merging, which could potentially overpower the baby spark and kill it. It had been as a sleepy Jazz mumbled his bonded's name, asking softly what was going on, that Prowl instructed Jazz to lie on his side as he began to kiss his face and neck tenderly.

Jazz hadn't questioned, quickly catching up to his body's and spark's needs and had moved to lie as his mate instructed him, without prompting he opened the panel hiding his access port and connector, soon feeling the familiar fit of the Prowl’s connector clicking into place.

That was how they ended currently engaged in their love making, as Jazz whimpered softly panting words of encouragement, telling Prowl exactly how much or how fast the data to pulse into him, letting his bonded know exactly what his body needed, what he needed to overload and give their child that little burst it needed to grow.

Despite the intimacy and that Prowl would also overload with his mate, he always kept a tight control over himself purposefully, never fully letting go to make sure he met all of Jazz's needs. As pleasurable as it was to take Jazz every time no matter the reason behind it, he was well aware Jazz's need was not his own but their child's need for energy and as such his paramount concern was in providing his mate the release he needed and their sparkling with the energy it required to keep growing.

"M-More...!" Jazz cried as he brought a hand up towards Prowl's face, turning to look at Prowl with those beautiful blue optics clouded with arousal. "Please, I need more...!" Jazz whimpered as he brought his lips to Prowl's, kissing his mate desperately, giving tiny licks to Prowl's lips before the mech would devour his mouth in return with drugging, sensual kisses. Prowl broke the kiss after a moment and carefully held his mate as he rolled to lie on his back. "Sit up," he commanded softly, helping Jazz to sit on his lap, straddling him with his back to Prowl. As Jazz shifted to straddle Prowl better he cried softly, feeling Prowl adjust to the new position wrapping his arms around Jazz, one arm above the open panel, the other hand resting just below. The connection was one-way only this time, allowing for all the energy of the overload to go to Jazz and the sparkling.

Prowl watched Jazz's beautiful back as he sent stronger pulses into his bondmate, admiring the elegant, sensual way his love's body arched and swayed in sinuous movements as they coupled. He could feel Jazz’s systems beginning to reach their peak, his clawed white fingers gripping the smooth silver body as he struggled to keep his control increasing the pace of his pulses mercilessly until Jazz cried out his overload, prompting Prowl’s release.

Prowl grunted softly as he caught Jazz, helping his mate to lay back on his side, still connected to the smaller mech's port. They panted heavily, Jazz more than Prowl as they eased from their overload. The lord of Praxus prodded tentatively into their bond, feeling the sleepy consciousness of their child strengthen before fading again into its rest. Prowl rested his head against Jazz's, wrapping his arms around his slim waist, he could feel Jazz was still restless and his body wasn't sated yet, Prowl had experienced Jazz's need for multiple overloads during his pregnancy and knew this was but a pause to regain some strength before Jazz would begin to try to incite him to couple again.

It didn't take long for Jazz to do exactly what Prowl had predicted, and the gentle claws reaching to stroke his thigh in a definitely not innocent fashion clued him Jazz was ready and needing more of him. Never one to back down from such challenges, especially when it came to pleasing and pleasuring his mate, Prowl began a new flow of pulses of data, repeating the pattern for a while, just building up in a leisurely pace, allowing Jazz to derive enjoyment from the slow pace.

Although these sessions obeyed a necessity, Prowl wanted each and any time he took his mate an enjoyable experience for both of them but especially Jazz, it was perhaps a subconscious desire to make up to him for what unpleasantries he had to go through during his pregnancy. He whispered loving words against Jazz's audio as he kept his slow pace, barely sending any packets of data with each pulse into the younger mech’s systems, his hands now busy mapping Jazz's body, hands stroking, caressing armor plates, feeling the small indentations and gaps between plates, slipping in, tweaking and pinching sensitive cables.

Prowl mouthed at Jazz's neck, licking on the exposed cabling and tubing, making a game of teasing a particularly sensitive spot with the tip of his glossa, smiling to himself as Jazz tensed and mewled in delight, prompting him to buck his hips against him, his silver clawed hands touching gripping his arms as Prowl splayed kisses along Jazz's neck to his shoulder and slowly down along his back as much as he could without having to test out the length of the connector’s cable.

Prowl continued his ministrations, preparing his mate for what was to come next. When Jazz began to plead for him to hasten his pulses’ pace, Prowl pulled away from his mate once more, sitting on his legs as he instructed his writhing silver bondmate to sit on his lap again with his back to him. Jazz writhed in ecstasy when Prowl wrapped his arms around him again, holding him tightly against the taller mech’s front. "Move," Prowl murmured as he kept an arm wrapped around Jazz's waist, rubbing his body against Jazz’s to create friction, overstimulating the already sensitive plating on his back.

When they had fallen into a comfortable pace, Prowl curled a little over Jazz, sending stronger and faster pulses into his bondmate, giving the smaller mech all he had to give. Jazz screamed in ecstasy when Prowl beginning to lose himself to his own passion, biting down gently on Jazz’s neck and shoulder as the pace grew more fervent and erratic. It didn't take long under this kind of assault before Jazz cried out his overload as Prowl panted and gasped how much he loved his bondmate, how much he fulfilled him and how he'd gladly give everything he was and had to give for Jazz and the child they created together.

The overload had been so powerful that even though their chest plates had not parted, Prowl's chest pressed tightly against Jazz's back allowed for a small amount of spark energy through their plates when Prowl himself reached his overload, feeding that energy to his mate and their sparkling.

Thoroughly exhausted, Prowl slowly removed himself from his bondmate's body, coiling the cable of his connector back as Jazz closed the panel hiding away his port. Prowl allowed Jazz to turn around in his lap so they could face each other, both so tired but feeling sated, Jazz's need had been quenched for the night and their sparkling's spark-pulse was strong and steady, albeit still sleepy. They shared soft, chaste kisses while Prowl lowered himself and his mate to the berth, allowing Jazz to use him as a large body pillow as the silver mech snuggled against him, resting his head on Prowl's shoulder, a silver clawed hand resting on top of the crimson of Prowl's chest.

Jazz was the first to succumb to the much needed recharge, and Prowl took the chance to watch his beautiful mate sleeping against him, studying the beatific little smile that curled about his delicious lips, and the peaceful expression on his elegant face. "I love you," Prowl murmured as he pressed a sweet kiss to a silver helm fin, carefully reaching for the light blanket, draping it over their bodies before allowing himself some much needed recharge.


	43. Sparkless. (38/??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (38/??)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Prime, Ratchet.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

For all the unpleasantries and energy expenditure Jazz's pregnancy had been, the excitement of the soon-to-be parents all but kept growing the closer they became to the predicted date for their sparkling's birth. The regular check ups with Ratchet often presented them with great and encouraging news about their baby, the grouchy medic certain the sparkling would detach well and take to his initial protoform without incidents, thus being a healthy sparkling.

The last few cycles of Jazz's pregnancy had the mech almost completely berth ridden again, the bouncy sparkling seeming to be growing more and more excited, thus causing more pain to his daddy's already quite abused spark chamber. Prowl did the best he could to ease his bondmate's discomfort and pain and give him a reprieve from their baby's bursts of activity. It often involved relaxing baths and back rubs, and long sessions of Prowl trying to soothe the sparkling's consciousness with his own, the sparkling often answering to Prowl's presence with long and convoluted pulses of love and affection and excitement, which prompted Jazz to claim their sparkling would be a very chatty child.

Despite the discomfort and soreness his child's acrobatics could cause him, Jazz adored seeing and experiencing through the bond the connection between Prowl and their sparkling. He was well aware Prowl had always wanted a child, and that if his first bondmate had not taken the sparkling's life, even if its parents did not have a good relationship, Prowl would have loved and doted on his baby, building his world around his little heir. It had been something so cruelly taken away from him, no matter how good or bad the former bondmate's intentions had been; Jazz felt honored to be able to give Prowl the sparkling he so much desired. He allowed Prowl to rest his head against his chest plates, stroking gently as he hummed softly a lullaby intended for both Jazz and their baby.

There were times when Jazz would wake up in the middle of the night to find Prow's head pressed against his chest, one hand stroking so softly along his abused chest plates as the chevroned mech would apparently lose himself in listening to the two spark pulses, his and their sparkling's. Sometimes Jazz would just go back to recharge without giving any indication he had awoken giving his bondmate that bit of privacy in his affections, but most times Jazz would wrap his arms around Prowl, holding him tenderly as his bondmate enjoyed such intimate moments. It was a facet of Prowl he had come to love and Jazz admitted he'd miss that once their sparkling detached. Prowl often sent wordless reassurance through their bond that he would keep doing this with his mate even after their child detached, just wanting to hear and be soothed by the spark beat of his other half.

The cycle finally arrived with a flourish of activity from the sparkling in the early joors of the morning, the sparkling's acrobatics becoming more insistent and forceful, until Jazz cried out in pain, certain his child was about to detach. Thankfully Ratchet's prediction proved true and a medical station had been prepared to tend to Jazz during the labor. Jazz would have preferred to go through that in his and his bondmate's rooms but he understood the need to do it in a separate room where Ratchet would have everything he needed at hand and within his reach without trouble.

The Lord Prime had visited just the cycle prior, wanting to be around for the child's detachment and offer the traditional gifts the Lord Prime of Iacon offered to the new heirs of the Lords in Cybertron. He had brought gifts for Prowl after he detached and so he had come to offer the Lord of Praxus' child similar gifts. He had arrived a little earlier, since Ratchet was known to be very accurate in his predictions of a sparkling's detachment, which allowed him to be present in time, unlike Prowl's detachment that occurred a little earlier than expected and thus the Prime had come to bring his gifts a two full cycles after the then baby heir had been placed into his protoform.

The Lord Prime had escorted Prowl to the room set aside for the labor, carrying a very pained Jazz in his arms as the silver mech refused to be taken there by anyone but his bondmate and Ratchet allowed him that whim for the sake of keeping Jazz's agitation to a minimum, plus Prowl's presence would prove to be helpful in keeping Jazz in check, beginning to absorb part of the soreness and pain Jazz felt before he was asked to leave, much to Jazz's displeasure.

Prowl wanted to object but decided to obey Ratchet for now, not wishing to do anything that could be even the slightest negative for his bondmate and their sparkling, even as he felt Jazz's displeasure and anxiety through their bond.

"It will be alright. Ratchet is the best in his profession; Lord Jazz cannot be in better hands." Lord Prime nodded with a smile, squeezing the younger mech's shoulder in reassurance. "It's a standard practice, bondmates or sires tend to be asked to retire while the first stages begin as they need as much free room around the carrier to get him or her plugged into all machinery."

Prowl merely nodded, he did trust Ratchet, but he could feel Jazz strongly through their bond and their sparkling too was growing agitated and more forceful in its attempts to detach. The move confirmed very soon by the cry of pain that echoed through the closed doors. "He's growing more anxious," Prowl murmured with worry lacing his voice. "He needs me."

"Let us wait to hear from Ratchet."

Prowl nodded but didn't like it. The pain was growing more and more prominent and sharp, and the sparkling was beginning to grow more restless and perhaps a little scared, he wanted out now.

A couple of breems passed before the doors opened abruptly, Ratchet marching out and pointing a finger at Prowl as he muttered something about first-timers and unnecessary complications. "You. In now."

Prowl didn't question Ratchet's order nor the tone he was being addressed in, striding quickly into the room, heading for the medical berth where Jazz lay in a half sitting position, his chest plates were parted, and his spark chamber retracted, showing the beautiful spark of his bondmate in all its pulsing glory. Prowl frowned, though at the almost disrespectful way his mate's chestplates were full of cables and tubes plugged in and his spark exposed in such a crude way. His love's spark was to be treated with reverence, but he chastised himself, the medics were only doing what was needed to help their child being born, even if it meant to plug Jazz to a plethora of machinery.

Prowl was quickly at his bondmate's side, taking his hand as he offered his body for Jazz to lean against. "I'm here, Jazz, everything will be alright," Prowl murmured soothingly as Jazz readily grasped his hand and leaned against him for support. Ratchet came back to them and pointed at a small protrusion coming from Jazz's spark. "That, there, is your child. See the shimmying? It's tying to rip itself away from Jazz's spark, it's currently covered in Jazz's spark's aura, so we won't see his true spark until it has detached completely."

Ratchet injected something in a tube that was plugged directly to Jazz's spark chamber; a deep burgundy concoction flowed through the translucent tube. "I'm feeding Jazz an extremely concentrated energon. Although your sparkling has good and strong readings, the act of detaching consumes a large amount of energy, and if it takes too long, the sparkling can begin to grow exhausted and if that happens and stops struggling, Jazz's spark could try to re-absorb the baby spark, killing it. Thus we must make sure that the sparkling and Jazz receive plenty of energy."

Prowl could feel Jazz's panic at Ratchet's words and did the best he could to reassure his mate Ratchet's words wouldn't come to pass, sending loving pulses to Jazz and shouldering some of the pain as the sparkling began to struggle anew. "First time carriers can take longer because it's the first time their sparks go through this kind of abuse, but I'm confident your sparkling will go through this well if you keep yourself as calm as possible. That's why I allowed His Lordship in here. However, if I deem is taking too long I won't risk either you or the sparkling and will detach it surgically, am I understood?" Ratchet glared at the parents, daring them to countermand his orders.

Jazz would have retorted angrily at that had it not been because their sparkling chose that moment to pull really hard on the connection with its carrier, wringing an energon-cooling scream of pain. Prowl held his mate as gently as possible, ignoring the painful grip and the claws that were digging deep into his hand's plating, prickling enough to draw some energon. He murmured soothing words and sent as much soothing pulses to Jazz, while trying to encourage the sparkling, wishing for his mate's agony to end quickly.

The breems passed and although the sparkling had made a lot of progress it seemed the baby spark was beginning to reach its limit, Jazz's spark's aura barely allowing the glow of the baby spark to peek through a small crack in the membrane-like energy enveloping the sparkling. "Alright, this is not looking good, the sparkling's getting tired and I cannot inject any more enriched energon to Jazz's spark directly without overloading him." Ratchet announced after a check up with the sparkling, unsatisfied with the size of the tear.

Prowl tensed visibly and he could feel Jazz's panic growing. Ratchet turned a serious glance at them. "There's one more thing we can do to allow the detachment to happen naturally before we have to remove the child surgically, but it needs your cooperation."

Prowl nodded immediately. "Anything you need."

Ratchet instructed Prowl to sit on the berth and allow Jazz to rest against him, hooking Prowl to an energon feed. "How strong is your bond with the sparkling, can you feel it strongly?" At Prowl's nod Ratchet injected a sedative on Jazz's lines to numb the pain without offlining him. "You're going to feed spark energy to Jazz and the sparkling and use your connection to the sparkling to encourage him, think of it like mentally pushing him to help him through the tear."

Ratchet prepared everything and turned his attention to the whimpering silver mech. "Jazz, listen to me very clearly, I need you to calm down as much as you can, you need to be as calm as possible to allow Prowl to connect with the sparkling and help it to detach, do you understand?"

Jazz mumbled his agreement through a static filled vocalizer, doing his best to reign in his panic and shoulder the agony as much as possible. Ratchet watched for Jazz's and the sparkling's vitals and nodded at Prowl once he was satisfied with their condition. Prowl shuttered his optics and concentrated in their bond, feeling Jazz's agony hit him like a titanium wall, but managing to move past it, not without sending a soothing and loving pulse to his pained but brave mate. He felt the trickle of a connection between himself, Jazz and the sparkling and latched onto the thread, his consciousness caressing his child. He imagined his white hand giving a little encouraging push to the baby spark, willing him to break free.

The sparkling that had been pausing his weakened struggles seemed to gain a new strength as the sparkling began to struggle anew, bouncing up and down, pushing, shimmying, doing anything to tear itself from his carrying spark, empowered by the essence of its father. "Very good Prowl, keep it like that," Ratchet instructed as he ordered the nurses to bring the tank containing the polymer for the sparkling's initial body, his hands ready to catch the sparkling in the special container. "Come on, Prowl, help your baby. You too, Jazz!"

Despite the agony he was in, Jazz tried to clear his thoughts as much as possible, leaning against Prowl as he willed his spark to expulse the sparkling, feeling, physically feeling his spark pulling away from the sparkling, screaming in pain as he felt the tear grow wider. "Just a little more, come on!"

Prowl sent as much of his spark energy into Jazz and the sparkling, his spark encouraging the sparkling, lending it his own strength to allow their child to be born, asking his baby to overcome the last obstacle so they could finally have it on their arms. It was then that with a loud, audio shattering scream Jazz arched and the sparkling finally detached, revealing a burning, glowing orb of pure, sapphire blue.

"Good job!" Ratchet was quick to catch the sparkling in the container and placed the sapphire orb on the polymer. Prowl nuzzled his mate and helped Jazz to turn to look as their sparkling was enveloped by the polymer, the fluid beginning to literally dance around the spark as their child's body began to form itself. The parents watched as a little body began to form, watching perfect stubby fingers reach out, a big but perfect head crowned with two tiny points, signaling the beginning of a chevron. Two legs kicking up vigorously as the face formed, big and beautiful near white optics blinked and two tiny sensory panels flickered on the child's back.

When the polymer solidified completely the sparkling let out the loudest, most beautiful wail Prowl or Jazz had ever heard. Ratchet grumbled and shook his head as he cleaned the newborn whose cries quieted to soft whimpers once it was dry and clean and wrapped in a soft blanket after a minor examination. Ratchet turned to the expectant parents, smiling as Jazz allowed a nurse to clean his spark chamber meticulously and remove all the unnecessary machinery, leaving Jazz plugged to only the most essential machinery to keep him stabilized. "Congratulations, Lord Prowl and Lord Jazz, you've got a perfectly healthy and very strong son."

The chartreuse mech offered the bundle to Jazz, making sure the mech was strong enough to hold the sparkling before fully relinquishing his hold on the newborn. The sparkling seemed like a combination of both parents but most of his characteristics took heavily from his father. "He's gorgeous," Jazz murmured in awe, looking down into the beautiful optics of the child he and his mate created together. It felt almost surreal to have the baby in his arms when only a few moments ago he was bouncing up and down against his spark. "He looks so much like you." Jazz looked up at his bondmate, a quivering smile on his sweet lips.

Prowl nodded, choosing not to speak just yet, feeling as if his processor was malfunctioning and would choke his words. He looked down at the beautiful child in his mate's arms, and couldn't help but issue a soft click towards the sparkling that stared up at them with wide and curious optics. The click had the sparkling turning his attention at him for a moment and his beautiful bowed mouth opened to release a series of animated tweets and coos.

Jazz laughed softly hearing the sparkling's soft sounds as his little legs kicked under the blanket. "I told ya he was goin' ta be a chatty one," Jazz murmured affectionately, grinning when their sparkling's attention shifted from his sire to his carrier and began to tweet and chirp at him instead. Jazz chirped at his baby, feeling his spark swelling with joy when the sparkling produced a happy trill and kicked his little legs more, his little arms also wriggling underneath the blankets. Prowl smiled down at his bondmate and sparkling, sharing the same joy Jazz felt in his own spark, marveling and rendered speechless over the reality that yes, their son was born and was well and healthy.

"Want to hold him?" Jazz asked softly, turning to face his bondmate, sensing Prowl's inner turmoil over the reality of their child's birth. Prowl shook his head gently. "Not yet." Jazz shook his head, pressing a tender kiss to Prowl's defined jaw. "Ya ain't gonna drop him, love. It's fine..."

Prowl took a deep intake of air and accepted the small bundle that was their son, wrapped in his thermal blanket. The sparkling whimpered softly at being separated from the warmth of his carrier but quieted once he was in the protective arms of his sire. The sparkling chirped curiously, little bowed mouth opening in a little 'o' as he cooed in wonder of the tall mech that held him. "Hi there," Prowl murmured softly, feeling the strong wave of emotion coming from himself and the sparkling, and he was glad to be sitting already, because the wave of absolute, innocent love and trust he felt coming from the sparkling had his legs weakening.

"Hate to interrupt the lovely family moment but I will need a name for the sparkling soon so I can add it to his profile. Oh, and I'll go ahead and let Lord Prime about the sparkling's successful detachment." Ratchet approached the new family, grinning proudly at the sparkling that did not stop making sounds, either cooing, chirping or just about anything, the child was not quiet, whether his parents were paying him attention or not.

Prowl looked at his mate then to Ratchet, a little nervous smile coming to his lips. "We haven't thought of a name yet."

Ratchet grunted but nodded. "Not that I intend to rush you both, but you may want to give serious thought to that. Can't let the heir of Praxus go nameless for long."

Prowl nodded his agreement, smiling down at his sparkling that kept chirping and cooing. "Ratchet, would you please send Lord Prime in? I must request a favor from him."

"Alright." Ratchet barked a few instructions to the nurses as they cleared the area and prepared Jazz to be allowed back to his own rooms as well as the newborn.

"What favor ya gonna ask of Lord Prime?" Jazz asked softly, leaning comfortably against his bondmate, watching their baby continue his non-stop chattering with only Primus knew who. "Little guy's chirpin' and cooin' a blue streak there."

Prowl nodded, carefully bringing the sparkling up a little, pressing a loving kiss to the sparkling's forehead, earning a louder coo from his son. "You know, that sounds like a fitting name for our child."

"Bluestreak?" Jazz asked as he reached to trace a silver finger along the soft, rounded cheek of their infant. "Well, he does chatter a lot, doesn't he?" Jazz laughed softly, smiling at the beautiful sparkling, brushing his fingertip over the little lips of his baby.

"Bluestreak is it, then?" Prowl asked, watching his child try to take Jazz's finger into his mouth, at Jazz's nod Prowl hugged his child and bondmate gently. "Welcome to our life, Bluestreak." The sparkling cooed contently and shifted, making himself comfortable in the blankets as he chirped and began to whimper. "What's wrong, little Blue?" Jazz cooed to his son as the sparkling's whimpers began to grow louder and his shifting more insistent. Jazz took the sparkling in his arms, trying to soothe him.

"Ratchet!" Prowl called as Bluestreak's whimpers became louder until he began to cry, showing just what a good vocal processor he was blessed with despite Jazz's attempts to soothe him and quiet him.

"Calm down, he's just hungry." Ratchet grumbled as he came back into the room followed by the towering frame of the Lord Prime. Ratchet picked a small bottle he had prepared earlier and offered it to Jazz. The silver mech needed no instructions to know how to feed his son with the specially formulated energon, sighing softly as Bluestreak clung to the bottle and began to suck at the contents, making soft little sounds as he was fed.

Prowl's shoulders slumped a little in relief now that the sparkling was quiet and being fed. He turned to the Lord Prime, bowing his head. "Lord Prime, I'm forever in your debt for all your help."

"Nonsense. It's my duty and my pleasure, Lord Prowl, and I do believe congratulations are in order." The Prime smiled, nodding his head in thanks as Jazz moved a little to allow him to see the newborn. "You've conceived a beautiful child, my lords."

"Thank you, Lord Prime," Jazz murmured softly, his optics never straying from the face of his beautiful son, a look of pure adoration on his face as he fed the sparkling, watching the child's optics beginning to dim and flicker on and off as recharge began to take over him.

"Lord Prime, I must request another favor from you." Prowl bowed his head apologetically, wrapping his arms back around his bondmate once more, allowing Jazz to rest against him once again.

"Of course, ask away."

Prowl dipped his head again, his hold on Jazz tightening just a little more. "I would like to remain by my mate's and child's side until I'm certain they have recovered fully, but it is tradition to announce the birth of an heir on the official balcony."

"Ah, I see what you need." The Prime smiled fondly, understanding completely that Prowl didn't wish to tear himself away from his family to take care of that formality. "It'll be my honor to inform the citizens of Praxus of the new lord's birth."

"Thank you, my lord," Prowl replied absently as he stroked his child's helm gently, soothing the baby Bluestreak to finally succumb to the recharge he needed. The Lord Prime waited until Ratchet began to move the family to their rooms before heading for the official balcony, hearing the echoes of whispers and wondering voices outside. As he had expected, there was a large crowd gathered around the grounds of the Lord of Praxus' home, from commoners to representatives of noble families, all awaiting the news. He stepped on the balcony and everyone fell into immediate silence, awaiting his words. "Citizens of Praxus, my fellow Cybertronians, as you all must know by now, the Lord Consort, Jazz, went into labor several joors ago for the detachment of his and Lord Prowl's creation."

The Prime smiled down at the people watching him and listening to his every word. "A few breems ago, Cybertron and this noble city of Praxus welcomed a new life. It's my honor to inform you all of the successful detachment of this creation and that the sparkling has taken well to the protoform." He paused as everyone began to murmur and whisper, theorizing about the sparkling. "Today we see the birth of Lord Prowl's and Lord Jazz's son, and heir of the City of Praxus!" The murmurs and whispers broke into cries of excitement and delight, arms thrown up in excitement, chants hailing on Lord Jazz, on Lord Prowl and the newborn heir as well as the glory of Praxus broke free among the crowd.


	44. Sparkless. (39/40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (39/40)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me.

  
Jazz could hear faintly the sounds and chants of the citizens around their home, he wasn't entirely sure of what to think of this explosion of cheer aimed at him for the perceived achievement of giving the Lord of Praxus a son and by extension an heir to the ruler of the city. It was as Jazz was laid gently on the comfortable berth he shared with his bondmate that he thought for the first time of the reality of Bluestreak's heritage, his son was going to be the ruler of Praxus someday, and he wondered how that would affect their baby's upbringing.

"What worries you?" Prowl's voice cut off Jazz's train of thought. The silver mech turned to look into the caring optics of his bondmate, so different yet as alluring as those icy blue optics that stared down at him when he was still considered a youngling. "Blue," Jazz responded softly, turning his troubled glance at the sparkling sleeping peacefully in his arms. "I jus' realized he's no ordinary sparklin', he's your son, your heir, an' someday he'll rule over Praxus."

Prowl understood his mate's worry, knowing well the kind of upbringing he had, his future responsibilities were always present in all aspects of his upbringing and education. "He will, yes." Prowl admitted softly, brushing a gentle claw tip over his child's bowed lower lip. "But that doesn't mean he won't have a happy sparklinghood. Before anything, he is our son and we'll love him as much as if we were common mechs. I don't have any plans to thrust my son into his responsibilities until he is fully prepared for that, and I promise you, he won't have to go through what I did."

Jazz could feel the strength of Prowl's promise, knowing his bondmate had no intention of giving up his duties anytime soon, wanting to enjoy his son and his bondmate and give Bluestreak the chance to have as much a happy sparklinghood as he enjoyed and even happier if possible, and definitely not thrust their child into the role of ruler unexpectedly, like Prowl had to. "I want him to go ta a public school, so he can have many friends."

Prowl quirked an optic ridge at Jazz's words, his lips quivering lightly before a smile broke around the corners of his mouth. "Isn't too soon to be thinking about his schooling?"

Jazz grinned and laughed softly, mindful not to wake their recharging infant. "Jus' thought I'd make my stand about that clear from th' beginnin'."

Prowl shook his head and hugged his mate tenderly, pressing a loving kiss to his silver helm. "You're lucky I love you more than life, my Lord Jazz, taking such decisions about my son's education and upbringing."

Jazz smiled, taking the bait for the friendly banter. "Your son? I carried the sparklet in my spark, I get a say on where he's goin' t'get his education. An' his anniversary parties, too."

"Jazz, he's not even a cycle old!" Prowl laughed softly, peppering loving kisses over his bondmate's helm and face, smiling as the mech returned each chaste kiss with his own. "Hey, I thought ya liked ta plan ahead of time." Jazz grinned, brushing his lips against Prowl's before pressing a loving kiss to his lips, sobering a little although still smiling warmly at his bondmate. "I love you, Prowl."

"I love you, too, Jazz. More than anything." Prowl stroked Jazz's cheek pressing his forehead to his bondmate's as he sent a wave of undying love for Jazz and their sparkling. "You've given me so much. Your love, a new life, and now our son. I feel undeserving."

"Nonsense." Jazz pressed a clawed fingertip to his mate's lips to quiet him. "You've gone through a lot in your life, Prowl. Ya suffered so much, it's about slaggin' time ya finally found happiness. An' I'd be lying if I said that I am not thankful you've found it with me. Ya make me so happy, too, an' I cannot fathom life without ya, an' now without our baby."

Prowl opened his mouth to speak but was cut by the soft cooing and tentative tweets coming from their now awake sparkling. "Bluestreak, you should be recharging." Bluestreak cooed and stretched languidly in his daddy's arms, chirping happily as he made himself comfortable against Jazz's chest, finding warmth and comfort with the familiar spark, all the time chirping and cooing, clicking and twittering until the sounds faded and he fell asleep once more.

Jazz stared down at the now asleep infant once more before he turned to his mate again. "Ya were right, Bluestreak fits him jus' fine." Prowl shook his head and smiled at his bondmate, carefully reaching to take the recharging sparkling from his mate's arms, setting him down in the portable crib laid out on the nearby low table, they didn't want to take Bluestreak to their nursery just yet.

Bluestreak cooed in his sleep as he was made comfortable in his crib by the tender hands of his father, recharging soundlessly once more. Prowl lowered himself to one knee to press a kiss on his sparkling's little chevron before moving around the berth to lie down with his bonded. "We should get some rest now, I foresee Bluestreak will keep us in our toes for the cycles to come." Jazz chuckled and nodded as he curled against Prowl, feeling sore and exhausted, but incredibly happy. He could see Bluestreak perfectly from his side of the berth and he could reach their infant in a moment if the sparkling needed them. "Did Ratchet leave us anythin' ta feed him if he gets hungry at night?"

"Yes, we have enough to get us through the night. Ratchet will give Volt the proper formulae for the energon and he already has bottles ready for use." Prowl muttered, beginning to feel the effects of the lengthy labor himself, his optics dimming slowly. "Get some rest now, Jazz." Jazz nodded and cuddled against his mate, quickly falling into recharge, his spark pulsing with the love he felt for Prowl and their baby, feeling in return the love Prowl and Bluestreak felt for him.

Prowl woke up in the middle of the night to near complete silence, the only sounds he could hear was the soft wondrous cooing coming from the crib at the other side of the berth. He looked down at his recharging bondmate, and carefully extracted himself from Jazz's loose embrace, moving silently around their berth to peek into their son's crib. He was greeted by a louder coo spoken around a fist, and big blue optics staring at him. "You should be recharging, young mech," Prowl murmured softly with a smile as he tried to pull Bluestreak's wayward fist away from his mouth and fix the blanket around the sparkling. Bluestreak was having none of it, though and as soon as he could, he freed his other arm, making soft sounds as he waved his little limbs around. Prowl shook his head with a smile. "Just like your daddy, aren't you?" Prowl stroked his sparkling's cheek before carefully extracting Bluestreak from his crib to wrap him on his blankets again, humming very softly at his son as he did.

Bluestreak settled down, still making soft sounds as his father bundled him in his blanket again and carried him on his strong arms towards the balcony. The sparkling whimpered a little at the cool breeze but settled down and cooed when Prowl held him closer to his chest and his systems upped his temperature to warm the infant. "See this, Bluestreak?" Prowl spoke softly to his son, smiling as the sparkling seemed to follow his hand as he gestured towards the horizon. "This is our home, my son. Primus has blessed us by allowing us to be born in this glorious city of Praxus. And today you've made many happy with your birth, but none nearly as happy as your carrier and me."

Bluestreak cooed in wonder at the sparkling stars in the night sky and the blinking lights of homes and buildings in the city of his birth. "When you're a little older, Bluestreak, this will be your playground." Prowl gestured to the grounds below and the gardens that could be seen from their balcony. "You're such miracle, my son. I cannot thank your daddy and Primus for bestowing me with the gift you are. You have no idea how much I love you, Bluestreak."

Bluestreak cooed a little louder and chirped softly, feeling the love coming from this mech pouring directly into his spark, his own wave of innocent love and trust reflecting back to Prowl, the mech the infant just knew that was partly responsible for his existence. Prowl was humbled by his son's unconditional love and nuzzled the sparkling's cheek, carefully brushing the back of a finger over his son's little stubby nose, smiling as Bluestreak made a sound that could have been interpreted as a sneeze, his little hands wriggling against his blanket and Prowl knew he would have batted his finger away if his limbs were not held captive. "Recharge, my son. I swear on my honor, on my spark, that you and your daddy will always be loved and protected."

Bluestreak chirped and cooed again, huddling closer to his father's warm chest as his optics began to dim and power down, all the time making the softest sounds until he grew silent once recharge took over his little body. Prowl smiled at his sleeping child, sighing in contentment as he looked up at the dark sky, silently thanking what powers granted Jazz and Bluestreak to him. The Lord of Praxus turned around to head back into the room, carefully depositing the sparkling in his crib, brushing a fingertip over the stubby tip of the tiny chevron before he headed back to his side of the berth, slipping in as silently as he left. "Ya progenitors would be so proud o' ya." Jazz's soft murmur had Prowl turning to face his mate, Jazz's optics were dim in that sleepy way that made Prowl want to hold him and cocoon Jazz with his body, wanting nothing more than to protect and love his bondmate for eternity.

"I would like to think they are now that I have you and our son," Prowl whispered and wrapped his arms around Jazz, pulling the exhausted silver mech against him, resting his chin on Jazz's helm. "I feel as if I'm in a dream," Prowl confessed, holding Jazz just a little tighter. "I'm scared I'll wake up one day and find myself alone in my berth, and realize this is all just a dream."

Jazz nuzzled his cheek against one of the crimson plates of his bonded's chest, pressing a chaste kiss to the seam between red and white. "Ain't a dream, lover." the silver mech looked up to his bondmate, stroking his cheek soothingly. "This is real, Prowl. I'm here wit' ya forever, my spark is yours, love. An' that little sparklet rechargin' there in that crib," Jazz nodded his head lightly towards Bluestreak's crib, "He's pretty real, too, 'cause he sure thrashed good in my spark chamber." Jazz's soft smile was infectious and Prowl found himself smiling back at his beloved. "He did, didn't he?" Jazz nodded. "Now, get some recharge, love. We got a lot ahead o' us with that child o' yours."

Prowl quirked an optic ridge again. "So now he's 'that child of mine'? I thought he was our child." Jazz grinned sleepily but there was a definitive glint of playfulness in Jazz's sleepy optics. "He is, but he wouldn't be here if his father hadn't had his merry way with me. Not that I'm complainin', ya sexy fragger." Jazz purred huskily against Prowl's lips. "Now let's recharge 'fore ya get my systems revvin' again, Ratchet'll have my platin' if I don't get enough berth rest." Jazz pouted, making sure to jut his lower lip cutely out for Prowl. The Lord of Praxus chuckled softly and took the bait for what it was, kissing Jazz's lips and nipping lightly on that delicious lower lip. "Recharge now, Jazz. I love you." Jazz hummed softly and nuzzled his head against Prowl's neck. "Love you too, Prowl."

Prowl watched his mate fall back into recharge, remaining online for a little longer just to listen and feel the soft thrum of Jazz's systems, to feel the love of his bondmate and their child in his spark, thanking Primus once more for the blessings he had received before he allowed himself some rest of his own.


	45. Sparkless. (40/40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/), it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Title: Sparkless. (40/40)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: A bit of violence, angst, possible slashy goodness. Implied character death.  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak.  
Setting: Movieverse AU.  
Summary: In trying to live up to the name of his sire he gave his all, until he lost his own spark. Those who once loved him now called him "sparkless".  
Notes: This is an AU bunny that belongs to [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) , it's all her fault, I just happen to be the one writting it. Several concepts seen through the duration of this fic are hers and used with permission. This is a very AU fic so please take with a grain of salt.

Many thanks to [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmouse15**](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/) for kindly beta reading this for me. It is the end, or just a new beginning?

Jazz smiled fondly as he watched Bluestreak recharge peacefully before turning his attention to the large piece of fabric in his hands, tracing tenderly the dried stains of lubricant that permeated part of what used to be a finely crafted wrap. He couldn't help but look at the ruined piece of cloth with fondness, knowing the night it was stained during their intense love making they had conceived their child. Jazz sighed softly and laid the folded cloth back in the chest he took it from, taking a quick look at Bluestreak before he sauntered to the bathroom, preparing the bath for himself, his mate and their baby. Today marked a Deca-cycle since Bluestreak detached and he would be presented in the official balcony, Praxus' citizens would get their first look at Prowl's heir. Lord Prime had privately presented Bluestreak with an array of gifts, some practical and some symbolic, as part of the tradition involving the regency of the Prime over all of Cybertron, and his gifts were offered as an official recognition of the sparklings as members of the ruling families.

Jazz unwrapped one of the gifts brought to Bluestreak, smiling as he brushed his fingers over the beautiful presentation gown given to Bluestreak, grinning proudly as his fingers traced the shield of arms of the ruling family of Praxus, the shield of arms of his beloved bondmate. He knew Prowl had been presented to the public wearing a similar garment that had been sent before the Prime could arrive to present Prowl with the rest of his gifts. He set the small gown aside on the large berth, heading to retrieve Prowl's cloak, carefully inspecting it and brushing it to make sure it was spotless. "Making yourself busy, I see." Prowl smiled as he strode into the bedroom with a package in his hands. He set the package on the berth next to Bluestreak's gown, brushing his own claw tipped hands on the soft material of his child's gown, his wings twitched in that manner Jazz had learned meant his bondmate was feeling excited and giddy. "Jus' gettin' everythin' ready for Blue's big moment." Jazz set the cloak down carefully over the berth to make sure it wouldn't wrinkle, wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck for a soft kiss. "What ya got there?"

Prowl returned the kiss softly, resting a hand on Jazz's hip, he picked the package and offered it to Jazz. "Just something for you, since I contributed to ruining the other." Prowl smirked and helped Jazz to undo the package to expose another finely crafted wrap, similar to the one he had given to Jazz as gift on their bonding anniversary. This one, however, had an intricate design woven onto the fabric, adding to the sparkling effect when hit by the light. Jazz smiled to his bondmate, carefully setting the new wrap down on the berth and leaning to kiss Prowl's lips again. "Thank you," Jazz murmured as he leaned against Prowl, feeling his bondmate's arms wrap around him. "You're quite welcome, my beautiful bondmate."

They remained like that for a long moment before Prowl sighed and pulled away a little. "We should get ready, we don't want to be late for Bluestreak's presentation." Jazz nodded, sighing in contentment as he picked the recharging infant, gently nuzzling the sparkling, sending tender pulses through their bond with the sparkling to rouse him from his recharge. Bluestreak chirped sleepily as he awoke looking up at his father and daddy and he began to coo and chirp, his little hands with tiny little claws opened and closed as his chirps became louder. "How he can keep it goin' really baffles me." Jazz laughed as he brushed the back of Bluestreak's hand with his fingers, grinning as Bluestreak's chirps and coos became louder and more animated, there was no doubt their son was a happy sparkling.

"Just like his daddy." Prowl smirked as he stroked his son's helm gently and helped Jazz to untangle their child from his blanket, ducking a silver elbow as both he and Jazz took Bluestreak to the bathroom. Prowl moved into the tub first, holding Bluestreak against his chest, this was going to be the sparkling's first bath and he had to be introduced to it carefully. Prowl hummed softly as Bluestreak chirped a little louder, whimpering a bit as he was brought into the warm cleanser, unused to this much moisture and the feeling of the cleanser slipping into his protoform through the small, soft armor plates of his infant protoform. "It's alright, Bluestreak, there's nothing to be worried about," Prowl murmured soothingly, gently cupping warm cleanser in a clawed hand to pour it over the sparkling's back in between his little, floppy sensory panels.

Bluestreak flinched at the new sensation but soon enough began to coo in contentment, the warm cleanser feeling so good against his small back structure, although somewhat similar to Prowl's it was definitely going to be much smaller, no indentations had shown on it nor his back either, although Prowl didn't know if Bluestreak would develop those as he aged --his wings had had the indentations since his birth.

"It's all good, little Blue. A bath's gonna feel real good for ya," Jazz spoke softly as he dipped into the pool, bringing a washcloth he began to rub gently over the sparkling's little body. "Ya gonna feel all fresh an' clean when we're done." Bluestreak cooed and chirped contently, beginning to enjoy his bath as he leaned against his father, his little droopy wings twitching a little to match his contentment. Prowl smiled to his son, murmuring soft praise along with Jazz as the sparkling put up with the bath, even the less fun parts that involved having his face washed.

After Bluestreak was cleaned, Jazz went through the laborious task of cleaning Prowl's wings. He didn't mind in the least, he found it to be relaxing not only for Prowl but for himself as well, and with Bluestreak making all sorts of sounds and playing happily with the cleanser he knew Prowl even in such relaxed state would keep his attention focused on their sparkling and his safety. Once Jazz was done with Prowl's wings, it was Prowl's turn to wash Jazz's back, allowing himself to be a little more playful with his bondmate while Jazz hummed and played with their child, though he was always careful not to overdo it. Once clean, the small family climbed out of the pool, Prowl used the drying mechanism first, but Jazz laid Bluestreak down in the nearby bench, carefully drying the sparkling with the absorbent cloths until Prowl relieved him and finished the task while the silver mech dried in the mechanism.

The couple took their sparkling back into the bedroom, working together to dress their newborn in the presentation robes gifted to him. Bluestreak hadn't been too amenable for the whole dressing up, kicking his little legs and flailing his arms as he chirped happily, prompting Prowl to joke Bluestreak was most definitely Jazz's baby. After some friendly banter and plenty of patience and skill, Jazz and Prowl finished dressing their child in his gown. "That was harder than I thought it would be." Jazz sighed softly and stretched, while Prowl set Bluestreak down in his crib, offering him a soft toy to play with while he and his bondmate finished their own preparations.

Jazz and Prowl helped each other to polish their finish, sneaking a few playful nips and kisses in as they did. Prowl stood still as Jazz helped the taller black and white mech to put his cloak on, being mindful of the mech's wings as he attached the especially tailored garment to fit around his wings. Once Prowl was properly dressed for the occasion, the chevroned mech picked the diaphanous material laying on the berth, prompting his mate to stand still as he enveloped his beloved with the delicate fabric, securing it in place with the sapphire blue pin. Jazz looked into his bondmate's optics, resting his hands against the strong chest while a smile adorned his kissable lips, the excitement for the upcoming revelation before the city's inhabitants filtering unbound in their sparks as they shared a chaste kiss. Bluestreak's soft cooing forced them to break the affection and turn their gazes to their beautiful child looking up at them with interest; he gurgled and kicked his legs in the gown, seemingly reacting to the excitement flowing from his parents.

 

"Time for ya show, little Blue." Jazz cooed as he gathered the sparkling in his arms, tenderly holding their infant against his chest, playing with Bluestreak's stubby clawed fingers. "Gotta charm the whole city, just as ya charmed ya daddy an' father." Prowl smiled down at his bondmate and child, offering his hand to Jazz to lead them towards the balcony. "Shall we?"

Jazz accepted the hand Prowl offered to him, feeling the gentle white fingers curl lightly over his hand while they were being led towards the official balcony, all the time hushing Bluestreak, the sparkling never stopping making sounds of wonder at whatever it was that crossed his field of view. They stopped as they neared the official balcony, Lord Trax and the Lord Prime as well as their guards waiting for them just by the threshold of the balcony. "My Lord Prime," Prowl bowed respectfully as did Jazz. "Lord Trax."

The Lord Prime smiled and nodded his greeting for the small family, his smile growing wider at the sounds coming from the beautiful sparkling clad in his presentation gown. "I see young Lord Bluestreak is ready for his presentation." Jazz smiled and nodded, turning his gaze to his son that was entertaining himself sampling the tasty qualities of his own fingers. "Let us go, then." The Lord Prime turned around and as it was customary led the procession to the balcony, his soldiers flanking him and spreading to the corners to keep guard over the Lord of Iacon. As his towering frame reached the balcony, all present exploded in applause, quieting down at the Prime's urging.

Prowl led his mate and child to the thrones arranged in the balcony, awaiting their child's big moment. Bluestreak had been startled by the loud clapping and cheering, looking around and chirping as he cuddled closer to his carrier. "It'll be okay, Blue." Jazz soothed the sparkling, stroking his helm gently. Bluestreak calmed down and contented himself playing with what he could grab of his daddy's wrap, fascinated by the twinkling of the patterns woven into the sheer material.

"Citizens of Praxus," Prime's booming voice spoke loud and clear for all to hear, quieting down any remaining voices. "Today is a glorious cycle for this most noble city and its inhabitants, but especially for the young family I have the pleasure of consider friends." Prime turned his head a little to gaze into the family, smiling fondly at the sparkling playing contently with his carrier's garment before turning back to the citizens watching them. "Today, we share their joy and the honor of being presented with the living manifestation of the love of two great mechs. Lord Prowl and his consort, Lord Jazz, will officially present their first born, heir to the rule of Praxus."

The Lord Prime moved aside, taking his own seat as Prowl stood up, resting his clawed hands on the polished surface of the Balcony's rail. "My fellow citizens of Praxus, I thank you all for joining us today, to share the joy Primus has bestowed upon me and my bondmate." Prowl turned to smile at his bonded before addressing the crowd again. "A long time ago, in this very balcony, the greatest ruler in Praxus' history stood before many of you, or your creators, holding his son for all to see, presenting him to you as his heir and future ruler." Prowl paused for a moment, smiling fondly to himself. "Now, that child stands before you all to carry on with that tradition. Not long ago, I feared such tradition would be something I would never go through in my life, but only a Deca-cycle ago, my mate and I were blessed with our child. It's my honor to introduce my son to you all." Prowl turned to Jazz, who stood up holding Bluestreak out for his father to take. Bluestreak chirped and cooed as he was handed to his father, curling up against him with soft sounds of contentment, enjoying the warmth of his sire's chest plates. "Stand next to me." Prowl instructed Jazz softly, offering his hand to Jazz, leading him the few steps towards the rail once more.

"Citizens of Praxus," Prowl spoke proudly, and he was surprised he could keep his voice firm despite the emotion that welled in him as he arranged Bluestreak in his arms so he was facing the crowd. "It's my honor and pride to present to you mine and my bondmate's first born son, Lord Bluestreak." Bluestreak's optics opened wide as he chirped in wonder, jumping a little, though safe in his father's arms when the crowd cheered and clapped loudly, chanting his name and those of his daddy and father. "Shh, it's alright, my son." Prowl soothed gently, kissing his son's forehead to sooth him, the crowd hailing the newborn Lord and the reigning lords. Prowl held his hand up for silence while Lord Trax and the Lord Prime stood next to them. "I thank you all for joining us in this celebration, and I take this moment as well to thank before all of you, the mech that made this little miracle in my arms possible." The Lord of Praxus turned to his mate, carefully handing Bluestreak to the silver mech. "Without you, my bondmate, none of this would have been possible," Prowl spoke as he pressed a chaste kiss to his bondmate's forehead before turning back to the crowd. "May Primus continue to bless us and this glorious city. Long life to Praxus!"

The crowd exploded in chants, cheering and applause, while Prowl stood there, with arm around Jazz and a hand holding Bluestreak. They stood like that for a while until Bluestreak finally had enough and the family retired to celebrate in private with their guests. After the celebration was over, Prowl and Jazz took Bluestreak to his nursery where he'd sleep for the first time since his detachment. Bluestreak was only too happy to be relieved of his gown, cooing and kicking his legs happily at their re-acquired freedom. Prowl laughed softly, tickling his sparkling's middle section while Jazz folded the gown. "Jazz, look." Jazz nodded and grinned to himself as he watched with his mate their sparkling's first smile. "He's got a gorgeous smile." Prowl nodded his agreement. "Like his carrier."

Jazz laughed softly and watched Bluestreak smile as he cooed, kicked and twitched under his father's assault. "Better let him have his rest now, he's had a long and excitin' day." Jazz murmured as he fixed Bluestreak's blanket and pillows, the crib in his nursery much bigger than that he had been recharging in, giving him more room to move. Prowl hummed in agreement and kissed Bluestreak goodnight. "Sleep well, my son." Bluestreak cooed, feeling the now soothing strokes over his little body his daddy bestowed upon him before kissing him goodnight just like his father had done. "Sweet dreams, little Blue," Jazz murmured as he kissed the sparkling, waiting with Prowl until the infant succumbed to his recharge.

Prowl turned on the monitor in Bluestreak's nursery, taking the other monitor with him as he led Jazz back to their own room. He set down the monitor on the nearby table before wrapping his arms around Jazz, pulling him against his body. "I can't ever tell you how thankful I am to have you by my side, and for the wonderful sparkling you've given to me." Prowl tipped Jazz's face up, kissing his sweet lips softly. "I love you, my bondmate, my beloved Jazz."

Jazz smiled, kissing Prowl back as he slid his hands up over his chest until they locked around Prowl's neck. "It's me who should be thankin' ya for all ya done for me. I love you, Prowl, more than anythin'. I will love you for eternity." Prowl smiled at his bondmate and pressed his forehead to Jazz's. "The universe isn't big enough to contain my love for you. I'll always love you." They kissed softly, sighing contently as they moved towards the waiting berth, happy and grateful for each other and the wonderful sparkling they created.


End file.
